


Revontulet

by The_Amethyst_Witch



Series: Revontulet Series [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Android Keef, Angst, Badass fighter Dib who uses his mind to create calculated plans, Badass fighter Zim, Blood and Violence, Defect Zim, Depression, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I stick to the lore as best I can with some slight liberations to fit the story, Invader Zim slight Free-form, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal Investigator/ Hunter Dib, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Xenophilia, Zim and Dib fight monsters, smut in later chapters, talk about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 118,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amethyst_Witch/pseuds/The_Amethyst_Witch
Summary: Zim never received Earth to conquer for the Irken Empire as his "secret mission" from his Tallest. Instead he received another nowhere planet to dominate only to fail that mission after letting top secrete Irken files fall into the enemy's hands. For his crimes against the Irken Empire, Zim was to be put on trial before the Control Brains. Discovering that he is considered defective; thus meaning his immediate termination, Zim fled to Earth in hopes of escaping the Empire's wrathful vengeance. Now trying to assimilate into daily Earthling life, Zim is hoping to live out the rest of his days in solitude.Dib is your supposedly average high skool student who never managed to loose his outcast title as a freak. By day he is attending skool and doing your average teenage activities. Yet by night he heads out onto the concrete streets with his mentor William who is a member of a monster hunting organization known as The Order. Dib receives his first real mission by The Order to watch over their new alien invader and report back to them. To Dib's surprise finding and observing the Irken solider is far less taxing then he imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

Zim rushed around his small room in a frenzy, while throwing random items into storage space units. "Gir, help me pack," he commanded his Sir unit. "Computer, start transporting our items to the ship."

"Yes, Master!" Gir shouted, his aqua accents turning red on his body as he saluted his master. "Wwwhhhhyyyy are we packing?" the little robot questioned while he continued to watch the small green Irkan continue his flustered packing.

"Because, Gir, the Tallest want to perform a diagnosis scan of me. They want to see if there is something wrong with me... and there is Gir. I am not perfect like all the other Invaders...I am a defect...." Zim admitted, his shoulders slumping in defeat, his expression grew solemn. "If we don't get out of here the empire with kill me then erase you from existence."

"But I don't want Master to die...Gir loves Master...Gir wants to stay with Master..." The little robot whined as he looked up with sad eyes.

"I know..." he replied looking down at his hyperactive robot, a flash of kindness in his eyes. When he was given Gir it was all a joke to the Tallest. They wanted to see him fall stupidly into their cruel joke of a plan, to make Zim's life a problem and his mission complicated. A defective robot for a defective alien like him...how ironic. Though truthfully they were unaware that what they did give him was a great friend. Gir never left Zim's side, making him a cheerful companion. When Zim was just starting out in his Invader conquest, he could not have complained enough with how annoying he thought his Sir unit was; including all the trouble the spastic robot brought. Through the years with each new plan to conquer their assigned planet, their bond grew stronger. Gir’s happy attitude and random antics brought a secret smile to Zim’s face. Gir was his first friend. Their relationship was stronger than compared to all the other Invader's Sir units and their masters.

"Though we will not fail. They will never capture the mighty Zim!" He shouted. "I am too great to kill and they all will see that!" Zim huffed, trying to stay strong inside for the fugitive pair. He could cry and feel sorry for himself later when he was safely hidden away on some planet. Now was the time to run. Gir dashed around with Zim packing the last of their items. Once everything was stored away on their ship, the pair shot off away from the armada, escaping into the cold void of space. They drifted through space, a destination plugged into the consul. Zim managed to obtain coordinates to an unknown planet far away from the Irken empire's gaze. It took them six months to reach their target, all the while Zim’s nerves were becoming more on edge. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting for the Armada to come after him. He was still unsure if the empire saw him as a threat or just a nuisance after his big fuck up during Operation Impending Doom 1. 

When Zim's eyes landed on the swirling lively colors of the planet, his breath was taken away. It was beautiful. Far more attractive than any other dull lifeless planets the Irken empire had conquered. "This is our new home Gir..." Zim whispered a soft smile pulling at his lips. He heard the tiny robot give a happy cheer beside him before they entered Earth's atmosphere. Zim used the skills he has acquired over the years during his time as an Invader and utilizing the training he had back on Irk to scan the area gathering all the information he could. His Pak acted like a photographic memory, storing the information for later use. His own personal onboard computer was taking in the area as well, trying to find a suitable space for the group to land. They found a lot between two buildings, that was decent enough for their home.The advanced alien technology Zim still had in his possession made quick work of establishing a base. Now all he needed was a disguise and a place he could blend in to better learn about his new surroundings.

* * * * * * * *

Dib, trying hard not to nod off in his astronomy class, suddenly felt completely awake as the lights flickered and the projector had to restart. He opened up a small electronic device, ignoring the stares in his direction. His classmates were waiting for an outburst, had been since grade skool where he was the weirdo, the kid who believed in aliens. But little did they know now. He adjusted his glasses so he could read the live feed graph of the Earth's atmosphere. His watch flashed as his mentor sent him an urgent message. He glanced at it after he closed the device.

" _ Will call in a half hour. Leave skool. Believed to be something. Will explain. _ "

Dib allowed himself a small smile as he felt the overwhelming swell of victory. Finally, after years of being laughed at, here was his proof. He packed up his bag. This class was over in 10 minutes, so he has enough time to wait. If he rushed out now, those ignorant losers would laugh at him. He sent a quick message to his sister. She would have to make her own after-skool snack today.

Dib stepped out of the classroom and fished out a small bluetooth earpiece. He connected it to his ear waiting for his mentor, William, to call. The watch was a handy piece of equipment Dib received upon his initiation into The Order. Kinda a cliche name for a secret group of people who made it their job to hunt down and stop anything supernatural that threatened human kind. Though he guessed that name was so simple that it didn’t raise a lot of eyebrows in case of its discovery. The Order was made up of a hunter’s guild and paranormal investigators. Dib stumbled into it when his mentor reached out to him asking if Dib would join him. Dib was beyond ecstatic when he discovered everything he knew to be real existed. All the proof was finally at his fingertips, but his oath to secrecy made him promise that he would never tell anyone. Dib didn’t mind about that detail, he was now able to do what he loved doing and could see himself doing for a long time.

Dib looked down at his watch as he left the building to walk down the street. Lucky for him, the last class of the day was canceled due to the teacher being at a conference. Instead of a study hall the skool simply let the students attending the class out early for the day. Normally they would have a moderator during the study hall but to Dib’s luck the typical teach watching over the period was out sick. Then again, it wasn’t like the P.E. teacher actually cared about the written part of physical education. He was like some ironic stereotypical gym teacher who couldn’t give two shits less about any other part that went into physical education besides the sports part. This whole town was filled with stereotypical idiots. To ignorant and full of themselves to break out of their model. Then again this whole earth was filled with those same stereotypes not just this city.

He pushed back the long hair that fell into his face from the wind, and he looked up at the sky. There were thin trails of smoke still from what he assumed to be the aircraft that definitely entered their atmosphere, but the smoke was dissipated now, appearing to be jet engine trails to the untrained eye. His watch chirped at him making him immediately answer it. The gruff voice of his mentor starting to speak before he could even get a "Hello" out. He stepped into the grocery store, barely registering the welcome beep, and wandered down to the snack aisle. He remembered he needed to pick up a few things before heading home.

"So what should I be on the lookout for, sir? Is there any information on that yet? The readings I saw definitely confirmed aircraft, but something on the smaller side for sure," Dib yammered out quickly. He grabbed a bag of popcorn and leaned against the shelf behind him while he read the back of the bag idly, trying to look busy.

" _ We believe it to be one of the Armada. Our satellites caught blurred photographs of a purple bubble ship. Informants from other planets have given us enough information to know what the Irken ships look like. It is likely to only be one alien and it landed near you. The boss thinks that you should take this mission. It could get you into higher ranks if you succeed. Only observe and learn. If it poses a threat, send me an urgent message. Someone with more experience will be there to handle it. _ "

"Hmmm... Fine. I will do what I can to find it then. What should I be looking for? It could have very well assimilated by now, given their advanced technologies."

" _ We are unsure yet. I will send you more details. _ " And with a click, the call abruptly ended.

"... thank you, sir," Dib muttered into the earpiece. But a large grin spread across his face. "Yes!" he threw his fists up in the air, the popcorn bag crinkling with the movement. He glanced at the staring people around him, and he immediately dropped his hands, a sheepish look on his face.

Zim cursed in his native language as he rubbed at his contact covered eyes. The lenses were irritating him, and his shaggy black wig was doing nothing but annoying him as well. Zim's new disguise would take some getting used to if he was to spend the rest of his days on this planet. Zim's disguise was not that great but it fooled everyone he had come in contact with so far. Zim made a quick trip to the local food distribution and consumption store, other wise known as a grocery store, in order to purchase some food that might be suitable for his body. Gir happily bounced beside him in a bright green dog costume, a leash wrapped around Zim's wrist. Zim looked around them, already people taking notice of his green skin, slim figure, and four fingered hands. Yet odd enough, many people decided to brush it away claiming him to possible have a skin disorder or is just disfigured. Wow a lot of people on this planet were stupid. This made Zim feel amazing about himself.

Zim left Gir tied up outside, the energetic robot distracted by a million and two things that overwhelmed its senses. Zim tried not to smile to himself at the goofy memory of his Sir. Zim wandered down the snack aisle oblivious to the young man looking sheepishly around like he just embarrassed himself. Zim tugged at his wig’s bangs feeling a bit better when he could hide behind them. He picked up a bag of chips to read through the ingredients. The last thing he wanted was to be harmed by some strange earth food. 

Dib stared at the obvious alien. He sent a quick text to his mentor.  _ Finding it was easier than I thought... Its disguise is...well, less than I thought. _ He put the popcorn bag back and grabbed a bag of chips instead, the same one the alien took. He looked down at him. "Need some help?" he quipped.

Zim jumped at the sudden proximity of a tall teenage male. It seemed that males on this planet were tall. It irked him a bit that no matter where he was at, the alien was always small. Then again his race was known for their short stature and growing a mere inch was highly coveted. "No. The mighty Zim does not need help," he scoffed trying to come across as being confident. Confidences always made it less likely that others were going to torment you or try to intimidate you. Large egos helped to conceal one’s insecurities. "I am human just like you and am accustomed to consuming this food called...po-ta-to ch-ip-s..." He said reading the item out slowly. "Is this some form of earth vegetable?" He muttered arching a brow.

Dib laughed softly. "Ok, weirdo. I don't know where you're from, but in America, potato chips aren't a reliable source of sustenance, as much as people want to believe. So, Zim... that is your name, right?"

"Zim is not weird! Zim is normal like any other human," he frowned up at Dib. "Though just to test your knowledge, since I already know because I am normal...what is a natural diet to your humans?"

"The food pyramid." Dib walked down the aisle. "Come on, human, I'll show you." He laughed to himself. This alien was an idiot. But he was going to play along nonetheless.

"Since you know what Zim goes by," he said, walking beside Dib. "who are you?" he questioned.

"Call me Dib. Everyone does." He stopped in the freezer aisle. "So we eat meat and vegetables. Potato chips are not vegetables. Fruit is also good. Some bread... is that good enough information for you?"

"Yes that will do," he nodded sharply. "Your information on a natural diet is very informative, Dib-thing" Zim replied as he waved his hand to dismiss the human. He walked around examining each item trying to pick a few things out to take home. He decided he would purchase items from each food group to see if they were okay with his body. He wanted to avoid any possible poisoning. The last planet he was on, it was hard for him to find anything decent and had to stick with only a few foods. He was lucky his PAK could alter his bodily functions allowing him to need little to no nutritional food. It was a good ability to have in case an Invader or Irken soldier was behind enemy lines and could not gain any food. The PAK also helped the Invader not need that much sleep. If one did not need any sleep then it allowed the Invader to take over the planet quicker or launch attacks while the enemy slept. Sleep with the PAK on was more like a luxury than a necessity. That did not stop the Irken race from sleeping though. Zim discovered the real purpose of the PAK during his last invader mission, when he accidentally uncovered all the empire’s deep dark secrets that only those named Tallest know. If the Tallest where to find out that he hacked their database then they surely will come after him and kill him. At all costs he could not let them discover that. He hoped to whatever force was out there that he covered his tracks well enough.

"I am not a thing, Zim." Dib chuckled softly, bringing the invader out of his own musings and his attention back to the human standing next to him. "Are you going to enroll in the local high skool?"

"What exactly is this thing you call...high skool?" He asked as he narrow one eyes and cocked his head in a curious manner. "Is it a place of learning and mental growth?"

"Yeah, that is in fact what it is supposed to be. Many kids our age will be congregated there."

"Then yes I will be attending high skool," Zim said nodding confidently. "It will be the best way to learn about this planet and my new home," he muttered to himself. "Will high skool be taking place tomorrow as well?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is Wednesday. We have skool Monday through Friday." Dib smiled. "I think you will have no trouble finding it."

"Once again you have proven to be a good source of information. Maybe you will continue to be useful when I attend high skool tomorrow. Till then I must now return to my base- I mean house! My house."

Dib chuckled. "Then I will see you in skool." He went up to buy his snacks, grabbing a lollipop at the registers.

Zim watched the human known as Dib check out his products. Zim seemed to be fascinated by him. There was something about the human that made Zim want to know more about him. Dib was friendly and kind, the complete opposite of all the other members of his race. When all his species knew was cruelty and being conniving; these humans were actually sympathetic and open. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard living here after all. Once Zim was finished with the groceries he headed outside, bags in hand. Gir happily greeted him with a cheerful shout, rambling on about how he saw a squirrel and what it did. Zim let his companion talk on about all the exciting things he saw, while Zim slipped the leash back onto his wrist. Gir took one of the bags from Zim to hold it above his robot head, and skipped home with Zim right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story came about with the idea of Zim and Dib fighting paranormal creatures together side by side. I got the idea after I read a comment by the creators of Invader Zim saying that the pair were both good guys just happen to be fighting on opposite sides. My friend and I started this story as a rp in a way, but life got in the way of us replying to one another. So I decide to just take it and run with the plot idea instead, seeing where it took me. I am hoping to keep things consistent and easy to understand what I am trying to explain. I changed the original title to something more fiting rather than the original title of "My Tiny Alien". Anyway I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim stood in front of his new homeroom class, nervously shifting his weight back and forth while several pairs of eyes took in his appearance. Maybe a few years back when he was younger and more naive about his supposed skills to assimilate into foreign environments, he would have marched up in front of the class proclaiming to be one of them and then proceed to insult their pathetic intelligence. But Zim knew better about that now. It seemed that humans around here just wanted to stay ignorant rather than be faced with reality. Even though these humans were ignorant to the truth that did not mean he didn’t have to be cautious. The Irken superiority complex, that all members of his race seemed to have; played a major role in the invaders’ confidence during his last invasion. Now that he did not have the Armada backing him, Zim had nowhere to hide, making him very tense about this whole experience

Zim spent well into the night trying to perfect his disguise to the best of his abilities. His wig neatly framed his face, the thick choppy layers made it easy to hide the fact that he didn’t have any ears like a natural human would. For his everyday clothes he ditched the standard Irken uniform, seeing that he was no longer apart of the armada, and went for something a little more natural to earth. Zim did a lot of researched on regular teenager fashion, trying to pick out something he would feel comfortable in. He wore a skin tight magenta and black long sleeved shirt. Zim continued to wear his elbow length gloves to cover up his hands and sharp nails. A pair of tight black skinny jeans with a studded belt and knee high boots to finished his look. The teacher introduced him to the class leaving Zim open to say anything about himself. Zim shrugged, wanting to stay quiet and move on about his day. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his bangs hung in his eyes as he tried to avoid eye contact with the other students. His antenna, hidden under his wig, picked up the whispers of the other students making him more anxious. They all muttered about his pale green skin and his petite lean model like figure. His eyes caught Dib's own gaze as they started at one another for a few seconds before Zim was told to go sit down. The short alien moved to go take the open seat next to Dib.

Dib smiled at Zim and pulled out a notebook. "Hey, Zim. Long time no see." He started doodling in the corners of his pages as the kids behind him flicked balls of paper at the back of his head.

Zim looked between Dib and the students throwing paper at Dib, large cocky smiles spread across the faces of Dibs tormentors. "Why do you allow other stink beast offsprings to pelt you with wads of crumpled up stationary?" Zim questioned. Where he came from, such insolence would not be tolerated. If someone was messing with you, you stood up and fought them. Breaking a few bones would in fact teach them you were a force to be reckoned with.

"Because I've been their person of choice to torment for years. In grade school I used to believe in the supernatural, aliens and such. They thought that was weird and stupid, and now they just like to make fun of me. It's easier to take it then say something." It wasn’t hard for Dib to come to terms that his tormentors in life would follow him to high school. There was only one major affluent high school in their city and if no one already heard about the crazy fanatic youth who yelled about aliens and the paranormal, well they soon found out about Dib. It didn’t take long for other students to point out the teenager to their peers. Dib became the social outcast of the school once again. He didn’t mind it in the end, he always had better things to do than hang out after class with other students. He was too busy training or studying with his mentor, William, to have that much of a social life. He understood the details of his mission when he agree a few years back to work with The Order. Dib could not get enough of the pure thrill of using his skills and training to track down and stop hostile creatures. Dib’s current case was not that trilling at the moment. Having to keep a close eye on Zim then report back to his mentor. He was not ready yet to head out on his own, or take dangerous tasks on. He had been working by William’s side for a long time now and finally he got a mission all his own. There was no chance in hell that he was going to fuck this up. Not when the alien was this oblivious.

“Why not stand up for yourself? Show those pewny Earthling worms that you will not stand for their taunts,” questioned Zim.

"Because that doesn't work on them." Dib brushed the paper out of his hair. "Besides, I'd rather not waste my time on them. I have better things to do."

Before Zim could say more the bell rang, signaling for the students to move to their next class. The loud bell startled the alien making him jumped at the noise. "What does that ringing mean? It appears that all the other students are now moving out of the room. Is there something wrong? Are we evacuating because of some threat?"

"It's the signal to go to the next class. You can follow me around if you'd like." He hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Unless you'd rather not have my help."

"Following you seems to be the best choice in this predicament, so you will show Zim around school. You are lucky that the mighty Zim will continue to grace you with his amazing presence," he said not wanting to get lost like he did before when trying to find his homeroom. Zim was still unsure how humans treated each other on this planet. Irkens have always seen themselves above other races, believing that they were the best. Zim tried to mimic these characteristics by shouting about his greatness, all the time. Irkens tried to one up the other or crush the other under their foot. To say that they were a bloodthirsty, cut throat, war faring race would not be far from the truth. After discovering about his defective nature, his ego took a major blow. He wasn't so great like he used to proclaim when he was younger and trying to take over his first planet. He knew he was a nobody upon his realization and that nobody ever wanted him around from the beginning. He would have let his depression swallow him whole if he wasn't fearing for his life.

Zim walked besides the taller male down the hectic hallways as other students rushed by in a mad dash to make it to their classes. Zim looked around them taking in the sights of each new student, studying them hard in case it was needed for later. Dib was shielding his shoulder with his bag while other students knocked against him trying to weave through the crowd.

"So, Zim, going to join me in biology class then?" asked Dib when they stopped outside a closed door.

Zim looked at a piece of paper he was given that had all of his classes on it. "I do have biology as my first period class. So I believe I will be joining you."

"Alright, Almighty Zim." He chuckled as he opened the door for them, allowing Zim to walking into class in front of him. The alien held his head high enjoying the fact that someone was praising his greatness. He almost seemed to saunter over to an empty seat. Dib tried hard not to bust up laughing as the joke clearly went over Zim's head. He wondered if stroking the Irken's ego would be dangerous. Dib sat beside him and pulled out his notebook and textbook. "It's all simple stuff in this class. I think you will catch on right away, if you are as great as you say," he teased.

"Zim would not lie about his greatness," he huffed pulling out his own book flipping through it. "This seems simple enough. It will not take long to understand this form of science." Zim knew he had an advantage in any learning environment, seeing his PAK was a storage for information. He would never need to study in his life. But memorizing information was far different than understanding it. Zim was going to have to be careful in some situations. "Do you fare well in this class?" he questioned Dib.

"I do well in all of my classes, biology and astronomy being the best two. I already know what they teach us in these classes. But if you do need help, I'll gladly be the one to help you." He adjusted his glasses and flipped open his textbook to lazily read through a chapter.

"Zim does not need help when it comes to studies. Yet Zim will do you the honors and complement you saying, you do appear to be more intelligent than the average stink pig," Zim said taking note that he might have to be cautious around this male or else he could be discovered. Dib did state that he was once interested in aliens and the paranormal.

Dib shrugged. "I like to think that everyone else is just an idiot." He laughed. "My dad is a famous scientist. I think my mom was also very smart."

"Your male parental unit is a scientist? What type of scientist is he?" Zim inquired wanting to know more about a possible threat. If this human discovered what his was and took him to the authorities; well he honestly didn't want to end up on some cold operating table ready to be dissected.

"He is an inventor. He has contributed a lot to human sciences of all sorts. Just look him up on the internet. Professor Membrane. He's world famous."

"Then why are you his offspring not famous?"

"He kept me and my sister away from it all. Our yearly dinner with him is in a few weeks, but other than that, he is never home."

"Yearly...? Are your serious? Is that natural for others?" Then again what did Zim know about parental units. He was a clone after all, and his race did away with natural reproduction several centuries ago. It was faster and more efficient to just clone members of his race than try the natural way. Carriers of the smeet had a high chance of miscarriage seeing that a high amount of stress would cause the smeet to be born lifeless. You could not conquer a planet or fight off enemies while carrying a life inside of you. Plus fear of hybrid life forms was a risk the empire did not want to take. If a member of Irk wished to mate with a foreign species well then the invader could turn traitor on their own race. The PAK helped to suppress these sexual desires along with his people not really talking about such things. If one didn't have a vast knowledge of it then hopefully no one would partake in such actions.

"No. Most others live with their parents and see them every day and talk to them." Replied Din, answering Zim's question.

Zim was going to continue to pester Dib with more questions but got distracted when the teacher called for order. Zim was in every class Dib was assigned in. The Irken was glad that he had what one might call an acquaintance in each of his class. A certain sense of familiarity was comforting in a strange environment. There was always an available seat next to Dib which made Zim's anxiety decrease a bit. Zim still got odd looks now and again from other students. He could hear their hushed whispers while he walked down the hallways or sat in class. It didn't take long for some students to start their snide remarks under their breath, calling him short, or that he was a deformed freak with green skin. Zim wanted nothing more than to start screaming or threatening the other teenagers. Show them that Zim was not to be messed with, but when he glanced at Dib he remembered the way this mature teen didn't give into their bullying. If it worked for him maybe it will work for the invader. Their next period was lunch and Zim was more than eager to be able to sit down to eat. He desperately needed to eat something high with sugar in it. Unlike humans, Irkens needed sugar more than anything. It was a source of nutrition for them.

Zim made his way down to the cafeteria with Dib next to him. He watched the human push his glasses up the bridge of his nose again for what seemed like the fiftieth time this day. "What is that thing you have on your face," Zim asked with a slight head cock and a narrowed eye. "You keep pushing them up on your nose..." Zim reached out and snatched Dib's glasses off of his face. Zim turned them around to put them on his own eyes, the world going blurry with distortion."Ah! Zim is blind! Zim can't see!" He shouted flailing his arms as he ran forward. It was hard to run straight with the world twisting and turning, causing a headache to for behind his eyes and his squeedlyspooch doing flips. He probably would have kept going if he didn't slam face first into an open locker door. The action sent him falling backwards onto the floor. Dib was there in an instant, a frown on his face as he plucked the glasses off of Zim and returned them to his face. The human hauled the small alien to his feet, holding Zim by the upper arm. Dib dragged him towards the cafeteria, ignoring the stares the pair got.

"They are glasses and I need to use them to see as my vision is imperfect. You can't use them because your vision is not impaired." Dib let go of Zim's arm as the entered the large seating area.

"Doesn't that bother you? That word 'imperfect'?Are there not any punishment for you not being perfect?"

"No. Kids just tease you for a while, then they will stop when they get older." He shrugged. "Not a punishment really. It's just annoying." Dib picked very few things to eat in the cafeteria, an apple, a bottle of water, and a sandwich. He sat at a small table and pulled out a small tablet like device and started typing on the small keyboard he could attach to it.

Zim hummed to himself in thought, earth was very different than his own world. To not be eliminated, banished, or reduced to servitude over an imperfection was very strange. Zim grabbed his own food, staying away from meat. He found out last night how dangerous the stuff was for him when he tried to cook it. Zim went with something safe, a salad. He grabbed a cookie and a soda hoping that would be enough sugar for him. "What are you working on there, Dib-human?"

"I'm writing a report for my own entertainment." Dib sipped on his water. "It's nothing interesting really, but I like to keep busy."

Zim continued to eat his lunch while he watched Dib type away at something. He observed those intelligent amber colored eyes scan across unseen words.

Dib sighed and ran his hand through his hair, smoothing a wayward hair that stuck up straight. He drank his water again before tapping at the keys again. "Next is Astronomy class. I almost fall asleep during it... There is just so much we could cover, yet we choose to stay in our own galaxy..."

"So you are aware that there are other galaxies out there besides your own?"

Dib smiled and nodded. "We have photos."  _ And also informants on other planets. _ He chuckled softly. "Although we have yet to send a human past Mars, we have sent out many satellites."

"You humans are very far behind," he scoffed. "You should get your act together and start exploring the outer realms of space. There is a lot out there. ...or so I believe," he said trying to cover up his comment. "I doubt many of you humans even care about space. Your large cities block out the night sky. You can't even see any of the constellations."

"I know, Zim. It's a shame we can't develop technology quicker,” Dib said with a smirk. “And as for the cities, well, some humans care less than others."

"I am guessing that you care a lot for the discovery of space."

"Yes. Even though I'm less of an alien enthusiast than I was when I was younger, space still intrigues me. What I would give to be up there exploring and discovering new things. We recently discovered that in a few million years, our own galaxy will be colliding with another. That is so exciting."

"I guess it is fascinating if you do not think about how long you have until your world's demises," Zim replied as he ate a forkful of his salad. "Then again your own people might destroy your planet if they do not take better care of it."

“I am fascinated because I will not be alive by the time we have destroyed our own planet."

"You are one strange earth monkey Dib," remarked Zim and he finished his meal. "You are different from the others I have come in contact with."

"Differences make people interesting, I suppose." He smiled and threw out his uneaten food. "Got to go to next class."


	3. Chapter 3

Zim gave a protesting groan as he got up to throw out his trash. "At least astronomy will be interesting, Zim hopes."

"It usually isn't." Dib shouldered his bag. Dib was already heading towards the doors before the bell even rang. "We're stuck talking about Mars at the moment..."

Zim’s annoyance became more apparent with another complained grumbling, "But that is just one for your pathetic uninhabitable planet. If your technology was actually up to par then possibly your species could sustain life on there. There are far more planets out there that are more capable with existence.Or so I heard..."

"Sure, Zim. Not Mars, though. There is a dwarf planet slightly off of Mars' orbit that would sustain life better, but humans don't want to live on something that isn't an actual planet for some reason." He shrugged. Dib pushed open the door walking into the large planetarium.The building was connected to the rest of the skool through an open glass walkway, letting people see out into the courtyard filled with picnic benches and a small garden. Dib liked getting to the class ahead of time. There he could have a few minutes to himself, looking up at the stars projected onto the ceiling. Moments like that made him forget about skool, his social life, bullies, and his responsibilities. In this building he could just take a breather.

"Well maybe one day earth’s technology will allow you for space travel. Then you will discover new planets"

"Wouldn't that be amazing..." Dib smiled to himself as he settled into a seat. He put his boots up on the back of the chair in front of him, reclining back in his seat.

Zim sat down next to him looking up at the doom. He gasped under his breath while he marveled at the sight before him. It wasn't as advanced as he was used to; still it was amazing, beautiful even. Though he would not admit that out loud to any stranger. It was nothing compared to the real thing but Zim's favorite part of any space travel was always the stars. His childlike wonder never died even after all his years alive. Zim loved gazing up at them, feeling like he could reach out and capture on in his hand. Stars made him wonder how far away was it really? Did the star burn out already? Maybe an undiscovered planet was revolving around it,claiming the star as its sun. Thoughts like that thrilled him and made him desire to explore space once again.

Dib smiled at Zim's reaction, the awe written obviously on the alien's face. "Never seen a planetarium before?" he quipped. "I have a key for here so I can do some advanced studies if you want to see what the projector can really do. It's amazing." But really he just wanted to see the look of awe on Zim's face again.

Zim looked at him and nodded his head, unable to mutter a single word. Zim went back to looking up at the ceiling. "I very much would like that. Your galaxy is...very beautiful” he allowed himself to admit to Dib only. “Makes me a bit homesick..." Zim said his words trailing off at the end.

"What do you mean, Zim?" Dib was struggling to play along when Zim was being so obvious, but he had to keep it up. However, even though it had only been one full day with Zim, Dib had a weird feeling that he wanted to be the alien's friend. He would send an inquiry to his mentor later that night. Perhaps Irkens could create a false sense of security around those they saw as an enemy.

Zim looked over at Dib as he thought things over. Maybe it was because the pair were alone in this big building, and for a moment Zim was moved by the planetarium's beauty. Maybe it was because a part of him was homesick. Maybe it was because for once he wanted to share with someone, someone who might understand him. Dib was an outcast like himself after all. Dib didn’t fit in among society like a normal human being. Maybe Dib could understand him. Maybe Zim could have another friend besides Gir. Zim didn’t want to be alone anymore. He was alone even in a crowd of his own people. He wanted to call this place home properly and to do that he had to find people who accepted him. So maybe he had to share in order to be accepted properly. Zim let his overconfident and cocky facade drop for a bit. He did his best to explain in a way that wouldn't give too much away. "Where I come from, things are pretty rough there. If you are not perfect then there is punishment to face. I never fit in there. I am a black mark on their otherwise perfect plan. My whole existence to them was and is a joke. I am an outcast among my own people. They would do anything to get rid of me. My life was in jeopardy so I ran. Now I am here hoping I never see them again."

"... Damn... Well Zim... I suppose here would be better than there..." Dib leaned his head back and looked up at the dome. "I wouldn't mind having a friend. Unless the Almighty Zim doesn't need friends." Dib smiled, obviously joking.

Zim leaned back in his seat mimicking Dib's relaxed pose. "Zim thinks a friend might be pleasant. I do not have many, despite being so amazing." Zim’s confident demeanor slipped right back into place as if his vulnerability never happened

Dib laughed. "Great. Your first day here and you made a friend. That might be a record. But we should stop talking at the moment. Class will be starting,” said Dib taking note as the students started file in.

Zim turned his attention towards the teacher who had just entered the room and called for attendance. Zim was seriously bored in this class. Some parts did capture his attention but there was so much more that this class could be about if these humans were any wiser to what was out there. Zim would let his thoughts wander while he looked up at the projected stars. He could easily point out the location of several universes from the projection screen. If he was teaching this class there would be so much he would go over. He would have the class sitting on the edge of their seat captivated by his every word as he educated them on everything earth didn’t know was out there. Zim occasionally glanced over at Dib to see the human had doodled in his notebook for the entirety of class time. Pictures of constellations, a crude sketch of half of Jupiter that turned into the face of their teacher decorated Dib’s notebook. Dib didn’t take one single note. Dib had to stifle a few yawns fighting the urge to nod off. The years of self-study made everything boring.

Zim turned his attention to people watching, finding some form of entertainment there. There were a few students typing away or scribbling some notes down in hopes to gain a perfect grade. Some students didn’t even care, hiding their phones in their laps or under books; having conversations with their friends. Two students looked like they were passed out cold, but the teacher never bother with them. Zim was nodding off by the end of the class, but was startled awake when the bell rang. "Who? what? Where?" He questioned as he looked around them.

Dib smiled. "Last class, Zim." He got up and stretched. "Then we go home, do homework from any class, then sleep... then it starts all over again."

"That sounds very mundane," he said, resting his cheek against his fist while he watched all the students stagger out of the room.

"Yes, but it will soon be the weekend. We have two days to do as we please before we have five more days of this." Dib looked down at Zim. "So, ready to power through the last class?"

Zim stretched out his body as he stood up. "Yeah I am ready. I want to get this next class over with before Zim dies of pure boredom. So what exactly is this thing called Physical Education? Do you humans learn about your physical structure and weaknesses?" They headed out the door towards the skool’s gym.

"... it's a class where we physically exert ourselves,” Dib answered.

"You mean like physical activities that pit you against others till one is named superior?" 

"... In a way." He grinned. "A lot of the activities are team building as well."

Zim scoffed, "Teams are weak when you are not loyal to one another and do not have the same motivation as the others."

"But everyone that is on the same team has the drive to win the game. And through these games, it is supposed to teach everyone that the only way to win is by working together."

"Do you actually believe that?" asked Zim with a raised brow, as they entered the gym.

"Yes. Do I believe that it works with these idiots in our skool? No." Dib walked into the locker rooms to change.

Zim walked in after him, seeing a few guys already getting undress. When he was told what to bring for each class by the staffing members of this skool he was not expecting this. So this was what the teacher meant by a change of clothes and proper athletic shoes. Zim could feel his eye twitch a bit at the sight. To see all these humans get half undressed in front of each other so naturally was strange to say the least. Zim knew his body would look different than the other males around him. The safest bet would be to keep his original long sleeved shirt on and just throw another shirt on over it. Plus he would have to remove his PAK if he wanted to change shirts and there was no way in hell he was going to disconnect himself from his PAK in front of these monkeys. Zim quickly shot a glance over at Dib to see if the human was looking at him. Dib was already hanging up his clothes and pulling on the others. Seeing that no one was paying him any mind, he used the locker door as a merger form of privacy as he got changed. He tied up his shoes, throwing his boots and other items into the locker. Dib was tugging on a pair of beat up pair of converses by the time Zim was ready to go.

They trudged out into the open gym. Dib picked at the fraying hem at the bottom of his shirt, standing away from the groups of friends. He gnawed on his lip, nervous about what the teacher would have decided to do today.

The teacher came walking out announcing that the children would be playing dodgeball today. Zim saw as a cheer erupted from a group of muscled looking guys as they all high fived each other. Zim squinted an eye, wondering what made them so excited while a collective groan of annoyance came from several others. "What is this thing called dodgeball?" he asked Dib.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We all dodge balls that are thrown. So there will be two teams, and you have to try to grab a ball before someone else does. Then you throw the ball at someone on the opposing team to hit them. If you hit them, they are out of the game, but if they catch the ball, you are out." He adjusted his glasses. "Face hits are illegal, but some people do them anyway. They like breaking glasses and noses."

"I believe Zim is lucky that he doesn't have either," he muttered to Dib while he went to stand with the main group. Captains for each team were picked then slowly bit by bit the remaining students joined their teams. It came as a major surprise to Zim that he was picked last. Then again these skink monkeys were not aware of his athletic powness. But if he wanted to fitin as a normal adolescent human, he reminded himself that he would have to be careful during this game. His PAK allowed him to be more physically fit than the others not to mention his Irken body was more durable than a human's. His agility, speed, and strength was something not to be taken lightly. While on the other hand Dib was picked second to last. Dib went to stand on the opposing team to Zim, visibly bored. Dib wanted the game to end quickly as this was the worst game that he could be playing. Dib’s team consisted of a lot of steroid junkies that looked like they were ready for blood or to break a few bones in the process. Hopefully Zim was good at dodging shit.

When the teacher blew the whistle, the fastest runners on each team dove for the balls at the center. Each member scurried back to their side at a safe distance, sizing up the competition opposite them. Zim could see the gears turning behind each ball holders eyes trying to come up with the best strategy to win. He watched the weakest be picked off first by the strong. Most to saunter off the court with unamused looks involved the non athletic girls who didn't give a damn about the game. Zim gasped when a large group of balls came flying at him. He dodged around strong throws trying his best not to get hit. He saw what those things could do, and the angry red welt on his body was not part of his plan. Zim's agility came in handy as he jumped and wove around each ball thrown at him. The players that continued to survive each onslaught of balls, picked up the rolling objects, slinging it back at the opposing team.

Dib weaved behind the bigger, more athletic players on his team, picking up stray balls and making strategic throws to the other side. He picked off a few players before hiding in the back again. He was not prepared to lose another pair of glasses. He didn't have any backups for the current pair.

Zim leaped to the right as a ball almost hit his PAK. If it had come any closer it could have done some serious damage. Sure the PAK was made to practically be indestructible but that didn’t mean a good hit could knock something loose or electrocute Zim in the process.

"Run you little freak!" Shouted one of the guys while he threw another ball at Zim, a chorus of laughter erupting from the jock's friends. Once again the ball came too dangerously close to his back. 

Something inside of Zim snapped while he watched the group continue to laugh and jeer at him. Zim stood his ground deciding not to run anymore when a ball came flying at him. Zim caught it in his hand, his teeth grinding together in anger as he glared at the group. He could feel his nails scrape against the thick skin of the ball threatening to pierce it. Zim drew back his arm and launched it at the male calling him names. It smashed square into the jock's face, sending him flying back with a bloody nose.

Dib laughed and grabbed the ball from the kid's face. He stepped over him and deflected a ball with the one he was holding. He ducked as one came at his face and he tossed the ball at the attacker's knees, knocking them down, before he turned and grabbed the ball that he had previously ducked. He aimed a ball at another before dropping back again. Zim's ferocity was surprising, but he strangely expected it in response to the taunts.

Zim was a force to be reckoned with, allowing his more violent side to come out as he got more into the game. Irkens were known to be violent by nature but they were also very competitive. Zim started catching the balls sent his way, lobbing them back with a force. His focus locked solely on the guys picking on him. All he could see was red and a narrow tunnel vision. He turned out all other players around him.

One of Dib’s team members turned to him and snatched the ball from his hands. "Hey, asshole, your freak friend is fucking weirding me out."

Dib sighed heavily and snatched his ball back. "Fuck off. Sure he looks weird, but at least he isn't an asshole like you.”

"Hey!" The jock punched Dib in the face and snatched the ball back. The teacher was too busy reading a magazine to notice.

Dib took off his broken glasses and tossed them aside. He smacked the bully in the arm then punched him in the stomach, snatching the ball back and chucking it blindly at the other side. He felt some blood drip from his nose but he ignored it to continue playing, just to get it all over with.

Zim was hit in the arm by Dib's stray ball. The Irken was too busy finding all the muscle meatheads possible enemies that he forgot all about Dib. Zim stood still in disbelief for a second before marching off the court with a death glare sent at Dib. The hot blooded Irken was going to make him pay or at least demand why he took out the mighty Zim.

Dib didn't see the angry expression on Zim’s face while the alien stormed off. He couldn’t see a damn thing in front of his face. He barely dodged the balls sent flying at him until he was finally hit in the side of the face. Dib decided it was best to walk to the bathroom and get himself cleaned up. The students really liked face shots, especially when he was the opponent. Dib hoped to any great force up there, that his bloody nose wasn’t broken. This wouldn’t be the first time it was broken. He came back from missions more injured than anything these people could ever do to him. Supernatural creatures were always stronger than humans in every way possible. A hunter had to rely on his training and wits if he was going to take down a monster.

Zim watched Dib go with a raised brow. Zim left the crowd in favor of following after Dib to the bathroom. He stood near the door with crossed arms. "You took me down when I wasn't done getting my revenge."

"Did I? I can't see, Zim, so it's not like I did it on purpose." He wetted a paper towel and dabbed under his nose. "You can get your revenge on the next activity. Dodgeball won't take the whole period."

Zim uncrossed his arms with a scoff and went over to Dib's side. He cupped Dib's face forcing him to look down at him, halting Dib’s actions. He twisted Dib's head around examining all angles of it, inspecting the damaged. "That poor excuse of a brainless ape life really got you good. I saw you two trade blow for blow before you lobbed the ball at me. I, the mighty Zim, was distracted by you and that mistake cost me. I also saw that one of my team members got you in the face as well. You were right when you said the teacher doesn't care." Zim snatched the paper towel from Dib’s hand and wiped at the drying blood Dib missed. “You should be grateful the amazing Zim is so generous to take pity on you and clean up your red body fluid that you missed. Even after you made me loose.”

Dib let Zim wipe away the blood, squinting slightly to take in the details of the alien’s face. "Well at least this is the last class today... I can barely see your face let alone anything else." He sighed. "That was my last pair of glasses too. I'll need to figure out something until the weekend."

"Ocular implants are one way to go," he joked tossing the dirty towel away. Zim remembered his own enhancements to his eyes, though they were not for correcting one’s vision.

"Zim... ocular implants? What are you talking about?" Dib questioned. He had never heard of such things performed on a human. Was Zim talking about having robotic eyes?

"It is equivalent to that thing eye doctors do with a laser and implant lenses on the eyes."

"... Lasik?" Dib frowned. "Yeah no thanks."

"What too afraid to go under the knife?" Zim smirked. To be honest, so was Zim. But his fear was a rational fear of being under the knife of a human doctor dissecting Zim against the Irken’s will. 

"No. It just isn't a permanent fix."

"So you rather suffer through broken glasses than try a few years solution?"

"Yes. Broken glasses can be replaced in a few days, and I can struggle without seeing till I get them. Laser eye surgery makes so you can't see for a few days as you recover."

"I believe I understand what you are talking about,” Zim said deciding not to argue with Dib. Dib was free to have his own opinion something Irken’s are not allowed to have at times. “I think you will not be able to participate in the next activity," he replied, changing the subject.

"Good. I would rather sit out anyway. This is just a convenient excuse."

"You are lucky that you have an excuse I don't have one and have to keep listening to the infernal taunts of those oversized earth monkeys," he said growling the last part as his eyes glared at something imaginary

Dib laughed. "I'll support you from the sidelines."

"Yes,” Zim said with an eye roll and crossed arms, “because your nonexistent physical support does wonders on the human emotions to light a perpetual fire of inspiration within the body's blood pumping muscle.” He waved his one hand dismissing the whole experience as being immature. “You humans are so strange with your...need for support done threw cheering.” Zim started heading towards the door, stopping to look over his shoulder at Dib “Then again Zim does enjoy it when others are cheering his name in absolute praise of my greatness."

Dib tried to hide his growing smile, "Well thanks for helping me."

Zim shrugged his shoulders at Dib, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal. “Yes well like I said the might Zim is generous if nothing less like a normal skink beast.” He headed back out to the gym with Dibs following slowly behind. Dib took a spot on the sidelines while Zim stood out on the court. The next round of dodgeball took place and Zim was not bypassed this time around. His opponents took him seriously; going out of their way to try and do some serious damage. Zim found pleasure in taunting them, knowing that they would get sloppy the angrier they got. He stuck his tapered tongue out at his attackers, when he narrowly missed a ball. "Sure you don't need glasses? Maybe an amazingly awesome freak like me is too skilled for you." Zim picked up the audible sound of Dib laughing at his comment from the sidelines. When the final whistle blew Zim was happy to return to the locker room to get changed. He didn't mind the glares he was receiving from his opponents.

"Nice job, Zim," Dib said as he pulled on his shirt once again. "You kicked their asses."

"Well it shows them who is superior," he smirked.

"Yes, Zim. You are the most supreme of all the...what do you call it...of all the smelly earth monkeys," he smirked. "What an accomplishment. I am proud of you."

Zim stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner, pulling his boots back on. "Glad someone recognizes my greatness."

Dib laughed, grabbing his things from the locker. "No problem. I am not an idiot. I see you for who you are, oh Mighty Zim. You shine with the greatness of ten thousand suns." He swung his bag over his shoulder.

Zim let a laughed escape past his lips while he finished changing. "Oh yes keep stroking my ego. It does wonders to those emotionally around me."

"Well, it's what friends do. We bring each other up."

"Is that what friends do?" Zim said, eyeing Dib for a moment to see if the earthling was being serious. He headed out of the locker rooms with Dib next to him. "The version of friendship I have seen in my people is different." The Irken race was not one to really praise one another. That was what lead to some mostly Zim crying out about how great they were to the whole race. The only ones who received open praise and respect by others were the Tallests.

"Yes. Friends are supposed to care about one another. At least, that's what I've seen. I've never really had a friend. No one really wanted to be friends with the weird kid. Not that I minded. Everyone here is an idiot."

"I will agree that everyone here is an idiot...but not you. Be glad I complimented you," Zim said in a snarky tone. "This is something new to me. Complimenting others."

"Then shall we consider ourselves true friends, Zim?" Dib smiled down at Zim. “I mean after all we did call ourselves friends last period, but now that we spent the day together how about it?”

Zim seemed to think it over for a bit though he knew automatically that he did want them to be friends. Zim didn't have many friends, only Gir really. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Good. So I'll see you tomorrow in class then?"

"Yes you will," he nodded sharply. "The mighty Zim will continue to grace this merger place with his amazing presence."

Dib rolled his eyes before giving a wave to Zim and heading out the front doors of the skool.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim was walking down the hall with Dib towards their next class. He was fiddling with Dib's phone having "borrowed" it when he saw the young hunter listening to music with it in homeroom. Zim had snatched the bag up off the ground the moment Dib stashed it away in his backpack. Ignoring the annoyed protests of his friend, he rooted through the bag without permission in favor of acquiring this strange object. So he wasn't that good at this whole friends thing yet. Don't judge the Mighty Zim! Zim had never seen anything like this before, or heard anything like it for that matter. Back on Irk they did not have a lot of music. And none as emotional as earth's music. He held one earbud up to where his ears would be, to listen. Zim’s antenna twitched at the sound, obviously enjoying it, his body subconsciously moving to the beat.

Dib was initially annoyed out of his mind when Zim started taking his things and not listening when he yelled at him to put them back. But now, watching as the green body bobbed to the music, he found it entertaining. He had a new pair of glasses on, a pair that his Dad had enhanced in inconceivable ways. After Dib’s last broken pair of glasses his father declared he would create a pair of indestructible glasses. Dib didn’t know if it was because his father was inspired by the situation or if the man just wanted to save some money after all the broken glasses Dib came home with. He hadn't yet figured out everything about them, but the lenses seemed to have adjusted their prescriptions until Dib could see perfectly. Almost too perfect because now he could see Zim moving out of the corner of his eye.

"I like this music," he committed. "I have never heard something like this before." Even though Zim had spent several long nights doing as much research as possible on human interactions and behavior, using the ever popular internet. Social media was a good source of information into the minds of other humans. Zim had started to pick up on certain characteristics to help him blend in more. Afterall, Zim had fled to Earth in order to hide from the Irken Armada. So if this plant would be where he would spend the rest of his life spanned on, then he had to do better to not be found out. Turns out insulting every earthling on the plant and calling them stink beasts is not a normal human speech pattern. Along with speaking about himself in the third person. That habit was a bit harder to break. When Zim was in his more naive invader years he would have laughed at his future self saying there was nothing wrong with his skills or his ability to blend in. At least he wasn’t jumping on top of tables like he used to, shouting out his greatness. How he was never found out was beyond him. Then again maybe he was way better than he gave himself credit for. None of these humans could pick up on the fact that an actual alien was walking amongst them. Zim had to stop his train of thought before he got too deep into his own mind. Fussing over the constant reminder that he was a defect, and that meant he had access to feelings that should have been programmed out of his body. Like being able to disobey the direct orders of his Tallest or even thinking about doing something that might cause them great displeasure. Or as of late feeling forms of gratitude, regret and embarrassment. Back then he would have denied such feelings declaring how he was normal like all the other members of the Irken race. 

"Thanks. I listen to them often enough," Dib chuckled while he continued to watch his friend appreciate the music in all its grandeur. “There are thousands of songs, hundreds of artists dead and alive. I only have a small segment of what is available, but I own more music at home."

"That is rather incredible. To think there is a profession out there that is dedicated to this. It is hard to believe." While Zim was doing his research he had come across some forms of music but there was so much swirling around the internet that he didn’t know where to begin.

Dib couldn’t help but laughed at Zim’s starry eyes look as the alien inquired more about the topic. "Have you never heard music before, Zim? It's one of the undying arts."

"Where I come from music is different. It is primal and...how do I word this properly...aggro. We don't have lyrics to our songs, it is all instrumental. We don't have songs about your human emotion called love. We don't know what it is like to feel a deep loose in the wide spectrum you do. We don't have songs about partying, dancing the night away, or such things about your versions of having a good time. Plus we don’t have many...artists, as you like to refer to them by. We might have one or two but there is always something better to occupy one’s time to help further the good of the race."

Dib decided to let certain bits of the conversation go and not question him further. Dib learned over the past several days that when Zim shared something about his Irken race it was best to listen, store that bit of information away for later, and let certain comments slide. If he ever did inquire more on what he meant, Zim would do a one-eighty instantly acting like it was an interrogation. The alien would start to panic, causing a scene in public with his little freak out. Dib had to wonder if Zim would say things and not even realize that he was trying to be something he wasn’t. Dib was kinda happy that his friend trusted him enough where Zim would often drop his guard around him and share bits of personal information. "... I might have a few of those types of songs saved on my computer. Not the aggro stuff though, but the other ones you mentioned. I'll go looking through my collection after skool today, if you were interested."

"I would be very much interested...thank you. You humans have advancements in places I was not aware of. You people seem to be gifted in an area entitled...art." 

Dib snickered to himself,"Yes, Zim. I understand that these sorts of things are alien to you. I hope you will find enrichment from them."

Zim whipped his head around looking at him with wide shocked eyes. "Alien?! Zim is no alien! He is human like you!! A normal human teen like everyone else around," he said feeling a bit panicked as he thought his cover was blown.

Dib's eyes widened as he mentally cursed himself for using the wrong terminology around Zim. "Calm down, weirdo!" He placed a hand on Zim's shoulder. "I didn't say you were an alien!"

Zim took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly. "Okay Zim is calm...sorry..." he said looking away sheepishly

Dib smiled and pulled Zim into a one-armed hug. "Don't worry about it."

Zim felt his blood pumping organ leap in his chest at the action. The Dib was making his squeedlyspooch get earth butterflies in it from such a simple gesture. This little sign of affection was making his being swell with emotion. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, but as fast as it came it was gone. The muscled body of one of Zim's tormentors slammed his shoulder into Zim. With a vague recollection Zim remember the guy's name was Brandon, the leader of the group. Zim hit the lockers next to him with a loud bang, dropping the phone in the process as he fell to the floor. Zim gripped his head shaking it, trying to snap himself out of his daze.

"Out of the way freak!!" Brandon called back.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Dib shouted back. He knelt down to Zim's level, concern about his friend. "Are you ok?" He held out a hand for Zim to take if he needed.

"I am fine," he said letting Dib help him up, his hand still clutching his head. "But he won't!" Zim hissed and took off down the hall chasing Brandon down. He managed to catch up with the built male and his group of friends. A loud gasp echoed through the crowd when Zim proceed to slam Brandon into the lockers, mimicking what the teen did to him. "Why don't you watch where you are going," he growled with an icy glare down at the male with his hands on his hips. "Don't you ever do that to me again." Zim bent over at the waist to invade the personal space of the man sitting on the floor. "Or there will be consequences."

Dib quickly scooped up the discarded phone before walking down the hall, shaking his head. He was impressed by Zim's strength, and he took a mental note of it. Dib pushed his way through the crowd to reach Zim’s side. "Come on, Zim. He isn't worth your time." Dib placed a hand on Zim’s shoulder to bring his friend back to his surroundings.

Zim turned and followed after Dib, letting the young genius lead him away though the onlookers. "Yeah okay."

"Impressive, though. You are stronger than you appear to be," he smiled at him. "You are just full of surprises."

Zim blushed deeply, looking sheepishly down at the ground. "You think so?"

"Yes. I think so." Dib ran a hand through his hair nervously, his own heart skipping a beat at the adorable blush adorning Zim’s green cheeks.

Zim smiled to himself, feeling once again exhilarated that Dib was complimenting him. Zim cleared his throat to take a moment and compose himself. "Well thank you for noticing that Zim is full of amazing surprises," he smirked while he walked into their Biology class.

Dib laughed and sat down in their usual spot. "Don't make me regret complimenting you." He crossed his legs, pulling out his proper books he needed for the class.

Zim's attention was drawn to the front when the teacher walked in with a large box. She started to place a small box of supplies along with a packet of worksheets on each lap bench before returning to the front of the room to announce what the class would be doing. When the teacher said that the class would be dissecting frogs today a few students responded with a long drawn out "eeewww" sound. Zim almost rocketed himself out of his chair at the mention of dissection. Zim felt his blood pumping organ pick up its pace, and his palms started to sweat with his nerves. He was vaguely aware that Dib had slid the worksheet packet over to him

Dib glanced at Zim, seeing his alien friend almost start to tremble with fear. His green skin seemed paler than normal as all color washed out of his face. He wondered what got his friend so afraid. Was he possibly squeamish like a few others? "If you are uncomfortable, I can do it. I've done this before, so I know what I'm doing." The teacher came over to them, setting down their frog on its own little tray. The strong scent of formaldehyde and other chemicals was like a sucker punch to the nose. Soon the entire class room smelt of it. Dib pulled the tray over to him so it sat directly in front of him.

"No no no..." Zim took a deep breath as he moved closer to Dib, not wanting his nerves to get the better of him. "Zim is not weak. Zim can do this," he said to reassure himself. 

"It is not a sign of weakness if it makes you uncomfortable. Some people just have different levels of comfort." Dib picked up a scalpel and a small hook. He cut open the frog without hesitation and used the other side of the hook to push aside organs. "So if you don't like this, don't be afraid to let me do the work."

Zim practically plastered himself against the wall in an instant. His eyes going back and forth between Dib and the frog. Dib was cutting this thing open with such practiced ease that Zim started to both fear and wonder what else the young genius had dissected. A deep rooted fear started reverberating through his body. This man was into the paranormal and aliens; now he was cutting open a creature. Could it be that Dib might want to cut him open as well?!

"Zim, are you ok?" Dib frowned. He set down the scalpel and looked at his friend, concerned.

Zim's focus returned to Did as he stared at him for several long seconds. He swallowed feeling his mouth and throat suddenly go dry. "You are very skilled with the knife."

Dib smiled at him finally understand why Zim was so scared. Of course the alien would be scared of dissection. So many science fiction concepts were always about dissecting the alien for science. Dib silently laughed to himself when he remembered how all he wanted to do was cut up some alien for science when he was younger. At least now he knew better. "I've just dissected frogs before. My father once taught me when I was younger how to do it. Come back and sit. I promise I won't cut you open!" he grinned finding his own joke hilarious.

"Why would you even want to cut Zim open? I am a normal human like you. There is nothing different about my body," Zim huffed, slowly moving to sit by Dib. He decided to trust Dib after he promised that he would not harm him. If he was going to fool this human into believing that he was human he had to act like he wasn’t frightened or else the human might catch on to his little ruse. What human was afraid of dissection? 

"I tweaked a saying. Instead of 'I won't bite'." Dib went back to the task at hand taking a mental note to remember Zim’s fear. After a while, Dib accomplished the dissection, faster than the other students. Setting the tools down he pushed the frog away allowing the teacher to come over and inspect their work for a grade. He washed his hands at the sink near their station, soaping up each long finger and cleaning carefully.

Zim started to get over his fear the more he watched Dib's skilled hands slice through delicate flesh, not harming any of the squishy insides mere millimeters below the skin. There was something precise in his movements. They worked so quickly and nimbly with such assured confidence that it was astonishing. Zim had to admit he was impressed. When Dib pushed the creature away, his focus turned to the class worksheet that needed to be filled out. Since he was no help in the hands on part, he decided he would take it upon himself to fill it out. The worksheet was simple enough, the majority of the answers in their textbooks. Every so often he would glance over at Dib to look at his hand. They looked so slender and skilled, he wondered what else they could be capable of. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dib writing his own strange shorthand in his notebook. The silence stretched on until Dib decided to break it.

"So Zim, have you done anything fun?"

"Fun how? I have been sitting by you this whole time filling out this damn worksheet the teacher gave us," he replied, not understanding what the human could possibly mean. How could he manage to do anything fun in the short amount of time it took Dib to wash his hands.

"Last night after skool. Did you do anything fun?" Dib clarified.

Zim looked away tapping his pencil on the desk as he placed his chin in his hand. "I went to the park...it is rather nice there. My...dog Gir...likes it there and so do I. Afterwards I just stayed home and watched TV. I don't have a lot to do outside of going to skool. I am not well acquainted with what this town has to offer on grounds of entertainment."

"Then perhaps you would like to spend time with me after skool today?" suggested Dib. "It is a Friday, after all, which means no skool for the next two days."

"That sounds like it could possibly be...fun. Alright," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I will join you after skool."

A grin broke out across Dib's face. He was happy that he finally had someone to hang out with, even if it was an alien. "Great. You can listen to more of my music then."

Zim perked up at that, "I would enjoy that."

"I knew you would. I wouldn't bring your dog though. My sister isn't much of a fan."

"Your sister doesn't like animals?"

"She likes pigs. Has this weird obsession with them..."

"And yet you are the 'weird sibling'," he said, using his fingers to make air quotes.

Dib shrugged. "She's into 'normal things.'" he replied, also used the air quotes in return. "I guess space is unusual to them..."

"Space is beautiful though." Zim thought back on more simpler times when he considered himself part of Irken society and was still a member of the Irken Invader unit. He loved taking his Voot Cruiser out for little joyride. He would leave Gir behind to travel off into space for peaceful moments to himself. Out there he would just drift and watch the stars twinkling in the black void surrounding him. During those moments he didn't have to pretend anymore. He didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't. He would never admit it to anyone but when he was alone he would allow himself to feel the pain of being alone in your own race. Out among the stars no one could see him cry. The only witness to his despair was the stars he loved so much.

"It is so gorgeous, Zim. What I would do to go up just once..."

Zim smiled to himself as he tapped his pencil on the desk in thought. "Maybe you will one day. Hopefully before you are an old man." Zim silently made a promise that he would one day take Dib up into outer space so the human could feel the same joy he feels every time he traveled through it.

"I hope so." Dib got a faraway look on his face as his own mind turned to images of the beauty and wonder of space.

The bell rang shocking the pair out of their own thoughts. Zim got up from his spot collecting his things to join the crowd of moving high skool students. "Time for the next class. I hope this one isn't full of surprises like this one was."

Dib laughed to himself while scooping up his bag. "I hope it is. Seeing you freak out was rather entertaining, Zim."

"Zim was not freaking out! Zim has no fear! I am a fearless being that laughs in the face of danger."

Dib continued to laugh. "Yeah, sure, Zim. You were so terrified."

"I was merely startled," he huffed crossing his arms.

"Sure, Zim," he chuckled replaying the whole incident over in his head. The look on Zim's face was without a doubt priceless

Zim playfully hit him in the shoulder at his comment. "Stupid earth monkey."

"Stupid greenie," he teased back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters on bad log so that is why I am able, at the moment, to post so often. I wanted to give people more to read and a chance to understand the story more since my first two chapter are very small. As the story progresses the chapters are getting longer and longer with a few short ones thrown in. I have a lot I want to accomplish in one given chapter not wanting to leave off on a cliffhanger if I can. As always I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim sat waiting for Dib to join him for lunch at their normal table. Dib said he had to make a quick call, having revived an important text during their last period. He wondered what would be so important that it couldn't wait till after skool. He would have to ask Dib once he got back. Zim lazily strummed his fingers on the table, his fork poking at his meal with disinterest. Wow without Dib everything was really boring. Zim's attention was drawn when he felt someone standing behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to find the group from earlier shooting daggers down at him. Brandon was positioned at the front with his arms crossed. It reminded Zim of any stereotypical human alpha male gang where the steroid junkies just stood around trying to look intimidating. Zim shot them a dirty look, still upset about earlier. They gave him their own challenging look, a smirk of superiority on their faces.

"We want a word in private freak," said Brandon

Zim shoved his food away and stood up, glare still set on his features. Even though the males had the upper hand in height, they did not out muscle him. Zim might be weaker than members of his own race but he could take on these protein loving yahoos. "Lead the way." Zim left with the four males out of the cafeteria. He followed them till they came to the entrance of the skool's swimming pool. One of the members in Brandon's gang unlocked the doors pushing it open for the rest of them to enter. Streams of light reflected around the room. Sunlight poured in from the windows, bouncing off the water's surface to cast light in shimmering waves. Zim glanced at the pool wondering why a large cement hole full of water was in the skool. If it's purpose was not for drinking then what was it for? Back on Irk the planet didn't have any large bodies of water like earth did. He silently questioned what is up with Earth's secret obsession with water. The group slowly surrounded Zim as Brandon came to stand in front of him.

"Listen you little freak. I am going to put this simple since you obviously don't know how to properly function. Seeing as how you decided to take on the heads of this skool you must be dumber than you look. So here it is, be a good little freak and know your place or else."

"Or else what?" Zim growled, hands balling into fists. He had enough of this guy. If he wanted a fight, a fight this damn ignorant stink earth monkey was going to get. As the words left his mouth, Zim was suddenly staggering backwards from a strong blow to his face, tripping over the edge into the pool. Water engulfed him in seconds. At first nothing happened while Zim flailed his arms about trying to reach the surface. Then pain, white hot searing pain erupted all over his skin. It felt like he was being dipped in acid. The water around him started to tint with his blood as small wounds broke out along his skin. Zim gasped in pain, the air leaving his lungs while water rushed in burning his mouth and throat in the process. He continued to struggle, his head feeling light from the lack of air.

Dib finally showed up in the cafeteria, his conversation with William had run longer than expected. He forgot to update his mentor on his status with Zim. A few days ago Dib had convinced William that Zim was in no shape or form a major threat to them if there was a slim chance he turned hostile like his race was known to do. Dib had a gut feeling that Zim was not here to bring destruction to the planet. He scanned the lunchroom for his green-skinned friend, frowning when he couldn't locate him. He went up to his sister, asking her where Zim went. He received a grumbled reply that she had seen him walking with a group of males towards the pool. He hurried to the pool area, hearing Zim's splashing as he neared the doors. "Zim?!" he called bursting through the entrance. He saw the bullies walking away, looking smug and proud of themselves. Dib rushed to the edge seeing his alien friend sinking down in a mess of limbs. When he saw Zim was not surfacing he knew something was gravely wrong. Dib cursed under his breath, and threw off his jacket before jumping in to grab Zim. Zim's flailing claws scratched him up a bit, but he ignored the slight sting in favor of hauling Zim up. He was lucky the Irken had lost the majority of his energy, or else he would have dragged Dib down with him. He manager to push Zim up over the pool's edge then pulled himself out. Zim was curled up in a soaking wet puddle on the tile floor, his body spamming in pain. That was when he noticed Zim's green skin seemed to bubble and burst. Open abrasions bleeding across his skin. Thinking fast, he grabbed a towel from outside the locker rooms, and threw it around Zim's shoulders.

"It burns! it burns!" Zim kept shouting as he clawed at his own skin. In his frenzy he ripped off his wig, his shirt soon followed when his PAK disconnect for a moment so he could get the article off. He frantically wiped his injured skin with the towel, bits of his blood speckled the towel.

"Zim!" Dib snatched the wig up off the ground and knelt down in front of Zim. He hesitantly cupped Zim's face in his hand trying to soothe his friend and get him to focus. "Zim calm down!"

"But it burns," he whimpered as he doubled over in his kneeling position.

"There's an air drier in the locker rooms," Dib said as he stood up. He held out his empty hand to Zim. "Let's dry your shirt and wig. You can sit under the driver as well."

Zim's antenna drooped against his head while he looked between Dib and the stretched out hand. He was weary to trust Dib now that his cover was blown. Cautiously he placed his hand in his, letting Dib pull him to his feet. Zim was lead to the locker rooms where he was sat under a drier. Dib pressed the button above him, a stream of hot air shot down on him. The warm air felt good against his chilled and injured skin. His body was working fast to fix the damage the water caused. His open wounds were soon closing and new skin forming in its place. Zim leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. Dib stood beside Zim using the other dryer on Zim's wig, his magenta shirt slung over his shoulder. The silence between them crept on until Zim could no longer take it. Dib wasn't responding about the whole situation at all. So you are not afraid of me? No running to the government screaming about aliens?"

"No. Why would I? You have done nothing wrong." Dib restyled the wig before setting it down. He soon turned to worked on the shirt. "... Besides, you were really weird anyway. It was very suspicious."

"So you don't mind at all?" he questioned an eye narrowed with a cock of his head. "Wait is there a catch to this? Like you are going to blackmail Zim or something?"

"Yeah, the catch is that you don't betray my trust and try to destroy the world," he openly admitted.

"I can't and don't want to destroy the world. I ran away from my race to hide here. Why would Zim blow up where he is hiding at?"

"Well that's all I need." Dib smiled and turned Zim's shirt inside out to dry the other side. "What were you doing with those assholes anyway?" Dib asked deciding to change the subject.

"They said that they wanted to talk. Told me I need to learn my place. Those stupid stink beasts wanted Zim to submit to them. Like the Mighty Zim would ever do such an act."

"Well I hope that you didn't." Dib patted the shirt, double-checking its dryness, before he handed it to Zim. "Because your place is wherever you want it to be." He held out his hand once again to help Zim up.

Zim let Dib pull him back to his feet. He pulled the shirt over his head, covering his exposed chest. His PAK disconnect from his body once again so he could slip the shirt on before attaching it to his back. "I am tired of others telling the greatness that is I, Zim, what to do and what my place is. Only I, in all my greatness, will be the one to decide what that is." Zim looked down at his hands feeling a bit shy about his next statement. "Oh and Dib...thank you." 

The nerdling smiled kindly at Zim. "Don't mention it." He shoved the wig back onto Zim's head just as the bell rang. "We missed lunch, but we still have after skool to talk. You'll have to tell me all about yourself."

Zim played with the wig until it fit perfectly again. "That is suitable. Since you now know what I am, I will be needing your help to better acclimate into society in order to not raise any more flags. You will show me how to be...'human'?"

"Until you are almost indistinguishable from another...what do you call us? Another human worm baby," he chuckled. "Yes, I will show you."

"Puny, pathetic, disgusting stupid human worm babies who will one day all bow down and grovel before the amazing power of the mighty Zim!" he said throwing his arms up. He looked over at Dib a smirk on his face. "Get it right filthy earth monkey. My rants are poetry in motion."

Dib laughed loudly, unable to control his laughter. "Yes, well, your poetry in motion will one day give you away."

"I used to do it a lot more when I was what your kind would call younger," Zim said as he exited the locker room with Dibs close behind. They made their way towards the planetarium. "I am still going to eat in our next class though. Not like that teacher even pays attention to the world burning behind them."

"I will wait until I am home."

"I can't sadly. Even with my PAK I need to have a proper dose of carbohydrates to function at peak physical form."

"Your PAK? What is that?"

"The device attached to my back. When we reach desired gestation age we are 'born', as you humans might say, and are properly fitted with this device that attaches itself to your spinal cord. It functions like a second brain, it helps to regulate our bodily functions, is a defense mechanism, and it acts as a place of storage. But it can also do way more than that."

"That's fascinating! You'll have to tell me more later. I am very interested in learning more about you." Dib was happy he didn't have to fake ignorance anymore. Now he could let his unbridled curiosity out.

Zim walked into the planetarium, taking his seat amongst the crowd. Zim enjoyed the fact that no one wanted to sit near them, it granted them a bit of privacy to continue their conversation even while nestled in with other people. "I will tell you all you want to know. But I am trusting you that you won't use this information against me. And in exchange you help me to better assimilate into earthling society"

"Zim, I want nothing more than for Earth to be your sanctuary." Dib put his feet up on the chair in front of him. "I just want to learn about you."

"Then I will teach you what you want to know," Zim said as a port in his PAK opened to drop what looked like fun dip into his hand. He ripped it open and started to happily eat it. “But know this, if you ever betray the trust the all powerful and mighty Zim grants to you, I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell. And no amount of begging on your knees for my forgiveness will ever slate my single one track mind to destroy you and everything you hold dear,” he threatened towards the earthling.

Though Dib really couldn’t take Zim too seriously in the threat department considering the alien was at the moment snacking on a sugary treat with the eagerness of a child. Dib chuckled under his breath at the image. Dib knew he had nothing to fear in the long run. Even if The Order demanded it, Dib wouldn’t hand Zim over to them unless the alien did pose a threat to Earth. Also The Order had enough high tech gadgets to handle anything the Irken threw at them. Dib began to wonder when he would tell Zim about The Order and what the alien might think about him being in it.

After skool was going to be very interesting for the pair. At least neither had to hide from the other anymore. Zim could fully be himself without hiding his nature. Now he didn't have to explain any of his mannerisms away as well.   
* * * * * * * *   
After skool the pair walked back to Dib's place. Zim easily made himself at home in Dib's room. Just as much as Dib was curious about him, Zim was curious about Dib's living quarters. He inspected everything around him. Zim would pick up a few items to take a closer look at before setting them down to move on. One thing that caught his attention was a set of magazines entitled "Mysterious Mysteries." Zim spread himself out on Dib's bed while he flipped through the articles. He skimmed through pages about aliens laughing internally about how wrong they really were. Though he did wonder if the other creatures listed in these articles were real like him.

Dib smirked as Zim made himself comfortable. He settled in his computer chair and unplugged his headphones. He put on some of the industrial music that he had mentioned earlier, for Zim to listen to. The music was a comfortable way to fill the silence while Dib completed his after skool routine. Dib shrugged off his coat to place it over the back of his chair. "So why the shitty disguise then?"

"Well Zim had to make a quick escape so I left with everything I had on me. My computer system isn't that advanced like the other Irkens it turned out. I was always given the shity defective equipment because my leaders wanted to see me fail. I was stubborn and thought a lot about myself during my first Invader mission. I managed to convince myself that my leaders were giving me the not so advanced tech because they were giving me a handicap against my other Invaders so they didn't feel incompetent in my presence. I, the great Zim, thought it was just another way to prove my greatness. So my computer, when I came here, didn't have the proper materials to construct a foolproof disguise. But you humans seemed ignorant enough."

"Most of us are idiots. I suspected you since the beginning, but I didn't want to seem crazy. Hell, you're pretty nice, so it's not like your alien nature will change that."

"You should have met me a few years ago. I would have been possibly between the ages of 11 and 12 in earth years. I was arrogant, narcissistic, a sociopath to everyone around me. But then again at that age you are close to being a teen. Want to prove to everyone that you are a badass. That you are the coolest thing out there. Then again Irkens, when what you might consider born, we are fully functional and able to handle any task given to us. We do not have what your kind consider a childhood. We are created with a purpose and a purpose that we must fulfill without a moment's hesitation. The moment we come into existence we know our reason for being there. If it is to conquer, fight, or serve we know what it is."

"I know how that is about wanting to prove your greatness to others. That's how I was. I wanted to prove myself to everyone and ended up making a fool of myself. I ruined my chance to make friends by being so odd. Not that I mind now. But it gets a little lonely."

"Well you have me now," he said, glancing over at Dib.

"That is very true." Dib put his feet up on the desk leaning back in his chair. "Did you want anything? Or are my old magazines enough to keep you entertained?"

"Do you have any sweets or any carbohydrates?"

"Yeah. There are some downstairs. I'll get you some." He got up and went downstairs, coming back with many bags of snacks. He dumped them on the bed in front of Zim. "So do you need to eat all these sugars and carbs to keep your energy up?"

Zim opened up a bag of chips and started eating them. "To us Irkens we get our nutrients and energy from it. While it is considered bad for humans, it is equivalent to us eating our fruits and vegetables. Though we can eat fruits and vegetables since they have some natural produced sugar to them. I discovered I am allergic to your meats. I think it has something to do with the chemicals you use to preserve it or the fact that meat contains no sugar thus my body does not know how to handle it."

"Perhaps also why the water burned your skin. We put a lot of chemicals into everything, even our water."

"Then I will just have to stay safe around large bodies of water. Which is a shame since your plant consists of a large sum of water."

"Yeah, there isn't a body of water near this city, but it will rain eventually..."

"I am so fucked then," he sighed.

"Well humans carry umbrellas in the rain, so you will be safe from that!" He grinned. "We will have to get you an umbrella then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the supposed big reveal has happened with Zim admitting he isn't human to Dib. I am not one to beat around the bush when it comes to plot. The story is way more fun with Dib openly knowing about Zim's status as an alien. Though that doesn't mean Dib is ready to admit his status in The Order to Zim. Even if the scene seems a bit rushed I thought it worked well within the story. Next chapter is very plot/ lore heavy though with Zim explaining about his Irken society. As always I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit boring. It is full of lore and some more backstory, but I rather just get it all out of the way in one go. I guess this is more of a filler chapter than anything. Still next chapter will be up and moving the plot right along with introducing new characters.

Dib paced the length of his room, his mind a whirl with so many questions. It was finally time to receive the answers he so desperately wanted after discovering Zim for the first time in the grocery store all those days ago. It took every ounce of his self control not to just blurt out question after question to the alien while he was playing along about not knowing Zim’s secret. After all his mission from The Order was to keep an eye on the alien not chase him away. But finally, after days of earning Zim’s trust and the accident with the pool he was about to get everything he desired answered. They agreed to wait for the weekend before Dib bombarded Zim with his inquiries. It also gave Zim a chance to go back on his word if the alien so wished. What Dib wasn’t expecting was for the little robot unit that often followed Zim around, to arrive with Zim at his front door that afternoon. Zim had explained that if he was going to share information about his kind then he was going to do it right. Also if Dib did try anything then he should be aware that the little robot in the dog suit would defend his master to its death. 

Zim sat on Dib’s bed, his hands placed neatly in his lap, as he tried to appear far less nervous than he actually felt. The might Zim was anything but a coward nor did he go back on his promises. He could not believe he actually agreed to letting Dib ask him a few questions about his purpose on earth and about his species. This would be terms for immediate termination if any members of his race were to discover he was going to supply, what would be considered the enemy, details about their kind. He was performing high treason just by being there. He was disobeying the Tallest’s direct order and if he wasn’t a defect he would have long ago self terminated over allowing the enemy any insight into their kind. Or in a more drastic way, kill anyone who witnessed his exposure to not being one of their kind.

Dib took a slow deep breath, sitting down at his computer desk to give Zim some space. He was trying hard not to shiver with excitement from the thought of gaining first hand knowledge about an alien race. “How about you start at the beginning? Just take your time and explain to me why you are here. You said you meant us no harm and wish to live your days in peace here on earth. I believe you Zim but help me understand what brought you here.”

Zim nodded trying to collect his thoughts in a cohesive story that would convey everything. “Well it all started when Zim became part of the Irken elite class known as an Invader. The Irken Invaders are the best of the best Irken Elite soldiers our race has to offer; thus only an Irken Elite soldier can become an Invader. We all go through years of grueling military and espionage training until the assigned day we have to take our Invader test. To the disbelief of others I was able to pass my exam. I was picked on through my years of training, being as tiny as I was. Our social class is based on height, odd as it is to you humans. No one thought Zim would be able to take over any planet he was assigned to. I tried to be an Invader in our first mission to take over the galaxy. The Tallest, who are the appointed rulers of our species, called it Operation Impending Doom 1. Seeing how I botched the whole operation, they had to launch a whole new attack calling it Operation Impending Doom 2. During the first Operation I was assigned a planet to conquer with my Standard-Issue Information Retrieval unit otherwise abbreviated to SIR unit. Gir is my SIR unit.”

“That’s me!!!” shouted Gir failing his arms around, still in his green dog costume.

“Gir you can take that off now,” Zim said with a sigh as he rubbed at his forehead.

Gir promptly ripped off his costume running around in circles on Dib’s bedroom floor. Dib took a moment to study Gir, a brow arched in questioning. “No they are not normally like this,” said Zim knowing the look Dib was shooting at Gir. “Gir why don’t you go entertain yourself somewhere else?”

“I am gonna go make biscuits!!” announced Gir before taking off down into Dib’s kitchen.

Dib shot Zim and uneasy look wondering if it was alright to let a hyperactive clueless robot down in his kitchen. Once again answering the silent question Zim replied with, “Don’t worry he has gotten better over the years. He doesn’t break things like he used to. He will be fine in your primitive kitchen.

“So where was I...oh yes I remember. Gir is not supposed to be like that. The Tallest thought it would be funny to give me a defective robot to help me on my mission while all the other Invaders got proper functioning SIR units. In actuality they just wanted to make my time difficulty to the point I would quit or parish at the hands of the enemy. The Tallest never cared about my mission, wanting only to know if I was dead or not. The Mighty Zim spent several long years on his assigned planet trying to conquer it. All the other invaders were so far ahead of me while I struggled day in and out to come up with a decent working plan. I so desperately wanted to please my rulers that I would often overshoot and miss my target completely. I was overzealous, brash and arrogant in my younger days. I feel inadequate when I admit to you that I only acted that way to hide how much I was hurting inside from all the years or being an outcast and told I would amount to nothing. Zim so desperately wanted to be accepted into our society, making everyone who thought I would be nothing eat their damn words. I constantly told myself that, I would show them. That I the Mighty Zim will make them regret ever picking on me. Show them that they were all wrong about me. In the end I guess they were right. I never did conquer my assigned planet instead I made everything worse. 

“I managed to hack into our Control Brains’ database. There I had access to a lot of top secret government information that only the Tallest knew. I discover that the Tallest were only figureheads among our species; sometimes overriding the Control Brains in certain situations. The Tallest still had to accept the Control Brains’ decision when it came to important matters. The Control Brains ran the empire not our Tallest. Our PAKs are how the Control Brains controlled us. From the main console room, where the Control Brains are housed, the Tallest could send out reprogramming messages that united us together in a hive like mindset. The PAK helps to inhibit any undesirable emotions like love or fear. This included repressing our sexual desires for another. But turns out, my PAK was always faulty, making me defective. I would endanger the empire because I had a thing they feared, freewill. I could choose what I did. If I wanted to back out of my mission, I could. If I didn’t want to listen or be loyal, I could. I found out that my supposed mission as an Invader was all a joke. A hoax to watch me fail and laugh at me. The reality of the situation crushed me. I got sloppy and allowed all our top secret information to fall into enemy hands. Everyone of our Invader’s missions became compromised. Through my mistake a few members of my species died. Zim was going to be put on trial in front of the Control Brains to be evaluated. It is otherwise known as Existence Evaluation. Should an Irken fail his or her Evaluation, the Brains will eliminate them and erase their PAK's data so that it may never be used again to corrupt another Irken. I knew I would fail my evaluation. I would be erased on the spot. My whole existence gone in a flash and the Irken empire would rejoice at my death. I just couldn’t handle it so I ran to save my life, like I told you before. I came to Earth because it is so far out of the Irken empire’s grasp that I hope to never be found. I just want to live...” Zim’s expression grew sad and he placed his head in his hands. His antennae drooped back laying weakly against his head. It almost reminded Dib of an animal’s ears when they expressed themselves emotionally. Zim’s body shook with silent sobs as he tried to hold everything back. It had been so long since Zim showed any genuine emotions in front of anyone. Most of the time Zim put on a brave facade pretending that everything was okay. In the past his ego would never let him feel such negative emotions like shame or sadness. He used to think of himself as this great Irken elite soldier who could do no wrong. One day he would receive all the praise and admiration he so rightfully deserved. That was until reality came smashing into him like a meteor. Funny how the truth can rip you to your very core with its cruelty and show you a world you were blind to. Zim would say never trust the truth because it is a harsh uncaring creature. But when your life was at stake well you had to accept it and move on. You could cry and feel sorry for yourself later and now was the time. All that pent up emotions finally overtook him, allowing the alien to experience the fluctuating emotions many of his kind never felt before.

Dib’s heart broke for the small Irken. He got up from his spot to sit next to Zim, drawing the alien into his arms. Zim broke down. Weeping into Dib’s chest his fists clutching at Dib’s shirt. Dib brushed his fingers along Zim’s back trying to help calm him. He held onto Zim letting him cry all his pent up emotions away. Zim stilled after a long time, his body still heaving when it seemed he had cried himself dry.

“Hey it is alright. You are here now and you are safe...nothing bad is going to happen to you,” Dib reassured. 

Zim pulled away slightly, still wrapped loosely in Dib’s arms as he looked up at Dib with a tear stained face. There was hope in his eyes, hope that Dib’s words were true and no harm would come to him. “You mean that?” he said trying to dry his face with his hand. 

“I wouldn’t be saying it if it wasn’t true,” Dib gently smiled down at him. “I promise no government official will touch you and no one will be taking you off this planet against your will.” Zim brightened a bit at Dib’s words making the paranormal investigator’s heart swell. He could feel his heart start to race while butterflies took up residence in his stomach. Dib separated themselves further, placing a hand over his mouth as he tried to control the rising heat in his cheeks. Zim looked up at him questioningly, a look of worry on his face like he had just done something wrong to make Dib pull away. “So can I ask you a few more questions?”

“Um...sure go ahead,” Zim said, trying to compose himself, drying off his tears fully.

“So what does you PAK do exactly if it warrants you to be killed over a faulty device. Can you not just simply get it replaced or the Control Brains just replace it with their version of a properly functioning one?”

“It isn’t that simple. At birth out PAKs are attached to us. 

Each PAK goes through a diagnostic test before being attached to the newborn smeet. But like everything else there are a few that bypass anyone's notice. Our Control Brains and other equipment are maintained by assigned Irken scientists in charge of daily calibrations to it. Any sentient being is by default going to make mistakes. So through their mistakes there are some errors that go unnoticed by others. My defective PAK is one of them. We do not run constant diagnostic checks on our PAKs. We simply carry out our daily lives without a care in the world. If the Tallest or the Control Brains calls for an evaluation that is when the truth is revealed. In the information I hacked into, I found out that our greatest fear of own PAK being removed for a long period of time would cause our death, was all a lie. It is a lie they tell us so that they can control us. If we remove it we gain our freewill back and all the emotions they depressed in us. We were told that we have only ten minutes to reconnect ourselves to our PAK or else we will perish from lack of it. In reality nothing will happen to us. We just need more sleep and food like any other life form. The PAK does have its advantages. Including being a self defense mechanism even when we are are unconscious. Helping us transverse different environmental settings. It regulators our body so that we do not need to consume a lot of food, and sleep becomes a form of luxury. The PAK stores all of our memories to be used in the future once we perish. It also is a form of life support, shocking our bodies to keep our, in earth anatomy terms, heart beating while our bodies try to repair themselves. We heal very fast even when we damage our skeletal structure or internal organs. Though we are not indestructible despite what others think. If we suffer a fatal blow we will die.”

“You said you guys are clones, and the PAK represses sexual desires. Does that mean Irkens can not reproduce?” asked Dib feeling a bit awkward with his question but he wanted to know everything about Zim. His curiosity to know him was ever growing.

Zim blushed lightly, looking away sheepishly as he tried to properly word everything. “Just so you know...both male and female Irkens have the same genitalia. When we did reproduce several centuries ago, before they did away with it by cloning, it didn’t matter what sex the Carrier was. Those of the same sex could reproduce with one another the same as those in hetero relationships. The sex of who took the more dominate role while the other became the submissive Carrier didn’t matter either. If a female wanted to be dominant in the role and her partner who was to be the Carrier male that was fine as well. I understand on Earth only females could carry offspring but like I said it does not matter in our race. Along with the fact that in your society only males can be dominate, this is false for us. When the dominant partner is established in the relationship well...” Zim blushed and looked away. He became very flustered while he tried to get the next statement out of his mouth. “The dominant partner’s...um the slang term for the earth equivalent would be cock...gets larger. It is to state their role in the relationship and give the submissive partner more pleasure.”

Dib rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes darting around the room. He was not prepared to hear something like that. "So why get rid of reproduction in the first place?"

"Well too much stress on the Carrier's body would result in a miscarriage. Sometimes partners do not stay around in a relationship long enough to help build a healthy partnership. If one unit is separated from the other there is always a chance one of them might die in battle or in an accident. The Irken empire also feared a hybrid offspring from Invaders becoming romantically interested in another planet's inhabitants. Irkens always saw themselves as being above all other alien species. We are so elite that a half breed would be an abomination. If we allow a half breed among us that would be like saying anyone is equal to us. I don't believe in this anymore. The more we started to clone ourselves that harder it has become for us to carry the young inside of us. There are only a few accounts in the past centuries about Irkens who have successfully carried their younger to term. Currently the chance to become pregnant is 30%. While giving birth to a healthy smeet is around 10%. I have discovered in my research that, there are a few privilege members of the Irken race who are not inhabited by their PAKs, and have sexual desires to mate with a member of our races. More than likely the Control Brains have deemed them as not a threat to our race. I believe that one's allowed to mate are the ones who have a high chance of producing an Irken offspring who will fall into the running for Tallest. Turns out with all this cloning our growth has become stunted."

"That is all very interesting," commented Dib. "I don't want to sound impolite but this is thrilling to me. My first time learning straight from the source's mouth that everything I knew to exist is real," Dib lied slightly. He already knew alien lifeforms existed but now he had confirmation on the exact facts of the Irken species. All Dib had to go off of was what The Order knew from their alien informants.

“Well now you are well informed on my race and my back story. I hope that is enough information to satisfy your curious mind about me. And in case you did not pick up on it, yes there are other alien lifeforms out there.”

“Yeah, Zim, I kinda got that,” Dib said with an eye roll. “But my promise still remains true. I won’t tell anyone that you are an alien and I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.”

“Thank you Dib...” Zim said looking down at the floor. “It is nice knowing Zim doesn’t have to hide anything from you. Now I don’t have to cover up what I say while trying to appear human.”

“Because you were doing such a great job at hiding that you were human,” Dib muttered sarcastically.

“What was that?”

“Oh! Nothing Zim...nothing you have to worry about just talking to myself.”

Zim stared at Dib for a long time, “And you call me weird. You humans are definitely far more strange.”

“Yo Dib-shit why is there a robot in our kitchen baking!!” shouted Gaz as she stormed into Dib’s room.

_ Oh shit I forgot about Gaz! _ Dib shot up, trying to push his younger sister out of the room. At that same moment Zim instinctively went into a defensive mode. His PAK legs shot out, all four sharp ends all pointed dangerously at Gaz, ready to kill her in the blink of an eye.

“Wait Zim!! No!! Chill that is my sister!!” Dib said moving to stand between the sharp blade like legs and his sister.

“Oh I am sorry...” said Zim looking down at the floor. The legs retreated back into his PAK, the air clearing from the high tension that swallowed the room just moments ago. Both Dib and Gaz let out an audible sigh of relief.

“So you want to tell me why an alien is sitting on your bed as well, Dib?” Gaz said crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

“Well this is Zim...my friend from high skool.”

“Well it isn’t shocking to me that your first friend would end up being an alien. Way to keep one upping your social outcast statues. The only way you could make a friend, is with a dangerous alien.”

Zim pressed his lips together in a thin unamused line, his chin tilting up and to the side, in the bed behind Dib. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively with a huff. “I only attacked because you startled Zim. It is a natural reaction when I am caught without my disguise.”

“I guess...that makes sense, but don’t expect me to say ‘I am sorry’.”

“Well don’t expect Zim to say he is sorry for attacking you,” Zim shot back.

“Funny I thought I heard you mutter and apology a few seconds ago. Wait no it isn’t a thought because it did happen, idiot.”

“Funny as well because the apology didn’t have your name on it, and it was meant for Dib anyway not you. So why don’t you leave us in peace to go be what you might consider a normal human being with your strange obsession with pigs.”

“He is an asshole...I like him,” Gaz said with a sharp nod of approval. “Listen, Space Boy, as long as you stay my brother’s friend and don’t harm him I won’t harm you or turn you into the nearest cut happy scientist. Understood?” Gaz looked down at him with an intimidating stare that promised him pain and misery if he so much harmed a single hair on her brother’s head.

“Understood,” Zim grumbled like a defeated child. Though he did feel good about himself for earning the approval of Dib’s sister. 

“And Dib...” she said turning around to head out of the room. “Don’t fuck this up or you might regret it.” With that Gaz walked out of the room.

Dib shook his head, what a way for Zim and Gaz to meet. At least they didn’t tear each other apart. Dib was glad his sister was accepting and didn't freak out when seeing an alien in her brother’s bed. At least she would keep Zim’s secret and now there was another person he didn’t have to pretend around. 

Dib was snapped from his thoughts as an energetic Gir came bursting through the door carrying a large platter of warm biscuits, screaming his head off about his accomplishment. The little robot ran enthusiastically over to his master offering him the food. A small smile pulled at Zim lips before he took the warm convection munching on his happily. “Mastah need to keep up his strength. Gir make food for Mastah! Would Mary like one?” Gir asked as he ran over to Dib. 

Dib raised a brow looking over at Zim for a bit of help. All he got was a shrug from the petite alien. He decided to go with it and take one from Gir. Gir seemed to do a happy little jig at that and took off shouting about offering one to the purple haired girl. Dib moved to sit back next to Zim, his body flopping down on his bed. “Things sure have gotten interesting.”


	7. Chapter 7

Zim strolled through the hallways of his skool, on his way to homeroom. Other students were milling about chatting amongst themselves about mundane topics. Zim was lost in his own thoughts. It had been several weeks since Zim's alien nature was revealed to Dib and Gaz for that matter. Things were running smoothly in Zim's head. It was pleasant to have Dib working beside him in the lab on miniature projects of their own desires, and just being able to hang out without him having to wear his disguise. Zim raised a brow in question when a textbook skidded to a halt in front of his feet. He looked around the area finding a young human on the ground, nervously gathering his scattered items. Zim sighed and bent down to retrieve the fallen item. He walked over to the teen and held it out to him, "I think you dropped this."

Bright green eyes met his own as a hand came up to take the textbook, fingertips brushing gentle together. "Thank you," he smiled softly at Zim. He stood up to his full height, looking down at Zim with compassionate eyes.

Zim snatched his hand back from the book, feeling very awkward all of a sudden with the way the guy was looking at him. Zim looked away, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He wanted nothing more than to be anywhere but here, being stared at by this stranger.

"My name is Keef," he said with his hand out in greeting.

"Zim," he replied hesitantly returning the handshake in a cumbersome manner. Keef held his hand for an uncomfortable amount of time causing Zim to pull it back.

"So I am new here. Do you mind helping me out real quick? I need to find my homeroom."

Zim was not the most helpful being around. His race had taught him that much when dealing with other species, but Dib had showed him otherwise. Zim was trying to be nicer to others around him in his own strange awkward ways. Dib commented that his ruthless behavior may raise a few brows. Plus after his few run ins with Brandon's gang, he didn't have the energy to constantly push back against those who had wronged him in his eyes. "Fine,” Zim said with almost a groan, “Let me see your schedule.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance, holding out his gloved hand towards the human. Keef placed a piece of paper in Zim's hand, allowing the alien to read it. Zim scanned the page, reading the contents. "Four doors down on your left," Zim said handing him back the schedule.

"Thank you!" the redhead exclaimed with a bright smile. "Well I hope to see you soon, Zim."

Zim was already walking down the hall towards his own homeroom, an aloof wave sent over his shoulder as he left Keef sanding there. Zim walked into his classroom, dropping down onto the seat next to Dib. The young genius was tapping away at his tablet, probably working on some new project. Ever so often Dib would write or sketch something out on the screen using a tablet pen.

"So what took you so long? Thought we agreed to meet early to go over a few things," Dib said without looking up from his work.

Zim huffed and rested his chin in his hand. His other gloved hand filled the silence between them with gentle rhythmic tapping while he collected his thoughts "Gir messed with my alarm clock. Next time I am just leaving it up to the house's computer system to wake me up. Then some new kid needed my help with finding his homeroom."

Dib looked up at Zim's last statement and placed his hand over his heart in mock astonishment. "Be still my heart. The Might Zim actually gracing others with his generous demeanor."

Zim stuck the tip of his tongue out at him. "Oh shut up. You were the one who told me to be nicer to others."

"Yeah I do remember saying that. Walking around threatening others and going off on rants about how you will destroy or punish them is far from a normal human action. Unless you want the authorities to come down on you for terroristic threats. Good luck then with keeping your secret," Dib said tapping the tablet pen against his chin. "Anyway I finished working on the paragraphs you wanted me to translate from Irken, and the others you wanted translate into Irken as well." Dib fished through his bag to pull out another tablet that Zim recognized as his. He had sent Dib home with his equipment and a set of instructions to translate the following verses. Zim took the item back and started going over Dib's work. He was impressed that Dib picked up his native language so easily. Zim did not find it relevant to teach him how to speak it considering that the Irken race spoke many languages, thanks solely to their PAK translating any foreign language. The Irken language was made up of clicks and chirps making it harder to speak it rather than read or write it.

The pair got through homeroom, and headed towards their first class. Zim was busy going over Dib's work, while the human continued to work on his own private project. "No, you have an error in your translations when addressing a group of more than one," said Zim allowing Dib to pause in his work and lean over to inspect his error. "Gender does not matter when it is a group. We use genderless pronouns when referring to others. Also the way you worded this statement in Irken changes the meaning completely." Zim continued to explain Dib's mistakes, with the human's full attention on him. He was startled out of his explanation, almost dropping his tech, when a large body came crashing into him with a cry of his name.

"Zzzzziiiiimmmmm!!!" shouted Keef as he picked the smaller male up off the floor to swing him around.

"Put me down this insistent! You disgusting stinky worm beast!" He shouted with his legs kicking into the air. He was about to kick his unknown assailant with his knee high boots when he suddenly, was dropped onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Sorry didn't mean to surprise you," beamed Keef down at him.

Dib bent over to help the flustered Zim up off the ground, all the while eyeing the stranger. Dib knew Zim's height was a sore spot for the alien. So the typical moves a lot of tall or average height people did with shorter beings, pissed the Irken off greatly. "You know this guy, Zim?" Dib asked with an arched brow.

"This is Keef, the one I helped out earlier this morning," responded Zim while he focused on straightening out his red elbow length shirt. Zim was not pleased that he had to reroll one sleeve on his black button up shirt.

"Hi, I am Zim's friend!" cheered Keef, holding out his hand to Dib.

Dib eyed the hand feeling very taken aback and uncomfortable with the bright cheerful demeanor of this stranger that seemed to burn brighter than a thousand suns. "Um pleasure..." Dib quickly shook the hand then shoved his hands into the pocket of his black hoodie. Dib didn’t wear his long trench everyday like he used to back in elementary skool. The long coat got cumbersome at times during the skool day. He mostly wore the long coat during hunts with his mentor William. You never know when a long coat might protect you from the chilling temperatures of the night. "Anyway we should hurry, Zim. Don't want to be late to biology." Dib turned to head in the right direction. He quickly grabbed Zim by the forearm and tugged to get the alien moving again.

"Oh wait up! My next class is biology as well!!" Keef jogged to keep up with them.

"With Mrs. Cole?" questioned Zim. Internally he was begging that it wasn't with them. He felt Dib's hand on him tense in anticipation. It looked like he wasn't the only one hoping for the same outcome.

"That's the one!"

Zim facepalmed himself, holding back a groan of annoyance. Zim didn't want to say anything in fear of making a scene in front of everyone. His typical loud rants had caused quite a few stars in the past making Zim stand out more in the crowd than he originally thought they did. His short temper start to unravel upon having to spend any more time with this person. Zim was far from pleased to find out that this strange human would be attending class with them. The group entered the room, with both Zim and Dib taking their normal seats. The pair was relieved that the benches only sat two, meaning Keef had to sit at another. Though it didn't stop Keef from happily taking a seat behind them, a large smile plastered on his face. Zim could just feel his intense gaze boring into him. It was making him uncomfortable and very on edge. He hoped that this human wasn't smart like Dib and picked up on his strange behavior. Their attention was drawn to the front of the class when the teacher announced that she would be handing out their tests from the other day to go over. She walked around placing each test face down in front of each student.

Dib picked his up, a smirk on his face. "Perfect score. Beat that Zim," he joked with Zim, flashing the paper with a large '100' circled and marked in red ink. Their rivalry in academics was always fun. Nothing too serious but a bit stimulating seeing as how both valued brain over brawn any day. Dib did come to notice that even though the PAK granted the Irken a photographic memory it still had its flaws. It depended on whether or not Zim was paying attention. His selective hearing would occasionally be his downfall.

"You shouldn't boast like that," piped up Keef from behind them."I bet Zim did his best on the test! And just trying one's best should be good enough. Even if one doesn't succeed they still tried!"

Zim and Dib both just stared at him with an inquisitive look. Was this teen being serious? Who was he to even interject in the conversation between the pair. Zim held up his test showing to Keef that he got a perfect score as well.

An expression of pure awe covered Keef's face, looking at Zim with admiration. "Wow, Zim, a perfect score! You must be the smartest person around!" Keef complimented.

Zim smirked as he brushed his bangs out of his face. He loved it when others stroked his ego and admired him for all the glory that was the mighty Zim. "Of course I am! There is nothing to compare to my sharp wit and amazing intellect. I am the greatest there is."

Dib looked between the two, he felt a bit unnerved with the way this guy was staring at Zim with those starry eyes of complete devotion. Who even did that? This guy was definitely weird or maybe just majorly socially awkward. There were always those people out there who didn’t understand how to naturally interact with other people. Dib had a few run ins with people like that before. In his younger years he would have blamed the paramoral for such strange behavior, but now he knew better. All he really had to do was simply keep a close eye on the young male. If Dib noticed anything out of the ordinary then he would act upon it.

The teacher when through the test quickly before continuing on with the lesson plan. Zim was never able to forget about Keef, thanks to the ever present feeling of his every little move being watched. When the bell finally rang, Zim was booking it out of there, trying to escape from Keef's presence. All during the lesson Keef was trying to get his attention. He couldn't stand the constant pestering till he snapped in a harsh whisper about how he didn't want to get in trouble. Zim felt no remorse from the dejected frown on the redhead's face. Sadly for them, Dib and Zim shared a few other classes with Keef. Lunch and Gym being the others. Keef sat with them at lunch chattering on and on about nothing that interested the two. Dib was busy with his own work, ignoring the new addition to the table. Dib commented in private to Zim, that Keef was just a hyperactive human trying to make friends. It was hard starting at a new skool and Dib reminded Zim of his first day. The Irken did kinda cling to Dib's side, which Zim was more than willing to dismiss profusely while hiding a dark blush. Zim on the other hand, during lunch, kept having his attention drawn away from his private research, as Keef continued to strive for Zim's focus. Keef seemed to be able to stay in Zim's good graces by dropping a lot of complements the Irken's way. All he had to do was stoke the fires of Zim's ego, putting him on a tier of his own higher, than anyone else.

Thankfully the day ended rather smoothly. Their last class was spent in a study hall, the gym teacher being absent for the day. The monitor for the study hall was one of the more strict teachers meaning no one was allowed to talk. Zim let out a sigh of relief happy that his antenna would not be talked off by Keef. On the other hand that did not stop both Zim and Dib from secretly communicating with one another on their phones. It took awhile for Zim to get used to his new cellphone, but it made getting in contact and talking with Dib easier. They sent text messages to one another during the hour long period talking about random topics. When the final bell rang to dismiss the students, Zim gathered his supplies quickly, very keen to make it back to his base with Dib. The human spent a lot of time after skool with Zim. They would bounce back and forth between houses but majority of the time was spent at Zim’s place. They were going to relax with a movie before heading down to the lab to toil away at some project. Zim was to meet Dib by the front doors while the young genius gathered his things. Zim frowned to himself as he stood on the front stoop of the high skool. He forgot that it was supposed to rain today. Zim was not used to packing an umbrella away in his PAK just yet. Their project to find a way to waterproof his skin was taking way longer than expected. He glared up at the sky that poured down its acid rain upon the earth. He didn’t dare take a step out from cover in fear of the harsh pain that would envelop his skin. Zim didn’t take notice when Keef came to stand next to him, talking away about nothing in particular. Zim became very good at blocking the human out. “I hate the rain,” Zim grumbled to himself.

“Oh of course! I get it! You don’t want to get sick! The rain can do that if you stay out in it for too long, or so I have been told,” replied Keef. “Oh wait here! We can walk home together! I will get an umbrella to escort you properly so you don’t get sick!”

Zim didn’t pay attention when Keef darted away. He was only startled from his thoughts when a large dark umbrella was placed over his head. Zim snapped his head to the side to see Dib standing there with a large smile on his face. “Forgot something?” Dib teased.

“Not used to your strange weather patterns yet,” Zim pouted to himself.

“Come on,” Dib said gesturing with his head. “Let’s head to your place” They stepped out from undercover, Zim pressing close to Dib’s side in fear of getting burned. Dib tried to take Zim’s mind off of it by striking up a random conversation.”So any idea what movie we will be watching today?”

“Not a clue. Gir picked this one out. He has a decent taste in movies. Really he will watch anything and everything when I am not around. It keeps him busy while I am at skool. That program you installed in him, has really helped out though. I was worried that his personality would be altered with the new program. I informed you that I had tried to make him more serious all to no avail. My plans to alter him always backfired on me in horrible was. Took me some time to finally realize I wouldn’t really have that spaztic random mess of an idiot robot any other way,” Zim said a fond smile on his face.

Dib caught the look on Zim’s face, a smile spreading across his lips at the reaction. “You and Gir are rather close.”

“Yes we are,” Zim sighed. “He is the only one from my time on Irk that will continue to defend me and fight by my side. He has told me many times he has cared for me even when other SIR units are not supposed to. The moment he discovered that I am a defect, he should have activated his programing to eliminate anything that threatened the perfect Irken Empire, meaning me. But he didn’t. Still the program you created to make him more reliable has worked wonders. He enjoys going shopping and he is more focused when accomplishing tasks I instruct him with. His combat skills have improved as well.”

Dib beamed brightly to hear that his programing had worked and earned the gratitude of Zim. He was more than happy to help out his friend. “I am glad to hear this. At least he has gotten over calling me Mary.” Dib rolled his eyes at the memories of how long it had taken Gir to finally call Dib by his actual name. Where the little robot had gotten the idea to call him by Mary was beyond him. He did noticed how Gir wasn’t that reckless in the lab anymore, being a great help with bringing supplies to the pair when they needed anything. Gir also surprised them with often bringing snacks and other meals to them. Turns out Gir was very handy in the kitchen. Guess that was another way that Gir passed the time with was by cooking or by going out. He cheered happily when the pair gave him compliments on the food, and he would strive to do better the next time on dishes he wasn’t good at. The little robot also like to dance a lot. Dragging the pair to dance with him, or more than likely just Zim. Zim was often his go to partner the moment Gir witnessed a couple dancing in a movie or on TV. He would pull the invader to the floor making Zim take the female’s position even though the robot was far smaller than him. When a lift would happen the strength of the robot came out, easily lifting his master up off the ground. Dib could never hold back his hysterical laughter while witnessing the scene. But when it didn’t look right to Gir like it did on the TV, Gir would then force Dib to participate. Making Dib lift Zim up instead of the robot. They tried to get out of the robot’s antics before, only to be reckoned with a loud shriek and wailing that could rupture their eardrums. They played along the first few times, till they discovered that they actually had a rather fun time doing it. The pair now had no problem when they were pulled to their feet and made to dance with Gir. It was fun when the movie or show was ignored completely and some random dance music was played through the house making the group dance along to the beat. The A.I. of the house seemed to like the fun going on as well. Zim didn’t have to order it to play music as it now started to play it on its own the moment the group wanted to dance. Dib could have sworn he heard the deep normally sarcastic voice of the house humming along to the music or its screen shaking along to the beat as if it was trying to dance. The image of the house dancing with them gave Dib and idea. Maybe he and Zim could create a holographic image for the house to assimilate in front of them just to join in for a bit of fun like the rest of the group. It was in a way part of Zim’s strange family. Maybe one day they could make a robotic body for it. Zim definitely needed someone to act as his parenting unit in different situations. Dib would have to put that on his list of project to accomplish and inform Zim to see if he wanted it to happen. There should be a few spare part or some material he could use from his dad’s lab.

“I hope the rain doesn't continue tomorrow,” commented Zim. “It is annoying as is.”

“Just wait till it gets cold out and it rains. Then it is just a miserable mess.”

The two continued to chat among themselves unaware that there was a pair of eyes following their every move as they left skool grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I am so happy to be getting down to it, and really into my plot line. Chapters will the slow to update as I am pouring over my work with a fine toothed comb as it were. I have no Beta reader so I am trying to make sure the plot is easy to follow, understand, and the sentences are not too wordy. As always I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Zim sat with Dib on the couch, his disguise long forgotten. Zim was lounging on one end with Dib on the other side while they watched a romantic comedy play on the TV. Gir was positioned on the floor with a bowl of popcorn next to him. "How can others find this type of romance relatable?" questioned Zim, as his hand gestured to the screen.

"It is a romantic comedy for a reason," replied Dib.

"But seriously this female has no redeeming qualities besides over dramatic flaws. She promises to do her best and her best is still terrible. She is clumsy which isn't cute, just laughable. But yet the main guy still falls for her. Plus the main lead is just a huge dick to her. He has no right to be a jerk to her only for them to fall in love. ...never mind they deserve each other. A perfect guy without any flaws and is a jerk is meant to be with a girl who can't do anything right. Why is there even a stereotype where a girl who wears a thick pair of glasses becomes a goddess the moment she takes them off?"

Dib laughed at the alien's rant, "Zim, it is just a movie. And those are all a few cliches that a lot of people write in."

"The main female lead is also portrayed to be extremely fragile and weak. She can't lift anything over five pounds and a simple paper cut entitles the main lead to flaunt all over her. I mean does it really make the male human's heart skip a beat the moment a cute innocent expression is flashed their way?"

"Well I think it depends on the people involved." Dib shrugged as he tugged off his hoodie to toss over the back of the couch. It was getting too warm for his liking. He straightened his dark blue shirt that had ridden up to expose a bit of his toned body. Dib moved to place his left arm over the back of the couch while his right arm leaned on the armrest. He crossed his ankles over one another, stretching out his long legs in front of him.

"Is that so?" Zim mused to himself, taking a glimpse of the exposed flesh before it was covered back up again. Was that even true? Well there was only one way to find out. Even if it wasn't true, what he had plan would still be a fun joke to play on Dib. He would use all the stereotypical actions the females did in the movies and on TV against Dib. His large bright red eyes looked up at Dib as the Irken moved to crawl across the couch to settle close to Dib. All the while Dib's wide amber eyes watched the alien's every move. Zim bit his bottom lip in a shy expression, his gaze dropping to the floor while his antenna drooped to rest against his head. "Does...does Dib think Zim is cute?" His eyes glanced up when asking the last part. A green hand came to rest on Dib's knee making the young genius go tense and press further into the couch. A light red blush was spreading across the human's face all the while holding his breath when Zim got closer to him. "Zim would really like it if Dib saw him as being cute," he said with pouted lips, leaning more into Dib's personal space. Zim took in the details of Dib's face studying the human's expression. The look on his face was priceless to the Irken. At that moment he wanted to fall over with a laugh and tease his friend with the way the human just halted all forms of action the moment Zim got close. But with the way those intense amber eyes gazed into his own, from behind frames of glass, Zim felt frozen in return. His eyes travel down to stare at thin lips that were so different to his. He began to wonder what they would feel like against his own. Zim would never admit how his dreams were recently becoming consumed with images about the young genius next to him. He was too shy and confused about his new found feelings involving another life form that is down right frightened him. Dib was his best friend and he didn't want to startle the human away with emotions that he himself didn't even begin to understand. Irkens felt love once upon a time yet the emotional inhibitor in their PAK made it so they couldn't anymore. So were these emotions all false? No they weren't because Zim shut that damn thing off a while ago before he came to earth. But could a human want to have a relationship with an alien? Zim's mind ceased all train of thought the moment he felt Dib place a warm gentle hand on his cheek. His eyes snapped back up to meet shining amber ones that seemed like they were trying to convey an important message. Their lips were so close now, it wouldn't take much to just close the gap and seal their fate.

"Now kiss!!!" shouted Gir as he threw his arms up in the air. The little robot was peeking up at them from over the edge of the couch. A large giddy grin stuck in place as he watched his master and the human.

Zim gasped at the loud voice shooting himself back across the couch away from Dib. The pair looked away sheepishly, a deep blush burning their features. They awkwardly sat there trying to recover from the moment they just had. Dib fiddled with his glasses while Zim tugged lightly on one of his antenna. 

A sad whine escaped from Gir, but he was snapped out of it the moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!!" he shouted as he rushed to the door, slipping on his dog costume.

"Who could it be knocking at the door in this rain?" questioned Dib as his eyes looked to see who was there.

"Hi guys!" smiled Keef barging into the house, shaking the rain from his umbrella. The duo gasped his name in pure astonishment not expecting the redhead to appear in Zim's house. "Took me a while to find this place! Had to knock on a few doors asking where you lived at. I guess you two couldn't hear me trying to call out to you two over the rain. I lost you guys after you rounded a few corners. But lucky for me I found my way!"

The moment he saw the intruder, Zim grabbed Dib's hoodie off the back of the couch and wrestled it onto his slimmer body, making sure the hood was up to cover his head and hide his alien features. Dib stood up trying his best to shield Zim from view as he discreetly handed the alien his disguise from off the end table. "Keef what are you doing here?" he asked a nervous fluctuation in his voice. Zim turned to hurry off to the downstairs bathroom to pop in his contacts and adjust his wig.

"I came to hang out like friends do."

"Yeah but friends don't come over unannounced and without the invite of the host at first."

"Well I am sure Zim is happy to see me and be more than willing to let me stay. I just want to fit in and have friends," Keef said with a pout.

Zim came storming out of the bathroom a frown etched into his features. "I did not invited you over and how dare you just barge into my base like you own the place."

"But Zim I just wanted to spend time with the two coolest people I have ever met! I mean you guys are so smart and amazing, and just plain awesome to me! When you first helped me in the halls I knew we just had to be friends! When everyone passed me by you stopped and offered a helping hand to me like the sweet being you are, Zim! And Dib was so amazing during biology class knowing everything he did." Keef looked down at him with puppy dog eyes full of admiration.

Zim huffed and looked away, he didn't like how this human could play with his emotions so easily. The way this human looked at him made him remember a time where he thought himself to be like a God among mortals, back when he was an Invader. Maybe he felt his anger crumble because he was so broken internally and just need that one person around to caress his ego a bit more. He wanted to feel amazing again, even if it was coming from such a freakish human. Dib did say the human could be lonely and just looking for a place to belong.

"Fine!" he said, throwing up his arms. "You can stay. But," he shot in before Keef could interrupt him. "The moment the movie is over you leave."

Keef's expression lit up like a kid on Christmas. He tackled the Irken in a hug, swinging him around yet again to the protests of the alien. "Oh Zim! Thank you so much!"

Zim was placed back on the ground, an annoyed grumble escaping his lips as he went to sit back next to Dib on the couch. Zim sat in the middle while Keef took the open spot to Zim's other side. Zim missed the unwelcome glare sent Keef's way from over the top of his head. Dib was not pleased to have this intruder in Zim's base. The movie started up again, Zim leaning back against the couch, his hands shoved into Dib's hoodie pocket. Gir took up his spot back on the floor munching on popcorn in his dog suit. Occasionally a happy hum would escape the tiny robot while it rocked back and forth to an imaginary beat. 

"Nice hoodie you got there, but it seems a bit big on you," commented Keef, looking down at Zim. "Do you like that band?"

"Oh?" Zim glanced up at Keef remembering there was the skull jackal print of a band's logo on the back. "This isn't mine. It is Dib's. He let me borrow it because I am cold," he lied.

"Oh I see," Keef said with a firm nod and a smile trying to be enthusiastic. Though the emotion in the human's voice was lost to the Invader. The group turned their attention back to the movie. Keef gushed on about the main female character portrayed in the movie. He commented about how he just found romance movies to be so amazing. "Isn't it astonishing how the main guy comes in at the right time to save the girl from a group of harassers?"

"No," said Zim rather bluntly. "It might be nice but she will have to learn to stand up for herself. At least have a damn backbone and tell those other mean girls off. Seriously what guy would be interested in some chick who is mean towards others." Zim’s attention turned to Gir who had moved from the floor to face his master. The SIR unit made soft whining noises, reaching up towards his master a silent request to be picked up. With a huff Zim bent over to pick up the robot and settle him in his lap, petting the costumed head. A mellowed screech of “master hugs” erupted from Gir before he settled back down. Zim couldn't help, but think about how in the past he would have rejected the tiny robot right out upon request for any form of physical affection. Probably knocking the hyperactive SIR unit away into the wall or some other heavy object. Zim used to think any display of affection meant weakness; how times have changed.

"I would have to agree with Zim on this one," commented Dib. "What is with some girls in movies and shows making the main guy's life a living hell all because of an accidental misconception? Okay his bad. He walked in on you while you were changing. Not like anyone has done that before. Now you think he is a peeping Tom or a sleazy pervert all over an accident and you beat him to a fucking bloody mess."

Zim laughed at Dib's statement. "Say a silent pray for all those misinterpreted perverts." Dib laughed along with Zim while Keef watched them interact together. "Anyway we should just say quiet and finish this thing." Silence fell between them again; occasionally Keef would talk about the movie, comparing it to other romance movies he saw. The guy seemed to be very big on them. He almost appeared to be an expert on cheesy romantic movies. Zim settled against the couch, not taking a full interest in the movie anymore. His eyes slipped shut as he buried his face deeper inside Dib's hoodie. He discreetly breathed in the young genius' scent, feeling lulled into a pure state of relaxation from it. The clothing item gave him a strange sense of comfort. He liked wearing the item that still held a phantom feeling of warmth from the human's body. He wanted nothing more than to just curl up right there on the couch, tucking his body up into the article of clothing. It was so easy to let his mind wander aimlessly without any major thought process. Zim could not help but allow his body to fall into the sweet embrace sleep granted him. He never really needed it unless he was without his PAK, but sleep was a good way to pass the time and it was so pleasant as well. He enjoyed dreaming most of all. When he slept, alluring dreams that spoke deep subconscious desires graced his mind. He never had to he ashamed of them, since everyone had dreams that they couldn't really explain. Zim found his favorite ones always contained a raven haired genius whose eyes of amber melted his body to the very core. He loved when those lips pressed close to his skin, muttering words that made his whole being vibrate and his knees go weak. He always wished for more as the scenery dissipated from his mind like paint washing away from a canvas. He grasped at air trying to pull the image back to him each time before waking. Though he was unsuccessful, he would never admit to anyone that the dreams existed to begin with.

Dib looked down next to him when he felt something hit his shoulder. A gentle smile pulled at his lips when he saw the form of his sleeping Irken friend pressed against his side. Dib decided to let Zim sleep while he stayed awake to watch over them. He didn't honestly trust Keef just yet, and would not be falling asleep anytime soon around the other human. The time ticked on till the movie ended that was when Keef finally noticed the sleeping Zim.

"Aww Zim is asleep," he smiled down at the unconscious alien. "I will just carry him upstairs to sleep like a good friend."

Dib watched Keef reach for Zim but stopped him when he was about to touch Zim. The thought of another human touching the Irken bothered him strangely. He chalked it up to just being protective of Zim after all the shit Brandon and his gang put them through. Not to mention he wasn't about to let this human wander around Zim's base looking for the bedroom. "No," he said shooting up his free arm to stop Keef. "I will just wake him." Dib turned to Zim to shake him awake. "Hey Zim time to get up," he whispered gently. Zim grumbled in response before falling silent again.

"No we should let him sleep. I will just carry him," Keef said in a calm voice looking down at Dib. A small squeak of protest came from Gir on Zim’s lap. The tiny robot holding tightly onto Zim in an attempt to protect his master from the strange human. The sound of a phone ringing interrupted the silent glaring contest between the two humans. Keef fished through his pocket till he pulled out his cellphone. "Hello?" he greeted. "Yes...okay...I will be home soon." With that the redhead hung up the phone and headed for the door. "That was my parent. I should be going now. Don't want them to worry." Keef shot a smile over his shoulder at Dib. "See you two tomorrow!" A loud clicking of the front door meant sweet peace for the pair finally.

Dib looked back to Zim smiling to himself once again with how, dare he say, cute the sleeping Invader was. He shook Zim's shoulder gently trying to get his friend to wake up. Zim groaned in annoyance before both his eyes lazily blinked open. "Enjoy your nap?" Dib smirked.

"Where is Keef?" Zim questioned as he drew his legs up to his chest, not ready to be at full functioning brain level yet. Gir had moved off of Zim the moment Keef left the house, watching his master with a gleeful smile.

"He had to go home. So you can take off your disguise again."

"That was one strange visit," Zim growled, taking off the wig and contacts again. "Sleeping in contacts is not enjoyable. I will have to develop some that would not bother me so much."

"You do that," replied Dib pushing himself to his feet then turning to help Zim up. "Let's head down yo the lab. I want to work on the Voot Cruiser more before I have to head home." Dib has been working on the Voot for some time now, trying to repair it to its fully functioning state. He saw the damage it suffered from the long six month trek to their solar system and the damage entering Earth's atmosphere did to it. He lead Zim down to the lab where both parties split to take up their respective projects. Dib had two spare sets of clothes to change into while working down in the lab. When tasks called for heavy lifting or messy work, Dib dressed himself in an old pair of ripped up black jeans with his boots and a black tank top. He fixed his goggles on to his forehead since he would be using a welder to help accomplish his tasks for the evening. He pulled on his protective gloves before he hopped inside the small ship to test out the onboard computer system and run a diagnostic check of the ship. His laptop sat connected to a million little wires all running into the dash on the Voot.

Zim sat off to the side working on his own plan for the evening. Even when they were not accomplishing the same project they still liked to stay nearby one another. It allowed for easy conversation to take place, and help to be inquired about if needed. Zim was situated at his own workbench, tools and parts scattered along the table top's surface. His goggles were strapped to his head as he focused on the assembly in front of him. The steady sound of music played through the lab's speakers to help fill the silence if needed.

"So what are you working on there?" asked Dib typing away at his computer, then started to set himself up to begin his work.

"It was an old project I was working on. He is called Minimoose, and was meant to be a type of doom's day device slash minion for me, back when I was an Invader. I thought about completing him but instead of the whole doom's day thing, just having him be more like a self defence mechanism for me. I can never be careful enough when it comes to protecting myself. Plus it will be a bit of a friend for Gir to play with while I am out."

"Awww aren't you the sweetest master and Irken around," Dib joked pulling his goggles down and started up the welder.

"Shut up!" he snapped in his embarrassment. Zim pulled a set of tools close to him to begin work on his new minion. The noise of Dib's work filled the lab while he accomplished his task. Gir stood by Dib, fetching the required items the young genius needed. The little robot would often peek his head over Zim's workbench to inquire how his new nub friend was coming along. Zim would comment every now and again to please his SIR unit. Gir was turning into a good little lab assistant thanks to Dib's programming skills. Turns out Zim just needs a less complicated coding program to be installed into Gir. Made sense to Zim after Dib explained that Zim was over complicating things since Gir after all wasn’t made to be advanced like the other SIR units. Now Zim no longer had to lock Gir out of the lab in fear of him destroying everything he touched. The hours ticked by with the two toiling away, lost in their own thoughts.

Dib sighed, setting down the tools to stretch out his sore body. He pulled a rag from his back pocket to wipe at the sweat that collected on his brow. A large mechanical tentacle arm descended from the lab's ceiling to drop a water bottle into Dib's hands. "Thanks computer," he replied, unscrewing the cap. He received a soft grunt of acknowledge from the computer system. Dib glanced over at Zim seeing the alien now standing at the workstation instead of sitting like he once was. Zim sang the words to the song, playing in the background, under his breath. His slender hips swayed to the beat in smooth rolling motions. Dib could not help his eyes wander down as he got an eye full of that ass. In all his years of being into the paranormal and being an investigator he never expected an alien to be so attractive. Yes he would admit Zim was attractive; from his bright ruby eyes to his lean slender body that seemed to curve, and dip in all the right places. He continued to watch his best friend move to the beat of the music while he was content with just watching him. Dib's thoughts begun to stray away from him, his mind zoning out for a bit. He recalled the memory of what happened earlier on the couch that evening. Zim was right in the fact that Dib did find him cute. Although he was cuter when he was more natural and not trying. Like when Zim would sometimes pout about not getting his way. The way his face light up when he enjoyed trying some new earthen sweet. How he sometimes had to jog after Dib just to keep up with the human's long legs. And that was only naming a few off the top of his head. His mind settled once again on the couch scene, and how the pair was so close to kissing. But was the action and desire to kiss even mutual on both sides? He caught on at the last second that it was all some form of little joke to the Invader, but he couldn't help himself get lost in the moment. A smile tugged at his lips when he remember how sweet Zim looked curled up inside his hoodie. Maybe he should take a chance on his feelings and try to woo Zim. Dib was broken away from his drifting thoughts at the sensation of his phone buzzing. He pulled it out from his pocket to see the alarm he set had gone off. "It is late and I should go home," Dib said as he started packing away his tools and supplies with Gir's help.

Zim stopped what he was working on and turned to help them clean up before escorting Dib to the door. "See you tomorrow then," commented Zim as he leaned his body against the door frame.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," Dib nodded and started to walk off into the night. "Oh Zim!" he called back from over his shoulder. "You are cute, but not when you force yourself." Dib flashed him a smirk when he saw the burning face of his friend, and gave a short wave goodbye.

Zim cupped his face feeling his skin heat up with slight embarrassment. He ducked inside trying to wrap his thoughts around why he felt so giddy. His eyes fell onto Dib's discarded hoodie, that was laying on the couch. With a gentle smile, Zim took the article of clothing to tug over his head once again, then headed upstairs to go to sleep. He would definitely have a good night's sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got done three chapters ahead of time and proofread some older ones to the best of my ability. So I decided to post three chapters all in one go. As always thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Zim, you have been glaring at the ground for the past few minutes like it insulted you. What is wrong?" Dib asked his friend as they walked down the hallway. Lucky for them, they were alone on their trek to their next class. Keef would not leave them alone even for a second. Anytime he was free he was by their side in a flash.

Zim muttered something under his breath, rubbing at his temples. "I have been having the worst of luck today. First, I went to the library to do a bit of research. The book I needed was on the top shelf and there was no step stool around. I wasn't about to break out my PAK legs in case another human saw me. So I decided to climb the case to get the book. Someone in the next aisle over knocked into the bookcase making it shake. As you can imagine, it caused me to lose my balance and I had to drop down onto the ground."

"Did you fall on your ass?" Dib asked arching a brow.

"No I landed on my feet like the skilled superior military expert I am. But it was still annoying to almost fall off, and just have to turn around and try to get the book again. Next Brandon and his pathetic stink monkey gang corner me in the hall. They tried to harass me but I ended up fighting them back. They all went running away with their tails tucked between their worm baby legs. Lastly, I found this in my locker," Zim said holding out a folded piece of paper in his hand.

Dib took the paper from Zim and opened it up to read through it. "It is a love confession letter. I thought these things only happened in movies or anime." Dib handed the letter back for Zim who shoved the piece of paper into his pocket.

"I know. There is no way in existence that this is not a joke." Zim looked up at him out of the corner of his eye. "You would not be the culprit behind this joke would you?"

Dib jumped at that accusation, his face burning a bright red. "No way. If I liked someone I would just flat out say it. Plus I would not play such a cruel joke on my best friend. I have been on the receiving end more than onces of a false confession. Man those just fucking suck," he said recalling a past few memories he physically cringed at. "People even filmed me in hopes of humiliating me further in front of more people. I bought into it the first time it happened, but then I grew wise. People even tried fooling me using my love on the paranormal against me."

"Then I won't meet this person whoever they are. If they really did have these supposed feelings then they would just confront me. Not ask to meet me in private. The last time I followed someone into a secluded area my skin nearly melted off from being shoved into a pool."

"It could just be Brandon and his gang trying to get back at you for the earlier ass kicking they got."

"That is a good possibility," replied Zim the pair approaching the stairwell. Zim was suddenly pulled off balance as he felt his right foot miss the first step completely. Everything seemed to go in slow motion in that instant. The whole scenario played out in Zim's head with him knowing he was going to go tumbling down the set of stairs. Zim closed his eyes embracing his body for impact. The next thing he knew Zim collided with something solid, but nothing hurt at all and he was still standing upright. He blinked his eyes opened, coming face to face with the chest of someone.

"You are right; you are having a really rough day you klutz," Dib teased as he looked down at Zim. When he saw his friend start to take a tumble forward, Dib praised his quick reflexes for saving the Irken from a nasty fall. He quickly lashed out to grab ahold of Zim's wrist, spinning him around to pull him close. He held onto Zim's hips, their chests pressed flush against one another.

"Thank you, Dib," Zim muttered looking up at his human friend. He cautiously released his grip on Dib's shirt, stepping back to give them a bit of space. His blood pumping organ was still racing from the fright he received from his close call. Though he could not shake off the feeling he got from the sensation of Dib's body against his. His skin felt warm where they were touching, and part of him didn't want to let go just yet. Zim felt his friend keep his grip on Zim's hips, weary to let the alien go.

"Hey, Zim, are you alright?! You almost took a fall there," said Keef making the two quickly break away from one another. Keef was smiling up at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I am fine," grumbled Zim as he ran his fingers through his hair; exasperated about his day. He pushed past Keef continuing on his path to the gym.

Dib fell in line behind the Irken, remaining silently about the whole incident at the stairs. Once they reached the locker room, the students changed quickly to make it into the gym on time. All the students were milling about in their own groups, talking back and forth. Dib paid no notice to Keef jabbering on about pointless topics he could tell Zim had no interest in. Why they didn't tell the annoying human to go away was beyond him. Maybe he just pitied the poor guy who was so socially awkward that it was hard for him to make friends. Maybe he will grow out of his annoying phase completely once they got used to him. Dib thought about how he was maybe a bit jealous with having to share Zim's attention with someone else. Yet the guy seemed to strive for it like a lost puppy begging for measly scraps. Keef no matter what he did, rubbed Dib the wrong way. He was always unease around the other human. After several years of training as a hunter and paranormal investigator, his gut instincts were never wrong. There was just something up with him, but Dib couldn’t place his finger on it.

The teacher called for the start of class, announcing how the students would be playing volleyball for the period. The students split up into teams of six, landing Dib, Zim, and Keef on a team. Each student took their position as the whistle blew, signalling the start of the match. The mass of students bobbed and weaved for the balls across several makeshift courts. As usual some students took the game seriously while others could care less about the activity. The volleyballs continued to be lobbed over the nets, the occasional stray one making it into another team’s court from the more inexperienced players hitting it in the wrong direction. Zim praised his military training and his Irken reflexes to be able to easily keep up in gym class. Dib and Zim made a good team, the pair working together in silent unison to help set up the other to score points for their team. Keef would shout out to Zim and Dib, doing his best to work with the group to score their own points in turn. Keef seemed to constantly try to set them up, allowing them to take the shot and score a point on the opposing team, only to gush on and on about how greatThey were together. Zim shot an icy glare at Keef, becoming annoyed with the constant praise. Zim soon lost himself in the game like a lot of students who were actually trying, not focusing on the world around him. A high pitch ringing ripped through the mass of student bodies, making several of them clutch their ears in pain. But to Zim’s sensitive antenna it rendered the alien imobile. Zim felt his body lock up instantly while his hands instinctively moved to shield his antenna from the piercing noise. In his mind’s eye the words ‘DANGER!’ and ‘PAK DEFENSES DISABLED’ flashed across it. The frequency of the ringing had caused his PAK to become faulty all the while; small electrical charges coursed through his body as it continued to malfunction.

“Watch out!” someone shouted in the distance, a volleyball heading straight for Zim. Zim could vaguely see the ball careening at him at high velocity before it smashed straight into his face, toppling the alien over backwards. Zim saw stars burst behind his eyes upon impact. Lucky for him the high pitch frequency had stopped, allowing his PAK to come back online.

Dib watched from the sidelines his friend get hit square in the face. He questioned internally to himself why Zim’s PAK didn’t activate in order to protect its host. But the human male didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to that. It would be a nightmare to clean up that mess if suddenly four sharp metal spider legs sprung forth from Zim’s PAK to puncture the ball right in mid air. Dib could only imagine the lecture he would receive from his mentor, Wiliam, if Zim’s secret was exposed. It took Dib a long time to convince William that Zim wasn’t a threat, and that he would keep Zim from exposing himself to normal citizens. Dib rushed over to his friend but was beaten to the alien’s side by Keef who knelt down next to Zim to help the Irken up. 

“Don’t worry Zim. I got you,” he said with a gentle charming smile across his features. Before the alien knew it he was being scooped into the redhead’s arms and carried off the court bridle style. “I am taking Mr. Smith to the nurse’s office,” he called over his shoulder towards the gym teacher before carrying Zim through the double doors.

“Hey wait!” Dib said in a panic going to chase after them, but a harsh shout stopped him in his tracks.

“Let them be, Membrane!” shouted the teacher. “Mr. Hawkins has Smith, they don’t need your help.”

Dib cursed under his breath, nervously shifting his weight. Zim always tried to avoid the nurse’s office in case she was all the wiser to him not being human. Not to mention Zim’s PAK could patch him up faster than any Earth medical treatment. That was all Dib needed, Zim being exposed because of some freak accident. It was rather odd though; now that he was thinking about it. What had caused the high pitched ringing to erupt during gym class. The noise didn’t come from the loud speakers but somewhere on the court. Dib was lost inside his own musings while he impatiently watched the minutes tick by on the clock. The human teen could only hope that Zim didn’t give himself away.

Zim struggled in the arms of his carrier, protesting all the way that he wasn’t some helpless smeet who needed someone to transport him. He proclaimed that he was fine and didn’t need the nurse to take a look at him. Zim pushed at Keef’s shoulder attempting to wriggle away, and out of his arms. Yet the human seemed to have more strength than the Invader expected. The human held onto him like a vice grip all the while sushing Zim in a soothing voice that he didn’t need to pretend and just take it easy.

Keef maged to open the door to the office one handed, still supporting Zim in his arms. The human male moved to set Zim down on the bed while he looked for the nurse. Zim huffed, crossing his arms over his chest tilting his head up and away from Keef. “You should lay back and rest,” Keef siad, ushering the alien to lay back against the pillows, tucking Zim under the blankets. “I don’t think the nurse is here but we can wait for her to arrive. And don’t worry I can watch over you while you sleep.” Keef moved about the room getting an ice pack for Zim’s head.

“I don’t need you to watch me!” hissed Zim, as he tried to sit back up and get out from under the covers. Zim could feel his nerves on edge from just being there. If any competent medical practitioner got their hands on him they would surely discover that he wasn’t human. Zim was suddenly forced back down an ice pack being set onto his head.

“You should rest,” Keef said a hint of urgency under his voice. Keef had a grip on Zim’s shoulder, squeezing a bit rougher than normal to get Zim to stop his struggles.

Zim settled down, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his squeedily spooch. The Irken didn’t want to cause a scene and openly start a fight between the two. In such close quarters Zim was unsure how the fight would go if one broke out. He thought it best to just do as the human requested but this was it. After this he would have a serious talk with this human about his actions towards the Mighty Zim. “Fine,” he huffed and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. His PAK activated a pseudo sleep protocol that didn’t allow its host to enter a sleep cycle but only made his body appear to have all the normal signs of sleep all the while his brain was fully functional. If he had to lie here at least he could run a diagnosis on his body to see if the ringing or the ball did any damage to him. As he did that, he could feel Keef move to sit next to him perfectly still in his posture. Zim contemplated if this was normal for humans to do. He might be an alien but this still seemed strange to him. Zim finished up his disanosies check to find that everything was as it should be but that ringing noise still set him on edge. The ringing of the school’s bell aroused Zim from his fake sleep. It didn’t take long for another noise to cause Zim to shoot up in his spot surprising the redhead who was still sitting stiffly next to him just watching him.

“Zim?” Dib called out as he burst through the door willing his nerves to stay in check. Dib’s chest heaved in time with his gasping breaths. Dib moved into the room adjusting his glasses on his face, trying to take in the surroundings. He was glad to see that his friend was still there and not being transported away to some top secret government facility to be dissected.

Zim took in Dib’s appearance, finding the taller male to still be in his gym clothes even though the bell had rang. “Did you come running all the way here?”

“Yeah I was worried about you. You took a nasty hit to the head after all” Dib said trying to convey what he was actually trying to say with his eyes and how he feared Zim being discovered. “Has the nurse checked you out yet or cleared you yet?” Dib felt his stomach doing flips in anticipation for the worst.

“No it doesn’t look like she was in today or something. Haven’t seen her since I arrived here,” informed Zim.

“Oh I guess then you can leave then,” Dib replied finally calming down from his nerves being on edge.

“No Zim should stay and be looked at,” Keef said forcefully. Making the pair turn their heads to look at him in question.

“I am sure Zim is fine and is alright to leave. Isn’t that right Zim?” Dib said looking to his friend for confirmation so they could get out of the office before the nurse decided to show herself.

“Yes the Mighty Zim is perfectly fine and would like to leave since he is alright,” Zim rushed out, moving to get up off the bed. Zim threw off the covers, rolling out of the bed on the other side to use it to put space between him and the redhead.

“But Zim!” Keef called out reaching for the alien.

“No no do not worry about Zim!” he said waving him away and moving to Dib’s side. “Zim has had stronger blows to the body than a measly soft volleyball spike.” Zim was halted in his tracks when he felt a hand grab his wrist forcing him in place.

“I said you should stay,” Keef said with a forced smile.

Dib was immediately sent into his defensive mode, ready to attack at any given chance. This human was bad news and Dib had had about enough of it. Dib moved to stand closer to Zim, his eyes set in a death glare at Keef. Dib watched Zim sigh heavily, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was about ready to protest Zim giving up when the invader opened his mouth.

“Fine you got Zim,” he muttered looking down at the ground. “There is something Dib and I have been hiding.”

Dib was taken aback from Zim’s words, as he was set into a stuttering mess. Dib tried to reason with Zim in any way shape of form. Dib was worried that this was it. Was Zim really going to give his alien self away. Oh gods this was going to be one huge mess. Dib could expect his sister to keep a secret but this guy, Dib had no clue about. Dib fell silent when he heard Zim go on in his explanation.

“I received a love confession earlier today and wanted to make the meeting with this mysterious person at all costs. Their words upon the stationary was poetry in motion, making my organ heart skip with beats.”

Dib exhaled a breath he was holding out in relief. Damn Zim was a good actor when given the change, He chalked it up to all the social media Zim was watching in his free time.

The grip on Zim’s wrist was released immediately with a smile on Keef’s face. It was almost like a switch was flipped on the human’s personality. “Well when it comes to love there is no greater reason. Well then I won’t keep you. I hope it goes well for you Zim.” Keef happily waved at them before walking away. There was almost something stiff in the way the human walked out of the room.

Silence passed between the pair for a few moments before they rushed towards the door. “Grab your shit and let’s leave before we run into that stink beast,” hissed Zim as he marched himself furiously out of the nurse’s office.

“If you don’t like the guy then you should tell him off Zim,” said Dib moving to keep up with Zim

“Oh and wasn’t it you who said I should be nicer to humans.” Zim glared at Dib with a furry.

“Not when they make you uncomfortable!” Dib shouted in response. “Why are we even fighting over this?!”

“Zim doesn’t even know!! Zim is just stressed and upset!”

“Then let’s stop shouting before we cause a scene!”

“That is fine with Zim!” Zim took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The pair made their way slowly around each corner hoping not to run into Keef on their way back from the gym. While making their way, Zim spotted the nurse making her way back towards her office a hint of aggravation in her movements. 

“When I find the person responsible for trapping me in that room I am going to see that they get detention for a month,” the worker hissed under her breath.

Zim raised a brow in silent question to himself, but shook it off to focus back at the task on hand. Zim just wanted to grab his things, and head back to his base where he could hide away for the weekend. At least there he could pretend that all this drama didn’t exist for two whole days. When it came to Monday he would tell Keef off ordering the human male to give him some space. The only thing he was looking forward to this weekend was spending longer hours with Dib. Hopefully Dib could make him feel better, and put his mind at ease. Maybe they could finally finish the Voot Cruiser and Zim could take them on a bit of a drive. Just the two of them. Zim could feel his cheek warm at the image of the two of them alone together. The thought was causing his body to act weird with excitement and nerves.

Dib walked with Zim all the way back to Zim’s home, a sigh of relief washing over the pair once the door was closed. The duo were greeted at the door by an enthusiastic Gir and a happy squeak from minimoose floating behind the flailing robot. Gir pulled the group into a strong embrace shouting about his joy to see them finally home, and about how he made the group some sugary creation. Zim was ushered along into the kitchen where the sight of a messy kitchen greeted them. There was smearings of egg, batter and flour over several surfaces and walls. On the table sat a plate of cupcakes all in an assortment of a nice icing job to a gooey mess. Zim discarded his disguise by the entrance to flop down into a chair, pulling a cupcake over towards him. Zim pulled off the paper covering before shoveling the sugary treat into his mouth. Dib sat down across from Zim taking one off the dish. Gir screeched happily to see the pair enjoying what he made.

“Worst day ever,” Zim grumbled around a mouth full before starting in on his second one.

“I would say,” agreed Dib slowly munching on his cupcake. “I almost thought that you were going to give yourself away to Keef there at the end.”

“Like hell I was going to do such an imbecile move. I would have sooner moved to another planet than give myself away to that...pathetic earth monkey,” he growled. Zim threw himself into one of his anger induced rants, going off about how aggravating the whole situation was. He continued to stuff sugary confectionery sweets into his mouth all the while going off about Keef.

Dib in turned sat back and allowed his friend to release all his pent up anger, finding Zim not very menacing with little smears of icing along his cheeks. “Well I am glad you didn’t,” Dib chuckled at the pissed off alien. “I would rather not have to clean up the mess you would leave behind after being discovered.”

“Are you saying that I am uncoordinated in my movements? That I would not make a clean escape or exit if needed?” Zim questioned a bit offended by Dib’s words.

“Maaaybeeee.” Dib teased with a cocky smirk leaning back in his chair. “I mean you are currently making a mess out of the cupcakes. Looks like I am not the only one who cleans up after you.” Dib laughed to himself as Zim continued to stare at him offendedly before continuing, “Gir and Minimoose are going to have to-” Dib was cut off mid sentence when a cupcake smacked him square in the face. The treat fell from his face, leaving a smear of icing across his glasses. Dib stared across the table, with an unamused look on his face, over at a haughty smirking Zim.

“Opps,” he said with a cocky grin, “looks like I made a mess. Guess someone is going to have to clean it up.”

“You are going to regret that, Space boy,” Dib smiled reaching between them to scoop some icing off of a cupcake and throw the huge glob at Zim. Dib leapt to his feet tackling Zim to the ground in a fit of laughter, smearing his icing covered hand across Zim’s green cheek. “You better surrender while you have that chance.”

Zim laughed out loud, falling over in his chair when Dib wrestled them to the ground. He struggled in Dib’s arms trying to squirm away from the human when he felt icing get smeared on his cheek. “Zim will never surrender, pathetic Dib-stink!” he cried out finally getting away and back to his feet. Zim made a move for the counter snatching up a mixing bowl and spoon before turning his attention back to Dib. The human had taken cover besides the table, several cupcakes in hand. “Foolish human you will never beat the Mighty Zim!” he shouted, hurling spoonfuls of batter towards the crouching human. A food fight erupted between the pair; food, icing, and batter being thrown around the room in a chaotic blurr.

“Give up Zim!” called Dib from his hiding spot behind an overturned table. “I will protect this planet from the likes of you. You can not win! Turn yourself over and we can end this peacefully!”

“Never you disgusting puny wriggling worm!” shouted Zim from behind the island counter on the opposite end of the room. “The Mighty Zim will be the victor of this battle!! Zim will always prevail! As expected of the great and mighty being that is Zim!”

“You forget one thing Zim! I have one thing that will earn me the victory in the end. I have determination!”

“And I have minions!” Zim shouted standing up from behind his cover. “Go my minions!” Zim threw out his arm in a commanding gesture pointing towards Dib. Signaling for a batter covered Gir with red accents and Minimoose to rush towards Dib across the kitchen to tackle the human over, in a mess of limbs. The group laughed in their little pile as Gir and Minimoose rubbed themselves against Dib’s already food covered self. Zim marched himself triumphantly over to the group on the floor, the haughty look of a winner etched on his features. “Ready to call it quits human,” he playfully hissed, using his slender tongue to emphasize the hissing noise.

“You might have won this battle, Zim! But you haven’t won the war. I will continue to defend the Earth from the likes of you. Even if no one believes me!” Dib continued with a false glare sent the alien’s way.

Zim maniacally cackled to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fool!! It will be I, Zim!! Who will the war in the end, and there is nothing you can do about it!”

“Sneak attack!” Dib cried out shooting up to grab Zim by the wrist and pulled him down into the sticky mess of bodies. The pair laid on the floor, the kitchen filled with their laughter. A sigh escaped them once the group caught their breath. “Feel better?” Dib asked looking over at Zim.

“Much,” Zim smiled to himself closing his eyes and taking a moment to fully relax. “Thank you, Dib”

“Anytime Zim,” he smiled, finally getting the Irken to turn his head to face him. They were inches apart once again, the space between their lips turning hot as they continued to stare at each other. Dib gazed deeply into raspberry colored eyes feeling his mind zone in on Zim’s features, and the way Zim was still panting for air. Even with batter and icing covering the alien’s face he was still attractive. “Zim, I-” he was cut off mid sentence when a gloved finger came to press against his lips,

“You have icing on your lips,” Zim said in a soft voice, rubbing his finger against thin lips to remove the traces of the sugary treat before continuing in a shaky voice, “there.” The two looked at one another before they both moved into the other’s space. Lips brushed against one another, both in silent question if it was alright. The two were halted in their actions by the ringing of Dib’s phone. 

Dib cursed under his breath, fishing the item from out of his pocket. He looked at the screen seeing that there was a text from his mentor William that they had got a mission and to be ready soon. “Looks like my dad needs me home soon. Says he got a project he needs my help on.” Dib moved to stand up before offering a hand down to Zim in a silent gesture to help the alien back to his feet. He hated lying to Zim about his after school activity of investigating the paranormal and hunting down monsters. But he wasn’t ready to relieve that part of himself just yet. Zim might take the whole situation in a negative direction thinking their whole friendship is a lie. “I guess I should try to clean myself up as best I can,” Dib said looking around the area for anything he could possibly use.

“There is a shower upstairs,” Zim said pointing towards the ceiling. “I know this might come as a shock but I still need to clean myself. I simply make sure only filtered water enters my home. Your polluted water burns my skin like acid after all. Even washing my clothes in it has caused me some form of harm. Finding some form of drink had been difficult as well, considering that the majority of items on your planet use it.”

“Right right sorry for being foolish,” Dib chuckled sheepishly. “Well I will just grab my spare change of clothes and shower then. Dib rushed off towards the stairs hiding his burning face, his mind spinning with the realization that they almost kissed a few minutes ago.

“Computer clean up this mess.” Zim ordered the house. Long mechanical tentacle like arms descended from the ceiling upon to start righting furniture and items.

“I didn’t even make this mess,” the A.I. grumbled to itself.

Zim moved around the kitchen himself cleaning up spills with a rag. “Well maybe when we create a body for you, you can participate as well,” huffed Zim. Zim continued to work alongside the house’s A.I. system cleaning up the remains of their food fight. Gir and Minimoose busied themselves with putting away any of the remaining cupcakes that managed to survive the fight. Zim then turned his attention to getting himself cleaned up. Instead of dressing himself in another outfit he decided to go more casual slipping into a pair of leggings and a tight high collared t-shirt. At least he didn’t have the issue of having to wash icing or cake batter out of his hair like Dib did. Zim decided to wait for Dib on the couch while the human finished showering and changing. Zim’s antennae twitched when he heard the light padding of soaked feet coming down the stairs into the living room. Zim looked up to find the taller male freshly cleaned and smelling of soap.

“Hey sorry to be leaving in a rush but at least we have tomorrow to hangout all day like we usually do.” Dib smiled at Zim in an apologetic way hoping he didn’t upset his friend with having to change their plans slightly.

“Bright and early,” Zim agreed moving to escort Dib to the door. Zim was still wary about stepping outside without his disguise even in the dim light.

“Hey do me a favor and lift your arms above your head,” Dib said turning to face Zim.

Zim narrowed and eye at him with a slight tilt of his head. He gave into the human’s request and did as he was told. To the Invader’s surprise he was enveloped in soft material as a hoodie was pulled over his head. Zim looked down at the article to find that it was the same one Dib was wearing earlier but took it off when they entered Zim’s base. The logo for mysterious mysteries was plastered across the front of the clothing article further marking it as Dib’s. Zim felt his slender body practically swimming in it, the hem of the jacket reach about his mid thigh. Zim looked up at Dib, a question in his eyes.

“You looked cold,” was Dib’s reply. “Plus now I have to come back tomorrow to retrieve my favorite hoodie. This way you know it is a promise.”

“Of course Zim knows that you will return to him!” Zim stuttered out, his face a burning a fuchsia color. “Who can stay away from such a model of greatness.”

“Your right who can,” he said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss Zim on the cheek. “See you tomorrow,” Dib whispered against Zim’s cheek. With another bright smile he left the shell shocked Zim standing near the doorway watching his retreating back. Dib closed the door behind him rushing down the street high on endorphins at what he just managed to do. His mind screaming at him that he couldn’t believe that he managed such a feat. Dib could only hope the mission him and William were about to do wouldn’t keep him from Zim. Tomorrow he would get an official kiss from Zim and approach the subject of them possibly dating. Nothing was going to stand in his way now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a date chapter but I thought some foreshadowing and some cute filler was in order. I love their strange little family life and having the group participate in fun activities. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday rolled around faster than what Zim had expected. The Irken had spent an almost sleepless night nervously busying himself with anything that could possibly take his mind off of last night’s events. Dib saying goodbye with a kiss had taken over Zim’s mind, filling it with thoughts and worries about what was to come today. Would they take the next step? What was the next step to this whole thing? Zim racked his brain for any information he had gathered throughout his time spent on Earth. Earthling relationships was far more complicated than Irken ones seeing that the need and the desire for just that was programmed out of them a long time ago. Zim sat on the couch nervously bouncing his leg in anticipation for his human friend to arrive. It had taken a while for Zim to even pick out what to wear today. He wanted to show some slight effort in his appearance and grooming but not seem too eager in case what he was expecting to possibly happen wouldn’t happen. Zim decided to keep it simple, black skinny jeans with some red high top converses and Dib’s Mysterious Mysteries hoodie. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his front door, causing him to almost trip over his own two feet to get the door.

The door swung open to reveal Dib standing there with a bright smile on his face. The human was dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, combat boots, and paired with a shirt that read ‘I believe in Mothman’. The whole outfit was brought together with a few accessories including what looked like some type of pendant, a choker and the human appeared to put all his ear piercings in that ran up the length of his left ear. Zim guessed that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to look good for their hang out session. He suddenly felt self conscious about his own attired seeing how the human male looked down right sexy compared to Zim. Or that was as much as Zim could gather considering the circumstances. Gods he was in over his head.

“You look good Zim...” Dib said sheepishly adjusting his leather jacket; trying to look anywhere but at Zim. There was a certain sense of gratification and fulfillment in seeing the alien wearing Dib’s clothing. It was like having your flag on a fort. A sense of ownership and pride in what you managed to achieve even if others think you are crazy for it. “So, I have a lot planned for us today. Hope your schedule is cleared,” Dib joked moving to escort the pair off of Zim’s property.

“Of course Zim has done such an act. It was agreed upon that we were to spend the day together.”

“It was meant as a joke, Space Boy.” Dib brought them to the street and stopped in front of a rather sleek looking dark navy blue car. Dib watched Zim take a few more steps down the sidewalk before halting in his tracks to turn and see why his Earthling friend had stopped moving. Dib leaned against the car with his arms crossed, a smug smirk stretched across his face, waiting for Zim’s reaction. The alien continued to looks at him with confusion, his eyes darting back and forth between the car and Dib. Dib nodded as if to answer the silent question spinning in Zim’s head.

“You procured one of those Earthling automobile vehicles?” Zim asked moving to stand closer to the car and study it.

“Yep!” Dib beamed down at Zim. “Dad finished a project he was working on for some car company and he got one of the finished models. Though he doesn’t really need a new car since he spends most of his time in his lab or at work. He doesn’t really commute as much as Gaz and I do. So he had no need for a car and gave it to me. It might not be fast like the Voot Runner but she is still a very nice mode and can go up to a decent speed compared to other cars.”

“It isn’t as fast as the Runner just yet,” Zim smiled up at Dib. Zim openly admired the car, moving to slip into the passenger's side. Zim couldn’t take the Voot Cruiser out all the time in fear of someone catching him while he is enjoying a joyride. Plus Dib and him were still making repairs to the ship down in the lab. Zim’s Voot Runner was out of date compared to the Irken Armada’s Spittle Runners but maybe with a bit of time and tech the two can update the Cruiser making it better than anything the Irken Armada has seen. “So where are we going?” asked Zim, buckling himself safely into the seat.

Dib slipped in behind the wheel of the vehicle, buckling himself up as well before starting the car. “Well I believe me and you have had enough of humanity for the week and could use some antisocial time away from the city.” Dib pulled out onto the street heading towards the highway and out of town. “I want to take you somewhere I used to spend a lot of time at, when I was a kid. Sometimes I would get fed up with people and need a break from them in every way possible. I used to escape to this place to take a moment and center myself before starting it all over again.”

Zim felt his blood pumping organ ache at the thought of Dib suffering the way he had, being an outcast amongst so many of his kind. Zim turned to look out the window feeling sorry for not only Dib but himself as memories about his time in the Irken Empire played over in his head. How the entire time he spent there was nothing more than a joke. So many of his kind hated his existence and were probably glad he was gone. “I know what that is like...” Zim said softly.

Dib could feel the tension in the car go from light to down right tense and sad. He had planned for this day to be amazing. One where it would be all about them and not any outside force that had harmed them in the past. Dib grinned to himself when an idea popped into his head. Dib reached over onto the console of the car to hit a button. A slight buzzing sound echoed around the car, as the hard top of the car started to fold up and tuck itself away into the back. The wind whipped through their hair, the warm rays of the sun shining down on them and heating their skin. Dib watched from the corner of his eye, the Irken marvel at the change in conditions. With the top down it gave the feeling of going faster than what they were doing. Plus the wind against their skin was a great adrenaline rush in and of itself. “How about some toons as we drive?” Did questioned moving to connect the bluetooth in his phone and the car. It didn’t take long for the pair to start rocking out to their favorite songs, singing at the top of their lungs like the two weirdos they were. Their voices were lost to the wind while they drove not minding the looks they were getting from cars passing them by. When one of Zim’s favorite songs came on, the Irken had no problem with getting into the song, even doing his own hand motions to the song. Dib couldn’t help but grin like an idiot while he watched Zim sing an english cover to Hatsune Miku’s World is Mine. Dib was only slightly shock when he heard Zim nail the high notes in the song. The human wondered if Zim could change the pitch of his voice thanks to his PAK or if the Irken simply had good range when it came to his vocals. Dib let Zim finish the song before asking Zim something that was bugging him. “So Princess, I have to ask,” teased Dib, earning a raised brown from Zim, “why do you even like that song? I am surprised you even admit to enjoying that song. I mean most straight guys would only openly sing that song as a joke or something in that manner.”

“Ah yes you are referring to Earthling males who are attracted to the opposite gender known as female. Zim has done some research on your species topic and characteristics known as sexuality and gender. You must remember that us Irkens are born with the same genitalia regardless of gender. We do not have gender roles like your kind does and see no point in them. If one can fight for the empire and obey the Tallest then it does not matter how one dresses or acts. I stated before that your music and expression is different than our own. We do not have open expression that could become detrimental to the Control Brain’s governing or our Tallest’s rules. We simply obey and live to serve the empire anyway we see fit. Our PAKs regulate our emotions helping to cut out ones that could pose a threat. Such emotions like guilt, shame, sympathy, or attraction. The idea of sexuality, that your race seems to focus on, is foriegn even to my kind. ”

“So kinda like the book 1984 with Big Brother? They took out all negative words and forms of expression so the masses couldn’t put their feelings into words. They put rules on everything including how one should act and feel.”

“That is the best way to put it,” Zim said with a nod before continuing, “In the end if I come across music that I like; then, why not enjoy singing it regardless of your Earthling gender roles. Besides from my readings and studies every person out there would love to serve a princess or be one,” Zim said with a haughty smile. “Why not be one and have the masses flaunt all over you hoping to win your grace. Serving a King is noble, but every knight hopes for his own princess.”

Dib laughed to himself, “Oh really Princess Zim, then tell me if gender isn’t important then why do you refer to yourself as ‘him’? How do you even tell the females from the males.”

Zim rubbed at his chin in thought trying to think of a way to best describe this. “Well the female’s antenna are more curly in appearance while males are more straight and short. Along with the body shapes being different. But that is not all...I guess one could say it is a feeling. Like those in your culture known as transgenders or gender fluid humans. It is more of a feeling than anything else. Something about you knows what gender you are, and you state it. Zim is male and feels that way, but I still enjoy some aspects of your human society that is reserved for females. Clothes are just clothes and music is a form of expression that shouldn’t be taken lightly. I don’t understand how other stink pigs put high value and judgment on gender and sexuality.”

“Wow when you put it like that,” Dib said musing inside his own head. “That is enough heavy topics for now. How about we get back to the music?” Dib cranked up the volume in the car again, singing along with Zim to the next song. 

It took them about an hour to drive out of the city and to a nearby nature park. The pair got out of the car, Dib locking it behind them after retrieving a basket out of the back seat. Zim raised a brow in question at him to which he was told that it was a surprise. Dib lead them along a pathway only to break off of it to head deeper into the forest. The human asked Zim to trust him and follow him into the densely packed forest. Zim walked leisurely besides Dib, his attention drawn every which way. The alien was trying to take in every part of the area, appreciating the peaceful tranquility of the forest. Here the air was cleaner fresher in a way that had Zim breathing deep. The birds were singing their gentle song from the tree tops above. Wildlife skittered alongside them in the bushes and tall grass. The Irken removed his disguise to Dib’s encouragement and reassurance that no one would spot them this far into the woods. Zim would occasionally hop onto a fallen log to walk his way down it. When Zim tried to gain his balance, Dib reached out his hand to take Zim’s hand in his and steady the alien. Zim felt his cheeks burn at the contact and his squeedlyspooch do flips in his core. Zim tried to act like the simple touch wasn't affecting him like it was; by hiding his bright fuchsia cheeks inside Dib's hoodie. Even when he got down from the log, Dib didn't retract his hand from the Irken's. Instead he continued to lead Zim into a clearing near a cave.

"Well here we are," Dib said proudly. He set down the basket he was carrying and started to unpack the contents. Zim helped to lay out a blanket unsure of why the material was needed in the first place. That was until he saw Dib remove his own shoes and sit down on the article. Zim mimicked Dib's actions still unsure of what was going on till Dib finally answered him. "It is called a picnic, Zim. Humans sometimes spend time outside enjoying a meal on the grass. It is a way for them to enjoy the sun and the elements for awhile while doing an otherwise boring activity."

"Zim will humor you Earth monkey, and participate in this human activity as it seems that you have spent a lot of time and effort in planning out this task. Plus it would be a shame to see such an endeavor go to waste," the Irken joked taking a spot next to Dib.

The duo enjoyed a peaceful meal together, taking pleasure in one another's company along with the calm environment. The wind every now and again would rustle the leaves and the grass, cooling off their otherwise hot skin. Zim would lazily watch the wildlife move about in the woods beyond the clearing. It was almost too easy for Zim to fall in love with this part of Earth. It was funny to think that if he was sent here years ago when he was starting out as an Irken Invader he wouldn't have batted an eye at the idea of destroying such beauty. Earth held many great aspects to it. Like the ability to constantly change. Everything was always changing yet at the same time staying the same. Humans had the chance to grow and become anything they wanted. While for the Irken Empire each members role within it had been decided a long time ago by the Control Brians. Humans can think and feel for themselves, that is if some could pull their heads out of their asses long enough. Humans had the freedom to express themselves and love the world around them. All the Irken Empire knew was to conquer and take from others. They knew destruction not life. It was sad how one moment was all it took to put everything into perspective and see how unloved you really were. 

It was a little while before Dib broke the silence, drawing Zim out from his own depressed thoughts. "I used to come here a lot. I swore as a kid that this cave was Bigfoot's lair and one day I was going to catch him on camera. Even as I grew, and I knew it to be a long shot, I still came out here every time I needed a break from the other kids. Sometimes I would drag Gaz up here for some family quality time, seeing as my dad has barely has any time for us. She used to threaten me with filling my big head with rabid weasels or something whenever I would drag her somewhere to investigate. I knew she didn't care in the long run because truth be told it has always been just us. Believe it or not but my sister is more antisocial than me.

"Everyone around me has told me I was stupid for wanting to become a paranormal investigator. Even my family thinks my dream is silly, but to this day I haven't given up on my dream. This cave and field is a silent reminder to myself about the promise I made to never give up on my dream. To continue hunting down the paranormal because that is what makes me happy." Dib got a far away look in his eyes as he began to reminisce about his past. Sure he currently was being trained by his mentor, William, to be a hunter/ paranormal investigator but to keep the secret from his family and now Zim was very rough. "I act like I gave that desire up around my family. Instead I started to work with my dad more in the lab here and there. He was happy to see me start focusing on 'real science' instead of the actual science I wanted to do. The thought of confronting him and telling him the truth frightens me to the very core, more so than any monster I could face. If they existed that is," he rushed out. "I wanted to share this place with you, Zim, because I want you to get a glimpse into a part of me today. You have shared a lot about yourself over the past few months to me, and I think it is about time I do the same. I also want you to think of this as your home now. A place where you can find yourself living amongst us humans in peace."

Zim was moved by Dib's kind words. He never knew he could find someone so much like himself; miles away from the empire on some, what others might consider, a nowhere planet. Maybe he has finally found a place he could call home after never really being considered part of the Irken Empire. "Thank you Dib," Zim said reaching out to take the human's hand in his own claw like one. "I am glad that you feel the desire to share this special place with me and open up to me. Makes Zim...feel good."

Dib smiled happily at Zim, squeezing the alien's hand in a silent thanks. The pair finished their meal with Dib chattering on about his childhood with Zim occasionally talking about his own. When they were done, they headed back into the city where Dib continued his mission about sharing more about himself with Zim by taking the Irken to all the human's old haunts. Like the library where he used to go and read for hours on end about space. To the museum to see all the weird discoveries Earthlings had unearthed, and the tales of old mythology that helped to shape their world. The duo even got so daring as to jump the fence of an old abandoned hospital where Dib said he used to go ghost hunting at. "Come on, Space Boy," he egged on. "Not afraid of a few ghosts are you?" Dib grinned devilishly from the other side of the chain linked fence. 

Zim huffed, puffing out his chest as his lips formed a hard pout. PAK legs extending from their hiding place along Zim's back; allowing the alien to effortlessly scale the fence to land on his feet on the other side. "Never," Zim smirked up at Dib. "There is no such thing as your Earthling astral specters."

"Says you," he said, turning to head towards the building. "But just you wait until we get in there and you have an experience. Fun thing about ghosts is that you can't really stop them since they have no physical body."

Zim nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot before noticing how far ahead Dib had gotten. "Hey wait up!!" He shouted chasing after a grinning Dib. Zim continued to stick close to the human as they made their way inside. All the while Dib prattle on about scary ghost stories that took place within the hospital's walls. Zim's nerves were starting to become more and more on edge with each creak of wood and gust of wind through open windows. Zim decided right then and there that ghosts were terrifying.

Dib never complained about how Zim clung to Dib's arm instead it was almost like he was enjoying it. Could have all been part of the human's plan all along. Dib made sure to be careful with his other arm considering that he had sustained a nasty injury to it last night while fighting off a monster. The human was a bit nervous to be on supposedly haunted grounds, and made sure to secretly take some precautionary measures. After all, rule number one in monster hunting is to always be prepared. He didn't want to face down some murderous ghost with Zim by his side just yet. "Don't worry Zim the most we have to worry about is some homeless person spending the day here. Maybe..." he said trailing off to further he relentless teasing. "No need to be worried."

"Zim isn't worried or scared for that matter! Zim is a great and powerful Irken solider trained to take anyone or thing on. There is nothing the great and Mighty Zim can't do!" The alien chanted more to himself than to the human. 

Dib rolled his eyes knowing that Zim only talked in third person more than usual was to reassure himself. Dib slipped away from his friend leaving him to stand in the middle of the hallway inspecting some old and dusty receptionist's desk.

Zim rifled through old yellowed pages that had faded in the sun and with age. The alien was curious about what the ancient stationary was hiding about the people who walked these halls and visited the medic staff. It was only when it was too late that he had realized that Dib had wandered off without him. "Dib?" He called looking around the area in hopes of spotting the raven haired male. "Dib-stink!" He shouted more now in a panic than before. Zim heard a shout before he was knocked off his feet and into an old looking wheelchair being pushed by Dib.

Dib raced through the halls of the hospital, laughing and smiling with each turn they took. He gave a strong push with his legs before hopping onto the back of the chair and going for a ride with the alien. Dib looked down to see the surprised look of his friend morph into that of pure joy and excitement. Dib noticed a propped open door with a still intact looking handle. The human reached out to grip tightly onto the rusty metal, using their momentum and his strength to swing them around the corner and down the hallway. Though Dib's carefully thought out plan didn't go as according to plan as he hoped. The handle gave out in his hand with an agonizing groan of decrepit neglect causing the pair to lose their balance and go tumbling over in amess of limbs and laughs. They lay on the dirty floor laughing up a storm with the ruined remains of the wheelchair skirted off to the side.

"That was a stupid move, Earth Monkey," Zim said through a fit of laughter. 

"Well sometimes a stupid move could lead to a good time and a good laugh." The pair laid on their backs catching their breath while they watched the setting sun's rays cascade through foggy and broken glass, to bathe the area in a sea of gold.

"Even the broken and forgotten areas of your planet are still beautiful in a way," said Zim, watching the shadows on the walls elongate and shift with the sun. In this dusty dilapidated build there was still a sense of wonder and beauty to it. This building that once held life still had signs of it existing, and now it was slowly returning back to the earth. There was no harsh destruction to it. The area was not forgotten even though it was abandoned. Life continues on, taking with it the memories of this place. And to people like Dib and Zim who visited the site, the building was still being remembered. When the Irken Armada took over a planet, everything was leveled to the ground, and all traces of the planet's history erased in the destruction. This way the race's culture and what made it special was forgotten in time and only the Irken Empire's rule remained in the end. The destruction of a race's society was a way to control the masses from rising up and questioning their order. It was meant for a way to break their spirits. This way the race had nothing to return to, nothing to remember. Much like how a defect like him would be erased from existence. It would be like he never lived in the first place. Something he never wanted to face. Zim wanted to live, to laugh, to just simply be. The Irken was tired of destroying, he now only wanted to experience.

"I think that is what makes Earth special." Dib rolled to his feet, pulling the small Irken to his feet. "We should get going, it is getting late." Dib led them out of the hospital and back onto the sidewalk where they eventually made their way to the car.

"There is someplace I would like to show you, Dib," said Zim buckling himself up. "But we need to go back to my base and pick up the Voot Runner." The Voot could not withstand strenuous travel or use just yet, but the trip Zim wanted to make it could.

"Uh yeah sure, Zim."

They drove back to Zim's house, brushing past the usual greetings from Gir and Minimoose happy to see the pair finally back. Gir rambled on about his adventures outside the house with his nub friend on their descent into the lab. The spastic robot talked on about a new taco place that opened which Zim couldn’t couldn't go to because of the alien's allergy to meats. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't join Gir or Minimoose out at the place. Zim was a bit taken aback to hear that Gir inquired about a vegetarian option for his master and that the place did have that option. Zim soon dismissed the pair to go watch TV while him and Dib got ready to take the spaceship out. The Irken rummaged around the lab, finding a piece of cloth in the mess and held it out to Dib. "Put this on," he ordered. "I want the place I am taking you to be a surprise."

Dib silently obeyed, putting on the blindfold when he was seated inside the Voot Runner with a now not so disguised Zim. Dib could figure that wherever they where going would be private, maybe now the human could try and make the attempt with moving to the next level with Zim. Maybe the alien wasn't opposed to a relationship with the human.

Zim tapped a few buttons on the cruiser's console, moving to take the controls once he was ready. "Computer open the hatch," he ordered the A.I. system. The ship began to levitate off the ground with a low whirring sound while they waited for the metal doors of the hatch to slowly opened to them. When Zim was sure Dib couldn't see, the alien took the ship off in the direction of the night sky. Zim monitored their ascension past Earth's stratosphere and into its exosphere. Zim could feel his body vibrating with nerves as he hoped that this was a good enough surprise for the young genius. The invader came to a stop just outside Earth's gravitational pull, allowing the ship to float in place. Zim turned towards Dib cautiously after hitting a few more buttons on the console to make sure they weren't in danger of drifting off into the vast void of space. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Zim watched for Dib's reaction.

Dib gasped in awe at the dark expanse of space lit up by a million twinkling stars in the blackened sky. Just below them the Earth continued to float none the wiser to the two occupants of the spacecraft, watching it slowly turn in its orbit. “I can’t believe it...I am finally here. I am in space.”

Zim smiled to himself while he watched Dib’s face light up with excitement, taking in all there was around them. “When I was in the Irken Empire I would often travel out into the void of space to stargaze,” said Zim turning his attention upwards. The alien took a deep breath in, a bit nervous to share the next part with Dib. “I would especially come out here when I was feeling particularly down or defeated. Though it is hard for me to admit it because I never wanted it to be true, and if you acknowledge it then it has to be true. The stars were the only witness to my silent tears. Zim had to be strong...I wanted to be strong like all the other Invaders. I wanted to prove myself. Get them to acknowledge my greatness. Cheer my name whenever I walked by. Praise me for my accomplishments. Then maybe I could finally receive some respect. I became the embodiment of a force that never gave up even when others told me to, but in a destructive negative manner. When I was with the Armada, I foolishly believed anything the Tallest said. I didn’t want to think about my failures as anything but accomplishments. Until reality came knocking on my door. In an instant I realized that my whole existence was a joke. I was a defect that needed to be eliminated. Every member of my race hates me and worst of all...even I hate myself.” Zim looked away feeling his antena droop against his head while he fought back the tears shining in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t hate yourself,” replied Dib turning to face Zim. “I know all too well about hating yourself and disappointing others. You know what the worst part about me wanting to be a paranormal investigator is?” Dib paused for a second till he knew Zim was listening to him. “I am a clone of my dad, I am not really his son. I was created as a way for my father to continue on his line of work without a fear of his genius mind ever ceasing. He doesn’t know that I know the truth. Maybe one day he will tell me, but at the moment he hasn’t. I feel like I am just disappointing him more with me secretly chasing after my dreams to discover the unknown. I don’t want to follow in his footsteps, yet I still foolishly do. Maybe because I hope that by working with him I could lessen the blow when I finally admit to him the truth about what I want to do with my life. And I hate myself for not facing my problems head on. Instead I am running from them and hiding the truth from the people I love.” Dib laughed to himself, running his hand through his raven locks. “Man look at us Zim, we are just two broken individuals who just don’t know when to quit. And you know something I am alright with that, because I have you now by my side. Someone who can understand me.”

Zim finally turned to face Dib, seeing the unshed tears clinging to the edges of Dib’s eyes. “You are right,” Zim said with a weak smile. “Just like those parts of Earth you can still be broken-”

“And still be beautiful,” Dib finished, invading Zim’s personal space to cup Zim’s cheek.

Zim felt his blood pumping organ skip a beat as he was slowly drawn in for the sweetest kiss the alien had ever experienced. The Irken’s whole body went weak at the press of their lips. His mind ceasing all train of thought, making him focus only on that single moment. That single kiss that meant the start of something excitingly new yet also strangely scary. It was a silent promise for a better future one they would face together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so eager for this chapter and happy that it is finally here! It is about time for me to write them being together finally. I thought the date ideas were cute and gave a bit more info on my version of Dib. I thank you for your support and hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next few chapters might take me awhile to up date so sorry about that if you are looking forward to the story.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one big update I have. I am putting up four chapters all in one go. Originally I was going to do this slow but decided against it since I did not want to draw out the drama of waiting to find out the truth for too long. I know a few people are concerned about Keef's treatment towards Zim. To this I will say that almost everything will be explained in chapter 14 with a big reveal, which I will be uploading. I ask that those reading please continue to read until the end of that chapter. Still I thank those who have been with me this whole time for their continue support. It means so much to me! I hope not to disappoint those reading and hope to still create a story people can enjoy. As always thank you very much

Dib and Zim slowly parted from their kiss. Dib admiring how the stars above them made Zim’s eyes sparkle and shine like two precious rubies. “So I am guessing that you are not opposed to having a romantic relationship with me?” asked Dib with a kind smile.

“Zim does not know the beginnings of how a romantic relationship is supposed to work,” he admitted sheepishly.

“That is fine. We can figure this out together. No one ever knows how to have a proper relationship no matter their age or how many they have had in the past. A relationship is two people figuring life and the feelings between them out. So how about we take things slow and see where it takes us?”

“Zim would like that,” the Irken said with a nod.

“Good, now how about we lay back and enjoy these stars. I can share with you some stories behind each consolation we Earthlings have.” Dib shrugged off his leather jacket allowing more movement in the tight confines of the ship. He then moved to recline the seat they were in, pulling Zim down with him.

“What are you doing, Dib?” Zim asked as he was adjusted to fit perfectly against Dib’s side with his head on the human’s chest.

“Easy there, Space Boy, it is called cuddling. Humans do it when they want to be close to one another and have a bit of physical contact yet still be comfortable. You can’t tell me laying on me is that unpleasant.”

Zim shook his head finally settling down against him and noticing how Dib’s forearm was bandaged. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, I had an accident in the lab last night while I was working with my dad,” he lied knowing all too well that he got it from a monster attack. “Spilled some chemicals on me, but don’t worry I am fine.”

“You should be more careful next time. You are not like the Amazing Zim where you can heal yourself from minor injuries.”

Dib chuckled to himself, “Yeah of course. So how about those stories?” Dib launched into several tales about the constellations. Each one more different then the next as he received from memory all the stories he could think of. Each one ranged in length and depth depending on which culture he pulled from.

“You humans are a strange lot. You create stories for everything. How the sun rises and sets. Why the rain falls. Why each creature is the color that they are. Your cultures are so vast and have such an arrangement of outlooks and insight. My kind have never had diversity like yours has. We only have a single mindset; kinda like a hive mind. We do not have stories to explain why something is because we try to discover why it is. It is almost like if you lived your whole life in black and white. Everything is seen in an analytical viewpoint never a creative or colorful imaginative one. While sometimes your kind is okay with not knowing why something is. Your kind wants the magic of the world to continue on. Sometimes your kind just wants to continue the spark of excitement for all.”

Dib looked down at Zim watching the Irken out from the corner of his eye. “This all must be so new to you. All these feelings.”

“They are since our PAK is programmed, in a way, to shut off our right brain’s functions. We are analytical, objective, cold and logical. We are meant to function and continue on in this manner. It is for the greater good of the Irken Empire.”

“Well I am glad you got out of there and now are able to experience everything you were missing out on while being an emotionless robot.”

“But Zim is not a robot. Gir is the robot, Dib."

“It is a figure of speech, Greenie.” Dib paused for a bit before drawing his attention back up the the stars about. “The only shame of being so far out in space is that you are unable to see the fox fires that light up the night sky back on Earth.”

“What are fox fires?” Zim asked, feeling Dib’s hand start to trace lazy patterns along his shoulder and back. The Invader sat up from the human’s embrace to remove Dib’s borrowed hoodie wanting to feel more skin on skin contact. Zim nestled himself back against Dib’s side, allowing the human to wrap his arms around his petite frame. “You may continue with the caressing of fingertips against Zim’s skin.”

Dib bit back a chuckle, picking back up where he left off with running his fingers along exposed skin. “Fox fires are known as Northern Lights or Aurora Borealis. The tale of how fox fires came to be is one of my favorites, and is always one that I go to when I am feeling bad about myself. The moon came down to the Earth below to seek out help from the animals of the forest. The moon told them about how it needed their help to light up the night sky since the moon was not as strong as the sun. The moon would wane in time leaving the world beneath it in pitch darkness. If the animals where to help the moon light up the night sky; then, the humans of the world will tell stories about them for generations. One by one the animals of the forest step forward to receive the moon’s gift of turning them into stars to form the constellations above. The animals of the forest jumped into the night sky lighting it up and casting light down onto the Earth. The last of the animals to join the group was a little fox. But the fox found that the night sky had no room to fit it. The fox grew sad seeing as it could not have a spot amongst the others who had agreed to help out. The moon saw the little fox trying to join the other and asked what was wrong. The fox replied that they tried so hard to become a star like everyone else. But even with their hardest they still could not join the others. All the fox wanted to do was help out like the rest of the group. The moon turned to the fox asking why did it have to be a star? Why could they not be something else? Something greater than a star. The fox’s tail grew long and wispy. Colors in a wide assortment danced along the fox’s pelt shifting and shining in the darkened night. The little fox leaped high into the sky to run a path along the night sky, shining brighter than any star could. The fox continues to paint the night sky to this day in a rainbow of colors. Their sign a symbol to all who take a moment to look up. You remind me a lot of the fox in that story, Zim.”

“I remind you about an Earthen animal?” Zim questioned.

Dib moved to cup Zim’s face in his hands and drew the alien to look at him. “Because much like the fox you tried your hardest to become a star. You wanted to be like everyone else before you and become what they were. Yet when you stopped trying you found a way to light up the sky in your own way. A way, better than any star out there ever could. There are millions of stars out there but there is only one fox fire. You are original in everything you do. You light up the night in your own unique way that could never be mimicked or overshadowed.”

Zim felt his blood pumping organ swell at Dib’s words. He never saw himself as anything but a failure. Yet somehow this human saw something more in him. Maybe Zim wasn’t meant to be an Invader all along. Maybe he could be something different. Something he only could discover on Earth. Zim leaned down the rest of the way, to seal their lips together in another kiss. They moved their lips together in a passionate kiss making the alien's mind go fuzzy. The kiss was gentle and sweat; conveying all the feelings and emotions that Zim could not put into words. Zim never felt so special in his whole life. This human could make him feel things he had never felt before. Zim broke away from Dib to look down at him for a moment. With a sigh he laid his head back onto the human’s chest wanting this moment to never end. “We should get back,” said Zim thinking about how long they had been floating out in space.

“Yeah don’t want Gir or Minimoose to worry now do we?” Dib asked, moving to sit the pair up. “And I rather not get a lecture from you A.I, system for keeping you out so late. Even without a body he is acting more like a parent than a computer system.”

Zim situated himself behind the controls, taking the ship back down to Earth and to the base. The Irken walked with Dib to the front door where the couple shared one last kiss before saying goodnight to one another. Gir shouted his goodbye to Dib with a fail of his arms followed by a happy squeak from Minimoose.

By the time Monday came, Zim was, as the saying goes, floating on cloud nine from his weekend with Dib. Zim was so lost in his blissful thoughts, filled with the raven genius, that he didn't notice a certain redhead pop up next to him. Zim jumped slightly when he closed his locker door to find Keef staring down at him with a bright smile 

"Hey Zim~" he sang-song, "How did the love confession go the other day?" Keef stood still, his smile unwavering while he waited for a response.

"Oh...Zim didn't go," the Irken replied handing off a book to the mechanical arm sticking out of his PAK for it to take and disappear back into its metal confines.

“What? Why?” Keef asked urgently moving closer to the Irken. “I mean you seemed like you really wanted to go. After all you did say that you wanted to make the meeting at all cost.”

“Well I decided not to go, because it was more than likely a joke.” Zim turned to head down the hallway. If the alien could duck into his homeroom class then maybe he could escape the redheads interrogation.

“How can you be so sure about that? You didn’t even go. The letter must have stated how much the recipient cares about you. How much the person wanted to meet you face to face. You didn’t even give the person a chance. Maybe they could surprise you and you might end up liking them in return.”

Zim rolled his eyes, picking up his pace to get away faster from the annoying human. “Because Dib said-”

“Of course it was Dib!” Keef said almost like he had a realization. “I was because of him. That would explain why you never showed,” Keef muttered under his breath. “What did he say to you? What did he say to make you change your mind.”

“Dib stated that he had received false love confessions in the past. So why even bother if it was just going to be a joke. And the last time I followed the order to meet someone in private, it turned out to be a disaster.”

“What do you mean Zim? Did someone try to hurt you?” Keef reached out to grab Zim’s arm pulling the alien to a stop. “Tell me who hurt you!”

Zim glared at the human, ripping his arm back from the other. “That is it!” Zim roared. “Zim has had enough of your constant stink monkey pestering!” Zim jabbed a finger up at Keef, a look of pure furry written across his face. “First off get this through you thick ignorant skull, I don’t want you around me anymore! Your constant desire for my attention is more annoying than a whining smeet freshy broken out of its tube. I might not know standard human social etiquette but you take the Earthling sweet treat cake when it comes to not understanding the simplest of concepts. You are weird and clingy if that isn’t short enough for you to grasp the idea of.”

“Zim please listen,” bargened Keef almost desperate. “I am not trying to-”

“No you listen! Dib has done nothing wrong. Dib is what you humans call my boy- best friend,” Zim corrected remembering that he wasn’t so ready to announce their relationship even if he didn’t understand it himself. “Yes that is right! He is a boy and a friend of Zim’s. He is also the best of friends that Zim has. That is besides the point! I trust Dib. He has never lead me wrong.”

“Can you be so sure about that?” Keef asked in an oddly calm voice, looking coldly down at Zim. “Maybe he is just trying to isolate you. Keep you clinging to him all as some sick joke? He didn’t even let you see who it was confessing to you!” Something flashed in Keef’s eyes while he advanced on the alien like a predator stalking its prey.

Zim did not like this version of the human. It was almost like he was someone else completely. The person looking at him was dangerous and bloodthirsty. A cold chill ran down Zim’s spine, freezing him to the spot. 

Hey Zim you alright?” came a voice from the crowd that was now forming to watch the fight. Dib pushed his way through the crowd knowing all too well that it was a scene being caused by Zim. On more than one occurrence Dib had to break up a hallway fight between Zim and a few of the known bullies. How the Irken didn’t have a teacher constantly following him around to make sure he didn’t get into trouble was beyond Dib. For that matter how did Zim not get detention.

“You,” Keef practically hissed marching straight up to Dib. “This is all your fault.”

“Listen buddy I have no clue what you are even talking about.”

“You got in the way. You put that lie in Zim’s head that the confession was a lie.”

“Why the fuck do you even care about it so much huh?” Dib snapped back feeling his hackles rise. He didn’t like having to fight humans but hell if this guy kept getting in his face than he would have no problem throwing punches.

“Enough of this,” interjected Zim moving to stand next to Dib. “Keef this is your last warning. Leave us alone. We are not friends. We are nothing.” Zim watched the human’s face shift through an arrangement of emotions before finally having a look of pure defeat. One Zim was all to familiar with.

“Alright, Zim. I am sorry for bothering you two. I will...keep my distance as you ordered.” Keef slunk off into the crowd, his shoulders hunched over.

When the growing student body saw that there wasn’t going to be a fight like they all hoped for, the mass started to dissipate. Dib reached down to tug at Zim’s wrist to get the pair moving. Dib wanted nothing more than to take Zim by the hand and walk the rest of the way to their homeroom hand in hand, but he wanted to take things slow. Dib was already known as the freak kid with the weird obsession. He didn’t want to bring any more turmoil on Zim thanks to his social outcasting. “Want to talk about it?”

“No, Zim would rather not...and after I was in such a good mood from earlier.” Zim huffed to himself, his lips forming a hard pout.

Dib looked around the area; spotting the halls to be rather clear of student he leaned down to quickly peck Zim gently on the cheek. “Better?” he asked with a smile seeing the Invader perk up slightly.

“Maybe, but I would be in a better mood if you could spend some more time at my base.”

“I would love to but maybe after I am done running to my dad’s workplace. I finally am able to have a meeting with one of my dad’s colleges who specializes in robotics. I am hoping he might have some material we could use in building your A.I. system a body. I mean there is only so much of avoiding parent teacher conferences that you can do before people start to question things.”

“I guess...” Zim grumbled as the made their way into homeroom.

“Hey if I finish the meeting up quickly, I promise I will rush over to your place to spend some time with you deal?”

“Deal!” Zim happily agreed.

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly except for the few classes the duo had to share with Keef. The first class they shared together was full of high awkward tension. But true to the human’s word he left the two alone, keeping as much distance as he could from them. When the final bell rang for skool, releasing the mob of students back onto the world, Dib and Zim where happy to be out of there. Dib offered to drive Zim home, but the Irken declined saying that he was fine to walk home alone. Plus if Dib drove straight from skool then the teen would be able to make it to his dad’s work faster. This meant the pair could see each other sooner. And that also meant less interruptions in their quality time. When Zim made it home he was tackled in the strong embrace of his SIR unit.

“Welcome home, Master!!” he cried out in joy. “Master master you go pretty gift!” The robot raced away, followed by a floating Minimoose. The tiny robot soon appeared back in the living room carrying what looked like a vase of flowers. Gir shoved the contents of the vase up into Zim’s face making the alien choke on petals.

Zim had to push the item back down to get a better look at it while picking stray leaves and petals from his wig. He had to take the item from Gir when the robot began to rub the bouquet against his body, bending a few of the flowers in the process. Zim inspected the flowers finally finding a card hidden amongst the stems. “Gir, put them back on the counter,” Zim ordered. He watched the accents on Gir’s body shift to a red color as the unit saluted his master. Gir then ran out of the room carrying the flowers into the kitchen. Zim then turned his attention to the card, flipping it open to read its contents.

_ I am sorry that I could not see you after skool today. But I hope to see you later on tonight. Please do not feel lonely while you wait for me to return to your side. I know that I myself am impatiently counting the seconds until I may see you again. Know this to be true nothing will or can keep us apart. I will make sure of that. I will see you soon, My Zim. _

_ Yours truly. _

Zim smiled to himself, feeling his blood pumping organ skip a beat at the thought that Dib was so sweet to shower him with a gift. He hoped that Dib would return soon. Zim couldn't wait to show him how much he appreciated the gift. Though now that he was thinking about it, did Dib even know that he wasn’t allergic to flowers? It didn’t matter Dib probably knew since he was always watching the alien and learning from the invader as much as Zim was learning from him. Zim hummed one of his favorite songs under his breath, making his way into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Dib strolled through the prestean white hallways of his father’s workplace. The large building was comprised of several labs each head by a scientist which specializes in one specific scientific field. Having several leading scientists in one building lead to more discoveries in a given time period. This also allowed for groups to work together on projects, putting the best minds together. Dib could hear the scientists toiling away on some unknown project as he passed by each room. It wasn’t long until he was coming to a halt outside Doctor Hawkins’ door. He reached up to rap his knuckles against the door to announce his presence. A voice called out behind the door, opening to reveal a man in his fifties with dusty blonde hair, dressing in a white lab coat.

“Ah you must be Dib,” the man smiled. “Your father has told me all about you and that you were hoping to have a word with me.” The man stepped to the side allowing the young genius into the room.

Dib stepped in past the threshold, taking in the messy confines of the office. Every surface was covered in research notes or some kind of blueprints making it hard to navigate the area. Books lay in disheveled piles around the room; some propped open with pages shoved into them as makeshift bookmarks. Dib had to watch where he stepped in fear of toppling over teetering stacks of papers and equipment.

“Oh sorry about the mess. I had a breakthrough as of late and I do not want my momentum to stop. You know how that is?” he said with a sheepish smile. “Anyway shall we get down to business?”

“Yes,” Did replied clearing his throat, “I have a few questions on robotics or better yet androids. I would think that with all the technology we have at our fingertips that creating artificial life is not that far behind. We do have several A.I. systems that are currently working alongside us humans. I have even seen your work with robotics. Creating a working and moving human skeletal structure is no small feat.”

“Ah yes you flatter me and my work, but I have been working on the next step in creating a fully functional android. I am sorry that process is still in testing, and I am not ready to reveal my findings just yet.”

“Oh that is a shame,” Dib said feeling a bit defeated.

“I can share with you some of my work with Dr. Glenn. We have been able to create, for the medical field, artificial prosthetics that fully function like the missing limb. They even look and feel like the actual appendage. No one is none the wiser to it not being biologically created. The artificial skin covering the robotics underneath mimics the feeling of real skin. Your father has commended us on our break through being the first patient to try the device out on. After that whole shark incident left him without his arms.”

“Ah yes I almost forgot about that incident.” Dib remembered how his father used to compare his obsession with the paranormal as just a phase; one he would grow out of eventually. Professor Membrane would bring up his own phase about believing that humans and sharks could be friends. That whole phase didn’t go well for his dad. At least Dib’s obsession with the paranormal lead somewhere and turned out to be true. “Anyway I would still like to take a look at your notes then. If that is alright with you?”

“Of course it is!” The scientist nodded eagerly, traversing to the other side of the room to dig through a filing cabinet. Dib stood near the doctor’s desk, his eyes shifting around the room while Dr. Hawkins rambled on about something or other. Dib was barely paying any attention when his eyes caught sight of a blueprint pinned under a pile of books. Dib tugged at the edges feeling his curiosity get the better of him, to reveal the semantics of a human skeletal system established out of mechanical parts. He continued to look at the diagram noticing some notes scribbled in the margins and more than a simple skeletal structure drawn out on paper. There seemed to be a whole working blood system pumping through the structure and plastic parts covering delicate joints and parts. Along with artificial fluid based skin covering the product. Dib was started out of his thoughts, his hand snatched back from the blueprints when the filing cabinet draw was slammed back into place.

"Ah here we are," said Dr. Hawkins returning to Dib with a rather large manila folder stuffed full of papers. "I hope this will be of some use." The scientist offered the item to Dib, who nervously took it.

"Thank you for taking a moment out of your busy day to see me." Dib nervously shifted trying to casually act like he didn't just snoop through the robotic specialist's work. The doctor eyed him suspiciously in return. A flash of something hostile behind his eyes.

A chime went off in the silent span of their awkward silence, and Dr. Hawkins took out his phone to silence the alarm he had set. "Now if you excuse me, I have another appointment I simply must get to. I am a busy man after all," he laughed ushering Dib briskly out the door. "It was nice meeting you. Please give my regards to your father." With that the door was closed and locked behind the raven haired teen, leaving Dib to wonder what just happened.

Dib rushed out of the building with a quick goodbye to his father and an excuse of wanting to work on his own project. A sense of pride beamed from his father which only caused Dib to feel more guilty about the secret he was keeping. If only his father knew that he was really trying to build a body for an alien A.I. system to inhabit so his alien boyfriend could appear more human. No to mention Dib's desire to not really follow in the footsteps of his father and study real science. The guilt and weight of all his secrets where really starting to get to him. Dib hopped into his car, driving off to go spend some time with Zim. Even if they couldn't accomplish any work today at least they could still hang out. He approached the familiar house, nestled in between two buildings, to knock on the door. Dib was suddenly swept off his feet by a mechanical arm that wisped him away into the confines of the house. Dib was dangled upside down suspended in mid air by the familiar metal arm of the house. He soon came face to face with the raspberry red eyes of his alien boyfriend. Zim's PAK legs were fully extended allowing the Irken to be eye level with the human. "Uh hey Zim...mind letting me down?"

"Not at the moment," he said booping Dib on his nose then moving in for a kiss. 

The angle was weird to say the least but hell if Dib never wanted to try this iconic kissing move. After seeing Spiderman a few times he wondered what it would be like. Now he got his answer. He parted their lips when he felt the blood rushing to his head was too much. "Want to tell me what that is for?" he asked, being placed down on the floor and drawing Zim into his arms.

"I think you know," he purred happily with a light throaty click at the end. Zim nuzzled himself against the human's chest happy to finally get some physical contact.

"Alright alright," Dib chuckled seeing the alien being his needy self, demanding for attention. "How about we take this cuddle session to the couch and enjoy some TV?" 

Zim only nodded tugging the human by the hand over to said place to settle down happily next to Dib, and tucked himself into the human's side.

The duo continued to spend time together well into the night, none the where of a pair of eyes intently watching them from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Dib is telling Zim along with being the inspiration for this story was, inspired by an animation I saw called "Fox Fires" if you have time please go check it out. It is so beautifully done in my eye. I thank you for your support and hope you enjoyed. Don't worry why Keef is acting this way, it will be explained later. Just have faith in me please.


	12. Chapter 12

Dib could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The erratic beating vibrated up into his throat making the young hunter feel like his heart was threatening to rip itself from his chest. He could barely hear the skittering of the creature ganging up on him from behind over the sound of his own gasping breathed, and the rushing of blood in his ears. There was one solid difference between a living hunter and a dead hunter besides the obvious. A level head in the moment, is what could make or break it for anyone. Now he just needed to calm his racing mind and let his instincts take over. He had to trust his muscle memory, allowing his training to take over and do the work. The creature released a blood curdling shriek that reverberated off the dark empty halls, almost knocking the hunter off balance. Dib in that moment did as his gut told him to do. With a hard jump, his boots hitting the tiled floor, he managed to dodge out of the way from the creature pouncing at him. Using the momentum, Dib rolled onto his shoulder, spinning around to come face to face with the creature. It's long lanky limbs ended in razor sharp claws that racked across the ground leaving thin groove in the marbled floors. The long dark hair, shrouding its features, shifted to reveal a feminine face with gnashing eel like teeth. Where there was once eyes now stood gaping bleeding holes. The blood dripped from the wounds like tears to run in an endless streams down the pale gauntly face. The creature growled at Dib moving to strike at the human. In a split second Dib raised his shotgun, aimed and fired. The monster let out a roar of pain stumbling backward to recover from the attack. Dib silent cheer escaped passed his lips only to have his worst fears come to life. He watched as thick black ooze sloshed off the creature's body, like skin melting off a body. The inky darkness hit the ground with a wet slopping noise. It took a moment for the human to recover from what he just realized to push himself up back to his feet, and hightail it down the hallway again. His long trench coat whipped out from behind him as he made a mad dash in an attempt to escape the creature.

"Uh Lumin we got ourselves a problem," he called over the earpiece to his mentor William.

"Yeah kinda figured that, Mothman. Dealing with my own shit over here. Fuck!" William cursed over the line. Dib could hear a scuffle on the other side and a few shots being fired. "Tell me what you know kid," he ordered.

Dib could hear the creature racing down the hallway angry that its prey had escaped it. "Well for one, shotgun shells full of salt didn't disperse the specter at all."

"So then we know it isn't a ghost like we thought."

"Yeah I figured that much out! So what the fuck is it then?!" Dib ducked into a nearby class room, slamming and locking the door behind him. The window pane rattled in protest at the harsh treatment. With a deep sign he leaned against the door to catch his breath. His peaceful moment did not last long however when the door suddenly came under attack from the monster on the other side. The creature beat at the wooden door, nails and fists clawing at the barrier. Thinking fast Dib ran to the space between the wall and a heavy metal framed bookcase. Using his body, he pushed off of the wall with his legs moving the bookcase to block the door. The creature was relentless in its determination to get at Dib. Its animalistic shrieks ever present behind the rattling barricade, a constant reminder of his impending doom.

“Welcome to the big leagues, kid. Sometimes you don’t always know what you are facing.”

“That doesn’t help the fact that I am trapped in a fucking classroom with the creature on the other side of a rickity ass door!” Dib shouted into the ear piece as he scoured through the desks and shelves for anything that could be of use. He could barely see in the pitch dark room. Pulling out his phone he turned on the light to better illuminate his surroundings.

“Well then genius use that big head of yours and figure out what it is you exactly saw and tell me about it. Maybe then we can come up with an answer to all of this. If you haven’t noticed we are both up shit creek without a paddle. So do us both a favor and calm down before you get us both killed.”

“Alright alright! Let me think,” Dib huffed. “It was pale, female, claws, had no eyes and was crying blood.”

“Sounds like some demonic ghost to me kid. Need more than the description we already got from eye witnesses,” William side with a bit of a bite to his words.

“When I shot it, black goo splattered off of it in chunks. It was almost like I was shooting its flesh off.”

“Okay that if very helpful.”

“No need to be sarcastic,” Dib snapped moving towards the windows, and checking to see if he could slip out of it. There were two ways out of here. Either he could escape through a window and climb to safety, or he would have to face the creature on the other side of the door. When the window gave way to a wide opening Dib started to calculate a plan.

“I wasn’t being sarcastic. Kid,” William hissed. “Now listen. The next part is crucial. Is it sensitive to the light?”

“What?!” Dib stuttered. “I don’t fucking know.”

“Take out your damn flashlight and point it at the thing. Then we will get our answer.”

“We are in the 21st century, Lumin. Us kids don’t carry a flashlight around with us, we carry our phones, which doubles as a light.”

“Well that mistake might just cost you your life. If we make it out of here alive, remember to carry one on you next time. Till then take your phone light and shine it at the creature.”

“Kinda have myself barricaded in a room at the moment with a bookcase blocking-” No sooner did Dib get the words out, the shattering of glass erupted from behind him along with the loud bang of the bookcase hitting the floor. A deafening roar echoed through the room before the creature pounced at Dib. Spinning around on his heels as he dove for cover behind a skool desk. The monster's long limbs stretched out, claws racking down Dib's back. The hunter cried out in pain, feeling fresh warm blood trickling down it. The human's phone went clattering to the floor, sliding out of arm's reach. Dib cursed under his breath crawling towards the object in an attempt to retrieve it. A strong hand wrapped around his leg, dragging him back towards the creature. Reaching out to the side, Dib managed to grab a chair. He rolled over onto his back, bringing the chair up to slam it into the side of the monster with as much force as he could muster. The creature let out a hiss of pain, releasing Dib from its grip. With another sharp kick to its stomach, Dib managed to wriggle free to stumble for his phone. Whirling around, he shined the bright light emitting from the phone at the monster. It hissed and roared in agonizing pain; shirking back away from the light. The inky black skin of the creature sizzled and bubbled, melting off the monster in puddles. Dib couldn't believe it actually was working. From the darkness, Dib caught sight of a fleshy limb trapped under the shadowy mass. Before he could get a better look at it, the monster knocked into him sending him backwards onto the floor again. The creature ran out of the room and down the hall, away from the human. 

After a long pause of Dib trying to process what he just saw, he finally got back to William. "To answer your question about the whole light thing...the answer is yes."

"So we are dealing with a Soul-Bat then. Would explain why I am fighting off little shadow like imps."

"What in god's name is a Soul-Bat?!"

"Well remember all those old superstitions you used to hear about. Don't walk under a ladder. Don't let a black cat cross in front of you. Don't break a mirror? When you believe in those superstitions strong enough then they become real. A Soul-Bat feeds off the negative energy surrounding that superstition. Most of the time it is an entity that becomes tied to a certain object while it waits for a host to come along. See a Soul-Bat can't survive on its own. It needs a host in order to move around. It can also send out little shadow versions of itself to attack its victims. That is what I have had the pleasure of dealing with. Now we just need to find the item it is tied to and destroy it."

"Oh yeah should be easy. Just trying to find a very specific needle inside a stack of needles. We are in an abandoned all girls boarding skool. Do you know how much shit is here."

"Hey it isn't fully abandoned. It is just going through some renovations....after being bought...since it was abandoned originally several years ago. Listen that doesn't matter." Dib would actually beg to differ but kept his mouth shut. "The point is how much junk could they have stuffed in this place with only a few weeks of renovations?"

"We are about to find out," Dib said looking down at his phone and cursing to himself again. The flashlight on the phone had drained his battery completely, leaving him with a now dead phone. "Great now I am without the only weapon I can use against this thing to damage it."

"This is why you bring a flashlight and don't rely on your phone for everything. You teens these days relying on tech to fight your battles."

"Yeah well how did they fight these things in the dark ages when you were alive? Fire? Seems to be the go to when dealing with any creature."

There was a pause on the other end. "You are walking on thin ice, Kid. Find a light source and use it against the creature."

"And what part of abandoned building don't you understand? I can't just walk over to the nearest switch and flip it on. There is no power to this whole damn place."

"And what part of renovations don't you understand?"

Dib could just feel William raising his brow at him in question. Dib paused for a second, his curiosity getting the best of him as he made his way over the the nearest light switch and flipped it on. Not to his surprise the lights didn't come on. "Nope nothing."

"Good job there, Kid, you ruled out one option. Now find yourself a light source and get moving. If this is too much for you get your ass out of there. Not about to lose you to this thing."

"No can do we are finishing this thing right here and now. When I flashed a light at it, I saw something under all that dense shadow. It looked like a human limb which means it must have found a host. Whoever is under there we have to take a chance and get them out of it. If there is still time to save them. We can save them right?"

William sighed heavily, "Yeah we can. If too much time hasn't passed and the host isn't lost to the negativity of the Soul-Bat. Maybe we can narrow down what the item we are looking for could possibly be. We are in an all girl's skool. The creature had long dark hair and no eyes. And it was crying blood. Does that remind you of any superstition?"

"A lot of ghosts stories use that description. I mean how many iconic ghost girls do you see in movies with long dark dark covering their face?"

"Too many to cont, Mothman. If we can get this creature off our backs to freely search this place then maybe we can find the item."

"Alright so let me think," Dib said making his way out of the classroom. If he was going to fight it he wasn't about to stay in a room where he could be cornered in. He had to make sure he got the higher ground before his chances closed to him. “A few of the teachers' offices were under repairs. Which mean that for the crew to come in and work they would need-"

"They would need light to work with so there has to be something there," William finished.

"So maybe there are some floodlights in those rooms we can work with. If we can hook up a generator to the lights and trap it in a room then we can defeat it."

"Okay, Genius, got an idea of where we can set this up at? Can't be a classroom the damn thing could just break through one of the windows and escape. Can't be an office. Too small to fight and maneuver around in. We need to bait it and run for cover."

Dib racked his brain for anything he could think of. He was going through the layout of the school in his head trying to plan out where the trap should be laid. It had to be a spot where they could easily enter and exist but the monster couldn't. It also had to be big enough to fit all those cables and lights in it. "The main entrance!" Dib cried out, only to wince and look around himself for his foolish outburst. Who knew where that creature was hiding.

"Excuse me?" William questioned in a manner that stated for him to share his plan.

"Listen the main entrance has only two ways out of there, both ways require your to have a key card to unlock those doors."

"Well I might be a few years older than you. Kid, but didn't you just get done saying something about the building being abandoned and checking the light switch to see that there is no power to this place? Don't you need electricity in order to make those electronic locks work."

"Yeah they do, but if I can jury rigged the locks onto the same electrical circuit as the lights then we can lock the doors and turn the lights on. There has to be some type of tools laying around here. The building is locked with a set of keys and maybe some of the workers have left their work tools laying around this place. Which probably means that they won't mind me borrowing them for a bit."

"Well it is worth a shot. Alright I will meet you down on the ground floor of the building by the teachers' offices, and see what we can scavenge up for this plan."

Dib stayed on his toes the entire trek through the darkened halls The young hunter was hyper aware of every creak or rustle coming from the shadows out of view. He was careful to make sure the creature wasn't following him. It was probably licking its wounds and waiting for a good time to attack. The Soul-Bat knew it had the upper hand with it still being pitch dark outside. It escaping to the outside was a dangerous gambit the hunters did not want to face. In the distance, Dib could catch the bright light from his mentor's heavy duty flashlight illuminating the floor in front of him. The familiar figure of William stood out starkly against the white walls of the school, as he lazily flicked his light on and off while he waited for Dib to join him. He was a tall well built man, showing signs of his many years working for The Order. His black hair starting to show signs of aging which he wore well.

William flashed Dib a knowing smile when he spotted the hunter approaching. “Have fun walking all the way back here in the dark?” he teased.

Dib shot him a glare over his shoulder, moving into one of the offices nearby. “Let’s just see what we have to work with here.”

William followed behind the young genius helping to gather up all the material they might need to build their trap. Dib set to work on acquiring the tools he needed for his plan by rummaged around in the desks and offices for any type of equipment, or items he could use in the process. He felt bad about dismantling other people’s property, but lives were at stake here if he didn’t get this done properly. By the time he was done, one of the teacher’s desks was covering in the mangled remains of what was once whole working objects. The two hunters pulled as many floodlights into the main entrance, positioning them out of the way and in each corner of the room. The last thing they wanted was for the monster to spot their trap and head back into the safety of the skool. William excused himself to see if he could find an extra gas can to fill the generator, leaving Dib to work by himself. Hooking the floodlights to the backup generator was easy enough considering all they had to do was plug them into an industrial grade surge protector. The problem Dib faced was getting the electric locks to work. The human pried off the panel of the locking mechanism to get at the wires underneath. Using the tools he had borrowed, he managed to jury rig the locks to be on a set remote timer. The moment one unlocked the hunters only had a few seconds before both of the electrical locks would shut back off again locking whoever was in the room inside. They planned to lead the Soul-Bat into the room with one member hiding in wait for the bait and the creature to enter the room; then, the one on the outside would close the door behind the pair. While the other one acting as bait would close the second door when they made their escape out of the room. 

William returned with a second gas can, filling up the generator and making sure the thing worked. “Okay, Mothman, you wait here and I will lead the thing down here.”

“I should be the one to do it,” Dib countered. “You already stated that this thing has a predatory drive, and has enough knowledge to tell when it is walking into a trap. Maybe since I injured it; it will more than likely be blinded by its need to make me suffer, like I did it, and it wouldn’t notice the trap.”

“You might just have a point there, kid.” William grumbled rubbing at his well trimmed scruff. “Alright but at least take my flashlight with you.”

Dib nodded frimley as he accepted the item. Holstering his shotgun now prepped with regular ammunition, Dib headed back into the empty hallways of the skool in hopes of leading the monster back to them. Dib disappeared deeper into the halls, checking every floor level, and classroom in hopes of finding this thing. His boots were the only sound echoing throughout the building. It was only by luck that he heard the sound of a door slamming from nearby. Dib weaved the light around the area finally coming to a halt in front of the girl’s lavatory. _ It couldn’t be...could it? _ Another slam erupted from within confirming the suspicion of the hunter. The raven haired male slowly pushed open the door, shining his light throughout the room. The beam landed on a mirror above the sink seeing a shift in shadows surrounding it. From it he saw the face of the creature appear within it. It grinned devilishly at him from the other side. Its long boney hands pushed through the mirror to grip the edges of the mirror, pulling itself through it. The skin of the creature began to bubble and hiss once again from the light melting the shadowy exterior of the creature. The creature no longer flinched in pain from its flesh dripping off it onto the floor and sink below it. Instead it remained focus on the person who continued to harm it and it wanted the human dead.

“Bloody Mary,” Dib muttered under his breath finally recognizing the superstition the Soul-Bat was mirroring. Dib didn’t wait around another second, booking it back towards the ground level. The monster let out a banshee like shriek from behind as it charged after the human. Dib was right about the monster now only seeing red, and being blind to the trap that lay in wait for it for it. The young hunter smoothly entered the room without incident; then, slammed the door behind him when he made it through on the other end. “Now!” Dib called to William who in turn started up the generator. Dib braced himself against the door feeling the onslaught of the monsters wrath on the other side, praying that the door would hold out long enough for the light to turn on. In an instant the room behind the locked doors was flooded with light and a wail of pain ripped through the air. All went silent and the hunters cautiously entered the room. In the center of the room lay a girl around Dib’s age with bright blonde hair. A pool of inky goop surrounded her, staining her clothes and body. 

William rushed to her side to pick the girl up and checked her pulse. “Still breathing,” he stated, propping the girl up and trying to wake her. The female slowly came too looking around the area, and trying to figure out where she was and what had happened.

“Where is the mirror?” Dib asked the girl urgently. Dib didn’t wait for the confused look on the girl’s face to go away before continuing. “I know that you along with several other girls have probably played Bloody Mary in this school. Where is the bathroom you guys used in order to do the summoning?”

The girl stuttered out a reply. “Basement floor in the older part of the building.”

Dib raced off with a shout over his shoulder to William. “The mirror is the item it is tied to!” It didn’t take long for Dib to find the mirror in question. A black shadowy ooze dripped from the mirror, showing its taint. Raising his shotgun he blew out the mirror, watching the broken shards scatter across the ground. Without the help of the mirror, the Soul-Bat had nothing to tie itself to. It was destroyed meaning everyone was safe again. Dib went back upstairs to join William who was now escorting the girl to his car. The cold night air was like a slap to the face, waking the hunter’s senses up again and reminding him about the pain in his back. With so much adrenaline coursing through him, he barely felt the pain from the attack. Now with everything said and done, it hurt like a bitch. Dib walked towards his own car to put his gun away and hand the flashlight back to William.

“Job well done, Mothman. The Order will be hearing about this. I think they are glad they took you on so early. You have proven to be a reliable hunter.”

“Yeah,” Dib sighed heavily, feeling his body begging for sleep and a shower. “Going to take her home?” Dib nodded towards the girl sitting in William’s car.

“I think it is best to get her back to her parents then get a report tomorrow to figure out what fully happened here, and see if other parties are involved.”

“Gods I wonder how late it is,” Dib said pulling out his phone on instinct only to remember that it was dead.

“Why?” William questioned with a smirk. “Hoping to still have a late night meeting with your alien boyfriend?”

“How did you-?!” Dib gasped whipping his head around to stare at his mentor.

“Kid,” William said cutting the teen off, “I have known you long enough to be able to read you like a book. And it is obvious with how quick you are willing to wrap up cases as of late. But you better watch your ass. Rushing into situations that risk life and limb are not ones you want to take lightly. You are lucky it hasn’t caused any major damage. I am not going to lecture you on who you should or shouldn't be with. If your instincts are telling you it is safe then I trust you along with The Order. Just be careful once you break the news to the Irken. He might not take it so well that your mission was to watch hi. and that is the reason you hung around him at first.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice. Now I would like to go home, clean myself up and possibly make it to Zim’s house.” Dib rounded the car to the driver’s side pausing at the door. 

“Not that it isn’t any of my business but you two haven’t...?”

Dib’s face went beat red at the accusation. “We have not! I can’t even believe you would assume such a thing is already happening between us. Unlike you I can keep it in my pants.”

William rolled his eyes at Dib. “Being a teenager is still being a teenager no matter what generation you are in. No one can keep it in their pants.”

“This conversation is over, William,” huffed Dib taking his keys out of his pocket and hitting the button to unlock the door. Right before he was about to get in something caught is eye. Dib knelt down to better inspect his tires when he noticed the huge slash mark in his front tire. “Damnit!” he cursed kicking at the deflated object of his problems.

William stepped around to see what had gotten Dib so upset. With a whistle he knelt down to take his own look at the tire. “Someone done a number on you. Maybe the Soul-Bat slipped out here and slashed your tire to make sure we didn’t escape.”

“Go check your car and see if we are stuck here till we get the tires changed.”

William walked back to his car to inspect all of his tires. Returning to Dib he replied, “Mine are all good so it looks like it is just yours.” The older hunter knelt down to run his fingers along the gash. “And it appears that there is only one slash. If it was our monster than there would be more than one.”

“So then who fucking did this?” questioned Dib outloud knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

“Let’s change this tire and move on. I am not going to leave you here and take the girl home until we are both on our way. But it looks like you won’t be able to see your boyfriend tonight. At least there is always tomorrow.” William flashed the young hunter as reassuring smile with a clasp on the back. 

Dib winced in pain remembering once again the injury and wondering how he was going to explain this one away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William's code name is a play on Illuminate while Dib's is his ever classic Mothman. Each person within The Order has a code mane which Zim will receive his when finally joins. I thought that it was about time I did a chapter with Dib actually fighting monsters instead of just hinting at it. I hope you enjoy this monster hunting scene and continue to enjoy the story! Thank you for the support!


	13. Chapter 13

Zim looked down at his phone, rereading the text message from Dib to meet him in the planetarium. After some time spent on Earth, Zim noticed how attached every human on the surface of the planet was to said device. Dib had informed Zim that if he wanted to blend in better he would have to get one. Every teenager out there was always on their cell phone messing around with it at any given second. Zim didn't understand the importance of a cell phone when he was first introduced to it, but then he saw the wonder and joy of owning one. The object had the ability to connect him to the internet which he has the habit of spending hours on there; going through social media and gathering information about his new home. The alien pocketed his phone to fish through his other pocket for the key to the planetarium. The young genius gave the alien a copy of the key he had to the room a long time ago. If they wanted to meet in private at least they knew of a room they could spend time in without anyone eavesdropping on them. The whole issue with Keef had led them to spending more time alone in the planetarium. Zim pushed open the door before locking it behind him. The Irken scanned the seats looking for the familiar head of raven hair. When he spotted his boyfriend, he moved to go sit next to him. Dib was reclining in his chair with his feet propped up on the seat in front of him. When Zim approached, he noticed that Dib was leaning his head back with his eyes closed. "You said you wanted to meet me?" Zim asked sitting down next to him.

Dib was startled awake, shooting up in his seat to look around. Dib let out a wide yawn as he readjusted his glasses back into the proper position. "Morning, Zim, how are you?" He asked, stretching out his body.

"Better than you I think," Zim stated looking the human over with an inquisitive expression.

"Didn't get much sleep last night. I was up late doing some research with my dad," Dib lied.

"Your father has required your help out on a lot of projects as of late."

"Yeah I think it is because he wants me in the lab more so now. His desire for me to develop a passion for 'real science' is very taxing. I mean it is our senior year here. Next step is college which means figuring out what we want to do with the rest of our lives."

"But you already know what you wish to do with the rest of your life. When will you tell the truth to your father about what you really want to do?"

"That is the big question huh?" Dib said sheepishly. "Hard to convince him that the possibility of supernatural creatures existing is kinda probable. I mean you exist so who knows what is really out there. But if the creatures out there are anything like you I rather not expose them for my own personal gain. Maybe I should just go into astronomy or something just to be safe. I did always enjoy space. By the way Zim what are you thinking about doing after we graduate?"

Zim sat silently thinking the question over. He strummed his gloved covered fingures against the armrest of the chair. "I am not sure..." he finally replied with. "And I think that answer scares me more than the thought of death. Since the day Zim was born, I came into exist knowing what I was meant to become. I was born and bred to be a member of the elite Irken military group known as an Invader. Zim had no other purpose in life than to take the test, pass it, and conquer a world of my own. Though the possibility of being a defect wasn't in the programming I received. I was not meant to fail or be anything other than an Invader. Yet that all changed when I was about to be put on trial. When I came here I had no plan except to assimilate into human society and live in peace. Being without a plan is terrifying. Not knowing what to do or how to act scares me. Zim never had to think before. I just did what was programmed into me. Earth gave me the freedom to think and act on my own. I never had the ability to grow or change when I wanted to. Wondering what I want to become feels almost like I am drowning." Zim drew his knees up to his chest. "I am back in that pool again; sinking to the bottom of it like a rock. All I can think about is the pain as I struggle for air. I want my mind to quiet down just for a second. For that one moment of peace. As I fall deeper, with the weight of that dark water pressing down on me, cold and uncaring. I realize how alone I am in my endeavors. No one can truly understand what Zim is going through because what I am feeling is entirely my own. You humans were born with the freedom to choose. These emotions that I am feeling are all so new to me. Even when your parents put pressure on you to follow in their footsteps, or to become something they think is good for you, you still have the ability to decide. You can say no to them. I never could say no to my Tallest. I could be persistent and fool myself into believing what I was doing was right. I was able to find loopholes in their wishes. This way I was able to continue my status as an Invader. But in the end I still could not say no to them. 

"With the freedom to choose you have the ability to make a wrong decision and fail. Yet that is still okay in your society. With failure comes discoveries and chances to grow and learn. When we fail it means banishment, enslavement, or death within the Irken Empire. I don't know what I want to become because I fear trying my best only to fail like I did before. What if I disappoint the others around me? What if they only become upset with me? What if I do something that can not be undone. This has already happened to me and I don't want it to happen again. What if...I lose everything I have left because of my failure."

Dib leaned back in his seat looking up at the projection of the stars on the dome above. "Well that really puts my thoughts and problems into perspective. I can tell you not to worry, but I know saying and doing it are two drastically different things. On the bright side you still have me around and I am not going anywhere. You still have Gir, Minimoose, and your computer A.I. by your side. If they haven't left by now then I doubt they ever will. After all you did say that Gir promised to be by your side. I don't think he can even lie. You and I still have a lot of growing to do and some time to figure life out. After we are done here we can move on to college. See where that takes us. No human, no matter the age, has life figured out completely. We still are learning every step of the way. So how about we just take things small and go day by day. When I am ready I will tell my father what I want to do. And when you are ready, you will decide for yourself what you want to be. For now we can just be two young adults in high skool just trying to make it in life.”

Zim nodded in agreement, feeling a bit better to get his thoughts and feeling off his chest. "By the way," he said turning to pull out Dib's Mysterious Mysteries hoodie from his PAK. "I am returning this to you."

"You are giving me back my hoodie?" Dib questioned with a raised brow as he took the hoodie back from Zim.

"No. Zim is only returning it to you so you can get your Dib-stink back on it and I can steal it again."

Dib laughed to himself at Zim's antics. He reached over, scooping the alien up to move him into his lap. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim, nestling his face onto Zim neck to breathe deep the alien's own strange alluring scent.

"What are you doing, Dib?" Zim questioned, his body tense before relaxing down slowly into his boyfriend's arms.

"Recharging," me muttering into the fabric of Zim's shirt.

"Foolish human, Zim is not a charging station, and this is not how you humans gain energy. Are you so tired that you have forgotten what you require in order to function?"

"Yeah Zim I have," he grumbled letting his eyes drift close.

Zim turned himself in Dib's lap to inspect the humans face. Cupping the human's face in his own strange hands, he ran his thumb gently under Dib's eyes taking note of the dark circles there. "You shouldn't push yourself. Unlike you I do not require sleep, but you do. Maybe you should rest tonight. Ask your father for a rain check on any projects he might want you to work on."

"I am just worried about disappointing others, like you are. Maybe if I can give my father a few moments of fulfilling his dream for me, it won't hurt when I tell him the truth."

"Dib, taking a break won't kill you, or anyone else for that matter."

Dib winced to himself knowing that if he was to take a break someone might well die. But the firm pout his alien boyfriend was giving him was enough to melt his heart and his resolve. "Alright alright you win. I will take a break. Hang out session at your place?" He said with a smirk. 

"Always," Zim nodded settling back down. 

"Oh before I forget as well," Dib fished around in his pockets to pull out a remote. He tapped a few buttons before the projected sky before them shifted. An arrangement of colors shifted across the fake night sky. Bright greens, blues and pinks danced together in a display of enchanting illumination. Dib hear a soft grasp escape past the Irken's lips. Dib leaned the pair back allowing them to enjoy the artificial light show. "These are fox fires other wise known as revontulet in Finnish. I guess you saw pictures of them or videos of them online after I told you about the story, but I thought seeing them in person would be nice as well. This will have to do until we go further up north one day. I am not sure how Irkens do in the cold though."

"Zim would like to see them in person on day," he said still taking the colors in.

"Hey, Zim, whenever you are feeling unsure of yourself and don't know what path in life to take; remember the story I told you about the fox fires, okay? And what I said before. Everyone in your race became a star, but who said you had to become a star to light up the night? Why don't you become something more, and light up the sky in your own way. These lights are a rare occurrence that only happen on the coldest of nights. You are a rare occurrence as well with you having that defect status attached to you. But I don't think you are defective. I think you are as you should be. You are living while the other members of your race are not. You are feeling such wonderful emotions. And experiencing life in all of its glory. So do me a favor and don't stop lighting up the night sky."

Zim hummed happily, nuzzling into Dib's chest. "Only if you join me in lighting up the sky as well. The night sky can get lonely to run across each day."

"I think I might just do that," he said with a smile before kissing Zim passionately on the lips. He broke away before he wanted the kiss to end, to let out a wide yawn.

"You want to skip class and sleep here?" asked Zim.

"Nah if we both skip class then someone will know something is up. And I am not going to let you spend several classes alone. You know how boring that is going to be. Plus I am not leaving you to deal with Keef on your own."

"He seemed to have calmed down as of late. Haven't even seen him around at lunch."

"That is good. I was starting to worry about how unhealthy it was with the way he clinged to you constantly."

"He just noticed the amazing being that is the Mighty Zim, but was still rather strange in human standards.” Zim paused for a moment. “Or maybe you were just jealous that another human was after my attention,” he teased

“You are damn right I was,” Dib openly admitted. “I know some jealousy in a relationship is healthy, but I will be the first to say that I do get jealous at times. I mean you are my boyfriend. Kinda want to keep you to myself.” he joked wrapping his arms tighter around Zim, peppering his exposed neck and jaw with kisses. When Dib heard Zim stifle a giggle under his showering of affection, as devilish idea popped into his head. “You aren’t ticklish are you Zim?” Dib felt a cheshire like grin pull at his lips, his hands moving down to brush at Zim’s side. “I am very curious and I think this causes for some immediate experimentation.” Dib latched onto Zim before the alien could get away. The human launched his attack on the alien relentlessly tickling the Irken till he had his victim a helpless giggling mess.

Zim weakly pushed at Dib trying to get away, “No stop!” he said through his fits of laughter. 

Dib pulled his hands away deciding he had messed with Zim along enough. He wanted the tickling fight to be fun not tourterous. Dib helped to ground Zim by kissing the alien on the head. “Feeling better?” he asked.

“Much after that heavy conversation. How about you?”

“I think I am fully recharged and ready to take the day on.” Dib let Zim up off of his lap; then, stood up to gather his things.

“I still don’t understand what you mean by that. I have a feeling that you are going to crash in the middle of one of our classes then it will be up to the Mighty Zim to save your ass from repermination from our teachers.”

“Well then I guess I will count myself lucky then.” The pair walked out of the room, hand in hand only for a little bit till they had to break away or else someone might see them.

The rest of the day went without incident. When the final period came and the rest of the students were excused to the locker rooms to change, Dib and Zim were called to stay extra and put away the sport’s equipment. At the end of each class the gym teacher would normally call on a set of students to stay a bit longer and put away any equipment the class used that day. By the time they got down into the locker room, everyone had already gone leaving the duo alone to change in peace.

Zim cursed in his native tongue, slamming his fist against the locker door.

"Oooo you said a bad word," Dib joked.

"Fuck off," Zim snapped flipping the younge genius off who in turned flipped him off in relaiation.

"Okay okay what has so so upset?" Dib asked walking over to stand by Zim and peer into the locker.

"Someone stole my jacket." After giving Dib back his hoodie, Zim was wearing a zipper hoodie to help keep him warm. Since the jacket was easy to remove, Zim never saw a point in putting his PAK over the piece of clothing. So when it came to gym class, the invader stashed it in a locker with the rest of his clothes.

"It is probably Brandon and his gang messing with you. But because you never get fully undressed, they took one of the only articles of clothing you took off. I guess they didn’t have the time or the ability to take the rest."

"You mean that stupid Earthling bully prank of stealing a person's clothes leaving them to walk around naked?"

"That is the one. Only in this case you are not left without your underwear or your pants."

"Why are you not the one under this harassment with me? Brandon and his stupid earth monkey gang pick on you as well."

"Because their tricks don't work on me. And I have already suffered and been through every trick in the book. Plus I am not the one who kicks the shit out of them every chance they give me. They learned their lesson a long time ago with trying to physically harm me. I don't hit them but they have learned not to mess with me. I think they know I can make their lives a living hell if they push my buttons too hard. At the rate you are going, I think they will learn their lesson soon enough that they can't fuck with you.”

"Not soon enough," Zim grumbled to himself. The Irken could only imagine what it would be like if the group had the added ammunition of Zim being in a relationship with Dib. He didn't understand why on earth it was so bad to be in a same sex relationship, but everything on Earth was confusing.

They left skool grounds and headed back to Zim's place with Dib driving them. When they got out, they headed up the pathway toward the front door. Sitting on the front step sat a very colorful package. With a sigh of annoyance Zim picked up the item and took it inside. "Gir! Package!" He shouted tossing the box towards his SIR unit.

"Bright colored box!!" the robot shouted tearing into the paper and into the contents inside. The sound of ripping paper filled the air along with the rustling of tissue paper. "Aaaaaaawwwww, it don't fit," Gir whined in defeat.

Zim who was taking off his disguise to set on the side table turned to look at the tiny robot sitting on the floor with a nice looking jacket on his tiny frame. "Well then order the proper size next time."

"But Gir didn't order the present."

Dib's attention snapped towards the pair, his interests perked. "What do you mean by that Gir?" Dib dropped his bag by the door, moving to be next to Gir.

"You sssooo silly human!" Gir cheered. "I means what I means. I didn't buy the items. Leprechauns did."

"You didn't buy any of them?!" Zim shouted rushing over to Gir.

"Zim...what is going on?" Dib asked feeling the tension in the room, and his own fears start to rise up deep from within his core.

"I thought...I figured..." Zim spun on his heels to pace the floor of the living room. His cups his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with unknown fear.

"Zim talk to me," Dib ordered grabbing Zim by the arms to stop the alien and get him to look at him.

Zim stepped away with his arms raised trying to pacify Dib. "About three weeks ago packages started to arrive at my doorstep. I thought it was Gir ordering items off the internet. He has done it before while we were part of the Irken Empire, ordering items and not telling me. Some of the items I didn't understand why they were left there to begin with. Like those weird toys made of fabric and cotton filling."

"You mean stuff animals?"

"Yes those! Zim thought the children were leaving them there as a prank or some strange form of welcoming. When I checked the camera feeds children were leaving them. I ordered Gir to give the items back to the children and tell them to stop."

"Those funny kids were happy to get them back!" interrupted Gir, jumping in between them. "Said strange man gave it to them."

“Gir,” Dib said getting down to Gir’s eye level, “What do you mean by strange man?”

“I don’t know...” Gir said shrinking back in on himself.

“Computer! Video footage of the front door! Bring up every video of the past weeks of people leaving those boxes on the front step,” Zim ordered. A large screen descended from the ceiling replaying the events for the group. They watched carefully, Zim pointing out a few of the children that lived within the cul de sac.

“Wait here, Zim. I am going to see if I can find anything out from the kids outside. Till I get back, try and remember all the gifts you received, and see if you can scrounge up anything that could be a clue. The places the items came from, when you received them, any notes or indications that could lead us to who is doing this.” Dib walked out the front door silently wishing that he was simply overreacting over Zim getting gifts. But his gut told him there was something more to this whole thing. He managed to find a few of the kids playing in the street and asked them a few questions. Through his inquiries, he was able to discover that the kids were paid by some man wearing a baseball hat and a medical mask to place the items on Zim’s stoop. They were willing to do it seeing that they got money and the same stuffed animal they placed on Zim’s property out of the transaction in the end.

Zim was looking over video feed of=n his own, taking note of all the gifts he was given when Dib walked through the door. “Alright, I gathered the data you required. I received plushies, chocolates, cakes, and other sweets. Along with a few material items of an umbrella, jewelry known as a bracelet, and a jacket. I am also now guessing you were not the one who sent the flowers...”

“No sorry that wasn’t me. I wasn’t sure if you were the type of person to like flowers.”

  
“Irk is a place without flora and fauna. I find that your planet is covered in those things and find them to be...rather enjoyable with their coloration.”

“Okay good to know but we should stay focus. Maybe, from the information we gathered, we can back track the purchases to the person that bought them?”

“Gir found a note!!” Gir shouted waving a folded piece of paper up at them.

“Gir where did you get this?” questioned Zim reaching down for the item to be placed in his hand.

“From the pocket of the coat!”

Zim opened the card to read outloud what was written on the inside. “Saw you the other day wearing that man’s jacket. I thought you deserved something less tainted by him. Something more suited to the standards you so rightfully deserve. If I had you, I would shower you with gifts and luxuries only someone of my status could give. I can give you the world my love if only you would let me. Till we meet again always yours.” Zim felt his blood pumping organ spike in speed. His hands broke out into a cold sweat as the world around him faded into nothing.

Dib walked over to the box looking for any possible clue. What he saw made his stomach drop, a cold dereful feeling crept through his body. Wth a shaking hand he pulled out a set of photos within the box. He flipped through, frantically trying to take in as much detail as he could without his brain shutting down from the shock. The pictures were all of Zim. Some containing images of Zim and Dib together walking home, getting in Dib’s car, hanging out at places. Then he saw it. Two photos that told him how deep this really went and how devastating this whole situation was. “Zim you met this guy,” Dib said walking over to Zim to show the Irken what the picture contained. On it was the image of Zim looking up at the supposed stalker a calm expression on his face as if listening to them. “That isn’t the worst part...” Hesitantly Dib handed over the next image. There in all his alien glory stood Zim out of his disguise. 

Zim crumpled to the floor, feeling like ice was running through his vein to his very core. His body trembling with fear and dread. The world seemed to fall away from him as the Irken was unable to grasp onto reality. It was here. It was finally here. His secret was going to be revealed and he would have to leave Earth completely. Where would he go? There was no other planet for miles. Would he have to spend the rest of his days drifting through space?

“Zim! Zim!! Zim!!!” Dib shouted bringing his boyfriend back to the present. He drew Zim in close, wrapping his arms around his terrified boyfriend. “It will be alright,” Dib said rubbing at Zim’s back while the alien shed silent tears. “We will figure this out and stop whoever is doing this. You are not going anywhere and I won’t let someone exposed you.” Dib rocked them together. Gir and Minimoose sensed how scared and upset their master was came over to wrap their arms around him, giving Zim their support. “This is probably Keef’s doing,” Dib hissed, feeling his blood boil. “He has had an unhealthy obsession with you from the start. We will confront him tomorrow and see what we can do to stop him. If we have to go to the authorities we can and get a restraining order against him or get him locked up.”

“But the photo of me without my disguise?”

“We can lie and make up a story about it being a costume. I don’t know, we can figure something out. I mean what human is going to believe that and alien is living in a house at the end of a cul de sac and going to skool,” he laughed trying to make the mood light again. Dib pulled away from Zim to look down at his boyfriend. “How about you spend the night at my place? Dad has a security system in place there. While we get your security system up and in better condition you can spend a few days at my place? I doubt my dad or sister would care anyway.”

Alright,” Zim nodded and stood up off the ground. “Let me pack, and gather what I can to find this person. I am not leaving this planet without a fight. I am a great Irken soldier. I will show this human the Might Zim is not one to give up and give in. They will pay,” he hissed turning to go up the stairs into his room.

Dib smiled to himself, proud of how strong his boyfriend was being. They will figure this out together. The best minds put together on this problem will be easy to solve. Dib just hoped they will figure this out before something bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there with the big reveal and what is really going on. I am sorry that this chapter is so heavy without a lot of fluff to it like my previous chapters. As always thank you so much for your support and hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Zim was up late that night, pouring over all the information he had gathered. He was cross referencing all the items and footage they had collected. From it he was able to make a list in chronological order of the items, and where they came from. Now all they had to do was hack the set store’s ordering guide system, and see if they could find out who bought the items. If they didn’t have a solid system then it would come down to doing it the old fashioned way of calling the places.

Dib sat in the large window above his bed, his own tablet in hand going over the photos. Earlier, Dib was trying to place the angels of where each picture could have been taken from. He pulled up a diagram of Zim’s house along with the surrounding area he had reconstructed thanks to Zim’s computer A.I. From it he was able to figure out that the pictures were taken far enough back that Zim’s security cameras never picked up on Zim’s stalker. After figuring out where the person was standing far enough back to be able to take the photos, Dib asked Zim to get in contact with Gir and Minimoose. He wanted to see if they could set up a camera in the direction of the area, where they might be able to capture the person on camera that night if they were lucky. Dib sighed heavily, rubbing at his eyes, and pushing his glasses up onto his head. He looked over to see the same stressed out look he was wearing on Zim’s face. The alien’s features were creased with worry, his eyelids heavy from the eyestain of the monitor; the adrenaline rush finally wearing off. “Zim you should take a break and get some sleep. You are already stressed out as much as I am over this situation.”

“If I stop then...” Zim leaned back in the desk chair to rub at his eyes as well.

“And what happened to you telling me that taking a break won’t hurt. Listen, it is probably Keef behind this whole thing. We will confront him at school tomorrow together and get him to stop.” Zim muttered under his breath, his arms crossing over his chest. Dib reached out his hand towards Zim, beckoning him over to sit with him in the opened window.

Begrudgingly Zim gave in to his desire for comfort, and moved over Dib’s bed to sit with Dib. He sat between Dib’s legs against the opposite side of the window, his legs draped over Dib’s. The two sat there enjoying a bit of peace, while they looked out at the city. Even though it was late, the city was still in full swing. The building lights decorating the landscape beyond the quiet suburbs like fireflies in the sky. "Are you worried?" Zim asked breaking the silence still looking out at the world around them.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Dib closed his eyes, losing himself in his own thoughts. Facing a monster was one thing. At least when he was out on the hunt he could be more prepared. He knew in a way what he was going up against, and what to bring to deal with it. Never once did a mission hit so close to home that it involved people he cared about. He couldn’t rightfully bring a gun when confronting Keef tomorrow. He had to play by the rules of the law, and as a last resort drag The Order into this; since, it is their job to cover up any evidence of supernatural existence. Dib felt that there was going to be a report coming out of this one way or another. “Come on we should get some sleep,” Dib said slipping out of the window and into his bed.

“Do you think Gir, Minimoose, and the Computer will be okay?” Zim asked after he got comfortable in Dib’s bed. 

Dib moved in to spoon against Zim, trying to help make his boyfriend feel safe. “I would think so.” Dib mentally went through all his training on how to deal with a stalker and what he had learned about them. You would be surprised with how many cases The Order had to deal with centering on that topic. There were a few cases where some monsters became obsessed with their set victims or vis vera. “From my knowledge, the first thing a stalker wants is your approval. They won’t hurt anyone you care about if that would upset you. In more extreme cases they will harm the people you care about if they feel that they are keeping you from them, or if they think that they are interfering with the imaginary relationship between you two. The best thing to do is, do what they say, but also stay firm at the same time. You never want to get to the level of ‘If I can’t have them then no one will’. Then they are willing to kill you and themselves in order to make sure you guys will be together forever.” Dib felt Zim shudder in his arms making the young genius mentaly kicked himself for scaring Zim. “But I think it isn’t up to that level. Your stalker seems to want to please you, and show that they can provide for you. I believe if anyone is in danger it is me. I am the one who is threatening his position.” Dib let the silence stretch between them in the dark before, leaning forward to kiss Zim on the shoulder. “Get some sleep. I won’t let anything happen to you. And you are not so weak and helpless to let some human get the best of you either.”

The next day the pair stormed the halls on the hunt for Keef. They tried to keep their emotions in check, but they knew that was going to be difficult. They found the redhead by his locker, pulling books from it without a care in the world. Zim was seeing red by the time he marched himself up to Keef.

"Zim!" Keef cheered watching the angry alien stomp himself up to the human. "How have you been?"

Zim slammed the locker door closed with a loud bang. "Cut the shit! I know you are the one behind the gifts and stalking."

"Zim I don't understand what you are talking about. You asked me to give you space and I did. I would never do such a thing," Keef reassured. 

"Prove it then," demanded Dib stepping up to stand next to Zim. "Where were you for the past few days?"

"With my father, Dr. Hawkins. You should know him very well, because he works with your father, Professor Membrane, at Lab Laboratory. You had a meeting with him a few weeks ago."

Dib stood in shock remembering his visit all that time ago, and wondering why he didn't connect the dots sooner. "We are leaving. And you are coming with us Keef. Now," he ordered, shooting daggers over his shoulder at the redhead as he walked briskly down the hallway. 

"But we have class," said Keef nervously glancing around.

"We can make it up," Zim snapped reaching out to grab Keef's upper arm to drag him along. 

The group headed out of the building and to Dib's car where they then drove to Lab Laboratory. Dib wanted answers and the sooner they got them the better. If Keef was really innocent; then they would be right back at square one. This whole situation was turning out to be a nightmare, one he wanted to wake up from. The gang made their way through the halls navigating their way towards the office of Dr. Hawkins.

"Dib, what are you doing here?" Professor Membrane asked popping his head out of a nearby office. "Why are you not in skool?"

"I am getting some answers, Dad."

"Oh? Is this a project for skool? You will find no greater place to gather all the information you could possibly need here. All the greatest of mind situated in one space is the best possible outcome to further the development of man."

"No dad this isn't for skool. Is Dr. Hawkins in?" Dib asked walking past his father, the group in tow.

"Why yes he should be, but if this in not for a project then what is this all about?"

Dib did not answer instead making a beeline for Dr. Hawkins' door. Dib was pleased he caught the man before he entered his private office. "Dr. Hawkins!" he called after the doctor.

The older man turned his head and caught sight of the young raven haired genius. "Oh hello, Dib! I hope the notes I gave you were helpful. Have you come back for-" Dr. Hawkins was cut off when he made eye contact with someone over Dib’s shoulder. "Son, what are you doing here?"

Dib stopped in front of the scientist. "So Keef is your son?" asked Dib.

"Yes he is my son and I am now wondering why you are all out of skool at the moment."

"I am wondering that as well," replied Professor Membrane from behind the group with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Was Keef with you for the past several days and nights?" Dib pushed urgently. 

"Dib, what is the meaning of this?" his father questioned. "Why do you want to know such information."

"Not now, Dad, I will explain later," Dib said firmly. 

"Son, you are currently skipping skool without my or the school's permission. I think now is the time to tell me."

"Because, Dad, Zim is being stalked and we are trying to figure out who is behind this."

"Who is Zim," the raven hair scientist questioned with a raised brow.

"Zim," Dib said with a gesture towards the Invader. "My boyfriend," he blurted out, turning back to Dr. Hawkins. "Answer the question. Was Keef with you for the past few days?"

"Your boyfriend?" Professor Membrane asked looking down at the alien.

Zim could feel his face heat up as several sets of eyes locked onto him. "Um...hello other human," he said weekly up at Dib's father with a wave. "It is I, Zim! The human otherwise known as Zim!" This was the most socially awkward moment the alien has ever lived through. 

"Your boyfriend? Zim?" Professor Membrane questioned again looking between the pair.

"Yes, Dad, my boyfriend. Listen, can we talk about this later-"

Suddenly Zim was picked up off the ground and crushed into a tight bear hug. "Welcome to the family! It is so nice to see my son having some form of sexual interest." The professor held Zim out at arm's length to look up at him. "Tell me what are your academic scores in school. Do you have an interest in real science?! There is nothing better than the thrill of solving the greatest mysteries in life by science!" he said in a booming voice.

"Dad, not now and put him down," hissed Dib feeling his cheeks burn. He was trying to stay serious.

"If this reaction is because you feared coming out to me, I just want you to know that I do not care about how you sexually identify yourself. I am proud to see that you made not only a friend, but you have a romantic partner as well! I was starting to worry."

"Dad, can we please not do this," Dib begged. "Now is not the time to be discussing my sexuality at the moment. We came here for a reason."

"Oh right," he said setting Zim back down on the ground, pating Zim on the shoulder. "We can talk later," he whispered closer to Zim.

Dr. Hawkins, please answer the question," Dib said firmly.

The robotic specialist sighed heavily. "Yes. Keef has been spending many long hours with me each day in the lab. Sadly my son has no friends despite his best efforts. So he has been spending time with me. Moving to a new city is very hard, and starting close to the middle of senior year can be rather rough."

Dib and Zim both slightly mentaily winced at the sharp dig. Well Keef was trying to make friends with the pair, but that obviously wasn’t working. “Keef had been spending all his time with you? He has not once left your side?” asked Zim.

“No he has not,” Dr, Hawkins confirmed once again. “If you do not believe me then you can check the cameras.”

“No no we believe you if you say so,” Dib said with a heavy sigh. Well it looks like they were back to square one.

“Now if you will excuse us,” piped up Professor Membrane from behind the group. “I would like to have a work with Dr. Hawkins and see if anything was taken from him. The other scientists have informed security that some medical supplies and other items have gone missing. I am helping to take stock of what is missing and who is hurting the most. Zim,” he said turning to the alien, “we simply must do dinner as a family. I would be most pleased if you were to join us so I may get to know my son’s partner more. Though it will take me some time before I am free. Maybe in the next sixes months some time will come up for me to spend time with the children. Till then I hope to see you around.”

With goodbyes said the group headed back to Dib’s car. “So what is this about Zim being stalked?” Keef asked with a tilt of his head.

Zim shot around his seat, still glaring at the redhead who was sitting in the backseat. “You are still my top suspect until proven guilty!” he said in a raised voice jabbing a finger in Keef’s direction

“You mean innocent Zim. They are innocent until proven guilty,” He said with a sigh as he started up his car.

“Still guilty!” he shouted, turning around in his seat. “I don’t trust you Keef and I never will.”

“Zim, I,” Keef said reaching his hand out to place it on Zim’s shoulder only to have the alien slap it way.

“Don’t touch Zim with your filthy hands!” he hissed, slumping down further in his seat with his arms crossed.

“If you know what is good for you, Keef,” Dib said locking eyes with Keef in the backseat, “You will shut up and stay quiet. I don’t trust you either. Until we can clear this up.”

“Then why don’t you guys let me help you?” Keef responded leaning forward in the space between the seats. “If someone is after Zim I want to help stop whoever it is. I can help protect Zim!”

“I don’t need protection,” Zim snapped. “I can take care of myself.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Keef said moving to sit back in his seat again.

“And another strike against you Keef for making that comment,” remarked Dib “Want to make it another? Because a lot of what you say is very suspicious.”

The group drove back to skool grounds, each parting ways to go about their day as usual. Dib and Zim had a hard time concentrating during their classes. They needed to find out who was behind this whole thing and fast. The duo wanted nothing more than to skip class to head back to Zim’s base. But with Dib’s father already catching them out of skool, they didn’t want to risk a call from the skool board. Until they could delete the evidence of Zim being an alien they had to do this off the grid. Dib would also have to make a call to The Order and let them know what is up. See if they had any magic or something that could help narrow down the suspects or even create some suspects for that matter. What could have made the stalker set their sights on Zim could literally be anything. A look they misinterpreted, a passing touch, or even a few words spoken could all be factors in this problem. It could literally be anyone out there. Zim barely paid attention to anyone other than Dib, Gir, Minimoose, or the Computer. So who could it be? Keef was still their top suspect. He showed the most odd behavior towards Zim. But then again what if it wasn’t him even if it was so obvious. Or was Keef trying to pull some mind games and act over the top so that they would glance over him because it was so obvious. Dammit this was hard!

When Zim and Dib got back to the base, they each split up their work to go over their findings. Zim was working on finding out who made each purchase and if there was a common name between each one. Gir and Minimoose headed outside to the children to question them now that the kids were out from elementary skool. Somehow talking to a green dog wasn’t strange at all. Chalk it up to privilege parents who barely notice anything beyond themselves, or just thought their kids had a grand imagination. Dib pulled up the footage from their hidden camera, last night, in hopes that they caught something on it. What the young genius found was a small camera drone hovering around the area, circling Zim’s house as if inspecting it or searching. It continued to move around the area until it finally flew away, probably to whoever sent it.

“Zim check this out,” Dib called urgently over to Zim. Dib turned his laptop around towards the alien to show him the recording. “Looks like someone was watching this place with a drone. Maybe it belongs to the stalker. I am going to see if I can get any distinctive markings off of it.”

“Good work! Let’s hope you can and we won’t have to take more drastic measures to acquire the drone,” Zim said before returned to his work to make a few calls.

Dib ran several programs on his computer, working to collect different images of the item until he had a 3D image of it. His stomach dropped when he made out the words Lab Laboratory on the side of it. The drone came from his father’s company. Why would the stalker have something that belonged to Lab Laboratory? “Hey, Zim, I am heading back over to my father’s workplace. The drone that was circling your base came from them.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with all that missing equipment your father was talking about?”

“Maybe,” Dib said with a nod grabbing his coat and keys. “At least it is something. I am going to follow this line of evidence and see where it takes me. Will you be okay alone?”

“Zim is a great and mighty elite Irken soldier. I was bred and trained for combat. So yes I will be okay alone. The sooner we figure this out the better.” Zim waved him off leaving himself alone in the house with the Computer.

Dib rushed to Lab Laboratory for the second time that day. His father was in the middle of a conference, leaving Dib to his own devices. The human did some digging into the missing equipment, asking the security guards about the items, and who they might have belonged to. From the information he managed to gathered, Dib discovered that not only was some high-tech gadgets taken, but medical equipment as well. Why would the thief want medical equipment? Dib narrowed the missing drone down to being owned by Dr. Hawkins. Maybe Dr. Hawkins noticed something about the missing drone that could help lead them to the perpetrator. Once again Keef was looking very suspicious in Dib’s eyes. Keef would have had access to Dr. Hawkin’s creations along with having access to the lab. He approached the robotic scientist’s door, rapping on it with his knuckles, and a call of the doctor’s name. When there was no sound from within Dib tried the handle to find that it was opened. Dib slipped into the office with no one around he could search freely making his time easier. Though looking through this nightmare of a mess was going to be hard. He set to work first by the desk, pulling out notes and sketches. Piece by piece he skimmed through the reports trying to uncover anything of use. When that proved to be of no use, Dib flopped down in the office chair with a heavy sigh. He spun from side to side trying to think up his next step. Looking down at his boots he noticed an odd occurrence near one side of the room. While every surface of the room was covered in books, papers, and stray equipment including the floor; this one area was clear of any debris. Dib moved from his spot to check the area, closely inspecting every inch until he came across some indents on the carpeted floor to one side of the doctor’s bookcase. “ _ Why does everyone have to be so cliche,” _ Dib thought to himself. Standing up straight he pushed the bookcase with his body till he revealed a pocket sliding door that was locked tight. Quickly thinking, Dib scavenged around the office to gather up some makeshift tools in order to hack the keypad next to the door. The young genius took no time in hacking the lock on the door, and entering the room. What he found shocked him. There were artificial limbs scattered about the area made up of metal and plastic. On one table sat an almost finished, what Dib guessed, an android’s body. Plastic body parts covered biocomponents and synthetic organs that roughly resemble human organs. To the side sat bottles of some type of blue liquide neatly arranged in rows. Semantics of the android’s makeup was outlined layer by layer on a boarded above the table. "What the?" Dib asked noticing another desk at the back of the private lab. Venturing closer, Dib found on top of the desk sat Zim's jacket. The very same one that was stolen from his locker yesterday. Dib picked up the article, checking it over to make sure it was Zim's, only to confirm his hunch. His breath was caught in his throat the moment his eyes caught sight of several photos of Zim laying around on top of the desk. Dib could feel his heart race; his mind working in overdrive while he tried to connect the pieces.  _ What was going on here? _ Dib didn't have long to think when the ringing of his phone startled him out of his thoughts. Even though he did not recognize the number, Dib picked up with a, "hello?"

"Dib, get out of there!" ordered Keef on the other side of the line.

"Keef?! How did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Get out of there now before my father-" Keef was cut off when a sharp blow hit the back of Dib's head.

The raven haired male crumpled to the ground in a heap, his vision swimming. Dib saw dark spots form at the edges of his eyes, clouding them over. He watched in a daze as Dr. Hawkins bent over to pick up the discarded phone.

"I wish my son hadn't gone and done that," Dr. Hawkins said with a menacing grin as he hung up the phone. “Oh well kids these days. I will deal with you and my son once we are safe. And don’t worry I will take good care of, Zim.”

Dib struggled for consciousness only to fail in the end, giving himself over to the darkness.

“Computer cross run all the names from the lists I gathered and see if there is a match between any of them,” Zim ordered. The alien nervously paced the floor, too stir crazy to even focus anymore on the task. He needed a break and a moment to clear his head.

“White coat!” Gir shouted, tackling Zim as the tiny robot burst into the living room.

Zim caught himself before he was sent tumbling to the ground by the SIR unit. “I don’t understand what you mean, Gir. Explain,” he said setting Gir back on the floor.

“I was talking to the kiddies outside,” Gir started waving his arms around to better explain the story. “They said that the man wore a white coat. Like one of those people on TV. You know the ones! The ones that use big words and ask for the nurse to pass them things all the time. I don’t know why they ask the nurse to get them things. Can’t they just get it themselves? Then that frees up the lady!”

“Gir please focus,” Zim sighed. “So the man wore a white labcoat?”

“Yes!” Gir shouted proud of himself for accomplishing his task and figuring something out in the case.

“I never encountered a doctor before. Why would a random guy be wearing a labcoat?” Zim mused to himself out loud.

“Sir,” the computer said snapping Zim out of his thoughts. “One name is in common amongst all retail stores. Only one person purchased the set items in the designated time frame. One Michiel Hawkins otherwise known as Dr. Hawkins the robotics specialist who works at Lab Laboratory. The same place that Dib just went to.”

Zim felt his squeedlyspooch drop when the full reality of what was happening hit him. Dr. Hawkins was the one behind this, but how? Was he really behind all of this? Zim whipped out his phone dialing Dib’s number once again nervously pacing the floor.

The buzzing in Zim’s head was shattered; when, Keef came bursting through the front door in a panic. “Zim!” he shouted rushing over to grab at Zim’s upper arms. “We need to leave now!” Keef tried to drag Zim towards the door but the alien dug his feet into the ground, putting up a struggle.

“Explain now!” Zim ordered, getting a good look at Keef. The young man was bleeding from a nasty wound along his left brow. Or could he really even be bleeding if a blue liquide was dripping from the abrasion, staining the area around it. The skin was missing around the wound, revealing white plastic under the thin layer of artificial flesh.

"My dad is after you! He is the one behind all of this," he said gesturing around him in frantic motions. "We need to get you out of here! Before he gets here-"

"Too late son," Dr. Hawkins smiled from the door.

"Gir! Minimoose! Attack!" Zim shouted throwing his arm out at the unwelcomed man. The SIR unit charged at the man, his eyes red as he leaped at Dr. Hawkins with his weapons drawn. A glowing Minimoose whipped past Zim, opening its mouth to reveal a charging beam of light.

"This is no way to treat your guests, Zim." The scientist pulled from his coat a small device to press a button, and a high pitch ringing enveloped the room. Gir and Minimoose were knocked from the air, their defense shut off in an instant. Small electrical charges sparked across their bodies while they writhed on the ground trying to move. Zim fell to his knees grabbing at his antenna in pain. His head felt like it was going to explode from the noise bounce off his skull and rattling around in his brain. The same warning flashed in his head DANGER PAK MALFUNCTION. This was the same ringing that had rendered him useless all those days ago.

"Turns out that certain frequency messed with your tech and causes it to go offline. Lucky for me discovering it was a happy little mistake thanks to my creation." Dr. Hawkins moved further into the room now unhindered by Zim's defenses.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Keef shouted, charging at Dr. Hawkins only to let out a cry of pain when the scientist stuck him with a taser.

"It is a shame that your programming has malfunctioned. You were supposed to follow my orders always, and never try to hurt me. Oh well back to the drawing board, but only after I have claimed my prize."

Slowly, Zim could make out the steady footsteps of the doctor making his way over to where Zim lay on the floor. Zim's body twitched from the small electrical shocks his PAK was sending to him, trying to get its host to move. The pain was unbearable making the Irken shed silent tears, wishing the pain to just stop. His vision was going fuzzy as he felt a pair of arms reach under him to pick him up. "Shall we, my darling?" the man purred to the alien, making his way out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big reveal is here! the truth is Keef is in fact an android following his creator's orders. Dr. Hawkins ordered Keef to follow and get close to Zim. For what reason that will be explained in the next chapter. I want to say a few things like sorry for the red herring in making people believe that Keef was bad. I could not help myself since that is the role he mostly plays. I do understand why some people turn Keef into a love rival or a yandere, but in my case I decided not to go that route instead turn him into an android. I felt that turning him into a love rival or a yandere would be stealing someone else's story idea. I hope that people can enjoy this change as I feel that Keef deserves some screen time with Zim and Dib in a different light. I hope that you all enjoy this change and continue to enjoy the story. Next chapter will explain everything of how Keef was used by his father and his strange behavior. I modeled Keef's android form after the Detroit: Become Human game. Love that game so much. Thank you all for your support it means a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

Dib could hear someone calling his name in the distance. His head felt like there was a thick cloud wrapped around it dulling his senses. He barely felt the hand on his shoulder shaking him awake. Slowly the world around him came into focus, his eyes blinking open to the dizzying scene in front of him. His head was pounding from the sharp blow to the head he was dealt. Dib guessed he was hit harder than he thought because he swore that Keef was bleeding blue blood, and the wound revealed white plastic underneath.

“Dib!” shouted Keef glad to see the raven haired male finally awake. He moved to help Dib sit up.

“What?” Dib asked more to himself as he tried to put the pieces of his memory back together. He rubbed at his head feeling the large bump on the back of his skull. Dib was knocked off balanced by a wailing sobbing Gir who held onto him tightly.

“He took, Master!” Gir cried, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Dr. Hawkins?” Dib questioned looking over at Keef. Dib opened his mouth to ask more questions only to have Keef cut him off.

“I will explain everything in the car,” he said pulling Dib to his feet. “But at the moment we need to hurry. My father has Zim and we have to stop him before he does something to Zim that we can’t undo.”

Dib bent over to quickly pick up Gir; while, Keef caught Minimoose in his hands to carry the small robot out of the room. The teens rushed through the halls bypassing everyone around them. Dib opened the doors of his car to place Gir and Minimoose in the back before taking his place behind the wheel. “Alright where are we going?” Dib asked starting the car.

“I think he would take Zim somewhere familiar. There is a warehouse downtown where he would often test out his more dangerous experiments,” Keef said slipping into the passenger seat. “Ones he didn’t want the other scientists to discover. I don’t know where it is exactly, but I do know the general area of it. We will have to figure out what building he is holding Zim in.”

“It is better than nothing.” Dib replied driving towards their destinations. “Okay explain now.”

“Alright I will tell you the full story, in exchange I ask that you don’t interrupt me.” Keef waited for a confirmation from Dib before continuing. “It all started when your father reach out to mine a few months ago with an offer to start work at Lab Laboratory. My father thought that the move would be a good opportunity to test out his latest creation, me. My father built me as a way to further the development of mankind. The details are not important, but my main mission was to blend into society with other humans. I was to gather information about them and to see if I could flawlessly assimilate natural human behavior. No one would want an android in their services if that android could not act normal. I was sent to high skool as a way to gather this information. Zim was the first person I came into contact with which inevitably meant I clung to him and thus you. I didn't have a lot of what qualified as normal social skills. I learned some basic skills from you average everyday media like movies and TV shows. Romance movies are actually my favorite since your human emotions of love and companionship is rather interesting."

"Well that would explain a lot. You did kinda stick out like a sore thumb. Your social skills were at a bare minimum which made you all the more strange."

"What did I say about interrupting me?" asked Keef with a raised brow.

Dib raised one of his hands off the wheel to pacify Keef in the usual universal sign. With a nod of his head he waited for Keef to continue the story.

"Because I was obeying the orders from my father to learn from my peers, I followed you two back to Zim's home. My original programming for following orders is off, and has appeared as I have stated, very strange compared to human standards. And well... you might think that you were discreet enough when you handed Zim his disguise but your weren't really. You see, the human eye catches more than what your brain can naturally process in a given second. I never picked up on it before because I have the same processing ability as a human, but everything I see and do is recorded. Once I returned home that night, my father was going over what I had witnessed that day to see what would better help teach me to become more human like. That was when he saw Zim sneaking away in his alien form. From there my father became interested in Zim. If he had just found an alien lifeform you know what type of doors could open to him. But you were in the way considering it was obvious you knew what Zim was. My father wanted to get Zim alone; he had me slip a false love letter in Zim's locker to get him away from you and others. I feared what he could do to Zim so I disobeyed his orders in a roundabout way. I was told not to interfere with Zim going to meet him at the given time. But he didn’t say anything about delaying Zim, or injuring Zim slightly causing him to not make it.”

“All of Zim’s bad luck that day was your doing?” Dib questioned.

“Yes it was,” Keef said sheepishly. “I thought that if he got injured then he would have gone home in order to heal. I was the one who pushed the bookcase in hope that Zim would fall. I wasn't expecting him to land on his feet. Then, I was the one who caused him to trip on the steps. The plan was for him to hurt himself falling down them, but I would be at the bottom to prevent him from any real damage. Yet that didn't work because you managed to catch him at the last second. My last ditch effort was to cycle through different levels of frequencies until I found one that affected Zim. I was successful in my endeavours, and the volleyball hitting him was an added bounce. I knew if the nurse saw him then there would be a chance he would be discovered. So I locked her in another office. If she didn’t show up there was a possibility that Zim would stay then simply leave feeling that it would be safer for him. I had him stay in the room, and tried to get him not to leave, in fear he would be heading to the meeting with my father. I could delay him as much as I could until Zim stated he was going to the meeting. Once he did, I had to let him go. I was lucky it was all a lie and not the truth.

“I was able to bypass my father, while he waited to capture Zim, and alter some of my memories by deleting them. My father bought the lie about there maybe something wrong with my recording devices. Though what I didn’t delete from my memories, ended up being dangerous to Zim with the exact frequency I used to disable Zim’s alien tech. The weekend allowed for my father to mess around with my programing. He added in more orders for me to follow including, in a way, hating you and seeing you as an enemy. Since then my father’s obsession with Zim turned very unhealthy.”

“You mean wanting to capture Zim and use him to further his own career wasn’t unhealthy already.” Dib commented.

“You know for someone who I asked not to interrupt my explanation sure is interrupting me a lot,” Keef said looking over at Dib with a raised brow.

“Can’t help that I am naturally curious and want to fill in some of the blanks in your story.”

“You aren’t really asking for details you are just commenting.”

“Listen when I get stressed I get sarcastic.”

“Are you this way with your mentor as well? Surprised he hasn’t set you straight yet.”

“Wait you know?!” Dib snapped his head around to look over at Keef.

“Yes I do...” Keef replied voice trailing off as he looked away. “I was sent to follow you around while my father stayed to observe Zim. So him and I discovered your late night activities. I wasn’t aware that you were a monster hunter, or for that matter that monsters exist. Have my own questions about that though. By the way, sorry about the tire didn’t really mean to do that. Once again kinda following orders from my father to hinder you from being with Zim. My father also started to shower Zim with gifts and letters proclaiming his love. Trying to win Zim over with the offer of him being a better option than you. The pictures you discovered, and the ones he sent to Zim, were ones taken from his surveillance along with my memories of you guys. My father really liked it when I interacted with Zim so he could visualize that it was himself instead of me. By the way, when are you going to tell Zim about the monster hunting side job thing? Does he even know?”

“No he doesn’t and he will find out when I am ready to tell him,” Dib sighed heavily, feeling more guilty about everything.

“So you have been lying to him about where you go at night for weeks now?”

“Yeah don’t judge me! The Order has a code of silence. Unless the people involved are approved by The Order to be privy to that type of information I can’t openly tell people.”

“Oh so they are called The Order. Weird name if you ask me.”

“It is because the name sounds so obvious that anyone over hearing the members talking about it, or if anyone was to read about them, it couldn’t possibly be true. I mean a secret organization that deals with monsters called The Order sounds like a bunch of crazy people running around spouting out nonsense.”

“Makes sense now. But Zim is an alien and thus part of the supernatural culture. So wouldn’t The Order be okay with him knowing?”

“Zim is part of a certain race that is considered to be very dangerous. Their sole purpose is to conquer and destroy planets for their race’s own development.”

“Yet if Zim is on this planet, and not currently involved with The Order, but is living out his life in peace, then why doesn’t he know? I mean if The Order hasn’t acted against him; then, it is clear he isn’t a threat. So why doesn’t he know what you do? Why are you not honest with him like he has obviously been with you?”

Dib gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. “Can we not do this now? Zim is in danger and we are arguing about me telling him the truth about what I do at night. The guilt about it all is eating at me, but I have my reasons. I ask that you don’t tell him, instead I will tell him when the time is right. For now I need any information about your father and what to expect when we get there.”

“Famous last words, but you are right we need a plan. When we get to the warehouse we need to be careful. My father was the one behind the theft at Lab Laboratory. The medical equipment is for Zim...”

“You don’t mean,” Dib felt his heart drop into his stomach. Dr. Hawkin’s wasn’t thinking about cutting Zim open was he?

“I don’t think he is planning what your face is telling me that you are thinking about. Zim is an alien; he might be monitoring Zim in some way. After all he is way different than humans.”

“Well at least it is four against one when we get there. We need to get Zim away before Dr. Hawkins harms Zim. If he feels that we are threatening his imaginary relationship with Zim, Dr. Hawkins could harm the two of them.”

“I fear things won't be that easy. My father has taken precautions to secure his safety. He is a very skilled robotics expert; I don’t see why he wouldn’t have protection against an outside force. I could act as a distraction towards my father. He would not find me as much of a threat compared to you. I believe once he lays his eyes on you, he might be pushed closer to harming Zim then.”

“Alright we at least have a plan. I hope Zim is doing alright though,” Dib muttered.

Zim came to, taking a moment to survey his surroundings. Zim kept his eyes closed, and his breathing even; faking a deep sleep while he used his other senses to try and figure out his situation. His training had taught him to inspect his surroundings carefully, information was always relieved when the enemy thought you harmless. Zim could never be too careful in a hostage situation. Him knowing what he was up against could save his life. The Irken could feel two leather bands wrapped tightly around his wrists pinning his arms to the bed beneath him. The light rhythmic beeping of some type of monitor was going off to the side of him. He connected the dots figuring that the device was some type of earthling medical monitoring equipment. Zim had to stay calm or else the monitor could pick up the spike of his blood pumping organ. He chanted over in his head to remain calm as he focused back to figuring out more. The next thing he noticed was the pain in his back where his PAK should be at. He could tell that it was forcibly removed much to his displeasure. Zim didn’t like sleeping without his PAK. The PAK made sure that its host was kept slightly on edge in a not so deep sleep. This way if any threat happened upon its host; then, it would wake the Irken to defend itself. Plus it allowed for its history to go without sleep for a long time. Even though he could survive without it, his PAK came in handy in more ways than one. Zim could feel the effects of not having his PAK on. He was very tired, his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. It was taking most of his brain power to remain focused and not slip back into the sweet embrace of sleep. Zim could tell he was weaker than normal, his limbs feeling like dead weight. The air around him smelled funny each time he took a breath in. It was stale and dusty much like the air of the abandoned hospital Dib and him broke into that one time. Yet there was some strange mixture of underlying smell in the air as well. Its smelt of oil and burnt metal. Zim stayed quiet trying to locate any stray noises like the sound of someone breathing, talking, or walking around. There, very faintly he could hear the sound of shoes clacking against concrete floors. The sound felt off with the way the footsteps reverberated around the room. It echoed slightly with each step, helping Zim to figure out that he was in a large empty room. With little amount of items in the room to break up the sound vibrations, it created the echo he was hearing.

The footsteps grew closer towards him, making Zim tense slightly wonder what this person was going to do. He tried not to shudder when he felt a hand cup his cheek to gentle caress it. Zim felt sick, he didn't like this stranger touching him in an intimate way. It reminded him of when Dib would often reach out to brush his fingers along Zim's smooth green skin. This person was not Dib and was not allowed to touch him in this manner. Zim's eyes snapped open in a flash, jerking his head away he quickly lashed out to sink his teeth into the stranger's hand. He bite down hard tasting the metallic tang of the human's blood when he broke the skin. The human cried out in pain, ripping his hand away from Zim. The Irken spat out the stranger's blood, his lips died in the red liquid. He glared up at his captor seeing the all too familiar face of Dr. Hawkins standing above him, now gripping his injured hand.

"I wish you didn't do that, my love, but I guess that is to be expected when you are waking up in a strange place," Dr. Hawkins smiled sweetly down at Zim. His smile never wavering as he tried to get the bleeding to stop. "But if you were trying to give me a love bite, this isn't the way to go. I can teach you how to give one properly," he practically purred moving away to clean up his hand.

Zim took this moment to look around and test out his restraints, including the ones he noticed around his ankles. Pulling at them he discovered they wouldn't budge and they were too tight to slip out of. He needed to find a tool to help him. If he had his PAK he could have easily broken out of them. He scanned the area for it but to no avail. It wasn't in view from the area he was being held in.

"I am sorry about the mess," Dr. Hawkins called over his shoulder. "I will have us moved to our new home once it is finished. Your pesky ex made me put a rush on things causing me not to have everything done. But do not worry I am if not always prepared with a second plan in motion. I can say with confidence that you will just love the new place, darling." The scientist moved to stand next to Zim looking the alien over. He bent over to fiddle with the bed, helping to prop the head section up, and allowing Zim to sit up better. Dr. Hawkins placed a hand on Zim's upper thigh giving it a light squeeze. "I can't wait to carry you across the threshold of our new house. I can see us now, picking out colors and furniture for the new place. Spending morning in the kitchen. I will sit at the table watching you lovingly cook us our meals while I toil away at another project. I bet your alien society is very advanced! Just imagine all the things we could create together!" Dr. Hawkins stared off into space lost in his own fantasy world.

"Enough!" Zim snapped. When the doctor turned his attention back to Zim with a harsh look, Zim had to remind himself not to get hostile with this man. This man could harm him, and so he had to appeal to this man's gentler side. "Please," he said with a false weakness in his voice. Zim looked up at the man with large ruby eyes. "I need my PAK. I need that device you took off my back or else I could die. You don't want me to die now do you?"

"No no no, my love I would never want a fate like that to befall you. But you must understand where I am coming from. Until I find the device is not a threat to us or me, it will continue to stay off. That is why I have all this medical equipment," he smiled waving his hand around the room. "I don't know about your anatomy just yet but to be safe I borrow a few items from the lab to help me understand you more."

“Explain to, Zim, why are you doing this?” he asked fixating him with a hard look. This man wasn’t about to fall for Zim’s tricks. Maybe if he could learn more about why all of this was happening maybe he could find an opening he could exploit.

“Why does anyone do anything really?” Dr. Hawkins asked moving to sit on the bed next to Zim. “It started out as a desire to further my career, but then something changed. I started to look forward to watching you through my creation’s memories. What was once curiosity about you, about your kind, turned into something more,” he gushed. His eyes light up as he leaned forward into Zim’s personal space to mutter against the Irken’s exposed neck,“My every waking thought began to be filled with images of you, of what we could do together. What we will be.” The scientist took a deep inhale, drawing the alien’s scent to him. He let out a shaky breath, a tremble running through his body. “You smell so much better in person then when I simple had your jacket to enjoy during my personal time. My creation stole it from you on my orders. I needed something more personal of yours in my possession. Watching you from afar was starting to drive me insane.”

Zim shuddered from the way this man’s voice dripped with desire. The hand on his thigh slipping up further into an area he mentally begged for it to not be real. Zim’s mind snapped wanting the hand to stop wondering over his body so freely in such an intimate way. He only wanted Dib to be the one to touch him, to caress his body, whisper sweet things against his skin. This man was disgusting, making his squeedily spooch turn and his skin feel dirty where this man was touching. Zim wanted to claw at the area and remove all traces of this filthy stink beast. Zim gritted his teeth in frustration before striking out once more with his teeth to bite Hawkins on the shoulder. He felt a hard slap against his cheek when he was backhanded across the cheek.

“It seems that you still have some issues to work through,” Dr Hawkins glared down at Zim with an icy cold look. “That Membrane boy has gotten his claws deeper into you than I thought. It seems some reprograming is in order. You must understand, Zim, I am doing this for your own good. That boy is nothing but a parasite who is feeding off of you. He isn’t telling you the truth Zim!” Hawkins slammed his hands down on the bed. “Does he tell you that he goes out at night to work with his father in the lab? Well he is lying Zim! He is actually going out at night to spend time with another man.”

“Lies!!” Zim shouted at the robotics scientist. Zim fought against his restraints leaning forward with a growl. “You lie!! Don’t you dare spout such filthy lies about Dib!”

“But I don’t, Zim, and I can prove it to you. He isn’t worth your time or your love. You should be giving it to someone who is worthy of your love. Like me! I can be so much more than that child ever can. His is just a boy while I am a man.” The hand returned to Zim’s upper thigh this time slipping between his legs. Zim froze in shock, unable to believe that this human was touching him in this manner. “A man with experience.” Dr. Hawkins leaned forward to kiss along Zim’s neck while the Irken continued to slowly process the situation. The scientist only stopped when he heard something in the distance, drawing his attention away from Zim. "I will be back, my love. Just want to make sure that we won't be disturbed. But before I go." Hawkins walked away from Zim only to return with a leather strap. The material was shoved into Zim’s mouth, forcibly gagging the alien. “This should stop your bad habits, until you have learned better.” The strap was tightened around Zim’s head before the scientist left to investigate the noise.

When Zim knew he was safely alone, the Invader started to pull at his restraints trying to loosen them. He needed a way out. Like hell is he was just going to lay there and allow this man to touch him further.

It took some time, but Dib and Keef managed to locate the building Zim was being held in. Lucky for them, the pair decides to bring Gir and Minimoose along. The SIR unit had used his optical scanning devices to locate recent evidence left behind by the scientist. Gir let out quiet sobs, muttering his concerns over Zim being safe. Minimoose nuzzled against Gir, showing its own worry over their master. Dib did his best to reassure the two Irken robots that everything was going to be okay. Dib and Keef survived the area, looking out for any surveillance systems or any alarms. Once they had done a thorough sweep of the outside it was easy to sneak into the old building. The group bypassed the makeshift security measures, and slipped past a few low grade cameras. They halted in their path when they came across Dr. Hawkins walking back from probably doing a quick sweep of the place. They watched as he opened a door to enter the room. Before the door could swing closed, Dib rushed from his hiding spot to catch the door. He ushered the remaining team members to hurry along into the room after the scientist. Once inside the room, they dove to the side to remain hidden amongst crates and equipment chests.

"This must be where my father was working in his spare time on more volatile experiments," whispered Keef.

Dib scanned the crates taking stock of the items from the shadows of the opened warehouse room. "But volatile do you mean producing weapons? Because it looks like your father has a very strange hobby for making them." Dib looked into a crate finding what looked like some type of bomb packed neatly inside. "Your father really needs to get out more. Better yet he needs to see a psychiatrist." Dib told the group to stay there while he broke away to scout out ahead. From his hiding place he was able to spot Zim tied to a medical bed. The alien was glaring fiercely at Dr. Hawkins pulling away from the man's hands that continued to reach out and touch him in little ways. It took all of Dib's willpower to not burst from his cover to go barreling towards the scientist shooting wildly at the man. From his position, Dib noticed that Zim was without his PAK explaining why the Irken had not already broken free from his bonds. Looking around, the human, was able to spot the alien tech sitting on a side table. Dib crept back to the group to fill them in on the situation.

"Alright I will hold my father's attention. You get Zim's PAK and help break him free. We still need to find a way to get that frequency emitter away from my father or else he will disable Zim, Gir, and Minimoose again."

"Don't worry," Dib said with a reassuring nod. "If that is the case there is still two against one. We will have that device out of his hands and broken before he can harm them." Dib pulled away from the group moving towards Zim's PAK and hiding by the table while he waited for Keef to make his move.

Keef made his way back towards the door leaving Gir and Minimoose in their original hiding spot. He stood up from his crouching position with his arms raised taking a step towards the scientist. "Father!" He called gaining the attention of both Dr. Hawkins and Zim. "This needs to stop! You need to let Zim go."

"You know your pleas fall on deaf ears," the man smiled wickedly. "Nothing you say or do can make me change my mind. Though, I am impressed you managed to find me. At least you are here now; solves my problem of hunting you down to reprogram you. Maybe I should scrap you completely. After all you have proven yourself to be defective. I do not want a failure like you serving me further, or for you to taint the next model I create."

Keef felt the wind get knocked out him from his creator's words. He was a failure. He was defective. His thoughts began to spiral away from him in a downward slope into the abyss. The android had to shake away his dark thoughts, now was not the time to question his life's purpose. He needed to keep his father's focus on him and away from Dib. "This whole plan is insane. What makes you think Zim will break to you?" This seemed to work with sending Dr. Hawkins into a hateful rant.

Dib crept along the edge of the room staying out of view of the scientist. He pulled Zim's PAK off the table without alerting the scientist. He then made his way stealthily over to Zim sweeping wide around the room. The human was lucky that Zim was gagged or else the Irken might have yelped in surprise. Dib quickly undid the straps around Zim's wrists and ankles. He didn't have much in the way of a disguise, but a zip up hoodie with the hood pulled up would have to do for now. Dib had Zim turn around so he could attach Zim's PAK. Though what Dib had not planned for was the attachment of the tech to be so painful to Zim. The Irken let out a muffled wail, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as he tried to breath through the pain. Forcibly removing the PAK had caused some issues upon its reattachment. Dib stood to help Zim off the bed only to make eye contact with Dr. Hawkins looking over at them. 

His expression twisted into a look of pure fury. "And where do you think you are taking him you filth?!" The scientist looked between the two groups, once to Keef then back over at Dib and Zim. "I should have killed you while I had the chance." The robotics scientist pulled a remote from his pocket to press a button. A low humming sound erupted around the room. Items covered by tarps began to shift and move upon activation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post I was hoping to have this chapter up sooner. It is a bit of a filler but I am currently working on the next chapter which will be the climax of this arc and an action chapter. I hope to have that one up sooner than this one. I did my best to explain everything that took place over the past few chapters, and why Keef was acting so weird. Anyway hope you all enjoy and thank you for the support!


	16. Chapter 16

The group stood on edge while their eyes shifted to different parts of the room; watching in wait for the objects stirring underneath the tarps to reveal themselves. The heavy articles of fabric pooled off the mechanical creations to reveal several robotic dog like creatures with sharp metal teeth. The light reflected off their metal bodies as they slowly started to approach the group with low growls. The creatures moved together hunting and herding the teens in a pack like manner. Keef was separated from Dib and Zim, being backed into a nearby corner by two robotic dogs. Dib used the medical bed, Zim was laying on, as a way to put space between them, and the set of three mechanical beast now approaching them. Zim slipped down into a fighting stance while Dib pulled out a hand gun to aim at one of the creatures.

Zim scanned the nearby area noticing that there were two more attack dogs circling wide around the perimeter of the room to come up behind them. The robotic creatures made little sound as they snuck around the piles of equipment and shipping crates. “We have two more sneaking up behind us,” mutter Zim to Dib, continuing to glance over his shoulder to take stock of how quickly the group from behind was approaching. 

“Yeah and a bullet against metal isn’t going to work against them. Unless I can see a weak point in their makeup. If I aim and shoot wieldy, I could end up doing more damage to us than them.”

“He has the higher ground here,” Zim commented now moving to go back to back with Dib. PAK legs extended to act as a weapon to defend Zim. “We need to get out of here and on more neutral grounds. Right now we are on his playground surrounded by all manner of his weapons.”

“Alright, Space Boy,” Dib said with a smirk over his shoulder at Zim. “Hope all that Irken military training you bragged about isn’t a lie.”

Zim chuckled lightly, a haughty wave of his hand towards Dib. A metal arm extended from Zim’s PAK to drop a ray gun in the Irken’s hands. Zim quickly fiddled with it before passing it off to Dib. “I think this would be better against them, but it has to take some time to charge. Now stand back and watch how an Irken elite soldier fights, Dib-stink.” Zim charged at the two mechanical creations closest to him. The robotic dogs seemed not to be expecting the alien’s quick speed. Before the creatures could process what was happening, the Irken had leaped into the air with the help of his PAK legs to deliver a hard kick to the beasts side. The sound of bending metal and snapping wires resonated under the blow. Zim’s strength send the dog hurtling to the side only to go crashing into a wooden crate. The box crumpled under the impact of the dog meeting its surface. Zim landed lightly on his feet, spinning around to handle the next blow from the other robot. With a wide growling mouth, the dog jumped at Zim, ready to sink its teeth into his flesh. He lashed out with both his hands, gripping at the top and bottom jaw of the metal dog, managing to stop the attack dead in its tracks. Zim could feel the slight push from the dog’s strength making Zim dig his feet in, and hold his ground forcing the creature back. He pried the jaws open, the pieces began to bend and waver under his strength rendering the jaw useless. With one final push of strength, Zim shoved the dog back; while PAK legs were brought down from above to skewered the robot. Zim watched as the light faded from the creatures eyes signaling to him that it was down. Zim was sent toppling over when a heavy object tackled him from behind. Sharp teeth sunk into the Irken’s flesh, before tearing deeper into green skin with a harsh jerk of its head. Zim’s clothing became stained with his pink blood. He let out a hiss of pain while the creature continued to pull his flesh from his bones. With his PAK legs pinned by the robotic dog, and it being so close to his PAK, he had little options in removing the creature. Balling his fist up he threw a punch over his shoulder with all of his strength. The sound of breaking metal, wires and glass resounded next to his head, throwing the creature off of its prey. Zim pressed a hand to his injury, pulling away to see his hand coated in his own blood. His PAK was working on mending his shredded skin while also helping to keep its host standing. Zim was panting heavily, his stance wavering a bit while he glared down at the dog getting back to its feet again. Zim rolled his shoulder moving back into his fighting position. “Come on. A little bite like that can’t take me down. You are going to have to do better than that.” Zim charged at the dog with a firecy glint in his eyes, ready to take it down for good.

Dib could hear Zim behind him, fighting off the two dogs that were circling them from behind. With his focus on the three in front of him, he needed to think of a plan. If the ray gun took some time to charge; then, he needed to make every shot count. Plus he had to manage in keeping the robotic dogs at bay while the ray charged. Bringing his leg up, Dib kicked at the medical bed sending it flying at two robotic dogs that stood close to one another. This seemed to work as a distraction, and as a way to even the playing field. While the two dogs were occupied by the bed sent careening towards them, the third dog was now singled out. Dib took aim and pulled the trigger, sending a laser beam at the creature to hit it right between the eyes. The blast sent the dog flying backwards to fall lifeless to the ground. Dib quickly tucked the gun away, freeing up his hands to fight. He might not have Zim’s strength but he did have his training and mind at his disposal. The sound of metal nails against the ground raced towards Dib. The human ducked out of the way when a mouth full of teeth leaped at him. The creation jumped over him only to go skidding to the side from missing its target. He heard a growl emitting from behind him as the robotic dog approached him. Dib shot to his feet moving to grab at a medical monitor that was attached to a metal pole. Dib spun on his feet to face the mechanical dog who was now attacking him. He used the pole to jab it sideways into the dog’s mouth stopping it from biting at him. The momentum from the dog’s attack sent the human crashing down onto his back. Dib entered a struggle of strength against the creature. His muscles screaming in protest while this dog continued to growl and nash its teeth at him. He had to move and quickly since he was down on his back, and the second attack dog had an easy opening on him once it recovered from the failed attack. Dib pushed back on the dog above him, using the pole to shove the dog off of him and to the side. Dib heard a light beep from the ray gun meaning it had fully charged again. Dib pulled the gun from his belt and shot at the dog he had just pushed off of him. The shot melted a hole in the side of the dog, hitting its core and taking the second dog out. Good now he only had one dog left.

Keef watched from the other side of the room as Dib and Zim picked off their own respective robot dogs, while he was being backed slowly into a corner. Keef did not know a lot about fighting but he wasn’t going to stand there and let these things rip him apart. Keef was taken by surprise when Gir jumped out from behind a box to stand between Keef and the dog.

“Hi doggie!!” the SIR unit shouted with a frantic wave of his arm. The Irken robot smiled happily at the dog before its aqua accents turned red and Gir tackled the dog over. Gir clung to the robotic dog’s face while the creature wildly shook its head back and forth trying to get Gir off of it. The robotic attack dog started to throw itself and Gir into the items around it.

Keef turned back to the second dog only to find that Minimoose was flying around it, thoroughly distracting it. The floating moose would open up its mouth to shoot out little lazer beams at the robotic creature. Minimoose begun to slowly pick at the dog trying to take it down. Quickly thinking, Keef rushed over the the nearest desk looking for any form of a weapon. The android came across a heavy looking metal pole which he picked up and ran over to the dog Gir was fighting. “Gir, move!” Keef shouted as he raised the pole up over his head. Gir pushed off of the robotic dog at the last second, allowing Keef to bring the pole down hard on the metal dog’s head. The sound of metal against meat erupted through the room while Keef continued to relentlessly bring the weapon down on top of the attack dog’s head. Keef moved to scoop Gir up and place him on his shoulder. He then charged at the other mechanical dog Minimoose was fighting to swing at it. Keef knocked the dog to the side, creating a path for him, and the Irken robots to join up with the rest of the group.

Dib noticed Keef come running over to him, while he fought off his remaining robotic dog. Keef moved to stand back to back with Dib while the other dog Keef was fighting caught up to them. “We need to move,” said Dib as he carefully watch the dogs circling them. “Who knows what else he has for us here.” 

One dog was stopped in his tracks when the shattered remains of one of the other robot dogs was sent flying into it. Zim flipped high over the group to drive both of his feet down into the remaining dog’s back. The Irken stood triumphantly over the broken husk of the robotic dog, still breathing heavily from his previous fights. From the corners of the room more creations began to come to life, meaning a whole new wave of enemies. “We have no time to stand around! Let’s move!” Zim shouted taking off through the center of the room, leaping and sliding over table tops and boxes towards the exit. In the chaos of their fight Dr. Hawkins had escaped leaving the group to fight for their lives. The other two followed after Zim, with Keef carrying both Gir and Minimoose. “Which way out of this place?” shouted Zim over his shoulder when he came skidding to a halt outside the room. The Irken looked around for a way to block the door to no avail.

“To the right!” Dib replied, grabbing Zim’s wrist and running in the direction. Dib lead the group moving through the halls trying to get back out. Dib came crashing to a halt when two metal balls came rolling out from the side hallway, blocking their path. The two contraptions unfolded themselves to produce legs and a single eye like lazerbeam which tracked their every movement. “Back! Back! Back!” Did shouted while he stepped backwards, firing at the security devices. He tugged Zim down a side hallway, Keef hot on their tail. Everway they went the group ran into some form of robotic creations all hunting the group down in a bloodthirst frenzy.

“Side room!” Keef shouted ducking into the room. 

Zim and Dib rushed into the room with Zim slamming the door behind them and barricading the door with his body. PAK legs dug into the concrete floors helping Zim to push against the door with all his might. The creatures on the other side began to throw themselves at the door. The rest of the group worked to push crates and heavy metal boxes against the door freeing up Zim from his position. The Irken then started to frantically look through the storage boxes for anything. Finding something of use, Zim fiddled with the contraption in his hands, his eyes narrowed with his focus.

Dib surveyed the room looking for an escape route, there was only one way out of this place and it was through the old broken windows. “Help me with this Keef!” Dib called tugging at a metal container with two handles. “We are going to throw it out the window.” The pair lugged the item as hard as they could at one of the large windows shattering it to bits. Dib stripped himself of his jacket to lay it across the jagged edges, and break down any remains of the sharp pieces of glass. “Hey Zim think you can make it if you jumped?” Dib asked looking at the several story drop to the ground outside.

Zim came up behind him, calculating the distance and the impact he would suffer when carrying people. “I can get you each down one at a time. Gir. Minimoose. You two fly down there.” Gir saluted his master as the vents on his feet opened to produce the robot’s rockets. Gir flew out the window followed by Minimoose who landed together safety on the ground. “Alright, we don’t have much time,” Zim said turning towards Dib and Keef. “While fighting, I rigged some explosives to go off. I noticed them when I broke open a few cases in my struggles against those security dogs. This whole place is set to go off and I don’t care about what is left inside the building at the end of the explosion. I found a few explosives in this room as well, and set them on a timer. Keef you will go first. And Dib,” Zim pulled him down to seal their lips in a quick passionate kiss. “Stay alive until I get back.” Zim stepped away to slip out the window, PAK legs digging into the side of the building like spider legs. Zim and Dib helped Keef through the window where Zim then carried them down to the ground floor.

Dib watched them descend down, his heart in his throat, hoping they made it down without any complications. The banging of the creatures continued to resonate behind him until there was a loud explosion which sent Dib slamming into the side of a window. The glass cracked under the impact, breaking against his side. Dib blinked away the dark spots blurring his vision as blood dripped into his one eye. It was hard to hear the approaching footsteps walking through the debris over the ringing in his ears. Dib rolled over onto his hands and knees to push himself up. He shook his head to clear his spinning mind and come face to face with Dr. Hawkins. It looks like the scientist left the fight to put on what looked like some futuristic power suit.

“You will not take him from me!” Dr. Hawkins hissed charging at Dib with a fist in the air.

Dib raised his shaking arms to aim and fire the laser gun at the scientist, nicking the suits shoulder. The hit caused Dr. Hawkins to almost miss his target. A metal fist connected with Dib’s stomach, pain laced through Dib’s body and the sound of ribs breaking easy upon impact filled the space between them. The fierce blow sent the young genius through the window and plummeting down towards the ground.

The sound of shattering glass caught Zim’s attention. The Irken whipped around scanning over the area above them to see Dib limply falling towards them. With a cry of Dib’s name, Zim sprung into action scaling the side of the building in hopes that he would be able to catch the human. Dib was falling fast and if Zim didn’t act now Dib could become seriously injured or worse. Zim felt the PAK legs tense up before shooting out away from the building towards the human. Zim managed to grasp Dib safely in his arms, pulling the human close to him. Zim did his best to shield Dib with his small frame as the pair came crashing down to the ground with a heavy impact. Zim’s PAK legs were badly damaged in the fall, two having been broken off at the joints. “Help me!” Zim cried trying to drag a half unconscious Dib towards the car.

Keef got onto the other side of Zim, taking the full weight of the human off the alien. While Zim situated Dib in the backseat of the car with him, Keef moved to get behind the wheel of the car.

“Punch it,” Dib said finally coming to a bit.

“Okay!” Keef said a shaky voice, throwing a fist into the control panel of the car.

“What the fuck?!” Dib shouted moving forward in the space between the two front seats. “I meant throw it into drive not literally punch the dashboard of my car.”

“I am not used to your teenage slang terms just yet!” Keef responded back over his shoulder.

“That slang term is nothing new!” Dib snapped.

Dib was forced back against the backseat of the car by Zim’s hands. The Invader pushed Keef out of the driver’s seat and over to the passenger's side. Zim nimbly maneuvered through the space between the front seats to situate himself behind the wheel. Taking a moment to quickly adjust everything to fit his height difference, he started the car and threw it into drive. A loud bang from behind them, took the group by surprise. They all looked over their shoulders to see a disheveled Dr. Hawkins in his power suit coming up fast behind them. With a screech of wheels the group tore off away from the building with Zim in control. Another enormous blast erupted from behind them shaking the earth and car. The group watched the building crumbling to the ground behind them in a wall of flames and smoke. 

“You know how to drive?” Dib questioned.

“You would be surprised what you can learn to do on the internet. Plus I have been watching you drive as well. It is easy compared to flying a spaceship. Gir, make sure my idiot of a boyfriend stays still while I propel this vehicle in some designated direction.” Gir helped Dib to lay down taking a quick glance at the human’s injuries. Zim looked up into the rearview mirror to see that the robotics scientist was still hot on their trail. “He isn’t slowing down!” Zim exclaimed, pressing harder down on the gas to get away from the scientist.

“It might be dangerous but we should head back to my father’s workplace. Maybe there is some type of gadget that could disable his suit like he disabled you Zim.”

With a nod, Zim drove in the direction of of Lab Laboratory. The alien kept an eye out for the scientist who was still chasing them, now taking to the tops of the buildings in his pursuit. He glanced back into the side and rearview mirrors only to find that Hawkins was out of sight. “I lost him,” Zim commented feeling a bit uneasy.

“We are almost there!” Keef side pointing towards the large multi leveled building.

In an instant, everything seemed to slow down in front of the alien. Dr. Hawkins appeared out of nowhere, to come leaping down onto the hood of the car. There was the sound of breaking glass and crunching metal as the car flipped through the air, rolling over itself. The occupants of the vehicle bounced around the tight confines of the car till they came to a grinding halt. One side of the car was pinned against another now mangled car. Blinking through the pain with a groan, he realized the group was in all forms of disarray. Zim and Keef were strapped in place dangling upside down from within the car. Dib, Minimoose and Gir were laying flat against the roof of the car in the backseat, instead of being securely buckled in place. Zim pushed through the pain, fumbling with his seatbelt and undoing it. He had to catch himself before he came crashing down on to the roof of the car. The alien used his remaining PAK legs to force the dented door open and crawl out the driver's side. Stumbling to his feet, he worked on getting the back door open to retrieve Dib and his robots from amongst the rubble. Zim propped Dib against another car, checking his boyfriend over to make sure he was still breathing. He wasn’t sure of the internal damage the human was suffering from, but he prayed that he could get medical help soon. Zim returned to the car to now retrieve Keef. Keef was coming to, now in a more damaged state with blue blood dripping from exposed parts. With the help of the android, he was able to pull Keef from the wreckage. Suddenly Zim was pulled away from Keef, and shoved against the car. Zim looked up to come face to face with Dr. Hawkins.

“And where do you think you are going, my love. If you won’t join me than I will simply have to end you.”

Zim looked into the crazy expression of the scientist seeing all forms of a once logical brilliant mind all but gone. The Irken glared fiercely up at the robotics scientist. Pulling back his fist, Zim punched him with as much strength as he could muster right between the eyes of Hawkins. The scientist staggered backwards from the blow clutching at his face. Zim looked over to Keef with uneven breaths. “Take Dib and run,” Zim commanded. Zim pulled a pair of goggles over his eyes to hide his ruby red eyes, and situated the hood over his head to hide his antenna. He got low into a fighting stance watching the enemy's movement for the next attack. This was going to end here and now.

Keef rushed to Dib’s side to help the human inside the building. Some scientists came to the front to see what was happening outside. Keef tried to hear over the loud commotion of people asking a million questions. A familiar figure came pushing through the crowd towards the teens.

“Dib?!” Professor Membrane exclaimed running to his injured son’s side. “What is happening? What is going on?”

“Dr. Hawkins kidnapped Zim,” Dib said through labored breathing while clutching his side. “He was behind the stalking. Now he is trying to kill us because we were trying to save Zim.”

“We need to call an ambulance for you,” Professor Membrane said helping his son to sit down. 

“No we need to save, Zim,” Dib begged, pushing the concerned hands off of him to get back to his feet. “We need to make something that will shut off Hawkin’s power suit before he kills Zim. Zim is out there right now fighting him.” Dib maneuvered down the hallway towards one of the labs to start pulling out random pieces of equipment to throw it onto a table.

“How is he managing that?” the older scientist questioned.

“Zim has his own power suit thing.” Sure Zim’s PAK was like a power suit pushing the Irken’s body past the normal limitations of a human, giving him super strength and increased speed. “He picked it up at the place he was being held at to help protect us,” Dib lied. He needed to shake off questions and fast or else they might waste more time. “Keef, do you remember how your father built that frequency emitter?”

“Yes I believe I do,” Keef replied. Together the three of them worked on creating a device that could possibly disable the power suit. 

Outside Zim and Hawkins continued to go toe to toe. At full capacity Zim could have easily apprehended the scientist, but after everything he had thrown at him today, he was starting to slow down. Zim was tired and badly injured, desperately needing to head home to seek medical attention. Some of his bones were broken and his flesh riddled with fresh abrasions and lacerations. His PAK was doing its best to heal its host even while continuing to flood his body with power to fight back. Hawkins seemed to have programmed some form of combat fighting style into the suit, because Zim doubted that his man knew how to properly fight.

“We could have been so much, my love. We could have been so happy, but you choose him over me.” Hawkins looked deeply hurt from the realization that the person he cared for most didn’t care about him at all.

Zim charged at the scientist, landing a flurry of blows on him with skilled precision. The Irken watched as strike after strike were either parried, blocked, or they struck true to their target. “I don’t date crazy madman like you,” Zim panted out. “But you should give up. You are not walking away from this a free man. I will make sure of it.”

“Never,” Dr. Hawkins hiss moving to land a hit on Zim.

Zim dodged out of the way of the punch. Knocking the fist to the side, the Irken spun on the balls of his feet to sweep his leg out wide, and land a strong kick to the scientist’s side. Metal bent under the blow, the broken pieces piercing into the side of Hawkins. Zim watched the scientist stagger backwards away from him, clutching his now bleeding wound.

“You will pay for that.” Hawking pressed something on his wrist. 

A high pitched frequency surrounded Zim, ripping through him and sending the Irken to his knees. The words DANGER PAK DISABLED flashed inside his mind. Zim gripped at his head in a futile attempt to shield himself from the frequency. He pressed his pounding head against the rough surface of the street beneath him. Zim could barely let out a scream of agonizing pain as his body continued to lock up on him. He felt the heavy boot of Dr. Hawkin’s power suit pressing down on top of his head forcing his skull down against the asphalt.

“Don’t worry I will put you out of your missiery. Maybe in the next life we will find each other.”

Zim squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He chanted over and over in his head, screaming at himself that he was not going to go down like this. He was an elite Irken soldier. He might be a defect but his training and skills are real. Because he was a defect, he was stronger than any other Irken soldier there was. He didn’t know the meaning of giving up when he was defeated. Lashing out through the pain, Zim gripped the boot on top of his skull to shove it off of him. Zim forced himself back to his feet; despite the warnings flashing in his mind’s eye. “My own kind couldn’t kill me. And we conquer planets for a living. Killing off all life forms inhabiting those very same planets. What makes a filthy disgusting stink worm like you think that you can defeat the Mighty Zim.” Zim spat on the ground his pink blood staining his lips. “Come at me.”

The group managed to finish up the device. Taking it, they rushed out of the building to find Zim staring down Hawkins. The pair were facing off again, Zim looking worse for wear than the scientist. Dib activated the gadget trying to lock in the right frequency to render the power suit disabled. With a triumphant cry, Dib watched from the sideline the suit begin to spark and falter. The look of pure shock on Hawkins’ face told Dib that the device worked and Hawkins was left defentless. “His suit is disabled now! Finish him!” Dib shouted towards Zim.

Zim approached the scientist slowly with a pissed off look. He raised his fist in the air to land blow after blow on the man who looked terrified of the petite alien. “This is for stalking me and using your own son to do your dirty work,” Zim said with a strong punch to the jaw. With each new sentence came another anger included punch. “This is for kidnapping me. This is for touching me.” The scientist fell to his knees being held up by Zim’s tight grip on the man’s power suit. “This is for hurting Dib!” Zim punched him right between the eyes causing the man to go falling backward onto the ground. There was a satisfying crunch under Zim's fist upon impact. Hawkins was left gripping at his bleeding broken nose. “And this is to protect anyone else you think about touching.” Zim lifted his leg high into the air to drive it down hard into the groin of the scientist. Metal pieces broke under the blow, jagged edges sinking deep into flesh, staining the shiny metal in blood. The man cried out in pain holding himself while Zim stepped away from the wailing man to fall into the arms of his boyfriend.

“You did it,” Dib smiled holding Zim close in his arms.

“Now we did it,” muttered Zim hugging Dib tightly against him. “It is over for now.” The sound of sirens blared in the distance, quickly approaching the chaos. They had a lot of explaining to do once the police got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to write and proof read a whole chapter in one day. I couldn't wait to post this satisfying action chapter which I hope you all like. The arc is finally finished and now it is all down hill from here. For the moment at least. Next chapter will be a bit of a clean up chapter with the group healing up and finding out what is to become of Keef. Not to mention the group having to clean up this big mess of a show. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for the continued support!


	17. Chapter 17

Zim watched police cars roll onto the area, their lights flashing in the distance. Police officers poured out of the cars, moving to apprehendHawkins and survey the area. “They got here rather quickly,” Zim commented sarcastically. “Just took the span of a car crash happening, me pulling you guys out of the wreckage, and a public street brawl with a guy in a futuristic metal suit for them to finally get a move on.”

“Would it surprise you if I say that this type of situation is common around here?” Dib asked “With a bunch of brilliant scientists all in one place the occasional science project going wrong is typical. You should see what happens when these guys get into a pranking war with one another. Law enforcement just waits for it to get under control before moving out to the site and assess the damage.”

“And here I thought you humans were just lazy and dumb. No wonder none of the people around here raise a brow at the kid with green skin.”

“I think people are too into their own self absorbed worlds to even notice anything else. Someone cries for help and people look the other way, type of thing. No one wants to get involved.” Dib looked down at Zim, who was still laying in his arms. The Irken looked worse for wear, and appeared to be on his last legs. The young genius felt his vision swim, as the adrenaline rushing through his body started to wear off. Three blurry versions of Zim danced before his eyes. "I don't think I am doing so well," Dib muttered to Zim.

The alien pulled away to look up at Dib. He watched the human sway a bit, the color draining from his face until it was a pale white. "Dib?!" Zim called watching in horror as Dib collapsed backwards, still holding onto Zim. Dib's arms slacken on his grip around Zim. The Irken pulled himself away to inspect Dib, checking to see if the human was still breathing and his heart beating. He was slightly relieved to find the human still breathing. Zim tried to call out for help towards the approaching officers, but felt his own voice get caught in his throat. The ground spun in every direction while he tried to focus. A pair of strong arms reached out to catch him, and drag the alien away from Dib. Zim groggily watched paramedics knee down next to Dib, skilled hands working over the teen. “Wait...what are you...” Zim tired to form the words, but they became a slurring jumbled mess upon the Invader’s lips.

“Just relax. Help is on the way for you as well,” Professor Membrane said setting Zim down. The raven haired scientist nervously shifted his weight, looking between the two teens. Even though most of his face was covered, it was obvious that Professor Membrane was terrified out of his mind over his son’s injuries. A hand clasped the older male on his shoulder, drawing the scientist from his spirling thoughts.

“The police need your statement, Sir. Don’t worry I will check the green kid out, and get his statement,” came the gruff voice of a detective. William watched Dib’s father nod in acceptance, and walk over towards a police officer to inform them about the incident. William scanned the area watching as two officers took Hawkins into custody. This was going to be one hell of a cleanup job with Hawkins having to be tried for his crimes in a mundean court of law. Yet The Order had to do a decent job of covering up the involvement of an alien being the target. William was sure as hell that Hawkins would throw down the statement of Zim factually being an alien. Well it wouldn’t be the first time they got away with the lie of it all being stage makeup on the supernatural creature’s end. Plus they could always state the guy was insane. Judging from what little information William had gathered, it wasn’t that far from an accusation. Lucky for The Order, they had a few inside people here and there scattered throughout the city in some mundane law enforcement positions. This included William whose main job was working as a detective for the city's police station. The badge definitely helped open a few doors, and didn't raise suspicion when he asked a lot of questions about supernatural incidents. Which was why the detective turned hunter was out on the scene doing damage control. Other members of the agency worked on destroying all recorded evidence of the fight and car chase. 

William walked towards the Irken, finally noticing the beat up humanoid looking teen male who was bleeding blue blood. William made eye contact with the redhead, a look of recognition flashing in the teen’s green eyes. The older male’s eyes narrowed, screwenizing what he could guess was an android up and down. “You know?” William asked the teen openingly. The redheaded teen nodded his head in defeat knowing he could not keep a secret from the hunter. William turned his attention to the petiet Irken, who was currently sitting on the ground, gripping his head in his hands. He cleared his throat gaining the attention of Zim who looked up at him through cracked goggles. The alien looked beaten and battered; damn if this little guy didn’t need a medic. “Detective William Mullen," he said flashing his badge to the pair more as a habit then for show. "I have a few questions I would like to ask you, but it looks like you are suffering from some type of shock.” William knelt down, to come eyelevel with Zim. “Listen you must be worried about your boyfriend. He will be alright though. You can see him at the hospital the paramedics are taking him to once you rest. That sound good?” William watched the Irken nod his head in a daze. “How about I drive you and...your science fair robots home okay?” William asked looking over to where Gir and Minimoose stood hidden behind Zim. The man did his best to fake ignorance which was kinda hard on his part to come up with believable lies on his end. William chalked up Zim believing him because, he was so worn out and injured. The hunter couldn’t take Zim back to one of their facilities to be healed, no one there knew the first thing about healing an Irken. Irkens were dangerous and always seen as the enemy. It wasn’t like any of their galactic informants stopped to talk to an Irken on how their medical practice was.

Willam helped the wounded Zim to his car where he proceeded to buckle the alien into the back seat of it. Gir and Minimoose slipped in to sit next to their master, cuddling close to him. “You too,” William said jabbing a finger at Keef. “Passenger's seat now.” Keef got into car without making any eye contact. The group drove in silence until they got to Zim’s house. William escorted Zim and the other Irken robots to the front door where they parted ways. The hunter hoped that the alien was going to make it as Zim looked ready to pass out again. William made his way back towards his car where he got into the driver’s side. Keef continued to sit there silently staring at the ground. “Tell me, Droid, how much do you know about me and my Order?” William looked over at the android with a knowing gaze. “And don’t leave out any details.”

Zim spent the next two days, deep within his lab, in a medically induced coma. His PAK had been removed after discovering the major damage it had withstood throughout their battle against Hawkins. The Irken’s computer A.I. system noted that there was even some internal damage done to the tech. More than likely do to Hawkins probably tinkering with the item once he forcibly removed the article from Zim. The Irken was laid out on a table with several thin tubes running to his body, pumping their strange liquide into him. A mask covered his face to insure Zim was receiving enough oxygen while his body healed itself. The rest of the household finished up repairs on themselves, continuing to take care of the base in their master’s sted. Often Gir and Minimoose would travel down to the lab to spend some time with Zim, even though he was unresponsive. When Zim finally awoke, he left the house with Gir and Minimoose in tow to go visit Dib in the hospital. Gir padded along side Zim in his bright green dog suit. It was easy to get past the front desk of the hospital with the lie of Gir being a service dog. Gir waved at the people behind the frontdesk with a bright smile before jogging to catch up to Zim. The Irken entered through the glass sliding door of the hospital room allowing Gir and Minimoose to go in first before closing the door behind him. Zim exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding upon seeing Dib sleeping peacefully in the medical bed.

Dib was hooked up to to the monitor, a rhythmic beeping filling the quiet space. An IV bag hung off to the side on a pole along with a few other fluid bags all running down into one box which allowed for medical doses to be monitors and pain medication to be delivered into the patient’s IV. A nasal cannula sat nestled under his nose, allowing a steady flow of oxygen. Dib was covered in a few wrapped bandages and the nasty gash above his eye was healing nicely with the help from the adhesive stitches.

Zim smiled to himself, happy to see Dib was doing alright. Irken medicine worked differently compared to Earthling medicine. While human medicine bought the body time to heal and was more of a theory, Irken medical practice forced the body to heal quickly. Forcing the body to heal wasn’t always the best option especially considering how many chemicals they pumped into their bodies simply to heal at a faster rate. Zim leaned over the edge of the bed to place a quick kiss on Dib’s forehead. “Hey, thought I should spend some time with you. Sorry I couldn’t make it here sooner,” he whispered against the human’s skin.

“I think he would be happy simply to know that you came to visit,” came a voice from behind.

Zim spun around on the balls of his feet to come face to face with Professor Membrane. “O-h Zim didn’t meant to. That is I mean...I didn’t know you were,” Zim stuttered out, looking in every direction but at Dib’s father. He could feel his face start to burn a dark color.

The professor laid a hand on Zim’s shoulder stopping the Irken from tripping over his words further. “It is quite alright. Do not think that I for a second disprove of you and my son's relationship. My actions during our first meeting was not for show. I am still very happy to see my son had bonded so well with another person. I was getting worried there for a second. I know the life of a scientist can be rather lonely, and I did not want a fate such as that to befall my son. After a certain point I started to question what sexuality my son even was. I was leaning towards asexual but that chang after a certain point. Now look at me, I am now the one rambling.” Professor Membrane laughed softly to himself, walking over to a set of chairs by the bed to sit down in. 

"Up!" Gir said doing small hops while reaching up towards Dib's bed.

Zim smirked to himself; as he bent down to pick Gir up, and place him on the bed next to Dib. Zim watch Gir curl up against the human's side, the SIR unit giving Dib his own version of emotional comfort. Minimoose was quick to join in the cuddle pile once the SIR unit was settled. Zim took a seat next to the professor, losing himself in his own thoughts. They sat in silence, Zim taking note of how worn out Professor Membrane was from the glances he was sneaking towards the scientist. “What happened to Hawkins?” Zim asked breaking the silence.

A heavy sigh escaped past the professor’s lips. “He is in jail currently awaiting trial. The police still need to get your side of the story and Dib’s, but with the evidence they already found along with testimony from his son, Keef, the police have a solid case. I am thoroughly disgusted to have had that man in the same building as me. I also feel very guilty about being the one to offer him a job at my labs. If I hadn’t offered him a job than my son would be okay,” the man said with a bite to his words. “and...that vial man would have never done the things he did to you.”

Zim drew his knees up to his chest, feeling a bit safer in this position. With his legs close he was smaller, and he was more protected this way, no one could touch him in an area he didn’t want. “Zim doesn’t blame you,” he finally said after a pause. Zim looked over at Dib, watching the slow rise and fall of the human’s chest. “And I know Dib doesn’t blame you as well. We are never sure of the monsters lurking under the surface until it is too late. A friendly face is just a disguise. You never know who you can trust, and sometimes when you give that person your trust; you find out at the last second that it was a mistake.” Zim thought back to his days as an Invader when he would live a life filled with lies. He would have earned his enemies' trust, then at the last second, destroy them all in a fiery inferno. Any survivors would be rounded up and captured to become slaves to their race. Was Zim just as bad as Hawkins? He used the same gentle and kind disguise the robotictics scientist used back when he was an Invader. He tried tricking the enemies into believing he was harmless which Hawkins managed to do with all of them. Hawkins turned the tables to make it look like Keef was the bad guy when really he was following orders because he was programmed to do so. Just like Zim was programmed to follow orders as well by his Tallest.

Zim was starting to sympathize with all the races the Irken Empire took over. Trusting someone was already hard for the Irken. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to get over this whole ordeal. Zim felt violated to say the least. How was he going to move on from this? “Even though there might be monsters around every corner, I know at least I can trust Dib. I know through it all he will protect me,” Zim said with a blissful smile. “And I promise to protect him as well.” Zim was suddenly crushed into a tight bear hug by the larger male. The Irken gasped, feeling his lungs have the air squeezed out of them.

“I am so happy to hear that!” Professor Membrane said cheerfully. He pulled away to look Zim over. “Please, I ask that you continue to take care of my son in the same way he takes care of you. I am not the greatest of fathers. I never really learned how to be a good one to be honest. I toil away all day in the labs trying to make this world a better one. I want to give my children a world they are happy to be alive in.” The Professor paused for a moment as if thinking about something. Zim got the feeling that the older male was mulling over a topic which was weighing heavily on the man’s mind. “I blame myself a lot when it comes to my children. I am never around for them when they need me. I shut myself away in the lab, running away from the fact that I don’t know how to be there for them. I thought if I could support them by making money, and thus giving them anything they wanted, then maybe I could make up for it. But I was only fooling myself. I tried to spend time with them the best I could with bringing them to the lab with me. Both Dib and Gaz are very bright children once they apply themselves of course. Dib didn’t really have an eye for real science when he was younger. He would often rant and rave about the paranormal. How he was going to find proof of it all.” A fond nostalgic smile crept across the older scientist’s face while he spoke. “I would wave him away saying it was a waste of time. Telling him it was a phase he would grow out of. I wish I supported him when he was younger...

“It is only when it is too late I start to notice things. Things that can't be undone no matter what I say or do. Hawkins isn’t the first damaging event Dib has suffered through which opened my eyes to the world around me,” he said looking down at his interlaced gloved fingers. "He doesn't think I noticed but I did. Only it was too late to intervene; the damage had already been done. I thought if I took him to the lab with me more often than maybe everything would be fixed. I didn't realize I was only making things worse for my son. I have no right to be talking about this. The story is my son's to tell. When he is ready, I am sure he will tell you. But when he does please come see me. There is more I wish to talk to you about concerning it." There was a sound of an alarm going off, cutting the conversation. Professor Membrane fiddled with a touch screen wristwatch on his arm, shutting the alarm off. "Well I best get back to work! The great mysteries of the world aren't going to solve themselves you know. I only had a short break to spend time with my son, but seeing him put my mind at ease. I ask you to fill the time I could not by his side." The older scientist briskly walked out of the room, stopping by the door. "And, Zim, I thank you very much for being with my son. He is very lucky to have someone like you."

Zim flashed Professor Membrane a smile. "I think I am the lucky one. After all, he is willing to put up with a mess like me, who has one hell of a laundry list of problems and issues. If anything good came out of this whole event with Dr. Hawkins... I would have to say, it is the realization Dib and I would risk our lives for one another. He saved my life and I would be willing to protect him with my own."

The professors seemed to nod at this, leaving the small group alone in the room. Zim moved from the chair he was sitting in to lay down next to Dib. He nestled carefully down against Dib's free side with Gir still on the other side. Zim rested his head on the teen's chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. Even though the monitor beeped along with Dib's heart, he still felt more at ease listening to it himself. His antena lazily twitched along to the rhythm under his wig. Zim was so lost in the peaceful moment that he wasn't aware of the arm coming up to wrap around him.

“This better not be a dream,” Dib said with a smile.

“If it is, then it is a good one,” replied Zim, leaning up to seal their lips together in a lingering kiss. “Sorry it took me so long to come visit you. Also your father was here.”

Dib let out a long sigh, his body feeling incredibly stiff from just laying there. “It is alright. I was worrying about you every waking moment, supposedly. Which isn’t that much of a shocker. Gaz told me I was asking about you in my morphine induced haze multiple times in a row.” Dib looked down a Zim, seeing the alien giggling at the idea of him bothering his sister about the Irken. “Well, it wasn’t like you could show up at a hospital and be treated. I am just glad that you are alright.”

“Same here,” Zim said settling back down. “Spent two whole days in a deep sleep trying to heal. My computer is currently trying to work out a way to combat the frequency Keef discovered that renders me useless. I rather not have to deal with that type of situation again. By the way, have you heard anything about Keef?”

“Not really besides, he was taken into custody by some detective. I guess they need him to testify about the whole thing since he was the one who was working with his father.”

“I want to talk to him about it all because, I need to know why. Why me and what is his side of the story.”

“I can fill you in on what he told me,” Dib said. The human got a nod of confirmation, allowing Dib to go into full detail about their car ride over to Hawkins’ lair. Zim laid there quietly, sometimes Dib would feel Zim’s grip on the human tighten during certain parts of the story. Dib was impressed that Zim was holding it together so well. “I can’t believe he was an android this whole time,” commented Dib.

“It makes sense a bit, but there is a lot for me to process about it all. I still want to talk to him.”

“I am sorry but, that will have to come later,” came a voice. William stepped into the room. “First I am going to need you statement. Also I knocked but you two were so wrapped up with each other you must not have heard me.”

Zim shot himself out of Dib’s arms trying to sit up. Only to fail and go tumbling backwards off the bed, landing on the ground with an ‘oof’.

“Zim are you alright?!” Dib asked leaning over the bed to see if his boyfriend was okay.

“The mighty Zim is okay!” he said popping up to his feet and straightening himself out. He tried to calmly smooth his clothing down like the whole event never happened.

“First off, I am not a doctor,” William smirked trying to hold back a laugh which threatened to bubble past his lips. “I was not going to yell at you for cuddling an injured patient. Second, I am not an ignorant homophobic asshole. Working as a detective means I have to keep an open mind, and be understanding of others. Thirdly, many of the statements that I have taken has confirmed your relationship with one another. Now,” said the hunter who walked over to sit in one of the chairs, “I have come to take your accounts of the incident.” Taking out a recording device he set the item down on the table, after pressing the record button, and took out a notebook. “Please start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

Both Dib and Zim launched into their stories, Zim taking a seat next to Dib for some emotional support. Once their accounts of the events was over, Zim excused himself to return home. Dib needed his rest if he was going to heal properly so he thought it would be a good time as any. Plus Zim wanted to see if he had any Irken medicine that could help heal Dib up quicker. The human was obviously itching to get out of that hospital and back on his feet. Zim left the two humans alone, walking out of the hospital with Gir in his arms and Minimoose floating next to them.

“I keep forgetting your real job is being a detective,” Dib said breaking the silence.

“Yeah well,” William said leaning back in his chair, “I don’t think I ever told you the full story, but it was when I was working a murder investigation I came across my first incounter with the supernatural. Vampire was running amuck in the city as cliche as that might be. Imagine my surprise when I caught the damn bastard feeding on someone. Nearly dropped my gun and shit my pants,” William joked, earning a chuckle from Dib. “Order gave me a choice after that. Either have my memory erased and go back to the way things were or fight for them. I took the option of fighting for them. I wanted to protect my city from all forms of monsters. Knowing the existence of the paranormal wasn’t going to stop me from doing my job.” William paused for a second before continuing, “Which is why I am here today, kid. Well you aren’t a kid really, Dib, you are an adult. Legally at least, but I noticed that you are remarkably mature for your age. You have seen a lot of shit from the missions you have spent by my side. Plus, you are about to graduate meaning it is time for you to decide. The Order wants to send you on a trip this summer. You will be going cross country to different states, wherever The Order sees fit to send you to take on missions. They want you to see what the full range of what it is we do daily. This is also a way of testing you to see if you are a good candidate to become a professional. Some people are like me and only work in one city. Others travel around, being sent out by the directors of The Order to handle different missions. These people are considered to be more special agents in a way; dealing closely with supernatural creatures. You will be put on a team if you decide to take the next step into becoming a professional. If you don’t want to be a professional than The Order will set you up in whatever city you choose to go to college in, or wherever you pick to settle down in. The Order wanted to offer you this opportunity because they know how passionate you are about the supernatural. You are a good asset, Dib, I would hate to see it go to waste. After this Hawkins’ case The Order saw what both you and your Irken boyfriend can do. This brings me to the next subject topic. You haven't told him yet did you?” William asked leaning forward. 

“No I haven’t,” Dib said looking down at the floor feeling very guilty about it all.

“Good because the board of directors have not come to an agreement just yet. I know I stated before that you should be careful when you break the news to him, but that was because I trust you. I knew revealing the truth to Zim wouldn’t cause any major backlash. I doubt he will do anything about the information besides having his mind blown. Just never expected the board of directors to be dragging their feet on the subject matter for as long as they are. Some members, who are part of our intergalactic refuge group, have some hesitations about letting the Irken in on the full secret about our order. After all these members have lost their homes to the Irken Empire, you can understand where that bad blood comes from. The directors want to make sure you are not fooled into believing Zim’s lies, and he really is telling the truth. Irkens have been know to be bloodthirsty ruthless creatures. They do whatever it takes to succeed in their missions.” William held up his hand to stop Dib from interjecting. “I do not believe Zim is like the other Irkens so don’t you worry. You have always had a level head on your shoulders, and I have trusted your judgment without a second thought. The directors fear that once Zim obtains the secrets about the paranormal, he could use those secrets to gain good standing with his leaders. Several members of the board have begun to change their mind on the matter though. Zim saved both your life and Keef’s life. He even destroyed weapons of mass destruction Dr. Hawkins was going to sell on the black market. It seems the Irken’s actions have painted him in a different light. Give it some time and I think that the board will be willing to initiate him into the ranks. He will have to go through some trials and evaluations, but I would say plan on him joining you for that cross country trip,” Willaim said with a wink.

This brightened up Dib’s day immensely. “So he might be my permanent partner than if this all works out?”

“Only if you two don’t screw up your relationship during all of this. Trust me, I have seen couples who hunt together, and you do not want to bring that type of drama into the fray. Leave your quirals at the door and work together. In the end have each others backs.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Dib said as he raised both his hands in the air. “Also since we were on the subject. What is to happen to Keef?”

“Hawkins isn’t the only skilled robotics expert around. We took Keef back to one of the facilities for him to get fixed up. We also did a check to see if any of Hawkins’ programming was still active within Keef. To our surprise it wasn’t. Turns out when Keef decided to go against his creator's orders, and think for himself, he developed this kinda freewill. He became alive in a sense. He is now just like you or I. Doesn’t mean you two should go and trust him with your life, but I think you three have a lot to work out. I believe you lot need a fresh start overall. Keef will still be attending your high skool unless you two still feel uncomfortable around him. Keef is also staying with one of the members of The Order. They have agreed to watch over him, becoming something of a parent for him.”

“That is good...” Dib said trailing off. “Maybe Keef will finally get a chance at a decent life. He needs a good family to show him what that all means.”

“Speaking about families, you do know that you have a decent one? Your father might be busy and you two might not see eye to eye, but he does care about you deeply. He is trying his best even if his best doesn’t earn him number one dad in your book. He was very defensive when it came to me asking questions about your involvement, along with Zim’s. He is very protective of you. He might not have been there to support you with your dreams; still might not be in the end. He does want what is best for you. Even your standoffish sister cares about you. Treasure them while you can. In our line of work, it can all vanish in the blink of an eye. Well I will leave you to get some rest.” William got up from his seat to move towards the door. “Oh and, Kid, think hard about where you want your life to go, and who you want in it. This trip will be a real eye opener.” With that William left Dib to mull over his life and what his future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a pre-warning, I will be changing the rating on this story to Explicit. With all the fighting, blood, cursing and soon to be smut, I think I should just play it safe with the rating. Next chapter will contain smut but I will put a break in it in case anyone wants to skip over it. I think it is about time the pair take their relationship to the next level. Plus I had it planned out that I would be putting scenes like that within the story. As always I hop you all enjoy this bit of a filler chapter and a hint of what is to come. Thank you all for the support!


	18. Chapter 18

On the fifth day of Dib’s hospital stay, he was released from the doctor’s direct supervision. He was still supposed to be on strict bed rest for a few more days. At least now the human could go home and sleep in an actual bed. Zim discovered that certain Irken medicine could work on the human body to help speed up the recovery process. Zim didn’t dare allow Dib to undergo the same intense healing regime as him. The Irken feared what such a chemical cocktail could do to the human’s body. Zim didn't go with the Membrane family to pick Dib up from the hospital, feeling that it would be better if it was a simple family affair. Instead, he promised they would have their private time together later on that night at Dib’s place. Dib couldn’t really travel around just yet with his car still being in the shop, and on the direct orders of the doctor to not over do it.

Dib was lounging in bed, reading a book on his tablet. The house was deserted of all its occupants besides him. Gaz had some gaming tournament she was going to after they go back from the hospital. While Professor Membrane cheerfully ran off back to work with a quick word to call someone if Dib needed anything. There came a light tapping on the window by his bed. Dib sat up to see Zim perched outside the window waiting to be let in. The human quickly scrambled to let his boyfriend into his house. “You know you could use the door like a normal human being.”

“But Zim isn’t human,” the Irken teased slipping in through the window to land on the bed. The Irken wasted no time in crawling up Dib to steal a kiss from the teen.

Dib hummed into the kiss, drawing the alien into his arms, to position Zim on top of him. The kiss soon turned heated when Dib own tongue ran along the Irken’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Lips parted allowing their tongues to roll together in an erotic dance for domicance. Each one exploring every inch of the others mouth. Zim’s own slender tongue caressed over Dib’s, dragging his taste into the Irken’s mouth.

Zim could not get enough of this feeling. This breathless spine tingling sensation that made his head spin and his body ache with need. Zim wanted to feel Dib’s hands exploring his body, fingertips brushing against heated green skin. He felt the heat swirl around his body before pooling in his core. The feeling only got more intense when one of Dib’s hands snaked up to push his wig off, to play with one of his antenna. Zim gasped, his body began to tremble from the treatment.

“A bit sensitive are we?” Dib teased, watching Zim’s face go flushed with arousal. This wasn’t the first time their makeout sessions got heated but this time, Dib wanted more. Dib could feel his pants start to get tight from his own desires. His free hand moved to grip onto Zim’s hip while his other hand continued playing with the sensitive appendage. A gentle chirping sound echoed from deep within the Irken’s throat. Dib pulled his hand away to cup Zim’s cheek, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “Zim, I want to go further with you, but I don’t want to push you into doing something that you do not want to. I know what Hawkins did to you was wrong, and I don’t want you to think the same about me. I want your consent first before we go further. Don’t feel pressured to say yes only because you want to make me happy.”

Zim leaned back away from Dib, moving to straddle the human’s hips better. He first removed his contacts, revealing his large raspberry colored eyes, to set them down on the nightstand. His eyes then fluttered closed for a second before his PAK came away from his back. He then set that down on the nightstand, turning his attention to Dib. For a solid second they gazed deep into each other’s eyes; amber eyes meeting red. Zim pulled off his shirt to discard it somewhere in the room. Zim ground his hips down into Dib’s, the human lashing out to rut their clothed groins together. Zim could feel his slick start to drip from his entrance, and his bulge pushing at his folds begging to be released. “I need you, Dib. I want you to touch me more.” Zim rocked his hips into Dib desperate for any form of friction that he could get. “I want you to erase those memories. Touch me where he did and make me think only of you.”

Dib wasted no time in flipping their positions. Fuck the doctor’s orders about taking it easy. The human sealed their lips together in another passionate kiss, while his hands explored over a slender green frame. One hand found its way back up to Zim’s antenna to gently stroke it. “Trust me, Zim. I promise I will never hurt you. Allow me to take care of you.”

Zim broke the kiss, gasping into the darkened room. He felt Dib kiss along his exposed neck, nipping and sucking dark marks into his flesh. Dib continued to trail kisses along the dips and plans of his skin; all the while playing with Zim’s antenna. Little shockwaves of pleasure rolled through the alien’s body to pool in his core. Zim could feel his mind begin to cloud over from the pleasure.

Dib broke away to stare down at Zim, admiring his work peppered across Zim’s body. He gazed into ruby eyes heavy with desire and need. “You know when I saw Hawkins touching you, I got so fucking pissed off. I didn’t like his hands all over you like he owned you,” He said smoothing his hands along Zim’s chest. “Your mine Zim and I am going to make sure people know it.” Dib leaned down to sink his teeth into the crock of Zim’s neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin. The action earned him a loud breathy moan from the body under him. “I am going to make sure no one touches you the same way I do,” he whispered against the mark, kissing it gently.

Zim reached up between them to tug at Dib’s shirt. “I want to feel you too.” Zim was able to remove Dib’s shirt with the help of the human. Zim’s own hands splayed out against pale flesh running along the defined muscles that lay hidden under the shirt. Zim traced scars, mapping each one out. He then leaned up to dust kisses against the human’s skin, marking him in the same way Dib did to him. “You are mine as well Dib, don’t you forget that for a second,” Zim said, his breath brushing against the dark marks.

Dib bit his lip, trying to stifle the moans slipping past his lips. Zim's own strange teeth working against his skin, sinking bite patterns into it. Dib pushed Zim away gently, earning him a look of confusion from his boyfriend. "As much as I enjoy this, I am eager to get down to the good part," Dib practically purred. He helped ease Zim back under him, his hands caressing along Zim's body once again. One of Dib's hands dipped past the band of Zim's pants to rub between the alien's legs. The Irken let out a deep moan, his hips rolling into the hand. "You are very wet down here already," Dib smirked moving to ease both Zim and him out of their pants.

Zim shuddered, now fully exposed to the human above him. He could feel Dib’s intense amber eyes drinking in the sight of the Irken under him. His eyes almost eclipsed entirely by his pupils, turning them black from arousal.

“Beautiful,” Dib muttered into the quiet space between them, his eyes full of admiration. The human ran his hands along slender legs, spreading them apart, to gain full access to Zim. Dib watched in amazement as Zim’s own strange alien cock pushed against his slit, unfolding itself from within. The tentacle pressed against the Irken’s lower abdomen, producing the same pink slick which dripped from Zim’s entrance.

“Stop staring,” Zim barked feeling a bit embarrassed at the way Dib was studying him. A dark blush dusted the Irken’s face and chest, making him look away.

“I don’t think I will,” Dib teased before slipping a finger into Zim’s entrance where the tentacle dick unsheathed itself from. Dib was successful in silencing Zim, and drawing his focus away from his previous embarrassment. Dib continued to stroke along Zim walls, making Zim moan in pleasure. “I wanna see how many you can take before you are a blubbering mess, begging me to fuck you.” He crooked his finger before sliding it out and adding a second. “I want to hear you cry my name,” he growled against Zim’s neck. Dib continued to fuck Zim open on his fingers, watching the Irken slowly become undone by them. He reached between Zim's legs, taking the tentacle in hand. It twitched and wriggled under his touch with each stroke of his hand.

The noises pouring past Zim’s lips were surprising even him. He sounded so needy and lustful under Dib’s minstrations. He tried to still his shaking hips, wanting nothing more than to thrust back onto those fingers that were pulling all these delicious noises from him. The sensations ripping through him were new and strange, yet it drove the Irken wild. He trusted Dib to take care of him, and focus only on the way Dib was making him feel. Zim panted heavily giving into his need and trusting his hips back onto Dib's fingers. His hands clawing at the bed under him for any form of purchase. "So hot" he groaned out. "Need more. Want you inside me, fucking me open. Want to feel your cock pressed against my hungry walls."

Dib chuckled to himself, watching how undone Zim was becoming from just his fingers. The human enjoyed enticing such sweet moans from his partner. He pulled out his fingers to add a third. "Slow down Zim, you can't take all of me yet. You saw how big I am compared to you," he said moving to take himself in hand along with Zim to stroke their cocks together. The Irken's own member was dwarfed in comparison to the human's. "I will get you there." Dib leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Zim’s forehead.

Zim gave over to his desires moaning loudly with abandon. Light chirps and clicking noises erupted from deep within the alien's throat to echo around the room. Dib pressed against a spot within him which had him throwing his head back with a cry of ecstasy. His body shuddered with that rolling white hot pleasure which made his body feel numb and weightless. Zim felt his weeping sex leaking against his thighs and lower abdomen. He was so close. "Please...so close...need to..."

Dib removed his fingers, and hand from around Zim’s length, easing him back from the edge of his climax. “Not yet, you're going to wait. I wanna know what you feel like when you cum around my thick cock in you.” he said moving to position himself near Zim’s slit. “Are you ready?” he asked looking down at the Irken under him. He waited for Zim to give him a nod before slowly easing the tip inside. "You're gonna need to breathe and push back with me. It'll be a long trip for you."

Zim did as he was told, breathing evenly he eased back onto Dib, while the human pushed into him. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes while he adjusted to the size. He could feel Dib spreading him open from the size of his cock, pushing at his walls making him feel every inch. His body suddenly felt very hot, as he let out a shaky keen. Zim's body trembled against the bed, his head rolling back from the mind numbing pleasure.

Dib smoothed his hands along soft green skin to lean forward and kiss away Zim’s tears. "Fuck, look at you, taking me like a champ,” he praised the Irken. "Ready for the home stretch?" He wrapped a hand around Zim's length and started up his stroking again as he pushed farther in. "We're gonna keep this niiiice and slow..."

Zim groaned out deep and low as he slowly rocked back onto Dib giving the male complete control over him. He looked down between them to watch the human move in and out of his entrance. Zim reached up to wrap his arms around Dib, clinging to the young genius as if he was the only thing holding him there.

Dib sheathed himself completely inside the Irken with one last thrust and leaned over Zim. He started fucking into him at an even pace, their skin slapping with every inward thrust. Zim's slick helping to ease Dib's motions. He could feel clawed hand pricking at his skin, leaving think red lines down his back.

Zim rocked his hips back to meet Dib's thrusts. His movements soon became uncoordinated and desperate for the pleasure only Dib was able to give. Zim became a mess of incoherent sentences as he begged for Dib to not stop and fuck him harder. His own native language rolled off his tongue in a jumbled mess of words. Dark ruby eyes gazed up into fully dilated amber eyes, heavy with lust and reverence. Words did not need to be spoken between them. Both were feeling the same overwhelming emotions coursing throughout their bodies. Zim's body trembled from his building climax. The heat pooling in his core winding him tighter with each thrust of hips. His legs wrapped around the small of Dib's back locking the human in place. Zim wanted to convey what he was feeling, what Dib was making him feel. All these emotions strange and new, but so wonderful in every waking moment the Irken spent with Dib. He pulled Dib down, the human eagerly meeting him halfway, for them to share in a heart melting kiss. Zim broke the kiss, their hot breath mingling in the small space between them. With a cry of the human's name on his lips, Zim let out a final deep moan spilling his seed across their chest.

Dib's hand continued to milk Zim through his climax while his hips rutted against the Irken. His thrusts getting quicker until he came deep inside Zim, filling him up. Dib collapsed against Zim, showering his boyfriend with kisses and praise. "Fuck that was..."

Zim chuckled, pulling Dib in for a real kiss. "You don't have to say it. I already know what you want to say." Zim settled back against the bed, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to come down from his high. He was very spent at the moment, ready to drift off to sleep.

Dib untangled himself from Zim, moving out of the room to get them towels to clean up their mess. Once the pair were cleaned up, Dib slipped in next to Zim to cuddle his lover close. "How about some sleep? I think my doctor might yell at me if I over do it," he joked. Dib got no response finding that Zim was already asleep. The human watched Zim’s chest slowly raise and fall evenly; taking a moment to simply enjoy watching the Irken in his arms. Dib smiled to himself leaning forward to kiss Zim’s forehead. “I love you,” he muttered to the sleeping alien before falling off to sleep himself.

Dib woke some time later to the sensation of a fingertip tracing along his forearms in some unseen pattern. He cracked open an eye to peer down at Zim who was running his one finger along Dib’s right forearm. “Mind telling me what you are up to?” the human asked with a chuckle.

“32, 27” Zim commented continuing to trace straight lines across Dib’s arm.

“Pardon?” Dib asked sitting up a bit more.

“You are covered in scars, but your forearms have these strange straight single lines running across them. They look older than the rest of your scars. I have been trying to work out what could possibly cause such markings.”

Dib winced at Zim’s words, feeling as if someone punched him in the gut. Dib sat up with a heavy sigh, pushing himself against the headboard of his bed. The human ran his hand through his raven locks trying to find the words. “That is a bit of a sore subject for me. I think it is time I talked to someone about it.” Dib opened his arms to Zim in a silent question.

Zim moved from his position to snuggle himself into Dib’s side. He had never seen Dib look so sad before. Zim remembered the time he broke down in front of Dib confessing everything that weighed heavily on his mind. Zim sat in silence much like how Dib did for him. He waited for Dib to work out the words, allowing the human to set his own pace.

“Do you know what suicide is?” Dib asked looking out into the darkened room.

“Yes I do. It is when you kill yourself. Us Irkens would do it when we feared that we were going to be captured by the enemy. Instead of leaking secrets to the enemy we would rather die than put the Empire’s mission into jeopardy. Even though I allowed top secret information about the Irken Empire to fall into the enemy's hands; I should have turned myself in to be deleted but I didn’t. With me being defective I wanted to live instead.”

“Well...” Dib paused trying to choose his words, “when I was younger I wanted to simply stop existing. It wasn’t like I wanted to die exactly I just no longer wanted to be. Dying meant that there was still something left behind after I passed on. I didn’t want that. I wanted everything about my life, my existence, to fade away; leaving nothing of myself behind. This way no one had to clean up after my death. I felt so alone in this great big universe of ours. I felt like I was a small pebble in the ocean, being swallowed up by the dark depths of its existence. My life meant nothing over all. What was my life further down the line after generations of humans came into existence? I would one day be nothing. People would forget me eventually, like everyone else throughout history. I had no friends, and a family who could care less about me. I was the crazy freak of a child who no one even took a moment to listen to. I hated going to school because everyday was full of the skool children picking on me and calling me names. I was the target of everyone’s harassment. Every cruel trick or hateful act was all directed at me. I had no one to come to my aid, even the teachers didn’t give a fuck. When I thought I had made a true friend it all turned out to be some kind of dare or a prank. They would stand there and laugh at me, watch me get upset. They ignored me and stole from me; I was a plaything to them. In the end, I refused to breakdown in front of them.

“Home life wasn't that much better. Even my home which should have been a safe haven never really felt like home. My father brushed off my passion for the supernatural, belittling it daily. He called is a phase. He brushed over my emotions like they didn’t even matter at all. Like he didn’t care what I felt, he only cared about his image in the media. He never took a single second to even listen. Gaz ignored me as well, insulting me day in and out. Their words really started to get me. I wanted to cry, but crying makes me feel uncomfortable. I kept telling myself I have no right to cry. I didn’t have a right to feel sorry for myself. It started to spiral more out of control when I discovered the secret of being my father’s clone. I started to wonder what was wrong with me. I really was a failed experiment. I was a black mark on my father’s otherwise perfect record. I wondered if I were to die, would my father replace me? He could probably build a better Dib. One that he could be proud of. One to share in his love for real science. One he could love deeply, unlike me. I started to cut myself. It was a distraction from my spiralling depression, it was a way for me to avoid telling my family about my emotions. I felt as if I deserved the pain. I was causing my family pain by existing so why not punish myself.”

Zim looked up at Dib, feeling the human trembling against him. In the dim light from the window, the Irken caught sight of the shining silent tears streaming down Dib’s face. Zim pulled away from the raven haired teen, moving to settle into Dib’s lab. He reached up to run his thumbs under amber eyes, brushing his tears away. “If you need to cry then cry Dib. Don’t bottle your emotions up or hide them. You have a right to feel, same as a defect like me. Please don’t feel like you need to stay strong for my sake.”

Dib buried his face into Zim chest, finally crying openly after so many years. It was like the floodgates had opened in his eyes. All the emotions he bottled up and hide away from people was finally free. Zim was there for him. Zim was there to listen and comfort him. What he did in life to deserve this creature in his arms was beyond him. But if he had to suffer through all those years of being alone, feeling hated, and ridiculed, he would do it all again if it meant Zim would be his in the end.

Zim gently ran his fingers through soft raven locks, muttering words of comfort to Dib. He would lightly press kisses to Dib’s head helping in any way to let the human know he was cared for. “If I may...what made you stop having these thoughts?” Zim asked after some time.

Dib pulled away to look Zim in the eyes, and dry his tears. “Sometimes I still have these thoughts. My father isn’t the best, but I realized that he is trying in his own way. I realized with Gaz, that she is just as alone as I am. She has the problem with lashing out at others to deal with her pain. She put me down because she is feeling alone and scared herself. I continually have these doubts in my head when I fall back into a dark mindset. My thoughts whispering to me about him and Gaz. That they won’t miss me if I were to die. That my dad could make a better clone of me. That I should give up on my passion for the paranormal and be more normal. But I...I found out that I wasn’t alone in my struggles. There are people out there who believe in the paranormal like I do. I found my purpose with them. They gave me hope to continue to move on. I vowed to not let life beat me down again. There had to be something out there worth living for. And there was...you Zim. I found my purpose with you. Not only did you prove that the supernatural exists but I also discovered that there is a life worth living, with you.”

Zim left tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, he was so happy in that moment. Hearing Dib say he wanted to continue to live because Zim mattered so much to him moved the Irken. Maybe he didn’t have to look really hard for a purpose in life. Dib could be his purpose.The Irken chuckled happily wiping away his tears and kissing Dib on the forehead. “You really are one stupid Earth monkey Dib-stink.” He teased. They shared a sweet kiss between them. “I am not sure what this feeling is one hundred percent but...I think I love you Dib. I wouldn’t have risked my life otherwise to safe you and protect you if I didn’t.”

“Zim,” Dib said cupping the Irken’s cheeks, “I love you too and don’t you for a second forget that.” Dib gazed at Zim with loving amber eyes, feeling that in this moment he had never felt such joy like this before.

“I won’t,” Zim smiled sweetly at Dib. “Now that is out of the way...” Zim rolled his hips playfully against Dib’s. “How about a round two? I think we deserve it.”

Dib groaned deeply, reaching out to hold onto Zim’s hips. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“I better not, then who is going to worship the Mighty Zim in all his glory.”

“No one because, I won’t let a chance like that to even happen,” Dib smirked flipping them over. He sealed their lips in a heated kiss. “I won’t ever let you go,” he muttered against Zim’s lips.

Dib came walking out of the shower, steam rolling past his feet as he dried his hair off with a towel. Even though the pair had shared a heartwarming moment and confessed their feelings for one another, Dib was still really nervous about the whole thing. Sometimes in the morning light, people resented what happened in the night. Maybe Zim realized what a mess Dib was really, wanting nothing to do with him in the end. Did hoped that he had nothing to fear when it came to his boyfriend. He also prayed that Zim didn’t regret last night’s activities. Dib peeked into his room, feeling his heartbreak at the sight of a missing Zim from his bed. Zim probably left while Dib was in the shower maybe having to go home for some reason or other, but without saying goodbye made him all the more anxious. Dib went to throw on a clean shirt when he noticed that Zim’s boots were laying by the end of his bed. There was only one reason why Zim would leave behind his boots. Dib heard voices talking from down stairs, his signaling he should get down there. Dib tugged on a shirt, as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dib chuckled softly, taking in the image set before him. 

Zim sat at the small kitchen table, a cup of warm coffee cradled in his hands while he talked with Dib’s father. He chuckled at something the professor said, the steam snaking out from the gush of breath that past his lips. Zim was about to finish the action of taking a sip when he noticed Dib standing in the doorway. A gentle smile spread across his features as he gazed up at Dib. Dib smiled to himself understanding in that moment the young genius has nothing to fear, Zim meant every word last night.

“Ah good morning, son!” the professor greeted, shaking Dib from his thoughts. “I was just having a stimulating conversation with, Zim.” Professor Membrane gestured with his gloved hand to the alien sitting next to him.

“Morning, Dad,” he said making his way over towards Zim to steal a quick kiss from him, not shy of his actions in front of his father. “Moring, sweetie,” he said with a smile which earned him a greeting inturn from his boyfriend. “I am glad to see that you are enjoying yourself, Dad. But why are you home so early today? We are not scheduled for any family time,” Dib replied, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed watching the two in front of him.

“Ah yes well...” The Professor rubbed his chin in thought. “I finished up one of my projects ahead of time, and I thought I might spend some time with the family before I head back to the lab. I also wanted to check up on you as well, see how you were doing. I was about to make breakfast when your boyfriend came down from upstairs. We soon got to talking.”

Dib watched as Zim stood up from the table to grab another cup of coffee, his bare feet padding across the tile floor. A smug smirk crept along Dib's face when he noticed Zim was wearing one of his shirts. The shirt was definitely large on the alien’s petite frame. The hole for the neck almost revealing one of Zim’s shoulders. The shirt just reached the Irken’s upper thighs. There was also dark marks covering the Irken’s neck and shoulder, displayed openly for the world to see. Dib turned back to his father when he heard the professor clear his throat, a knowing look on the scientist’s face. Dib felt his whole face burning a bright red.

“Zim why don’t you start on breakfast while I talk to Dib?” Professor Membrane asked. “Sorry Foodio 3000 is currently at the lab. All projects Dr. Hawkins has worked on is under investigation to make sure he didn’t do anything to them. So Foodio is having his programming checked out.”

Zim simply nodded and started cooking the family’s breakfast. It was safer for the Irken this way, at least he now knew what was in each food item, and there was no fear of cross contamination. Zim had recently started cooking alongside Gir, after the SIR unit begged his master to join him on multiple occasions. Cooking was a way for Gir and Zim to spend time together, especially when most of Zim's time was filled up with Dib. Gir sometimes got lonely and missed having Zim around. Also, Zim could take a hint, Professor Membrane wanted to talk to Dib in private more than likely about the obvious activities they got up to last night. Zim smugly enjoyed seeing his lover dying with embarrassment from the way Dib’s father was messing him. Zim had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to stop himself from busting up laughing. 

The professor gestured to the free seat next to him, leaning closer to Dib once he had sat down. “You two weren’t too rough with each other, last night, were you? I mean your doctor said strict bed rest, and that order has seem to have gotten thrown out the window. Zim is also very obviously covered in marks, so don’t act like I don’t know what happened. I am not one to judge but you did just come back from the hospital. If I knew you had this much energy the well... Plus after what Hawkins did-”

“Fuck dad don’t ask me that!” Dib hissed trying to hide his embarrassment. Why was his father even asking him this? “...no we weren’t rough with one another,” Dib said burying his face in his hands. “Zim and I both knew I was recovering, so don’t worry... And before you even assume I did ask Zim for his consent."

"I would never," his father gasped a bit upset that Dib would think so little of him. "I would be greatly ashamed if my son pushed himself on other people. I know I raised you better than that."

"Okay, okay...I am sorry dad. I am just...very defensive when I comes to Zim. You can understand where I am coming from right?"

A large gloved hand was placed on Dib's shoulder drawing the younger male's attention toward his father. "I know," he said with a nod. 

Zim finished cooking their meal by the time Gaz came staggering down the stairs into the kitchen. Dib could see the bags under her eyes, chalking it up to the late night gaming tournament she had last night. She actually muttered a rough thanks to Zim when she took her plate of food. She sat down at the table shoveling the food into her mouth. More than likely to get back to her online gaming as fast as she could this morning. Dib went to stand next to Zim, pouring himself his own cup of coffee. While Dib sipped on the warm contents of the mug, he loosely wrapped an arm around Zim's waist. The couple made small talk, and stole a quick kiss between them.

“If you two are going to have a repeat of last night or start making out in front of us, taking it into the other room, idiots,” Gaz said from her seat at the table.

Zim could feel his cheeks heat up, for a moment he forgot about their private audience behind them at the table..

Dib chuckled, “Pay her no mind. The she witch is just jealous!” Dib said making sure his young sister could hear him.

“You are lucky your boyfriend is standing with you or else I would throw something at you. I don’t want to miss and hit your space boy. It might actually knock some sense into him. Then I wouldn’t hear the end of all your broken heart whining."

Dib just stuck his tongue out at his sister, earning a laugh from Zim.

"Don't tease your brother," replied Professor Membrane as he continued to watch the young couple interact. The older scientist felt a sense of happiness while watching how the lovers looked at one another like they were the most amazing person in the world. The professor smiled, knowing fully well what young love was like. 

“Come on you should eat,” replied Zim, making Dib look down at him. “Sorry but I am not sure if I cooked the bacon properly seeing as I am allergic to all your meat items. I believe it has something to do with all the chemicals you humans use to preserve it.”

Dib reach out and plucked a piece of bacon off the plate to eat it. He chewed it slowly, after swallowing he smirked down at Zim. “It’s perfect.” Dib finished grabbing his own plate and sat down with the rest of his family. 

They had a bit of small talk before The Professor’s watch went off signalling that he was needed back at the lab. With a quick “goodbye” Professor Membrane was off to his lab again. Once the door was shut and a few minutes ticked by Gaz got up to put her plate in the sink. On her way to the living room, the young teen snatch Zim’s wig off, earning a startled yelp from the Irken. “When it is just my brother and I, don’t wear that ridiculous disguises,” Gaz remarked. Zim stared at her dumbfounded, his antennae perking up as he narrowed an eye at her. The girl simply smirked and walked over to the couch, tossing the wig on a corner table. It didn’t take long for her to log into her online game.

“She is right you know,” said Dib. “She already knows what you are. Has been aware for a long time. Though for my dad he has yet to discover what you really are.”

“Well if she is comfortable with my appearance then I won’t wear my disguise around her.” Zim proceed to remove his contacts allowing his ruby red eyes to fully show through.

“Better?” Dib asked with a knowing smirk.

“Much,” replied Zim rubbing his eyes. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Well I guess I better follow the doctor's instructions and take it easy today. I have a few chores around the house, I need to do. And don't worry about the dishes, I will take care of them. Mind milling about while I finish up the dishes?"

Zim nodded his agreement, “Yes that will be fine. I can always find something to do while I wait for you to finish up. If you need help with the rest of your chores then please don't hesitate to call me."

“Good,” smiled Dib as he leaned over to leave a quick peck on Zim’s cheek. Dib and Zim finished their meal with Dib taking the dishes to the sink to be washed,

Zim soon became fascinated with Gaz's game. “What is actually the point of this game? Is it to crush your enemies beneath you making them regret ever challenging you? To show them who is superior?” Zim questioned as he leaned over the back of the couch, his forearms crossed to support his weight.

Dib looked over eyeing Zim’s ass as the shirt rode up on him, the alien wearing a pair form fitting leggings.

“Yeah it can be like that, but it is mostly for fun," replied Gaz. "Don't they have fun on the planet you come from?” Gaz asked glancing over at Zim.

“Our version of fun is different than yours. Typically it involves the pain and suffering of others in gladiator like battles to the death. Or just destroying the competition around you by inflicting some form of damage on them. Sometimes we gamble on how long someone will last or how they will die. We are a war driven race of individuals after all. The bloodier the better for us.”

“Wow hate to see sporting events where you come from.” Gaz tossed a control at Zim, who easily caught it. He looked between Gaz and the controller before she spoke. “Time for you to learn what real fun is like. So shut up and sit down. I need a player two to help me crush my competition and you need something to do since my brother is too busy at the moment.”

Zim walked around the couch to sit down next to her. Gaz ran through the controls for Zim remarking that if he made her loose that she would inflict a nightmare realm of pain and suffering the likes that he had never seen before, to the point that he would be begging for her mercy which she will never grant him. Zim shuddered slightly before scoffing at her. “Your simple earth technology and game is no match for my superior brain.”

The pair fell into silence when they started up the next game. A few minutes later both were bickering back and forth, communicating to the other what needed to be done. Dib watched from the kitchen as the pair worked in sync to dominate the game’s online community.

“We are only good thanks to my skills as a gamer,” said Gaz after some random remark from Zim.

“You are wrong Earth female. We are only good thanks to Zim’s amazing military skill, cunning mind, and superior intellect.”

“Is that a challenge?” Gaz asked through a hiss and raised a brow at him.

“Zim will show you who is better!”

“You are so on, idiot.” Gaz grumbled as she set up the next game for them. 

Dib tried to hold back his laughter, the dishes slowly getting done. It took the human a lot longer to complete the task since he distracted himself with watching the pair in silence a few games back.

The pair leaned forward on the couch, the controllers jerking in their hands like it would somehow help to control their characters. Zim would often mutter things in his own native language, his slender tongue sticking out past his lips. Gaz was no better, slinging curses, and throwing taunts at Zim as the game went on. A large “GAME OVER” flashed across the screen naming Gaz the looser and Zim the victor.

“YES VICTORY!!! VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!” he shouted jumping up onto the coffee table with his fists in the air. “Take that she devil!!” Zim said with a haughty smirk.

Picking up a nearby pillow Gaz launched it at Zim, hitting the alien in the face, sending him backwards off the table. Zim hit the ground with an oof.

“So much for being amazing,” Gaz smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “The mighty Zim easily taken out by a pillow.” Zim looked up at her with a pout on his face. “Now get back up here and face me again. Best three out of five.”

Zim returned to his spot next to her, picking back up the controller while they set to playing again. 

Dib hid a smiled behind his hand, he didn’t know who to root for. Both outcomes would leave Dib with an ear full as the other complained about losing. Either way he was happy to see his sister getting along so well with his boyfriend. At least he knew his sister accepted him in all his alien glory. Dib moved from his spot to sit down next to the pair, with Zim sitting between Gaz and Dib. Dib picked up Zim, startling him slightly, to set him in his lap. The alien eagerly leaning his back against Dib’s chest with a pleased clicking noise.

“If you think you two can distract me with you gross, mushy love bird act it won’t work,” Gaz said as she looked over at them,

“Not trying to distract you,” replied Dib. “Just thought I would join you two.”

“Then shut up and grab a controller.” 

Dib picked up another controller joining them for a morning and afternoon full of gaming. Chores could wait for a bit, for now he needed some family time with his sister. Dib silently mulled over how the tiny alien in his lap was helping to bring the Membrane family together in such a strange way. His father was spending more time with the family now. The scientist was eager to have the Irken around to chat with and share experiences with. Gaz even seemed to enjoy spending time with someone that wasn’t and online friend. This was a first for him, to be this overwhelmingly happy. He was enjoying his time with his sister and his boyfriend. Dib felt that things could not get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one big chapter. I should have done a pre-warning that I am not good at smut. I hope no one minded the smut, angst, and then fluff at the end. These boys need to desperately talk about their problems. I feel that Zim's family gets more focus time than Dib's family so I thought a cute scene was needed. I am working on the next chapter which will lead into the next set of chapters all about Zim delving into the supernatural world. And how everything Dib has kept hidden from Zim to come to light. I know it has been long awaited for this to come about and sadly I have my reasons. I might do one big set of chapter posts on Zim discovering the truth. I hope to have this story all neatly wrapped up soon. Though I still have a lot planned for these boys down the line. I figured a set of books or parts would be better than a bunch of chapters all in one story. I feel that it might get tiring to read so many chapters as well. As always thank you so much for your support and hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	19. Chapter 19

Keef was at his locker stuffing books into his backpack. The android closed the locker door to find Zim standing behind it. “Zim?” Keef questioned looking around them nervously. Over the Irken’s shoulder, Keef spotted Dib walking up to them, to stand next to Zim.

“We need to talk,” Zim said with a jerk of his head for the android to follow them. The group walked to the planetarium where Dib opened to door for them. Once inside the human locked the door and stood next to his boyfriend. “Before you asked I have developed a program that blocks the frequency which disables my system. So if you think about trying that again on me.”

“No no no Zim I would never!” Keef said feeling a bit hurt. “I know I should have talked to you about the whole thing, but please you have to understand I couldn’t disobey my orders. My programming wouldn’t allow me. I had no freewill of my own until I pushed past my programming to think for myself.”

Zim held up his hand to silence Keef. “If anyone understands orders and programming, it is me. The device on my back is known as a PAK. Its main function is to turn me into the perfect soldier and follower for the greater good of the Irken Empire. The PAK filters out unwanted desires or emotions to help me focus on my mission. I was known as an Invader, meaning my mission was to scout out and conquer my assigned planet. Upon succeeding in my mission, all organic lifeforms would be eliminated in a sweep, and those who survived would be rounded up to be enslaved by us. My PAK did not allow for me to disobey any direct orders from my rulers. We must always obey our Tallest and obey the Control Brians, or else it meant our deletion from existence. I am here because I am a defect like you Keef. My PAK allows me to feel and think for myself, unlike the other members of my race. I fled my own planet in fear of my death. I did not want to die, something that should have been programmed out of me. My kind is not meant to fear anything, or else we would not be able to complete our mission. We know how to be cautious thinking only logically never emotionally. Originally I thought being a defect was disgusting and wrong, but Dib has shown me otherwise,” Zim said with a smile at his boyfriend. Zim felt Dib take his hand in his, the pair standing strong together. “I thought being this broking shell of a creature was wrong. Dib helped me to realize being broken is beautiful in its own way. I love my new freewill, my new life. Everything seems brighter and better in the light of it all.

“What I am trying to get at here Keef is that I understand where you are coming from. You were following orders from your creator who didn’t care if he was hurting you or anyone else involved. Much how the Irken Empire ruled over us. You are defective like me, and that is perfectly fine. If being a defect mean having joy and love in my life, I never want to go back. I never want to be normal. You shouldn’t either Keef, because there is a world out there that only people like us can see and enjoy. We are alive like every lifeforms on this planet. I am done destroying and following orders. It is time that we live for ourselves and no one else. I am done pleasing others for false recognition. I forgive you for your actions. I might not fully trust you at the moment, but I feel that you deserve a second chance. If I, Zim a bloodthirsty Irken, can have a second chance at a new life than so do you.” Zim walked over to Keef and held out his hand to the android. “So what do you say we start over and try being friends again? This time for real under your own will.”

Keef smiled brightly and took Zim’s hand in his, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “I would like that a lot Zim.” The pair shook hands with Dib coming up to place his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

“Welcome to a new life,” Dib jokes, leading the group out of the room. The trio made small talk as the walked down the hallway towards their homerooms. “First things first we really need to get you sitting down in front of some social media. I mean you are still kinda awkward in front of others.”

“I have been doing my best to better assimilate into normal teenage society. I am still picking up on your slang terms.”

“Just don’t over do it,” huffed Zim. “We already are outcasts in this skool. Try not to make us stick out even more. Brandon and his wriggling stink pig gang are annoying enough.” 

Speaking of the devil seemed to have made that person appear at their sides. Bradon shoved Dib into the lockers with a “Get out of my way crazy freak.”

Zim’s head snapped around with a growl, charging after the group of humans. No one messes with his man! “Get the fuck back here you pathetic idot steriod monkeys!” The group of bullies ran down the hall followed by the small Irken who was out for blood.

“Shit!” Dib cursed being helped back to his feet by Keef. “Rule number one of being our friend, try and stop Zim from getting expelled or get detention. It is going to be a full time mission.” Dib bounced on his heels before taking off down the hall to stop his boyfriend from thoroughly wrecking the group’s asses. “Fuck me running sideways. Zim! Don’t do it! It isn’t worth it!”

Keef laughed to himself, happy to see the beginning of his new life was off to an interesting start.

A few weeks later, the trio were down in Zim’s lab working on a body for the A.I. system. It took awhile for Zim to finally allow Keef down in the lab. Even though Keef gained permission, it didn’t mean the android wasn’t watched closely. Zim was still bristling here and there when it came to Keef, but the Irken was warming up to the android. Dib didn’t openly show his weariness if, the human held any towards Keef. What helped out a lot with Keef earning Zim’s good graces, was handing over the same blueprints his father used when making him. Thanks to Keef, Zim was able to procure the parts and supplies needed to build a body for the Computer. Which was what lead the android to gain permission to be down in the lab. If anything became complicated the group hoped Keef would be able to help them solve the problem. The group followed the same makeup as Keef’s body, filling it with the same blue chemical liquid which gave it life.

“This should all work out,” commented Dib, stepping back from his position over the lifeless plastic and metal body. “Almost done over there, Zim?”

Zim was over by his large console, ready to download the A.I. system into his new body. “As ready as we will ever be!” Zim called back. “Ready Computer?”

“Do you even need to ask?” the A.I. system replied. A large cable descended from the ceiling moving to hook itself into the back of the lifeless metal body.

“Starting the download now!” Zim called to the rest of the group. Everyone stepped away giving the table plenty of room. Zim tapped on a few more buttons before stepping away from the console himself. The group then watched from the side as the Irken walked around the table with a tablet in hand. “Can you hear me?” Zim asked once he noticed the android's eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes.

“Yes,” came a masculine voice.

“Who are you?”

“Irken Artificial Intelligence djx375bq6477y59 otherwise known as Computer to you. I have been with you for many years serving at your side, and helping you complete tasks. And what long years those were indeed. God would it kill you to clean up a mess here or there? I might have several arms but damn.”

“Hey I help to clean up those messes as well!” snapped Zim. “Don’t act like a martyr. Your job is to take care of me and do as I say.”

A smirk played across the plastic lips of the android. “It is also my job to tease you. I will be taking over as your guardian once this is complete. I believe that is the initialization and memories check. So check.”

Zim huffed pressing his lips together in a thin line, marking something down on the tablet’s screen. Even though the Computer was roasting him, he was happy to see that the download took so well. Zim then took out a pen light to shine it in the eyes of the android. “Follow the light,” he commanded watching the pupil dilation along with the eye movement. “Now please move your head as well.” Zim waited for the A.I. system to test out its own movements, slowly getting used to having a body. “Optical and cervical optimation check,” he muttered to himself stepping around the table. “Shall we move on to testing out the limps?”

The group watched with bated breath as the android on the table began to twitch with movement. The Computer started out cautiously with moving his fingers and his arms. A thin liquid started to coat the joints and limbs, spreading over the body to form an artificial skin. Black hair sprouted out of the top of the head, to fall neatly against the body’s head. The Computer took on the appearance of a man in his early forties with short black hair. He then scooted to the edge to stand up, testing his weight out on his new legs. The Computer took a few steps towards Zim who was watching him carefully for any signs of faultiness.

“Well,” he said with a smile looking himself up and down. “Feels good to finally have a body of my own.” He closed the distance to Zim, wrapping the Irken up in a warm hug. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he muttered close to Zim’s antenna. “Everyone else seems to be deserving of a hug from you, Master. Thought it was time to claim my own.”

Zim couldn’t help but return the hug to his computer. “I guess this means you are officially my Dad now. Or well something of that nature. Just because you are acting parental role do not think that you have the right to command me. ”

“Only if you want me to be considered your father. You still have domain over my role.” said the Computer giving Zim a bit of space so he could look down at Zim.

“I think I would like you assimilating the role of my paternal unit,” Zim chuckled. “I mean this whole thing was so I could have a pretend guardian. Might as well make it you. You lecture me like a parent.”

“And clean up after you like one,” he joked.

Zim groaned with an eye roll stepping away. “Can’t you let that go?”

“No, I am your acting father now. I have to hassle you about everything now. By the way have you finished your homework, son?”

“That is it. Dismantle him! I don’t think this is a good idea anymore,” Zim huffed stomping his foot. The pair fell silent before they both started laughing, everyone joining in on the happy moment.

Dib stepped up to the newly made android with a set of clothes. “Here something to get changed into. I followed your instructions on what you wanted.” Dib handed over the article of clothing before turning to Zim. “We also have to give him a name.”

“I think Com would be good enough,” said Zim. “It will be short for computer and it will be easy for us to get used to calling him that.”

“That sounds easy enough,” replied Com, walking back over to the group after slipping some clothes on. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks with a white button up shirt, and a sweater vest over it. He pushed a pair of glasses further up the bridge of his nose to complete the look.

“This is so cool!” shouted Keef circling the newly made android. He was not the only spectator admiring the creation. Gir and Minimoose happily bounced around Com’s legs shouting with joy at the new addition to the family.

“Looks like our family is growing,” Dib teased wrapping an arm around Zim’s waist to pull his boyfriend into his side.

Zim rested his head against Dib’s chest watching all the robots interact with one another. Gir was swinging from Com’s hand while the two androids chatted amongst themselves about what it meant to be one. “Yeah...I used to feel so lonely before coming to Earth. Who knew Earth would be so good for me. Now I have a family and friends to spend my time with.”

“Is this too much for you to handle?” questioned Dib. “I mean you went from just you, Gir and Com. Now you have Minimoose, Keef, me, and sometimes my family when they are available.”

“No I don’t think so. I kinda like having a big family in a way. They drive me up a wall sometimes but isn’t that what family and friends do in general,” Zim said with a gentle smile. “I am curious to see where Com’s new body takes him. My Irken tech is very advanced, allowing him to already have freewill enabled. I wonder how he will fill his days while I am away or at skool. At least now he gets to experience a life outside this house.”

“Maybe he will pick up a hobby or a job.” Dib paused and idea finally clicking in his head. “Wait a minute, how is it that you have an income? I mean I have seen you pay for things before. Where are you getting all your money from?”

“Well...” Zim looked away feeling very sheepish. “I think it is better if you don’t know how I managed that.”

“Zim,” Dib said very sternly.

“Oh I think Com is calling me,” Zim flashed a nervous smile at his boyfriend. He pulled away from Dib to quickly step over to the group.

“We are not done talking about this,” he called after Zim. “You know you can’t run away from me.”

“Watch me!” Zim shouted over his shoulder to then promptly ignore a huffy Dib.

“What are you two arguing about now?” signed Com, looking over at the with an exasperated look.

“I want to know how you are able to have an income,” replied Dib stepping up to the group. “I mean it isn’t like Zim has a job or anything nor do you.”

“That is simple,” Com, said looking as if the question was trivial, “we embezzled money from those who have wealth. Well I should say that accomplishing the task isn’t so simple. First we find a way to easily make money. Earth has several ways of accomplishing this task, and we settled on the stock market. For use to invest in what would be the best choices we developed an algorithm. Taking into account such things as weather, government, social events, etcetera; we were able to wisely invest in companies or stocks. We embezzled money, like I previously stated, then we returned the money we used to the owner. Now we continue on the same path using the money we gain through investing to support yourself. Normally we would have continued to embezzle the money, but Zim did not like the idea of continuously stealing from people. With our new life here we decided to try and do this right. Even though we are far outside our comfort zone.”

Dib flashed Zim a smile, “Proud of you for trying to do the right thing even if you are not used to it.”

“Yes yes the Might Zim is truly amazing in all he does. Now can we please move on from discussions of money. I believe Com has a lot of things he would like to experience now that he has a body.”

“There is something I would like to do,” replied Com. “I would like to go outside and see what grass feels like. You you all care to join me?”he asked with a smile before heading over towards the elevator out of the lab.

Zim took Dib’s hand in his, walking with his boyfriend towards the exit. “This will surely be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to make since I kept scrapping the chapter. I wanted to tie up loose ends and finally give the Computer a body. It is a short chapter since I do want to move on to the next set of chapters. I didn't want to post this chapter alone since it is a short chapter and one of the weaker ones I have written. Two chapters in one day! As always, thank you for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Dib watched his alien boyfriend pout in the seat beside him. His gaze focused on the moving scenery outside the bus’s window. Dib leaned back in his seat, glad that the school managed to get a luxury bus rather than an old beat up school bus. “Come on, this four day weekend won’t be that bad,” said Dib trying to brighten Zim’s mood.

“When our group of students picked a ski resort and winter lodge I did not know it involved going someplace cold and surrounded by tons of frozen precipitation that, in case you forgot, burns me like acid,” Zim grumbled his chin resting in his open hand.

“Don’t worry about that,” Dib said nudging Zim’s shoulder with his own. “The waterproof winter clothes we picked up will protect you from the snow. And they will keep you warm so the cold is nothing to fear. Just enjoy the time we will be spending together. It is four days out class and away from all the other students. Here we only have to deal with eighteen other students from our grade.”

“You are right there,” Zim said with a sigh, perking up a bit. “It was either join everyone or continue sitting at school for long periods of time doing random extra work.”

“See that is a good way to look at it,” Dib smiled. “I always came on these class trips even if I did spend all that time alone. It was better than being bored out of my mind with pointless school work.”

Each year the students would be broken down by grade then by random drawing, into groups of twenty. From there each group would pick from a desired set of places for a group field trip. That group would be excused for a four day weekend, starting on a Friday, to their chosen location. The students had to pay for everything themselves, from lodgings to food. If a student did not wish to participate in the school trip, or did not have the means to; then the student would have to remain at school both Friday and Monday doing whatever assigned work the teachers decided to give them. In the end it sucked if you didn’t come along. Who honestly wanted to stay at school doing pointless work when others got to have fun? Sadly Keef was one of these students. The redhead was not able to join the pair as his new guardians wished to spend time with him that weekend. Dib thought that it would be good for the android to have some family time. The more normal human interacting Keef got, the better he understood how the world worked. Plus the family he was staying with was part of The Order meaning having a family was a bit difficult to maintain. On top of that, the couple could not have children of their own, and Keef help to fill that void.

Dib and Zim’s group picked a ski trip. Zim had never seen snow before, and was excited to take the trip until he found out it involved water in another form. Dib took it upon himself to help his boyfriend out with some winter shopping till the alien was content and assured he could survive the weekend trip. This whole trip was courtesy of Dib’s father. Professor Membrane had more money than he knew what to do with, so why not let his son take his boyfriend on a class trip. Zim was still worried about the cold, not having been on any planets with extreme weather conditions. Dib had to reassure Zim there would be warm locations throughout the lodge.

Zim’s expression changed the moment the ground around them started to turn white with a dusting of snow. A spark of excitement filled his eyes, his full attention on the environment just past the window. He had seen snow from pictures, and the media but witnessing it first hand was far better even if it could harm him.

Dib chuckled to himself, pleased to see his boyfriend so enthusiastic. “Like it?”

“I have never seen snow before. The research I did on it and the pictures do not do it justice,” he said gently, the glass turing foggy from his warm breath.

“Just wait till we get to the resort, you are going to love it. I promise.” Dib never could get enough of the childlike awe expression which spread across Zim’s face each time the Irken saw something new. Dib lived for that expression, it always meant Zim was happy or having a good time. As cliche as it might be, Dib’s happiness definitely stemmed from Zim’s. “It will take us another hour and a half to get there, so why not just sit back and listen to some music to help pass the time?”

Zim turned his head to give Dib his full attention, “That would be a good idea.”

Dib rustled through his bag until he found his phone. Dib remember how much Zim liked music, not having the same music back on Irk. Zim made a comment saying that their version of music is not as emotional as Earth’s. The PAK’s were an emotional habilitator making it tough to put emotion in the artistic expression known as music. Dib plugged in an attachment to the phone allowing two sets of headphones to be plugged in. Zim preferred to wrap the ear buds around his antenna when he wanted more of a personal listening experience, but with his disguise on he couldn’t. Dib handed him a set of headphones, Zim was able to place on his head and settle against his head where his ears would be. The ear pieces were still close enough that Zim could still pick up the music with his sensitive antenna. Dib started the first song, the pair settling in for the long ride to the lodge. Zim’s eyes began to slip closed, and he rested his head on Dib’s shoulder. Dib pulled out his tablet to pass the time, reading his electrical hunter’s guide on supernatural creatures. Dib remembered when he first got the book from his mentor, as the gruff man told him to study it carefully because it would save his life. And it has on more than one occasion.

Dib was shaking Zim awake the moment the bus reached their destination. Zim handed Dib back the headphones with a rub of his eyes and a stretch of his body.

“Enjoy the nap?” asked Dib with a knowing smile.

“Yeah it was decent though it got cold real fast.”

“Welcome to the mountains, Mighty Zim, it is always cold here thanks to the altitude.” Dib packed away his things and helped a sleepy Zim to his feet. The group stepped off of the bus, shivering at the gust of cold wind which blew past them, taking loose snow with it. The students were ushered over to the side to collect their things before rushing towards the large resort. The whole front of the building had a large glass window letting the natural light pour in from the outside. The lodge was a welcome shelter to the students who were not fully dressed in their winter clothes. The inside was warm and inviting, a cozy log cabin decor decorated the building. The two teacher chaperones drew the classes attention as they started to hand out the key cards along with the assigned sleeping arrangements. Dib and Zim naturally signed up to be together. No one really minded seeing that no one wanted to room with Dib. Their lose, Dib always thought to himself. His family’s money allowed for him to spring for more private and luxurious rooms. Zim took his keycard from Dib, before they made their way up to their room. They rode the elevator to their floor, the other students getting off on the floors before them. Their hallway seemed quiet, making Zim wonder if they shared the floor with anyone else.The door swung open with a mechanical beep from the lock, letting the pair stumble into the room. Zim dumbed his duffle bag on the ground by the door. He was told he could not put his items into his PAK. Dib remarked it would seem strange that Zim could keep four days worth of winter clothes stuffed away in his PAK. So the Irken had to purchase a bag with all the new clothes. Zim stepped further into the room to get a better look of the place. The room was very nice, from what he could tell. There was a small seating area in front of a fireplace, a small kitchenette next to it, with the bedroom sitting towards the back end of the suite.

“You sure it is okay to spend this type of money?” asked Zim.

“Yeah dad said it was alright. Said I should treat my boyfriend to a good time,” Dib chuckled as he walked over to draw Zim into his arms. Zim absent mindedly nuzzled into Dib’s chest, sighing peacefully. They both were glad to get away from the group and have a moment to themselves. It was hard to keep their hands to themselves when both parties didn’t want to, but till they were ready to come out as a couple they would act like best friends. Dib did not want to bring any more bullying down upon Zim then he already was going through just by being around the young paranormal investigator. 

“I do like the sound of that.‘Boyfriend’,” said Zim with a small smile.

Dib laughed leaning down the rest of the way to leave a quick kiss on Zim’s lips. “Me as well. I am glad you are alright with it. Didn’t know if you would be shy about my family referring to you as that.”

“No not really. I was in the beginning when it came to your father, but I have made my peace with it. I discovered I rather enjoy it. Your father was very animent about always referring to me as such. Like he couldn’t believe you had a relationship. Thought I could withstand all those bear hugs he keeps showering on me.”

Dib laughed at the memories of his father always ready to crush Zim in a large hug.“He just likes you a lot and is happy for us. Though you should have never told him you enjoy science and have top marks in our classes,” Dib teased. “That was your first mistake and our downfall.”

Zim sighed heavily remembering how enthusiastic Professor Membrane was to get both Dib and Zim in the lab. He even commented that they would be the scientific power couple of the millennium. “Your father has too much energy for me. And that is saying something since we deal with Gir on a daily basis.”

“Try spending years with the guy,” Dib joked and separated from Zim reluctantly. “Let’s get changed into something warmer, explore the lodge, and then we can grab something to eat. Don’t know about you but that long drive has made me hungry.”

“I could really go for something sweet,” replied Zim. “I think my blood sugar is low.

“Sure of course,” Dib smiled. He turned away to get dressed in some heavier layers, letting Zim do the same.

Zim was by the door faster than Dib, already dressed in a long sleeved maroon turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Dib was shocked to see him dressed so fast considering that Zim always had to disconnect his PAK from his body to change clothes. Even though Zim did not need the PAK to survive, like he was taught to believe, he still wore it. Dib could understand it though; it was like a security blanket for him. Zim opened up his arms and made grabbing motions with his hands as he looked up at Dib. Dib could not help the smile spreading across his face knowing exactly what Zim wanted. Zim stretched up on his toes, meeting Dib in a passionate kiss. Dib licked at Zim’s bottom lip asking for entrance. The small Irken eagerly parted his lips granting Dib entrance into that warm wet cave he loved exploring so much. Zim’s narrow tongue wrapped around Dib’s drawing it deeper into his mouth as he sucked on it like it was the sweetest thing in the world. Dib’s hands caressed down to Zim’s ass, grabbing it in his hands he pressed Zim flushed against his body. Dib broke the kiss with a cocky smirk, seeing how flustered he got his alien. “Shall we head out?”

“You are such a fucking tease,” panted Zim as he tried to compose himself.

“Oh I know,” Dib laughed tugging Zim out the door after he made sure that he had the keycard.

Zim and Dib walked down the corridor to the main lobby. There was not a lot of people around during this off season. The pair did not mind, meaning more privacy for them in their eyes. Zim did not enjoy large crowds, finding that his tension spiked whenever there was an immense number of humans around him. Dib chalked it up to Zim's fear of being discovered. They walked around the lower levels where a lot of activity rooms were kept. In every room there was a large fireplace settled against some wall. The rooms ranged from dinning, game/entertainment rooms, and lounge areas. There was even a spa in the resort with several open air hot tubs. Zim frowned to himself knowing he could not enjoy relaxing in the warm water unless it was filtered. Then again he was not comfortable with showing his body off around others. People might notice something was up from just looking at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there was a difference when he was half dressed. After their exploration, Zim and Dib settled down near a cafe area. Dib munched on a sandwich while Zim enjoyed a warm cup of hot chocolate and a cookie. It intrigued Dib that Irkens got nutrition from a large intake of carbohydrates. Zim would make anyone jealous with how much he ate and never gained a single pound. "Are there any drawbacks to how much carbohydrates you consume?" Dib asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"We can eat far more than the average human but if we are not active then we will gain weight. But for us, our metabolism helps burn it faster than a human's. What might take you weeks to lose, takes us a few days."

"Well that is a skill to be jealous of," Dib snorted.

"You humans have skills that we Irkens don't possess. The ability to grow tall for one thing. Even with lighter gravity it is still hard for us. Our bodies though durable and quick to heal are still weak. I might have what one considers super strength it is thanks solely to my PAK being able to help push my body beyond its limits. We rely a lot on our wit, training, and advanced technology to help us in our conquest. Even though I am small, I have to use my body's size and momentum properly against my enemies."

Dib thought back to their battle against Hawkins and how the petite Irken was able to go toe to toe with someone in an advanced power suit. Not only that but he was able to fight off several robotic creations, be able to walk away from falling several stories down from a building, and survived a car crash. It was amazing how much Zim’s body could handle and withstand. Dib would hate to have to intentionally go against Zim in a fight. Yet, he bet anything that Zim would make a good sparring partner for him. Zim was trained since birth to fight, and that would be great to go against to further his skills for his training in the hunter's guild.

A comfortable silence fell between the duo while they finished their meal. Dib's eyes scanned the sparse crowd scattered around the little cafe. A couple sat off to the side making googly eyes at one another. Dib cringed slightly, hoping Zim and him weren’t that obvious in the public’s eye. Then again he had a feeling that is exactly the way they acted. His eyes fell on another group, a trio of girls he recognized from their group. He didn't bother remembering anyone's name, they weren't important to him. Over by the counter, a worker was cleaning her space trying to pass the time seeing it was a slow day.

"Hey Maggie did you hear another couple went missing a few days ago," said one of the hotel workers as she approached the barista.

"Yeah, such a shame. Heard they were young and thought it would be fun to hit the slopes after hours for a bit. Honestly has no one even thought about how dangerous it is? The rangers give guests warning all the time. I wonder if they might have actually tried heading to those old railroad caves deep in the forest."

"I hope not. You could break your neck with all the loose ground up there. One of the rangers broke his leg because he stepped into a skin hole accidentally. No one knows the path those old miners took trying to build the railway. The old maps are no good seeing with all the cave ins and new discovered openings."

"Well we got a new group of teenagers coming in for a school field trip. Maybe a few workers should warn them about it."

"Maggie," the worker said with a roll of her eyes "you tell teenagers not to do something and they will go ahead and do it. If something happens to them it isn't our fault. They have only themselves and their stupidity to blame. If they want to get lost break a few limbs, and get eaten by some wild animals they can go ahead and do it."

Maggie visibility shuddered, remembering something gruesome. "That poor hiker...all they found of him was his right arm. When the authorities said a bear or a cougar got him I was so terrified to leave work. I had to ask for a stranger's escort."

"Well it is a shame but it happens when you decide to go hiking without any solid skills."

Did made a mental note to himself to stay vigilant for the pair. He didn't want Zim to worry about injuries or wild animal on his first winter experience. Then again if anyone could handle themselves it was Zim. Those PAK legs of his made for a good defence. "Hey why don't we go skiing tomorrow?" Dib said breaking the silence. "For now we can walk around outside. Get you used to the snow before we do anything too extreme. After all what is the point in coming here if you don't enjoy everything it has to offer?"

"That sounds reasonable. I don't want to miss out on a fun time even if it has a chance to be harmful."

"When you put it that way it sounds like this whole thing is going to be a pain."

"No I don't think so. We Irkens are used to taking risks. This planet is my new home. I can't run away from everything on it. I should face it and learn from it."

"Well then let's finish up here and go grab our gear" Dib stood up and threw out his trash, Zim also was quick to join him.

Zim was both nervous and excited to be trying something new. After grabbing their things and slipping into a pair of boots with more insulation, they headed outside. Zim was taken aback by the pure white beauty of the landscape in front of him. The air was fresh, burning his throat with the chill on each intake. The wind made his cheeks pricky with its icy pinch. Overall to the alien it was amazing. The crunch of snow was loud under his footsteps as he walked further away from the lodge. Zim was eager to reach out and touch the snow. Zim could tell it was cold even through his glove. Wondering how it really felt, he pulled off one of his gloves, exposing his green skin underneath. He reached down despite the nervous look Dib was giving him. He picked up a handful of the snow, feeling the flaky ice sting his flesh. "It doesn't hurt as much as the rain in the city does," remarked Zim.

"Probably because there isn't a lot of pollution out here. We are so far away from civilization the air and water around here are pure."

"I kinda like it out here, but I wouldn't give up my location to live here."

"Well maybe we can take a few trips? We can come out into nature when we feel like it?"

"That would be pleasant." Zim slipped his glove back on. The cold and sting of the frozen water finally getting to him. Zim crouched down taking a large amount of snow in his hands. "I saw this while doing some research on snow."

"And what is that Zim?" A split second after asking his question, Dib was pelted with a snowball. A cocky smirk stretched across Zim's features "Oh you are so going down, Space Boy!"

"You will never defeat the mighty Zim!!" He shouted back as he dove for cover behind a bench making another snowball.

Dib made quick work of creating an arsenal of snowball to throw at Zim. He attacked Zim's hiding spot causing the Irken to leave his cover for another spot. Zim laughed with Dib as they threw snowballs back and forth. Dib managed to get Zim a few times on his body, making sure to stay away from Zim's exposed flesh. The human hid behind a tree not prepared for the Irken to sneak up behind to strike.

"Zim's superior training and military skills will grant him victory in the end!" He shouted taking cover once again.

"You forget one thing might Zim!" Dib called back.

"Oh and what is that pathetic Dib-worm?" Zim teased while he looked out from the large tree he was taking refuge behind. A snowball was at the ready as he waited to see the familiar head of raven hair peeking out at him. Zim was tackled to the ground surprise ripping through him to see Dib above him, pinning him to the ground. He didn't even hear Dib's footsteps in the snow at all.

"We are unpredictable and ballsy as fuck," Dib laughed. Dib watched Zim squirm under him, a smile on the investigator's face. "Give up Irken I have defeated you," he joked continuing their little game.

"The might Zim will never surrender to the likes of you."

"Oh but you forget I have ways of making you submit."

"Zim is no earth dog! He will never give into you."

"Oh is that a challenge?" Dib smirked leaning close into the alien's space. "I do love challenges," he whispered brushing his lips against Zim's. The body under him stopped struggling at the action. The human leaned back slightly to look into contact lilac eyes, what he wouldn't do to be staring at Zim's real eyes. Dib closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Zim melted under the kiss, his body stopping its fake struggles. Dib worked his way along Zim's jaw, his hand reaching up to help expose the green skin of Zim's neck. Dib was careful not to get any snow on Zim. His mouth latched onto Zim's neck, drawing a soft moan from the Irken. The breathless moans and soft gasps, spurred Dib on as he sucked dark marks onto Zim's collarbone. Zim's legs instinctively went up to wrap around Dib's waist, bringing the pair flushed against each other. Dib reluctantly broke away with a growl when he felt Zim start to grind his hips on him. "Told you I could make you submit to me," Din leaned back up to kiss Zim. "And to the victor goes the spoils." A cold wind blasted past them bringing them back to the present. The sun had already started to set and the area what starting to set with a colder chill. Oddly Dib started getting a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, like the pair was being watched. Dib leaned back, helping Zim to his feet, as he looked around them. The warning of dangerous animals around, made Dib a bit on edge. When realized how far they had ran into the forest away from the lodge only helped to put him on edge. "We should head back. It is getting late and you look cold." Dib did not wait for a reply, putting his hand on Zim's lower back he ushered them out of the woods. The feeling of being watched continued all the way back until they were safely on the steps of the lodge's deck. If Zim had felt anything he did not let Dib know it. The young hunter hoped it was just his cautious mindset due to his training. Either way he was happy they were someplace safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is time for Zim to get thrown into the world of the supernatural. I have a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter but I am looking forward to the end results. Thank you so much for the support!


	21. Chapter 21

By late afternoon, Zim and Dib were hitting the slopes for a day of snowy fun. Zim had to take a beginner's class on skiing which set them back a few hours in the morning. Dib had been snowboarding prior to this trip for a few years now. His family sometimes took weekend trips to different ski resorts for family time when Professor Membrane had time off. During his younger years, Dib had spent all his time on the icy hills, wanting to get away from his family for a bit. Gaz was too busy staying inside on her handheld gaming device to join him. While his father could not get off the phone for more than 5 minutes, all his time taken up by work. So much for time off for the raven scientist. Dib wasn't good at skiing like his father or sister. He found it easier to snowboard rather then trying to propel oneself downhill on two thin toothpicks. At least Professor Membrane did manage to get away long enough for an hour of skiing. Which would cause Gaz to venture from the warm confines of the lodge to join her family, and pretend Dib's presence didn't bother her. 

Dib didn’t mind waiting around for Zim to be cleared to go on the slopes; it was better than going by himself. Dib was a bit impressed to see that Zim picked up the skill set needed for skiing rather quickly. Then again Zim was military trained. Maybe adapting to certain skill sets were programmed into the Irken. The human would have to question his boyfriend more about his military background. Zim rarely talked about his training within the Irken Empire. It was almost like Zim was afraid to be seen as a threat towards Dib. After what Dib had witnessed during their fight with Hawkins, he was impressed and pondered what else the alien could do while in battle.

After the lessons, Zim was more than ready for more seasoned slopes, keeping up with Dib’s experience. The sun was setting on their fun filled day of cold activities. The spotlights were already lit, guiding the last of the skiers down to the bottom of the hill. The lift was closed for the night, meaning this was their last time going down for the day. Odd enough, other ski resorts seemed to stay open later, but who was Dib to argue with how someone runs a business. Then again the school managed to book the trip on the cheap because the lodge was between seasons.p

“Make sure your goggles are on tight. Don’t want your skin burning from the water,” reminded Dib.

Zim rolled his eyes as he pulled his goggles into position. “I know Dib. I am not a smeet.”

“Could have fooled me,” Dib teased while he strapped himself onto his board.

“Well you can stop worrying about me like a mother hen me as the saying goes,” said Zim, preparing himself for the decent down.

“If you don’t have me worrying about you, then who will?”

"Besides everyone back at the base?" Zim said with a smirk. "You forget how loved the Mighty Zim truly is. Not only do I have my minions worrying about me but it seems that your father is also inquiring about myself. So worry about yourself because you are going to be crying when I beat you"

"Wait what?" the human questioned. "What was that about my father?"

A smug grin spread across the Irken's face. "Oh yes we exchanged numbers a while ago. He said he wanted to get to know his son's boyfriend better. He has very interesting stories to tell me about your Earthling childhood. My favorite story was the one about the bottle rocket, the Mothman costume, and the video camera."

Dib's face went pale as the floodgates busted open and a tidal wave of cringey memory came rushing back.

Zim laughed at the embarrassed look his boyfriend was making. The alien reached out to tap at Dib's forehead. "And the scar is still there even if it is hidden in your hairline," he said brushing a finger over the area. Dib continued to remain in place frozen from shock. Zim leaned over to quickly peck Dib on the cheek before anyone noticed them. "And that is how you get a head start," he laughed as he pushed off from his spot dissenting down the hill.

“You cheater!” Dib call out, as he shot himself forward, hot on Zim’s trail. Powdery snow was kicked up with each swirve of their bodies. The pair weaved in and out of the other guests descending down with them. Dib spotted a few of their classmates speckling the white hill. Dib guided himself toward a small incline hoping that the air he would gain from it would shoot him far in front of Zim. Dib let out a happy victory shout when he landed easily, putting some distance between him and Zim. Dib chanced looking over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out to taunt his boyfriend.

Zim’s face scrunched up with determination. Using his poles to rocket his lean body forward, he started gaining back the large gap of distance between them. Zim was so focused on Dib, he was not prepared for another large body to cut him off. For a split second Zim recognized it as one of the girls in his group. He made a quick veer to the right, careening towards the woods. Zim did his best to dodge past bushes and trees till he was safely able to come to a stop. He looked around the darkening woods realizing he did not see where he originally came from. Zim cursed in his native tongue, anger surging through him at the klutzy girl who had now caused him to get lost. Zim glided along the smooth surface of the packed snow till it became too hard for him to maneuver around the densely packed area. He sat on the ground undoing his skies from his boots when suddenly he heard the snapping of a twig in the distance. Zim looked up trying to see what he could in the dimming light. His antenna moved under his wig as he tried to listen for anything else. A sense of uneasiness washed over him when he realized how alone he was. There was no noise whatsoever in the surrounding woods. Not the flapping or chirping of birds. Not the rustling of wildlife scurrying home for the night. Zim gathered up his things; looking around he prepared himself for a fight in case anything attacked him. He felt his body tense with nerves in preparation for a fight. He might not be well suited for the cold environment but he would manage. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he heard Dib call through the woods for him.

“Dib, I am over here!” Zim called while he walked forward carrying his things in the direction of the voice.

“Zim!? Zim?!” He kept hearing over and over again. Each time Zim called back to Dib, hoping his boyfriend heard him. Zim started picking up his walking speed heading down the path. Zim was scared when a hand reach out to grip his shoulder. With a startled shout, Zim’s mechanical legs shot out from his back, tearing through the heavy winter coat. The sharp ends were brought down quickly upon the unsuspecting victim and would have done some major damage if the figure didn’t dive out of the way from the blow.

“Whoa whoa whoa Zim!! Calm down it is me!!” shouted Dib, preparing himself to evade another deadly blow.

“Wha-what?!” questioned Zim, a look of confusion written across his face. It took a moment for the Irken to calm himself down. Zim's shoulders relaxed down, his legs shifting out of his offensive stance. Then, his PAK legs retracting back into their metal confines seeing that its host was safe and no longer under threat. 

Dib still held up his hands in a universal gesture of peace, showing he meant no harm. “It is me Zim. Everything is alright.” The Irken dove into Dib’s arms obviously shaken up, but not wanting to show or voice it openly. Dib wrapped his arms protectively around Zim trying to help soothe his worries. He rocked them slightly as his hand caressed Zim’s lower back. “Shhh it is okay now...I am here,” he whispered. After Hawkins, it was easy to put Zim on edge when it came to threats. Zim barely trusted anyone outside their small group. The alien wanted to appear strong like he was brought up to be. Yet Zim's training never taught him to handle the same damage Hawkins did to him. The human knew what to do in those situations, simply hold Zim until the Invader was okay. Once Dib could feel the tension leave Zim’s body, Dib took a step back to look down at Zim. “What happened that got you so on edge?”

“Well for one you sneaking up behind me.”

"But I was calling your name trying to get your attention. You kept walking further away so I ran up to stop you before you could go further."

"Yeah and Zim was following your voice. It was coming from in front of me and I headed towards it." Zim crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

Dib arched a brow in disbelief. "How is that possible when I was coming up behind you, calling out to you?"

"I don't know!" Zim snapped throwing his arms up. "All Zim knows is that I heard your voice in that direction, and I was following it." Zim lashed out his arm pointing deeper into the tree line where he knew Dib's voice was coming from.

Dib sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "My voice was probably echoing around the forest thus throwing you off. Let's just pick up our gear and get out of here." Dib was starting to feel uneasy again. The sensation of being watched blanketed over him, making him feel like he was suffocating.

Zim nodded his head, wanting to get out of the woods as fast as he could. He didn't like it here, one bit. He wanted to go back and snuggle up with Dib, pretending this whole thing never happened. His nerves were wound tight as he quickly bent over to gather his things up with Dib's help.

Dib took Zim by the hand, trying to provide some form of comfort, and keep them from getting separated again. The walk back was rushed, the duo dropping their equipment off before heading up to their room. Dib got the fireplace in the hotel room going while Zim dragged over a few blankets and pillows from their beds. Dib understand the silent request Zim was wishing for. The way the Irken walked so close, looking over his shoulder nervously demanded for some soothing relaxation time with Dib. Dib didn't mind one bit. What was this fun little weekend trip if it didn't involve some cuddle time by the fire.

Zim left Dib's side to retreat to the bathroom in order to remove his disguise. He took of his wig and let his contacts soak in its solution. He rubbed at his dry eyes relieved to finally have those lenses out. He flexed his antenna, trying to remove the stiffness he felt. A whole day crammed under a wig then a hat was not that great. They hurt a bit, along with the rest of his body. An afternoon of physical activity was tiring even with his PAK on. The alien was disappointed his coat was ripped, but Dib reassured him they would pick up a new one before heading out tomorrow. Zim walked out of the bathroom to find Dib already settled down in front of the fireplace with his tablet in hand, reading something. He walked over sinking down into the spot next to him. Dib instinctively wrapped an arm around Zim to rest on his hip. The alien leaned his head on the human's chest, closing his eyes as he took in the moment. It was so peaceful and quiet, just the way Zim liked it. He could easily forget his past mistakes and the still overbearing thought that one day this will all disappeared. He feared the Irken Empire was out looking for him. Zim tried to remind himself no one in his raced cared about him. He could discreetly slip away without a second thought of where he went. Now all he could hope is that no Invader ever showed up on Earth in an attempt to take it.

"Hey," said Dib drawing Zim out of his thoughts. "You want to take your PAK off for a bit? Could help you relax more,"

Zim nodded, turning around to show Dib his back. His brain sent the silent command to his PAK to disconnect from him. The PAK started to come loose; the small wires connecting internally to his spinal cord withdrew. Zim shuddered at the lose, his body feeling weaker and more exhausted from this morning. It was pleasant to have the technology off of him. The PAK would keep an Invader from being fully relaxed. If one was at ease and not slightly on edge than they could be taken by surprise.

Dib caught the PAK, placing it off to the side. He reached up to rub at the sensitive area under the clothing. Zim hummed at the contact, a content clicking sound coming from the back of his throat. “Feel better?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

“You probably ache as much as I do. Lie down on your stomach for me. I want to try something I learned on the internet."

Dib removed his glasses without a complaint. He moved to lay down on his stomach, feeling Zim straddle his lower back. 

The Irken started at Dib's shoulders hearing a soft grunt from the man under him. Dib was definitely tensed under his hands. He worked his way slowly down his boyfriend's back kneading at the muscle. When Zim came to a knot, he gradually toiled away at it until it finally relaxed. Dib's muffled pained grumbles turned into pleased hums the more time the alien spent on massaging him. Zim could see Dib's eyes slip closed in contentment. The heat from the fireplace and the gentle hands on Dib were enough to make his mind go blank, and to help him relax completely. Zim smirked to himself and leaned forward till his mouth was brushing against Dib's. "I am going to take off your shirt," he purred and nipped at the exposed ear. He could feel Dib jerk under him at the sudden sensual action. Zim slipped his hands under Dib's shirt, pushing it up until he was able to tug it off of the human. The Irken then went back to massaging Dib for a bit, until he was satisfied that Dib was at ease. "Turn over for me," whimpered again, trailing kisses along Dib's exposed neck.

The human turned over in his position, Zim easily keeping his spot, as he now was straddling Dib's waist. Zim bent forward brushing his lips against Dib's before sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn heated. Tongues danced together in a battle for dominance. Each one sucking on the other's drawing their taste into their mouths. Dib was so lost in the kiss he didn't feel Zim's hands removed Dib's own from their spot on the alien's hips to above the human's head. Dib growled when he felt something metal lock around his wrists. Zim smirked down at him with a cocky look, making Dib look up above him. There was what looked like a pair of thick banded metal handcuffs around his wrists. He tugged at them, finding that he could not move them from their spot. "They are my own invention. Handcuffs that can attach to any surface. Now i can tie you up and make you beg for me anywhere I so desire." Zim licked along Dib's jaw.

"Clever little alien," Dib groaned out. "Though watch it, I will have my revenge. Don't think I will forget this little stunt of yours. In the end it will always be you begging for my cock to fuck you."

Any other words died on Dib's lips when Zim started nipping and sucking at pale flesh. "We will see about that." Zim grew more zealous with each soft sound that escaped past the human's lips. Sharp teeth bruising the flesh marking Dib as his. He bit down roughly breaking the skin on the junction of Dib's neck and shoulder. Dib gasped, his hips buckling up from the action. Zim could feel Dib's growing need through his jeans. "Someone is eager," Zim purred reaching down to rub at the tent in Dib's pants. 

Dib hissed through clenched teeth. He tugged at the restraints, his hands itching to touch Zim. 

Zim's attention turned back to the broken flesh, licking at the open wound as his ass ground back onto Dib's clothed member.

"Stop teasing," Dib growled thrusting his hips up.

"Not a chance," he purred out. Zim's hands roamed along scarred flesh, tracing at the sensitive skin. His narrow tongue ran along every curve and dip, sending a shock of pleasure straight to Dib's groin. Zim worked his way down Dib's body making him moan loudly. He worked his way along Dib's toned body before reaching his pants. Zim looked up at Dib staring down at him with lustful eyes. The Irken nipped at the area above his pants, earning a glare from his lover. The Irken made quick work of the human's pants shoving them off his body. A large bulge formed in Dib's boxers, a wet spot appearing in the clothe. Zim licked his lips hungrily, wanting to taste Din on his tongue. He ripped the remaining cloth off, his prize standing fully erect and weeping in front of his face.

"Already your cock is dripping so much," Zim said licking from base to tip, his ruby eyes locked with Dib's amber ones. He continued to stroke the base while he mouthed up to the tip. His gazed at the large member with half skidded eyes, groaning when he dipped his tongue into the slit, gathering droplets of precum on his tongue. "Hope I can drink it all down. You always did cum so much," Zim smirked when a deep groan escaped passed Dib's lips. The alien wrapped his lips around Dib's tip, earning I sigh of relief from the man under him. He slowly started to bob his head, careful of his teeth. His one hand stroked at the base while his lips and tongue worked on the head. He sucked with hollowed cheeks, each action earning him a louder moan. Dib's hips buckled up trying to shove more into Zim's warm mouth. The alien had to still Dib's hips, making sure he didn't choke. Zim continued to work Dib closer to his climax only to back down at the last second; winning him a few muttered curses. Zim popped off of Dib with a wet sound. "Beg for me Dib," Zim ordered a look of superiority on his face. He agonizingly stroked Dib's cock with feather light touches.

"Fuck, Zim," he groaned, thrusting his hips up as he watched Zim work. "I want to shove my cock down your throat and make you drink my seed. Damn it Zim, just let me come from your mouth. Please I need you."

"What a good boy you are," he said leaning up to kiss him. "Don't worry you will get your reward. But you have one chance to come. If you don't..." Zim let his words trail off, an evil glint in his red eyes. Zim went back to his spot between Dib's legs. Taking his lover's member once again in his mouth he started to bob his head. He slid more into his throat with each motion of his head, till he was deepthroating him. His throat muscles massaging Dib's tip while his tongue worked along the underside. With a loud moan Dib slammed his hips up, coming into Zim's mouth. Zim sucked greedily on him, milking his cock dry of his seed. Zim pulled away, a bit dripping down his chin as he looked up at Dib. His tongue snaked out to draw the remaining cum into his mouth. Dib rested his head back panting heavily

"Oh don't think we are done yet. There is another spot that wished to be filled," Zim said before shoving his tongue down Dib's throat making him taste himself on the alien's tongue. The kiss turned rough with teeth clashing and bitten lips. Zim broke away, his lips swollen and bruised lips from their rough makeout session. He stood up to move to an area where Dib had an easy view of his alien lover. Zim teasingly stripped himself down out of his clothes going slow giving a bit of a show for his boyfriend. His green skin glowing in the dim fire light. Zim's tentacle dick freed itself from its sheath inside of him standing fully against his lower abdomen. His thighs were dripping with his pink slick, ready to take Dib inside without any preparation. Zim went to straddle Dib again, rutting his hips down onto Dib, making the human's member swell again. Zim took their cocks in hand, stroking them together to coat them in their fluids. "I think you are ready for me." Zim moved into position, easing himself down onto Dib's large cock. Zim bit his lip holding back a loud moan while he fully impaled himself on his lover's member. Zim could feel it stretch him open and fill him up in the most delicious ways possible. Once Dib was fully seated inside of him, Zim rolled his hips adjusting to the size. "So big," he groaned, which earned him a loud moan from Dib. Zim place his hands on Dib's chest, lifting himself up before he carefully brought himself down with a wet slap. He rocked his hips till he got into a comfortable rhythm. He pushed himself up before slamming himself down into Dib. Zim let out a deep moan, his head rolling back as he picked up his speed. The sounds of their actions echoed around the room. 

Dib looked up at Zim, a part of him admiring the view of his alien lover riding him. Zim's body was coated in a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the warm light of the fire. Slicked leaked from Zim's weeping bugle coating it in his fluid. Dib drew his legs up and planted his feet. He thrusted his hips up trying to get deeper inside of Zim. 

Zim gasped his body shuddering as the tip of his tongue barely slipped out past his lips. The Irken continued to plow himself on Dib's cock. His eyes grew darker, clouded over with lust, and the mind numbing pleasure coursing throughout his body . All thoughts came to a crashing halt, as he gave himself over to his need. Zim could feel himself teetering on the edge of his climax. Each thrust hit his sweet spot sending a shockwave of delirious burning pleasure, all to pool in his core. With a loud cry of Dib's name, Zim was sent plummeting down over the edge of his climax, coming across their chests. Dib was quick to follow filling Zim with his own cum. The two laid there foreheads pressed together while they tried to catch their breaths. Zim weekly undid Dib's restraints allowing the human to draw his lover into his arms. Zim nuzzled into Dib's chest too tired to move.

"That was...," Dib laughed at a loss for words. A hum was the only response Zim gave him. The raven haired teen chuckled to himself before pulling out of Zim. The alien gave a weak sound of discomfort as Dib laid him gently on the blanket. Dib went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel and a bottle of water. Wetting the cloth, Dib wiped away the traces of their activities. He tossed it away before curling up with Zim on the floor. A quick nap was in order before they retreated back to their bed. Dib pulled his boyfriend close against him, the Irken falling asleep quickly as Dib stared into the flickering flames of the fire. Him mind buzzed with thoughts about today. He had a strange nagging feeling about their encounter in the woods. There was just something off about the woods. How was his voice able to echo around for it to be in front of Zim? Dib let his mind go silent, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time for me to write this chapter, life got busy. A bit more of foreshadowing of the monster that lives in the woods. Maybe some of you can already tell what it is. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to enjoy the story! Thank you so much for the support!


	22. Chapter 22

Zim slept in late the next day, still tired from their late night activities. Before they headed out for the day, Dib made sure to buy Zim a new coat. Dib wanted their last day at the ski resort to go out with bang. By Monday afternoon the students were due back on the bus to start their long trip home. They still had plans to hit the slopes during the day, but a little adventure was in order. Dib was able to rent them each a snowmobile for a ride through the forest.

"Ready?" asked Dib as he mounted the vehicle.

Zim was already on his own, examining the controls. "This winter snow machine is very primitive in its controls. This technology is child's play compared to the intellectual genius of Zim," he joked. " It will be easy to navigate around on this snow travel device."

"Alright, mighty Zim. Then it will be easy for you to keep up then," he laughed over his shoulder while he revved his engine. He took off down the trail which lead into the nearby densely packed forest, leaving a cloud of powder snow in his wake. They were told by the rental company, that worked on sight, where it was safe to travel. The employees there left them with a warning to watch out where they drove since there have been several hidden cliffs which dropped off randomly.

It took Zim a moment to process what just happened while he watched a white trail from behind Dib. He sprang into action chasing, after Dib's retreating back. "Hey you cheated!" he called over the loud roar of the snowmobiles.

"Consider it payback for yesterday's stunt on the slopes when you took a head start!" Dib shouted with a smile.

Zim smiled to himself as they wound around trees and bushes. The scenery was beautiful, the sun reflected off the frozen patches of snow, sparkling like crystal. The large pine trees swayed in the wind, their branches drooping with heavily packed snow. Some branched would drop their load letting the snow sprinkle down in ice cold clouds. The sharp deep green color stood proud against the white backdrop. The different shades of browns and grays complemented the whole image. The fresh smell of pine and the clean chill of the air filled their lungs, causing a bit of a sharp sting with each inhale. It was gorgeous to Zim. The only thing adding to this picture perfect scene was watching Dib smiling proudly in the chilled winter environment. The sun casted him in a warm halo making his dark raven hair shine in the light. His amber eyes glinted behind his tinted glasses. Zim realized that he would gladly make all his mistakes over and over again as long as it granted him the ability to always remain by Dib's side. In Dib's eyes, Zim was never unwanted or seen as being defective, and that thought made his heart swell. Running away to earth was one of his best decisions.

Dib slowed to a stop outside what looked like a crumbling mining cave. There was a set of rusty train tracks leading partially out of the decrepit whole. The wooden beams supporting the opening looked like they were going to crumble to dust if someone so much as breathed on it. Icicles were hanging dangerously over the entrance like a set of serrated teeth. The whole scene screamed a loud warning to stay away or else something bad might happen. 

Zim parked his snowmobile next to Dib and got off to join his boyfriend. "What is this place?" asked Zim as he tried to look down into the dark entrance. He didn't want to go pass a certain point, wary of the entrance that looked like it was going to bite his head off.

"It is an abandoned railway tunnel. Turns out they were trying to blast their way through the mountain, and connect several towns together. But the project was abandoned further down the line when complications arose. Turns out they were falling behind schedule with the demolition, and no one really was paying the workers well. The land was handed over to another set of people when they thought they could mine the area for minerals. That endeavor didn't pan out as well, seeing that the mountain was dry. I did some research on my down time. This isn't the main entrance though just one of the side ones. Coming up here is prohibited by the rangers but the area is so large that they can't just keep it under lock and key. I thought it would be fun to come up here and see the view. I am not stupid enough to suggest exploring the caves though. You are practically challenging death in a game of life if you enter. The employees at the rental shop gave me a warning to not come up here. But when was I the type to ever listen to authority. Just another checkmark on my ever extensive list of abandoned places I want to visit."

Zim laughed at the comment. "Even with my Irken technology at my disposal I would not dare try to explore these caves. I rather not spend the rest of the day trying to heal my broken skeleton. Though you are right, we do have an excessive streak of visiting abandoned places or being forced there. There was the hospital, the old warehouse Hawkins inhabited and now this. A paranormal investigator’s dream if Zim does say so himself."

“What can I say?” Dib said with a shrug. “I am attracted to dangerous places like a moth to a flame. It is all part of being a paranormal investigator.”

“Just be happy all those places really didn’t hide a creature who is ready to bite your head off. That is besides Hawkin’s strange mechanical creatures,” replied Zim. “If those cryptid monsters even were to exist; then, I doubt other human would stand a chance against them. My kind don’t have such urban legends or tales whispered about inside the Empire. Considering we are too focused on our training or our designated jobs to even created stories of that manner. Then again we are used to other alien lifeforms inhabiting different planets. What is a monster to you might be another lifeform we need to conquer. Zim is rambling now, forget he even started the topic of conversation.” Zim turned his attention away from the entrance and over to the rest of the land. "It is beautiful up here." The Irken took a moment to fully enjoy all the wonders this planet had to offer. From its changing climate, the different smells and landscapes each more beautiful and unique than the last.

Dib wrapped an arm around Zim pulling him close. "I am glad. I was hoping you would have fun on this trip."

"With you by my side I don't think I ever can't."

Dib placed his hand over his heart. "You are so sweet I might die of sugar shock," he teased.

Zim playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Zim was being serious."

Dib doubled over his hand gripping the front of his coat in a dramatic display. "Oh no! I think I see the light!"

Zim rolled his eyes, "Okay smartass, way to ruin the moment.”

Dib only smiled and leaned over, drawing Zim into a kiss. "You forget I can easily bring the mood back. I know how to make you swoon."

"I don't swoon like your Earthling schoolgirl," he said pouting slightly.

"No of course not. The amazing Zim would never do something like that," Dib smirked knowing it to be a complete lie. Dib tugged on Zim's hand, pulling him towards the snowmobiles. “We should head back and hit the slopes before the day is over."

Zim followed him without a complaint. Even though they were in the woods, this time around, Zim didn't have a bad feeling. He never got the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him during this trip. The rest of the day went by quickly, the moment they got back to the resort. The pair spent the rest of the time on the slopes till the lift shut down for the night. They were just getting back from dinner when calamity erupted in the main lobby.

"No you are not listening to me! You people need to go back out there and look for Morgan!" a girl with neat curly blonde hair hysterically cried out. The girl appeared to be a bit older than them, maybe early college age if one had to guess. There were a few rangers and staff member all standing around the disheveled young woman as they tried to get her to sit down.

"Please miss just calm down," said one of the many rangers encircling her.

"I will not calm down!!" she shouted throwing her arms up in the air, drawing a lot of attention to her. "My friend is out there! We were attacked by some kind of wild animal, and I left her behind!! Whatever that thing was, dragged her off into the woods!!! Why are you people not doing anything?!"

"Please miss we already have a search party out looking for your friend. Don't worry we will find her," another reassured in their best soothing voice.

"Did you at least bring guns to kill that thing?! That was no ordinary animal! It was something more! It chased us! It felt like it was hunting us down like we were prey!"

"Miss, the best thing to do in this situation is to take a deep breath and remain calm. I need you to do that for me because, you will be no help to us and the search party if you can't properly tell us what happened."

"I know what I saw. And I told you what I managed to see. This thing was huge! It wasn't like any bear or mountain lion I have ever seen. This thing was fast too! How can an animal rip a person off their vehicle like it is nothing?"

The ranger sighed to himself and stepped off to the side with his partners to whisper among themselves. "She is still in shock and needs some time to calm down. We will question her later. Let's just hope her friend is okay." With that the group walked off, leaving the blonde haired woman behind to be taken care of by a female staff member. The young female still was hostile shaking off the concern of the staff member. The employee just shrugged and walked away; the girl sat on the couch glaring at the floor as if it was the one who offended her.

Dib and Zim watched the whole thing unfold. A few alarms went off in Dib's head, telling him to question the girl further. His gut told him there was something more to this hysterical girl's story. Something the mundane people of the lodge would never get. "You can head up to the room Zim. There is something I want to take care of." Dib left Zim by the dining room entrance and walked over to the girl. The paranormal investigator was greeted by a harsh glare from the girl. "Hey...I couldn't help but overhear your story."

"If you come to laugh at me like those rangers did, or just dismiss me like that then you can go fuck yourself," she snapped.

Dib did not flinch away at her tone of voice, or at her reaction to him. He has had training in dealing with these sorts of people. When anyone has encountered the supernatural they are always quick to bristle because no one treats them like they are sane. Something Dib has dealt with in his younger days and was all too familiar with. The raven haired genius had had a hand in a few interviews with several victims on the cases he worked with William. William led the interviews mainly considering that he was a detective. But on the few occasions which dealt with younger eye witnesses, Dib was there to listen. People were more willing to talk to someone their again rather than a hardened detective. The best way to approach someone who had experienced the supernatural, was to treat them like they were any other sane human. All they wanted was to have just one person listen to them, and not act like they were crazy. "No, I haven't come to laugh. In fact I believe you."

The girl visibly relaxed her shoulders, appearing less angry and on edge. She now just looked scared and tired. Her cheeks were still tear stain and her eyes puffy from crying. "...we weren't supposed to be out as late as we were, but we just wanted to have a good time. We always played it so safe wherever we go. So we thought we would change things up, go on a nightly adventure. Morgan has this idea where we should buy a bunch of glow sticks, strap them onto us and the vehicles, blast some music, and go for a ride at night. It was really cool to begin with. A clear night night sky above us while we raced through the woods. We found ourselves at the entrance to that old abandoned railway. I thought it would be cool if we went in in and filmed ourselves. You know bring something back to our friends. Show them that we aren't as cautious as we always were. That was went everything went south. I turned on my phone to film and take a few pictures. Something was in there with us. We booked it out of there as fast as we could, but it gave chase!" The girl started to shake, remembering the horrible details. "I never saw it exactly, just movement in the night. It was fast and kept letting out this piercing shriek. We made it back to the snowmobiles thinking we could easily get away. We thought we were safe when we hightailed it back to the trail. I remember we both looked at one another sharing a relieved laugh. That was when in a blur of movement Morgan was tackled from her vehicle. The snowmobile went spinning off to the side, and there was Morgan screaming at me to help her. She tried to crawl away but that thing got her!" The girl started to break down crying, hot tears of guilt streamed down her face. It was hard for her to continue through her sobs and hiccups. "That thing dragged her back into the woods. She was reaching out to me begging for me to save her! But I was so terrified I couldn't move or turn around. Once I got back I told the rangers everything. I just want her to be okay!" she said looking up at Dib almost pleading with him like he could make a difference, and maybe he could. She looked down at her lands placed in her lap. “What does it even matter... why am I even telling you all of this?”

Dib looked down at her with a concerned expression. “I am sorry about your friend. I really am, but I would like to see that video you have on your phone. Maybe I can see something on there and inform the rangers about what attacked you. It might help them figure out where your friend is.”

The girl wiped her eyes on her jacket sleeve, as she quickly ripped the phone from her pocket. “Of course! Maybe this can help!”

While the girl was working on her phone Dib fiddled with what appeared to be a high tech watch strapped to his wrist. It was one of Professor Mebrane’s inventions which allowed the wearer to remotely download data from other devices. His father said the equipment allowed the older scientist the ability to simply download information produced by the scientists, in the lab, without them having to send the data to his own private computer. Dib didn’t think his father would mind the borrowed tech. Afterall Dib helped his father to create the object. A few more tweaks on Dib’s side, and the device was ready to be used for his investigations. The human teen couldn’t use it on secure devices like a highly protected computer; unless he was to hack into it and set up the device to then download the files within. Dib finished setting up the program which would download any data information that was in a few centimeters of it. Phones always had low security on them allowing Dib to download a person’s entire life within minutes. The girl handed Dib her phone with the video on the screen. Dib hit play while his watch downloaded the video. The image was hard to make out at first, till he saw the girl and who he guessed was Morgan pop on screen. They both wore bright neon necklaces that glowed in the pick blackness of the cave. The girls were talking back and forth about how their friends wouldn’t believe what they were doing. They seemed to be having a great time till the sound of movement reverberated from somewhere deep in the cave. Dib watched the girls get more terrified with each passing second. It was only till the noticeable shrieking happened making the girls start to run for their lives. The video was cut short the moment they raced out of the caves. Dib saw something catch his eye in the corner of the frame. He rewound the video a bit and watched a pale white blur appear at the corner of the camera. Dib sighed he wasn’t able to see much. Possibly once he got it back and put it through video enhancement he might be able to see something more. He handed it back with a shake of his head. “Sorry I don’t see anything.”

“Oh...” she said with a downcast look. “Thanks for trying though.”

Dib nodded and left without another word feeling he shouldn’t say any false words which could give her hope.

Zim was standing, leaning against the wall waiting for Dib to return. While he was away the Irken overheard a few students talking as they passed by. “Maybe she is crazy too and Dib is hoping to score it easy. Who better to be with a loser than a crazy person?” Zim was about to snap at them, his blood boiling to hear such ignorant words about his boyfriend, but the alien knew better. Yelling, screaming, or arguing wouldn’t work on these people. They were the fools; the ignorant ones. Zim unfolded himself from the wall when Dib joined him. “Did you get what you need?” Zim asked not sure exactly why the human teen was so concerned about that girl. Zim was a little jealous that Dib did worry about her.

“I wanted to hear her story. She was in shock and it is hard to get the details from someone who experienced something traumatic. I thought if I treated her like she wasn’t crazy she would calmly explain everything to me; then, I could tell the rangers about it all. I know what it is like to not think things through logically when stressed. You need someone who could discern truth from over dramatized details.” Dib hated lying to Zim, but what else could he do. He was not ready to tell Zim that he was a paranormal investigator. Zim might think their whole relationship is a lie, and Dib was only with him to fulfill his curious mind about the supernatural. He was afraid what Zim would do once the truth was out. He feared that moment, continuing to run from it. He didn’t want to lose Zim. The Order still didn’t make their decision on whether or not to allow the Invader to become aware of the paranormal. The committee sure was taking their damn sweet time on this.Dib didn’t want to disobey order but nothing was stopping the younger hunter from sharing the information with his alien boyfriend. He could always ask Zim to keep in a secret that the Irken now knew about the monsters roaming in the night. Dib didn’t want to keep such a big part of his life hidden from Zim, but Zim was now so much of his life as well.

Dib took Zim by the hand with a gentle smile and lead him up to the room. They settled in for the night, Zim happy to be out of his disguise. Once his PAK was off it didn’t take only for him to fall asleep. Dib sat in their bed with Zim’s back pressed against his leg. Dib would every so often reach out to gently caress Zim’s shoulder or head. The dull light from his tablet illuminated the room. A set of headphones were in as he worked on the video, trying to enhance it. He continued to play with it till the picture grew clear, and he could barely make out a figure moving and crawling along the ground in random frames since the start of the video. Dib pulled up the internet and started to look into several disappearances that happened around the mountain. Dib hacked into police reports bringing up photos on his tablet. There was no doubt about it, he had a good guess about what was hunting on the mountain. Everything added up for him: the nocturnal behavior, the distinctive shriek, the fast movement, the strength to take down humans and other animals easily, and the taste for human flesh. Not to mention one of the most solid pieces of evidence which sealed the deal, the ability to mimic voices. Dib got up from their bed careful not to disturb Zim. He trudged out into the next room as he dialed his mentor’s number. Dib was greeted by the obviously groggy voice of his mentor William.

“Damn, kid why are you calling me?” he said. Dib could imagine the older male rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up more.His hand probably smoothed over the stubble growing on his face. “Thought you were on a school field trip or something.”

“I am but something has come up,” responded Dib, getting the ful attention of his mentor.

“Shit what happened Dib? Are you okay?”

“I am fine but listen this mountain has something on it. A lot of events took place recently and I fear something terrible is hunting on the mountain.” Dib took a deep breath knowing his research to be solid, and that there was no way he could be wrong. “I think it is a Wendigo. All evidence points to it. A few hours ago a young woman’s friend was attacked and taken away. I think that the Wendigo took its prey back to the caves on this mountain.”

William muttered a curse under his breath. “I will be up there tomorrow with another hunter by tomorrow. Till then I need you to keep both your classmates, and yourself safe till then. Possibly anyone else who decides to do anything stupid and waltzes right into the Wendigo’s lair.”

“My class and I are scheduled to leave here by late afternoon.”

“That is fine,” William said on the other end, more than likely with a dismissive wave of his hand. Dib knew his mentor’s mannerisms very well by this point having worked with his for several years. “It is better if you stick with them then try and fight this battle.”

“But I am more than capable of taking this thing on with you and the other hunter!” Dib hissed trying not to wake Zim.

“Dib, don’t be stupid! A Wendigo is faster, stronger, and tougher than your run of the mill supernatural monsters. Guns don’t work on it; it only stuns and stings it. It still hunts like a human but is ten times more sadistic. It can use traps and knows how to work simple human contraptions. The only way to take it down is by lighting it on fire. Not to mention we will be playing on its turf. It knows those caves like the back of its clawed hand. We are at a disadvantage and I am not about to lose a person who could be a great hunter in time.”

“Do you forget what you told me after my fight with Hawkins. You and the rest of the Order were impressed by what I accomplished on my own.”

“You were not alone Dib. You had Zim, Keef and two other robotic creations of Zim’s tech with you and they all fought alongside you. You lot came out of that mess bearly alive. And that was simply against a human with a souped up power suit and gadgets.”

“We fought of several high tech creations that were all meant to be sold as weapons on the black market,” Dib argued. “I can help fight this. I wish you and the Order would stop holding me back all the time!”

“And until we are sure you can handle your own we will continue to do just that,” William snapped. “It was Zim who fought Hawkins and went toe to toe with him. He was the one that saved your lives.” There was a pause on both sides of the line. William realizing what he said and how he belittled Dib’s talents as a hunter.

Dib bit his lip ready to argue but he cut himself off. Maybe he wasn’t ready to take on such a high ranked monster even while in a large group. Zim did do most of the fighting when they went up against Hawkins. Then again it was Dib’s inventions which got him and William out of many situations. Why was he looked down upon for being human. “Fine I will be on the bus but if you need me I will be ready.”

“Thanks Dib,” sighed William. “Listen I am sorry about what I said. The Order needs you, Kid, and it is my job to make sure you keep on returning home. You are a great hunter, Dib, never forget that even if I snap at you. Now get some sleep. You probably had a long day.” With that his mentor hung up, leaving Dib alone with his thoughts.

Dib sighed running a hand through his hair. He hated just sitting around on his hands when there was something out there that needed to be stopped. Dib groaned knowing there was nothing he could do at this late hour. He went back to bed, pulling Zim close to him, and enveloping him in his arms as if Zim was about to be ripped from him at any moment. Dib let his eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big reveal of the monster is here! I kinda enjoy the monster Wendigo since it is a bit of a classic for me in my monster book. I couldn't decide on a look for it since I rather admire the deer like antlers it has in some versions of the legions, but I went without them in the end. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and continue to enjoy! I thank you all so much for the support because it means a lot to me.


	23. Chapter 23

Dib and Zim sat at a table in the dining room area of the ski lodge, munching away on their breakfast. Zim had ordered French toast then proceeded to smothered it in syrup. To those on the outside, the Irken diet was strange one to behold. Dib would often catch a small grimace from those passing by witnessing Zim shovel sugary foods into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. How someone could stand such sweet foods was beyond them. The human also caught envious stares from a few people wondering how he managed to stay so skinny. All the students were gathered in the dining room, all enjoying their breakfast before the teachers, elected chaperones, would usher them onto the bus to return home. Zim looked up from his meal when the chaperones entered the room, gathering the attention of the students.

"We have some bad news kids," said Mrs Wilkins. "A blizzard set in last night and the roads are all snowed in. We won't be able to leave here until tomorrow when the plows are able to clear up the roads leading in and out of here. Till then we are stuck here for another day. Some activities have been shut down because of the heavy snow storm and the ice mixed in. We will simply have to make the most of it. But don't see this as a free day off. You are expected to do the homework you will be missing at school tomorrow."

A cheer rang out among the students as they all excitedly started talking between each other. It was obvious that they were all ecstatic to be able to spend another day here. A few hotel guests already left Sunday evening, to make it home in time to start work again Monday. Now the place was a little more barren, allowing the students almost free reign of the place. Zim shrugged turning back towards his boyfriend. He raised a brow when he noticed the look on Dib's face. The human sat there frozen with his cup of coffee midway to his lips. His eyes were unfocused as if he was somewhere else completely. Those same amber eyes held a hint of fear to them. Zim could see the gears turning in Dib's brain; the human trying desperately to figure out something he was not openly admitting to. From what Zim was able to put together, the information about staying another day frightened Dib...odd. The Irken prided himself on being able to read his boyfriend's expressions and body language. He had learned as much from his training in the Irken military. The subtle hints and twitches of the body could give a lot away if one was willing to learn what the body was saying even when the mouth did not open and speak. Dib seemed like he was building an urgent plan of some kind but why? "Hey, Dib, you okay there?" asked Zim snapping the young genius out of whatever trance he was in.

"Just fine," Dib said flashing an uneasy smile. "Since we are staying an extra day, there are a few things I need to take care of. I am going to have to call my family and tell them what is up. Gaz needed me to take her to the mall so she could pick up some new game she demanded she couldn't live without. The game was aired to release later on tonight. Then, we were supposed to have a 'randomly surprise scheduled family dinner' in my dad's own words, but looks like we are going to have to reschedule. Too bad since my father was very eager to see you again. Plus I have to talk to the staff about renting our room for another day."

"Oh? Is there anything I can help with?" Zim asked trying to gather more information from the human.

"No I will be fine. Just enjoy the day while I am gone settling matters. I mean it looks like we might be on lockdown in the resort because of the blizzard. We could catch a movie in our room or just hang out around here."

"Yes that does sound decent,” Zim said twirling his fork on his hand. A piece of french toast drenched in a thick syrupy coat, clung to the edge of the prongs. He stared at it with a calculating expression. Zim tried to keep a poker face of his own upon his face while he tried to mentaly figure Dib out. “Today might not be a total lose, but at least we can spend some more time together."

"That’s the spirit," Dib smiled brightly, starting back on his meal. Dib waited for Zim to be done his meal, and settled down in their room, before settling out on the real task at hand. If they were going to spend another night here than Dib had to make sure he was prepared for anything. A storm was the perfect hunting grounds for a Wendigo if any stupid human decided to set out into the night. Dib checked the forecast for the area, finding out the snow storm would be over by late evening, right after the sun would set. Which meant workers and rangers would begin working on the roads right after it ceases to allow people to enter and leave. Which only lead to a lot of helpless human victims for the Wendigo to eat. Those humans didn’t know what was waiting for them in the cold confines of the resort’s night. All it took was one person to step away from the other for them to become the creature’s next meal.Damn he had a lot to do.

Dib connected his earpiece, calling his mentor as he rushed around the building trying to find material to use against a Wendigo. When the other line picked up Dib rushed into conversation without so much as a hello. "We got a problem. A blizzard locked up down for another night. No one is getting in or out. Meaning you won't get in either."

"Fuck, Kid, I know," William said through a frustrated groan. “I saw the weather report as we were about to set out. We need to find a way up there nonetheless, to beat that thing before it has a fucking human buffet laid out befire it. Not like it already did with how many people visit that ski resort.

"I am setting out now to gather some supplies just in case. I won't go hunting for it but, I would rather be prepared than sorry. Every second counts, and with that thing being sensitive to light, night time is the perfect time to go hunting. I will protect the lodge if that thing gets too close." Dib kept talking as he walked into the resort's store. He looked around until he found what he was after, hairspray and spray on deodorant. Put anything aerosol to a flame and you got yourself a makeshift flamethrower. This could come in handy.

"Just stay safe until help arrives, and don't do anything stupid,” lectured William. Dib had heard that same lecture every single time they halted their communication. There had to be a better way for the older hunter to show that he cared about Dib’s safety besides always stating for him to not do anything stupid.

Dib didn't wait for a goodbye to hang up his phone. The young hunter bought the store’s supply of the items, along with a lighter that could light even in the wind.All the while trying desperately to not look suspicious at all. Though the look the clerk behind the register gave him spoke volumes of how he wasn’t accomplishing the task. Dib slipped an extra hundred dollar bill towards the clerk in a silent bribe for their silence. “Don’t worry I won’t burn down the loge.” 

The clerk slowly looked around them to make sure they were not being watched, and accepted the bride with a nod. “See that you don’t,” was their reply as they run Dib out.

Now he just needed to raid the rangers’ cabins for any guns or flares. Breaking into a ranger's station was a lot easier than expected. Dib thanked all those long hours spent picking locks alongside William. The older male spoke about how many of their cases couldn’t wait around for a warrant, or for someone to open the door for them. A lot of the resort’s rangers were out taking care of the equipment, as expected since the snow storm required all hands on to get the crews prepared to work later on that night. The staff members were also seeing to their everyday jobs by patrolling the area to make sure no supid human decided to get themselves injured while braving this storm. Dib was relieved and ecstatic to find that the ski resort didn't think it was against safety regulations to keep a gun and ammo on the property. Dib shoved the rifle, ammo, a few flares, and a flare gun into a large duffle bag. He was not about to be stopped and asked what he was doing walking around with a gun slung over his back. The cold wind and icy snow bit at his flesh stinging it while he made his way back to the resort. The snow was up to his mid-calf, the loose fresh snow making him sink deep into it. The raven haired human shook the snow from his body, getting a few weary glances from the staff members, but they all just shrugged it off. Thank goodness for people with blind eyes who could care less about anything they witnessed. Dib made his way back up to his shared room, opening the door her called out to Zim.

"I am in here!" Zim called back from the bathroom. Dib stowed the large bag under the bed before heading over to the cracked door. He pushed open the bathroom door to find Zim soaking in the bathtub, much to his surprise. "Thought the tap water burned you?" Dib questioned, wondering if Zim finished the final components on his waterproof lotion. Zim didn’t like how polluted water could easily melt his skin like acid, and was looking for a foolproof way to protect himself. Though that did not mean the Irken did not bath. Zim simply had to make sure that the water was filtered of all its chemicals. One of the first thing Dib noted from Zim was how the Irken was always diligent about being clean. 

"Oh it does but the spa downstairs is known for its rejuvenating mineral water. Zim tested it out to see if it was really pollutant free and safe on my body. As you can see it is. It wasn't hard to secretly transported a few gallons of water from the spa up to here and heat it up. Since I was alone I thought might as well," the alien shrugged as he eased himself deeper into the warm water till he was submerged from the neck down. The Irken leaned his head back against the rim of the bath, his ruby red eyes slipping closed for a blissful moment of piece. Zim could feel his muscles start to relax under the familiar heat of the water. All his worried soaking away in that moment. Steam drifted up from the bath water, filling the air and making it humid.

"You don't take me as the type of person who enjoys baths," Dib chuckled as he moved to sit on the edge of the large tub and dip his hand in to see how warm the water was.

Zim huffed at his comment, peeking one eye open at his boyfriend. "Even though showers are a good way to stay clean, baths are simply a good way to relax. After Zim saw many of your kind submerged in a tub of heated water I begun to wonder why they were doing such an act. It appeared that you humans were cooking yourself alive in a large pot of water, like a soup or something. Then I tried it at my base on day to discover why you Earth monkeys enjoy it so much. It is something I can get on board with, as the saying goes."

"Oh?" he smirked. "Move over than." Dib stripped out of his clothes and slipped in behind Zim. He wrapped his arms around Zim's waist pulling him flushed against his chest. "You are right this is rather nice."

Zim settled against him with a pleased hum, his body relaxing from the warm water and the sweet contact. They spend several minutes just soaking and talking back and forth between themselves about random topics.

Dib could not keep his hands to himself, always enjoying the sounds he pulled from the little Irken in his arms. The human did not go very far in fear that the heat from the water could make Zim passout. That was the last thing he wanted to put Zim through, maybe another time. Once the left the bathroom, the pair curled up on the couch, passing the rest of their time with several movies. 

Zim noticed how Dib was starting to get more and more fidgety the more time went on. It was almost like he was fearing nightfall. "Okay what is up?" the aliene asked finally reaching his limit. Zim pulled away from his boyfriend, forcing the pair to sit up properly. "You have been acting weird since this morning. And don't you dare say you haven't." Zim turned to face him head on, a glare set in his red eyes.

Dib sighed and leaned forward, rubbing his hands over his face, pushing his glasses up onto his head. "Fine I have been worried since last night when that girl told me she was attacked,” the human teen stated, moving his glasses back into position. “I have been having this weird feeling like something isn't right. I want to make sure we are safe is all, and night time is making me uneasy."

"Well you don't have to worry about that,” Zim said finally a bit happy to get the truth from his partner. The invader reached out to lay a hand on Dib’s shoulder in a means to comfort his boyfriend, and put some of his fears at ease. “We are going to stay safely hold up in our rooms. Till tomorrow morning."

"Yeah you are right," Dib smiled over his shoulder at Zim. He reached up to place his hand over Zim to give it a gentle squeeze in thanks. The human settled back against the couch allowing Zim to cuddle against him again, if the alien wished. Dib was pleased Zim bought part of the truth, and didn't press him further for more detail.

The sun had already set, and the sky was blanketed in darkness from the thick storm clouds which hung heavy in the sky above. Dib told Zim, he had to make another quick call to his family, excusing himself to the bathroom. This caught Zim as odd since it wasn’t like the human had to keep family matters a secret. While Dib was off taking care of his own business, Zim left to head downstairs in hopes of grabbing a quick snack. During his descent down several floors, the Irken called his own family to give them an update as well. Zim could hear the tall tale signs of his SIR unit crying in the background of how he missed his master. For a few minutes, Zim stood in the dimly lit hallways of the ski lodge to talk on speakerphone to his family. He assured them he was doing fine, and would be back home tomorrow as planned. The alien said his goodnight before continuing on his trek towards the dining hall. To his dismay the cafe and dining hall had all closed down for the day, not even the vending machines were filled with what he wanted. On his way back, he heard a commotion coming from one of the darkened lounges. Zim peeked his head in, curious at what all the noise was from. The group of students sat around a coffee table passing around several large bottles half full of some liquid.

One of the girls noticed Zim standing in the doorway and called out to him. "Hey there! Come to join the party," she giggled loudly waving the bottle around in her outstretched arm. The group all turned their heads to stare at their new guest.

Zim walked over, wanting to inquire what they were up to. The Irken instantly noticed the flushed red faces, the slight sway in each of their movements, and the glossy eyes of the students. He could smell the alcohol in the air, knowing exactly that they were all drunk off their asses. No wonder the girl had called him over; none of the students in their sober mind would call him over to join them. "What are you doing?" Zim questioned.

"Just playing a little game of truth or dare," the girl slurred earning, a random fit of giggles from the group. She took another long swig of the bottle in her hands, throwing back her head to get a large gulp. She passed it onto another boy sitting near her who did the same thing. "You should join us. Who knows what type of juicy details could come spilling past lips. Plus we did lose two guys a few minutes ago."

"They decided not to play?" Zim asked shifting his weight and crossing his arms.

"No!" piped up another female who was staring at her own bottle like it had insulted her. "Those two idiots dared each other to head up to those old caves where those girls were attacked. They said that they will prove there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Well you guys have fun," the Invader said with an eye roll as he turned to leave. These humans were incredibly stupid. Who would set out in the cold all because of a dare, inebriated or not. Zim got back to the room to Dib sitting on the couch, reading from his tablet while he waited for his alien boyfriend to return.

"What took you so long? Did you find something to eat?"

"No Zim wasn't able to find anything, but I did run into all the other students,” Zim said closing the door behind him. “They are playing a game of truth or dare while under the influence. Two foolish male earth monkeys dared each other to head out to the abandoned caves.”

"What?!" shouted Dib as he ran over grabbing Zim tightly by the shoulders. His face lost all color to it, his amber eyes wide with fear. When he saw Zim’s expression only confirm his fear, Dib broke away to pace the floor in a panic. "Fuck this is bad! Those idiots don't know what they got themselves into. We have to go after them." Dib turned on his heels, heading towards their bed to rip through all his clothes as he hastily began to throw on his winter gear. The young paranormal investigator knelt down beside the bed to pull out the hidden duffle bag to sling it over his shoulder.

Zim stood there in shock wondering exactly what had gotten into the human. The alien had only seen Dib so worked up only one time before and that was when they were fighting Hawkins. Dib was preparing for war but why?

"Listen, I will explain everything on the way, because I know you are not going to sit here idly and wait for me." Dib grabbed a confused looking Zim by the hand and dragged him towards the bed and their packed bags to start tossing Zim's coat and gear at him.

“No!” shouted Zim, getting the human’s full attention. A look of anger set firmly across the Irken’s features. “You will explain yourself now.”

"Okay fine, the truth is that I am a hunter which is just another term for paranormal investigator,” Dib rambled, pacing the floor in a nervous wreck. He ran his hands through his locks trying to get his racing mind to focus. “I, along with a whole guild full of investigators, hunt down anything supernatural. We are known as The Order. Our job is to protect mankind from the dangers of monsters. There is a creature plaguing this resort and killing humans to feed itself. That creature is known as a Wendigo. I am sorry I never told you what I really was but I was afraid. I didn't want you to hate me or suspect me when I told you the truth. I knew the truth about aliens and all these other creatures existing before I met you. You Zim were my first solo case. I knew since the moment I met you that you were an alien. I faked not knowing it because I didn't want you to freak and run, or else my mission would be a failure. My mission was to watch you and report back if you were hostile. But I never expected to become so close with you and I don't regret one second of it. I was told after we started dating, to not tell you I was part of a secret organization even though I wanted to. I am sorry Zim, I never wanted the truth to come out in this way."

Dib was yanked backwards by Zim and spun around to face him. An open hand was brought down against Dib's cheek. The human stood shocked for a few seconds; he cupped his throbbing cheek while he looked down at a fuming Zim. 

"That is for not telling me sooner!" Zim hissed with all the fury he could muster up. "But..." he trailed off looking down at the floor, his shoulders slumping. The Irken did his best to hold back the tears threatening to spill past his eyes. Now was not the time to cry. "I do understand what you mean when you are given orders and you don't want to fail your mission. If Zim was still an Invader sent to destroy your world I would have kept the truth from you. And I know and hope your feelings for me are not a lie. Zim might be new to this whole feelings thing, but I do know deception and lies. You are lucky you have managed to earn my trust through the many weeks we have spent together. You have not shown to have alternative motives with Zim beyond wanting a relationship with me.” Zim looked up at Dib with a determined look in his raspberry colored eyes. “Now tell me all about this creature called Wendigo. I need some basic information if we are going up against this thing."

Dib smiled brightly, pulling Zim in for a passionate kiss which the alien returned, before breaking away. "Get dressed quickly. We are going to have to break into the rental place to steal some snowmobiles. It will make traveling the woods fast and easy."

“Don’t think that this conversation is over, Dib,” Zim said moving to get dressed. “When we get home we are going to have a serious talk and you are going to tell me the whole truth.” Zim quickly got changed, leaving his disguise in his PAK, just in case. His contacts and wig would only help to hinder his abilities when they were needed the most. His optical enhancements to see heat signatures would come in handy on this mission of theirs. Zim gave Dib an extra pair of night vision goggles, he kept in his PAK, so they didn't need flashlights to see, freeing up their hands in the fight against the creature. Though Dib insisted on bringing a flashlight along with them for some odd reason that the Irken didn’t understand. The night vision goggles allowed for them to move around undetected by others in the dead of night. The pair soon made it to the rental facility, the cold night air chilling them to the bone. Zim didn't wait for Dib to pick the lock, commenting that it would take too long. Instead, Zim's PAK legs spring out from within their metal confines, ripping the chain off the gate and granting the duo access to the lot. They both grabbed snowmobiles which could sit two. If the group had to make a quick getaway, with the two idiots they had to save in tow, then ones that could transport all four would be best. They sped away into the inky darkness of the forest, snow flying out from behind them in cascading white trails.

"They probably headed towards the main entrance everyone knows about," shouted Dib over the roar of the engine. They both scanned the surrounding area trying to spot anything in the night. 

Zim occasionally flipped between his goggles and his heat sensing vision in an attempt to see those bumbling drunken humans staggering in the snow, or anything worse prowling about. They wound up the narrow steep trail towards the main entrance, Zim and Dib has visited over a day ago. A collective sigh reached their lips when the pair spotted the two males standing near the entrance. The vehicle's lights fell on them, making the two students flinch in surprise. 

"You idiots! What are you two thinking trekking all the way out here!" Dib spring from his vehicle, parking it back a little ways since the old railway tracks sticking out from the entrance, prevented the snowmobiles from getting too close.

"Fuck off Dib," snapped one of the guys.

The group erupted into a full blown argument amongst themselves. Zim's attention was drawn away when he heard some rustling in the woods. The Irken felt his antena twitched from under his hat, trying to pick up on any more movement. "If you don't want to die I suggest moving now!" shouted Zim. A piercing predatorial shriek ripped through the group, terrifying them to the core.

"Move now!!" urged Dib as he shoved the two males towards the vehicles. 

The group sprinted for the snowmobiles in a desperate attempt to escape to a safer area. Zim's eyes scanning the area, that rushed past him in a blur, searching for any heat signature beyond the thick layer of darkness. Something large with a low body temperature was coming up fast right next to them. This thing moved differently than anything Zim had ever seen before. It was animal like in its movements as it scurried along the frozen ground. But there was also some precision to it, like it was herding them. The Irken could see the thing tense in preparation to leap at them. In a split second, he realized it was going for Dib first who was at the head of the group. "No!" Zim shouted, shoving Dib out of the creature's line of attack. A huge object collided with the alien send both him and his attacker tumbling over the edge of the steep hill. A loud scream ripped through Zim, when he felt a group of sharp razor teeth sinking into his shoulder. The creature pulling as if trying to separate Zim's arm from his body. The Irken could hear the sound of his flesh and muscle being tearing, and the feeling of his joint being pulled out of its socket. They fell together, hitting against bushes and rocks on their way down. The tangled tumbling mass of bodies came to an abrupt end in their descent down the hill, when they came slamming into solid ground. An icy white cloud sprayed up around Zim and the monster upon impact. The hit managed to jolt apart the pair, teeth still taking flesh along with it. The creature was faster in it's recovering coming at the alien with lightning fast speed. Luckily Zim's automatic defense protocol sprang into action. His PAK legs lashed out at the oncoming attack, slicing the creature clear across the chest. It stunned it for a moment, giving Zim enough time to get back on his feet. Zim could feel his warm blood running down his injured arm, soaking into the fabric of his coat. He tried moving his fingers trying to test if he still had movement in the limp. When all he could muster was a twitch of his fingers, Zim knew the extent of the damage he was suffering from. One blow and the creature already had him at a disadvantage. That was when he saw it; the Wendigo looked humanoid in appearance, with long sharp claws and thin lanky body. It was taller than an average human and had large milky owlish eyes. It skin was pulled taut over its skeletal structure. Its spine protruded out as one of its more noticeable features with the way it hunched over in a predatory animal like stance. This thing was horrifying in appearance. Zim glared at the creature, his mouth pulled up in an almost snarl. He was the mighty Zim, and there was no way he will fall to the likes of this thing. He will show it what a trained Irken Invader was really like.

The Wendigo attacked again, charging Zim full on. Zim used his front PAK legs to stab at the creature keeping it at a safe distance. The creature was fast dodging each blow from the mechanical razor sharp edges. He managed to pin the back leg of the Wendigo by stabbing it all the way through its lower leg into its caff . Zim took this opening to strike, bringing his PAK legs down hard on the creature from above. The alien was taken by surprise when the creature caught both legs in its large hands. It let out a loud aggressive shriek as it forced him back. He forced his legs into a defensive stance trying his best to stand his ground. Zim noticed how it ripped its leg out from under the sharp edge of Zim's mechanical leg unaffected by the pain. Its large hands clamped down hard on the Irken technology. Zim's free PAK legs dug into the snow as a struggle for ground broke out. The Wendigo was trying to force Zim back and topple him over. He watched in fear when the metal started to give way under the sheer strength of this creature. Dents started to form in the once smooth casing of the legs. The joint of his tec gave wailing sounds of protests as they started to become bent. With one last surge of power, the Wendigo ripped Zim up by the PAK’s legs, before sending him crashing into the icy snow. Zim shook his head with a groan trying to shake clear his mind. He gasped when he saw the Wendigo lean over him, its sharp teeth bared. For a moment Zim thought he was done for, until a bright light engulfed the area hitting the Wendigo square in the chest. It cried out in pain, the weak sparks burning its flesh. The Irken looked up to see Dib come rushing down the slope, flare gun in hand. 

Dib made it to Zim's side in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of Zim, he quickly popped open a can of hairspray and aimed at the Wendigo. The clear stream of aerosol shot out of the can before he lit it on fire. The area flared up with light in a second, shrieks of pain echoing through the forest. The Wendigo lashed out blindly, knocking the can from Dib's hand.

Turning, Dib hauled Zim to his feet. "Run!" he ordered pulling Zim in a headlong sprint. They continued to run blindly through the dark woods, the loud roars of the creature ever present screaming out from behind them. Dib skidded to a stop when they reached a ledge. Looking over he couldn't tell how far down it was. Quickly thinking Zim told Dib to hold onto him. Zim's PAK legs emerged, lifting them up off the ground before springing over the edge down into the cavern below. The sharp ends dug into the rocky surface, starting a slow descent downwards. Zim cringed and looked at the front legs when he heard the ominous creaking of weak parts giving out. The joints snapped off, causing the pair to lose balance and plummet deeper into the darkness that waited for them below. Zim tried in vain to reach out towards Dib, trying to protect his boyfriend from the fall like he had done before. Zim pulled his good arm back when he slammed into the side of the cavern wall. Pain shot through Zim as his body hit rock after rock before falling through a weak ceiling of a cave. He hit the rough rocky floor of the cavern with a loud echoing thud. Zim laid there too weak and tired to move while he assessed the damage he had withstood. The Invader could feel a few of his bones were broken, but nothing major at least. Zim’s PAK worked frantically to repair the damage he had undergone in his fight against the creature along with the fall damage.

"Zim! Zim! Are you okay?!" cried Dib worry written on his face as he scrambled over to Zim's side. The human had managed to not get banged up too badly thanks solely to sheer luck. 

"I am fine," Zim said in a rough voice "Just give Zim a moment for his bones to stop being broken. Are you okay?"

"I am fine Zim. A bit bruised but I think you got the worst of it."

Zim turned his head to the side, his eyes locking on to something hidden in the dark. "Oh fuck..."

Dib felt around in the dim light shining through the hole in the ceiling to find his bag, luckily it managed to survive the fall. Dib pulled out a flashlight to illuminate the area. Dib felt his stomach churn at the sight. So many ripped up bodies and skeletons litter the place. Faces of dead victims frozen in pain and horror all stared back at them with lifeless eyes. Movement in the corner caught their attention. The human shined the light over to see an unconscious girl huddled in the corner. Dib recognized her immediately, it was Morgan the missing girl. She was alive and safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the big secret is out with Dib being a hunter. I know it took a long time to reveal to Zim that Dib was keeping the secret about hunting monsters from him. I have my reasons though with mostly Dib being the person who simply runs away from his problems or tries to handle things on his own. I feel that is true to his character since his is often doing that in the series. Zim can kinda understand him with why he kept the secret for so long, but a serious talk is still needed between them. I am sorry that it took a bit to update but hey hope the chapter is still a good one. As always thank you so much for the support it means a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy the story!


	24. Chapter 24

Dib went to the unconscious Morgan's side in a flash. The sound of crunching bones echoed around the stone walls with each step the hunter made in his path towards the victim. He did not want to think about if the picked clean bones where human or animal. He hoped internally, the kill count of the Wendigo was more animal than human. The human did a quick examination of her; looking for any major visible wounds. Bruises and abrasions littered her exposed pale blue flesh, more than likely caused by her struggle with the Wendigo. It was clear from the unnatural color of her skin that she was suffering from exposure to the elements as well. Her hair was a tangled mess that clung to her face, creating an even more stark contrast to her skin. Dib shook her shoulders with a cry of her name, to see if he could get a response from her. A weak throaty groan was all he got from the girl. 

Zim appeared next to Dib, studying the girl over with his heat sensing eyes. "Her body temperature is dangerously low. She won't last another night if she stays here," he stated. 

“The Wendigo will get to her first before the elemental exposure does,” explained Dib. “This creature prefer their meals alive when they devour them. They are sadistic in nature with enjoying hearing their victim’s screams while they tear into them.” Dib looked around the area finding the roting half eaten frozen faces of several victims all staring at them with agonizing expressions. Their milky white eyes stared deep into the souls of their living guests, now a permanent reminder of all those who fell to the creature. With the amount of remains littering the place, Dib had to guess the creature was stocking up for the time being since it was the off season. 

“All the more reason this thing needs to be stopped,” commented Zim. A small scanner like device popped out of Zim's PAK. A bright green light swept over her body twice before disappearing back into the PAK. The Irken stayed silent for a second, his PAK communicating the data it acquired. "Her medical scan shows she is not suffering from any major trauma. She will be alright to move but she is very weak. She is suffering from severe hypothermia and malnutrition from lack of water." Zim held out his hand as a little metal claw like appendage emerged from his PAK to drop a needle and a small silver packet into it. "Help me remove her jacket,” he said tearing open the small silver packet. The pungent smell of alcohol hit both of their noses a second later making the Irken wince slightly from how strong the aroma was. The scent was a bit better than the strong smell of decaying flesh which hung heavy in the air. “The needle contains a small dose of adrenaline along with other chemicals to help revive someone. It should help to wake her, and don't worry it is perfectly safe on humans. This mixture is better than smelling salts. Smelling salts contains a chemical mixture that is like a punch to your brain which causes a lot of harmful side effects."

Dib did as he was instructed, removing the tattered remains of the girl’s thick down jacket. More small feathers spilt out onto the cold hard ground around them from the holes in the jacket. The holes more than likely caused from when the creature clawed at her. “Did you develop this after the car accident?” Dib questioned finding his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yes I did,” Zim confirmed. “If need be I wanted a way to wake you up that would not be so harmful to your body.” The alien prepted the girl’s arm with the alcohol pad, before biting off the cap of the syringe to expose the needle. Holding the girl’s arm out he inserted the needle and pushed down on the plunger. The pair watched with bated breath as the liquid rushing into the girl’s veins. Within a few minutes the girl was stirring allowing the duo to exhale a sigh of relief. 

"Huh what?" she questioned as her hazel eyes opened to look around the cavern in a daze. She licked at her busted ashen blue lips.

"Morgan, my name is Dib we are going to get you out of here,” Dib stated, watching the female for any form of cognitence. When he watched her eyes fluttering back closed he knew she was in no shape to move on her own.

“It appears the mixture I gave her is not strong enough to fully arouse her,” commented Zim. “But her body temperature is rising slightly.”

Dib shook his head in a way to say that it was fine. “Morgan, I need you to hold on for us,” he said a bit more harsher to the girl. They needed to move and get out of there. The raven haired human turned his focus on Zim, his mind spinning with a plan. “I need you to carry the bag while I carry her. She will be too awkward for you to handle, slung over your shoulder with your PAK in the way. Plus with that monster still on the loose, and your PAK broken, you will need at least one hand free to fight. There is a gun in the bag along with some aerosol spray. You are our best bet when facing this thing in the dark, since you have heat sensing eyes. Do you have anything to create a spark to ignite the chemicals in the spray?”

Zim answered with a silent display. A contraption that resembled something akin to a taser in appearance, emerged from his PAK.

“That will do. Okay grab the bag and let’s head out.” Dib moved to sling the girl over his shoulder while Zim went to grab the bag. There was only one exit to the room they were in, if you were not counting the now giant hole in the ceiling which the pair crashed through. Setting out they remained cautious knowing that thing was out looking for them. The cave tunnels were rough and damp with moisture. Even being enclosed by rocks, was not enough to protect them from the frigid cold seeping through the earth. Every so often, Dib would feel the girl start to become aware of her moving surroundings. She would give off soft noises before slipping back into unconsciousness. The group moved quietly through the caves trying not to alter anything to their presence.

By this point Zim had pulled down his goggles, so now nothing hindered his sight. His hat was discarded a long time ago, allowing his antenna to move freely. His antennae twitched on top of his head while he tried to pick up any sound out of the ordinary. Even with heat sensing vision, it was hard to see in the dark when everything around you was cold and lifeless. Faintly the Irken picked up the sound of falling rocks coming from behind them. As the sound continued to carry he could hear the underlying sound of sharp nails scurrying along rock walls. “Fuck,” he hissed under his breath. “It is behind us,” he whispered out, warning Dib of the approaching danger.

Dib searched the nearby area, spotting a little alcove further up from them. “Hide in there!” he urged out, hurrying his steps to the desired location. They slipped into the little opening, dug out from the rock walls. Hiding behind some old boards and discarded supplies from the last people that were there, Dib ordered them to stay perfectly still. “A Wendigo’s sight is based mostly on movement so stay perfectly still.”

Zim watched as the heat signature came closer and closer to their location. He blinked his eyes, mentally signalling to his PAK to shut down his optical enhancements for just a moment. Too much time using them caused pain to bloom behind his eyes, and made them feel as if they were throbbing. Zim felt Dib tap him gently on the shoulder to get his attention. His boyfriend mimed for Zim to slow down his breathing and take steady shallow breaths. The alien mimicked Dib’s breathing pattern before turning his attention back to the thin cracks in their hiding space. The sound of the creature’s movement grew louder with each second that agonizingly ticked by. Soon the Wendigo was in their sights. It climbed along the walls, moving its head around trying to make out any clues to where its missing prey, and unwanted visitors could have gone. Zim felt himself hold his breath as he waited for the thing to move on. The sound of falling rocks caught its attention causing it to dash forward to investigate the sound. He finally released the breath he was holding when it made its way out of their sight. The group waited several minutes hidden in the alcove, before moving. Zim peeked his head out after gently moving a few items out of the way. His optical enhancements activated again, while he searched the nearby area. “Okay we are all clear. I don’t see anything.”

Dib stepped out from their hiding place, shifting the girl a bit as he tried to relieve the aching in his shoulder. “We should get moving. Who knows if it will double back.” Dib picked up his speed with Zim close beside him, they head out of the tunnels into a large opening in the cave. The tunnels gave way to a huge cavern; an old suspended railway connected one part of the cave to the other. The bridge was built over an enormous lake that flowed through the cave. Dib was ecstatic to see train tracks. If there were tracks built then it was possible they were getting close to the entrance. There was only one way across sadly, and they had to walk across the fragile boards. The whole structure seems to sway back and forth, a not so comforting sight to the group who was running for their lives. “Zim you go first. Make sure the way is clear.”

Zim nodded and started carefully across the boards, the creaking an unpleasant sound that put everyone on edge. Dib was close to follow behind Zim. The Irken was more worried about Dib, seeing how he was carrying extra weight. The boards were more likely to give out under the human than the petite Irken. Though the constant threat of Zim’s own perilous fall into the icy cold waters below was ever present in the back of his mind. The alien was not ready from another incident like the school pool all those months ago. Zim would be incapacitated in seconds if he fell. The water would surely soak through his clothes, burning his flesh like acid. With no way to dry them off he would suffer immensely. Not to mention, if the pain didn’t hinder him the cold would with his soaking wet clothes.

A loud breaking sound shocked the group into a stand still. A large clawed hand busted through the boards latching onto Dib’s ankle. The Wendigo shrieked at them from below the train tracks, and yanked down on the human’s leg. The young hunter lost his balance, dropping the girl as his captured leg was ripped through the busted boards. Dib did his best to hold onto the the rotten splintered boards, lashing out with his free leg to kick the creature in the face. “Zim get the girl to safety!” he called out before he was wrenched down once again by the Wendigo’s powerful arm. Dib was jolted with a sharp pain running through his limb, feeling like his leg was going to be dislocated with one more tug. The pain shocked him for a moment, making the human lose his grip on the tracks. Dib fell down onto the Wendigo under him, knocking it from its perch on the frail support system. The two plummeted downwards, a large splash erupted through the cavern when their bodies made contact with the lake's surface. Dib shot to the surface gasping for air as the freezing water knocked the air out of him, shocking his body. Immediately the Wendigo sprung up from the water, its eyes set solely on Dib. The hunter tried to make a break for the water’s edge, but the creature was faster. Its long fingers gripped onto the back of Dib’s coat forcing him back and under the water. Dib struggled in a mess of limbs and blows against his attacker. The cutting chilled waters was like piercing needles against his skin, affecting his movements. Fuck was this how he was going to die? His vision started to become clouded with black spot, and he felt incredibly light headed from the lack of oxygen. His mind vaguely slipped to thoughts about Zim and how he prayed to whatever god would listen that Zim would make it out alive. Suddenly the grip on Dib was released. The human seized his chance in a flash, darting towards the surface. Dib greedily took in a breath of air once he breached the surface of the water.

“Swim, Dib!!” shouted Zim before firing another round at the creature. The moment that Dib hit the water Zim had rushed to the bag and pulled out the rifle. The Irken was overjoyed that the weapon was not too hard to figure out and load. Zim provided cover fire, kneeling on the edge of the tracks with the scope lined up to his ruby eye, as Dib swam for land. The bullets were not enough to kill the creature, but a few good shots to vital areas was enough to stagger it from its rampage. 

Dib did as he was told sprinting towards the shore where he would have a better chance at escaping. He pulled himself up on dry land, grateful to be out of that icy grave. Though his relief was short lived when the Wendigo came hot on his trail. The human dug through his coat to find his flare gun; quickly loaded the gun with another flare. He muttered a prayer under his breath that this gun was water proof or something. Dib spun around just in time as the monster struck out at him. He fired almost point blank into the Wendigo’s chest. The creature let out a painful cry, diving back into the water to flee from the pair who were causing it pain. Dib wanted nothing more than to lay there for a few seconds catching his breath, but the cold chill started to set in, and the threat of the monster was still prevalent. The human shakingly pulled himself to his feet, searching for a way back up. Luckily there was a rickety old wooden service ladder that lead back up to the track above. He climbed the creaking structure eager to return to Zim’s side. 

Zim stayed vigilant for any signs of the creature returning, gun ready for any break in the water’s surface. The moment Dib reached him, he leapt to his side wrapping his boyfriend in a tight embrace. The Irken gave himself a second to let his feelings pour out of him. All his worry and fear for Dib’s safety showed in this one simple action.

“Careful I am wet and will burn you,” Dib said gently resting his hands on Zim’s waist.

“I don’t care just let me have this one moment, and we can start moving again,” Zim muttered into Dib’s chest. He didn’t care that the water was burning his face slightly. All he was concerned about in that one moment was Dib. The Irken was sure he was about to watch his boyfriend dye at the hands of that creature.

Dib wanted nothing more than to return Zim’s affection, but he was too worried it might injure Zim more. “We should get moving and get out of here.”

“No what we need to do is stop this thing once and for all. Who knows what damage it might do the moment we leave. It could take another victim, and they might not be as lucky as Morgan. Back on Irk if you had an enemy which needed to be stopped you stopped it. You didn’t wait around with an imminent threat lurking about.”

Dib sighed, “I have orders to wait on hunting this thing, but you are right. We are going to have to create a trap for this thing, and we have to be wary of Morgan. We need to make sure she is safe while we make our final stand.”

“Don’t worry she will be,” Zim said with a determined look in his eyes.

“Where is she by the way?” Dib asked looking around the area. The raven haired genius was lead by Zim over to the exit where he placed Morgan against the tunnel wall, out of harm's way. Dib picked the girl up once again up to carry her over his shoulder. The group was weak, tired, and cold but they all had to keep moving. Zim slung the bag over his back, making sure to carry the rifle out as they made their way through the caves. They followed the rusty train tracks till they reached another large opening. “This would be a good place to set up,” stated Dib moving to place Morgan down behind a decrypted looking mining cart. “There are only two ways out of here, and there is an easy vantage point if we stay fixated here.” Dib marked out his plan with Zim, as the Irken started on making a bomb out of the remaining aerosol cans and random pieces of equipment he kept in his PAK. The human was impressed with the amount of tools and random items Zim carried with him in his PAK. While on his hunt, Dib was never this prepared with small items for anything. Most of the time the young hunter used what was available to him in that given moment at the places he was sent to.

“You never know when you might need tools to fix something. Too bad I never got the memo to carry weapons with me when we went on this trip. You think it would be on that stupid list they gave us on what items we would need to bring,” Zim joked.

“Winter clothes, boots, ID, money, dangerous weapons to use against an unknown monster on the loose,” Did replied with, while he broke apart one of Zim’s miniature Irken devices to use some of the components to create a detonator. The human knew the pair was terrified about going up against this monster. They were now using jokes as a way to process their fear and help lighten the mood. Dib and Zim worked tirelessly on their creation, sparks flying as they sautered together parts in a crude looking contraption. Soon the bomb was created and the trap set. “We are going to need something to hold the thing in place when we detonated the bomb.”

Zim’s expression lit up with an idea. His PAK opened to drop and item in his clawed hand. He held the item up to Dib’s face so he could see it. “The handcuffs I created could work. It is supposed to withstand a lot of pounds per pressure not to mention they do magnetize to any solid surface. We can attach them to the creature, shove the bomb under it, and set it off.”

“Great plan but the problem is going to be getting them around its wrist.”

“One of us is going to have to distract it while the other places them on it.”

“I will distract it while you slap them onto it.” Dib put a hand up to silence Zim’s protest. Dib knew he was no match for the creature physically. The human didn’t want to cause the alien to worry about him any more, but the combination of his wet clothes and the cold temperature was starting to get to him. “You are the only one who can match its speed. The cold is beginning to affect my movements so I won’t be accurate enough to do that task. Please oh mighty Zim I need you to do this.”

Zim huffed and looked away a frown etched into his features. The Irken ran over the plan in his head figuring that Dib as the distraction might be the safest position for the human to be in. “Fine I will listen for once...” Zim stood up to go to his hiding place, cuffs in hands. The Irken stayed silent as he let Dib stand out in the open shouting and making noise to bring the creature back to them. He vigilantly watched with his heat sensing eyes trained on both openings for the creature. Zim saw the low body temperature of the creature rushing towards them. “Dib it is coming on your left!” he warned. 

Dib drew the rifle up and aimed. He didn’t start firing till he could clearly see it; drawing its main focus on him. The Wendigo roared at him in rage. It had had enough of the pair that disturbed its hunting grounds and dare challenge it. It leaped at him with outstretched clawed hands trying to land a fatal blow on the human. Dib staggered backwards trying to keep a safe distance between it and him. Up close he could see the full extent of the damage they had done to it. The one side of its body was burnt from the aerosol can turned mini flamethrower, and a prominent opened wound still bled on its chest from where the human hit it point blank with the flare. Dib continued to grapple with the creature, dodging blows and rolling away from sharp claws. Out from the corner of Dib’s eyes, he could see Zim quietly sneaking up on the creature, ready to slap the handcuffs on the creature at any opening he got. The Wendigo froze for a moment as if realizing something. Before Zim could strike, the monster lashed out, backhanding Zim clear across the chest sending him flying backwards to hit the ground in a crumpled heap. Dib was taken by surprised when the creature turned to attack Zim. Calling out his lover’s name in concern he was left open as well. The Wendigo took its chance on the distracted human, and slashed at Dib. The young hunter managed to jump back at the last second, avoiding a blow that would have lacerated his entire chest open if it had struck fully. The creature’s claws ripped open his jacket, just grazing the surface of his flesh. Dib hissed as he fell to his knees clutching his bleeding chest. 

Zim pushed himself up on his forearms shaking his head. Suddenly, the alien was pushed roughly back down onto the ground, the creature’s face growling dangerously by his face. The monster had turned its attention to the creature which it thought was the most vulnerable at the moment. Zim could smell the rot on the Wendigo's hot breath as its face hovered close to his own. One of its large hands enveloped the Irken tech while a knee was placed firmly on his lower back to hold its prey in place. Zim’s PAK opened its ports to push out the remaining PAK legs in an attempt to protect its host. In an instant, pain shot through every nerve ending in Zim’s body. He let out a broken cry as the Wendigo was trying to forcibly remove Zim’s PAK from his body. The Irken was frozen in pain, the tech starting to give way against the monster’s strength. The large cables, connected securely to his spinal cord felt like they were going to come out and take his spine with it. Electrical shocks spiked through his body, as the words “Danger”, “Critical”, and “Malfunction” flashed in his mind’s eye. Hot tears dripped from his ruby eyes on to the cold earth below him. He felt helpless as all he could do was scream in that given moment. Zim’s eyes focused through the blurring agony to see the Wendigo’s hand placed by his head to help support itself. He saw his chance and took it. The Irken reached out with a shaking hand to attach the cuffs to its pale wrist. Slapping a button on the cuffs it activated to lock the Wendigo in place. Suddenly the weight of the monster was gone, and Zim was yanked backwards away from it. Zim was pulled into Dib’s arms the alien still stunned from the damage his PAK suffered. 

Dib tossed the bomb at the creature, watching as it landed close to it. The Wendigo struggled in its bounds,clawing at its captured wrist, and letting out rageful shrieks. The human carried Zim back a little ways until they were at a safe distance. He pressed hard on the detonating remote. A loud explosion reverberated off the walls making their ears ring, and the ground shake. The creature along with their environment lit up in a fiery hell like inferno. The young hunter sat back against the wall with Zim’s injured form in his lap. Both stared at the burning fire, a wave of sweet sweet relief washed over them. Their battle was over and they won.

“Next time, I am picking where we go on vacation,” said Zim, the fire reflecting off his red eyes.

Dib laughed at his comment. “Yeah sure, just remember to bring weapons. I know I will be packing them from now on.”

“It seems to be a common occurrence when it involves us. We get ourselves into a lot of crazy shit,” Zim replied with a smirk.

“Yeah...we sure do. And I wouldn’t have it any other way. Plus it seems to also end with you in my arms so I am happy about that.”

Zim weakly headbutted Dib’s chest earning a small laugh from his boyfriend. The pair sat there in the remaining silence, making sure that the creature was well and gone.

The group managed to make their way back to the resort in a battered up mess. The staff and rangers all pounced on them the moment they got back. Supposedly the drunken antics of the students soon captured the attention of the staff members. They were questioned by staff, and the teachers on where the four other missing students went to. When the first pair of the missing students came back they informed the staff that both Dib and Zim had come to drag them back but some creature attacked them. The rangers were ready to launch a full search when the duo came staggering in with the missing girl in tow. Zim escaped concerned hands as the medical staff wanted to search him for injury. He made up a clever lie about how he prevailed without a single scratch. Dib was hasty to agree with him as usual. This time they both hoped their battle wouldn’t end with Zim out cold for a few days. Once they were cleared to go by the medical staff, they stumbled into their hotel room for some much needed sleep. They collapsed into bed, becoming a tangled mess of limbs clinging to one another. Sleep came easy to them and they were out in a matter of seconds.

By late afternoon the group of students were heading towards the bus. Zim and Dib entered the main lobby ready to start their trip home.

“Hey wait!!” called a voice after them. The pair turned to see both Morgan and her friend, Dawn, running up to them. Turns out the blonde haired girl Dib met was named Dawn. The pair had only gained the girl’s name the previous night when Dawn came running down stairs from her room to see that her friend was safe and sound. They were automatically tackled in a fierce hug by the girls. “I just wanted to say thank you both for saving me from that monster.”

“Oh it was nothing,” Dib said patting the girl on the back as she released him. “Though I know it means everything to you two. I am glad to see that you are alright and healthy Morgan. I am also happy to see two are back together again.”

“And it is all thanks to the both of you and your bravery,” said Dawn a bright smile on her face. It was good to see a smile on her face now instead of the stress filled expression she was wearing before.

“By the way,” piped up Morgan, “the staff are brushing the whole thing off as some crazy shock induced story. Everyone else might not know what you really did last night or what you fought, but we do. And you two will forever be heroes to us.”

“Thank you,” smiled Dib. “Anyway we should get going, our bus is leaving and after this little adventure I think my home town is a welcoming sight.” 

The girls said their goodbyes and thanked the pair again before parting ways. Zim took Dib’s hand in his, a small smile on his face. “I can see why you do this job of yours.” The Irken paused for a moment before continuing. “It is so you are not the only one who gets to walk away with a happy ending. That other people are able to return to their family and loved ones.”

Dib squeezed Zim’s hand in his, “Yeah...yeah it is.”

“This whole saving others thing might be new to me, but I enjoy it more than causing the suffering of others. Maybe that was why I didn’t make it as an Invader”

Dib laughed tugging Zim along towards their bus. “Have I fully swayed the black hearted Irken Invader known as Zim,” he teased.

Zim smiled and kissed him quickly before anyone noticed them. “Maybe but don’t think that because I see why you are doing this that we are not going to have that talk. I want a full explanation when we get home Membrane.” 

Dib winced slightly still afraid of the wrath his lover could inflict on him for keeping this secret for as long as he did. He just hoped once they got home, and talked things would go over smoother than anticipated. He would have to call Willam to inform his mentor about the whole situation. He was not looking forward to that phone call either.

Zim and Dib walked onto the bus, taking their seats after stowing away their luggage. Zim settled down, leaning up against Dib’s shoulder while Dib took out his phone for them to listen to. The Irken stared out the window, his thoughts wandering. He wonder after this little adventure what possibly else could be in store for them. The only thing he worried about was Dib. What other monsters lurking in the dark was the human taking on by himself. Zim was beginning to worry more for the safety of his boyfriend as images of their fight against Hawkins flooded his memories and now memories of Dib being overtaken by the Wendigo unter the icy waters. What ifs swam in his head, filling his thoughts with dark images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took forever to post this chapter. The holidays took a lot out of me, but hey it is up now! I am happy to get this chapter up and getting close to finishing part 1 of this series. I still have a lot planned for the group, and hope to continue the story in the next section. The next chapter should be the last in this part 1 series/ book i guess you could say. I wanted it to be all nicely wrapped up before continuing the story. Anyway as always thank you so much for the support it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter as we are getting closer to finishing this part.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to take this moment and thank each and every single one of you from the bottom of my heart. 💜💜 Your support means so much to me, you have no idea. Each comment, kudos, and hit on this little work of mine has brought a smile to my face. It is because of everyone here that I continued to push through the self doubt and post daily. So many times did I want to simply stop writing and give up on this fic, but thanks to your support I was able to continue on. So once again thank you so so much! 💜 I also wanted to say this in not the end of the series, but only end of part one. I will be continuing this story in the next book or whatever it sould be called. But if you wanted a nice neat little wrap up to the story then here it is. The next chapter I will post will be an epilogue where there will be a hint at what is to come. We will be taking a look at the Irken Empire to see what they have been up to since Zim's departure. As always I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Dib nervously paced the floor in Zim’s base, while said Irken watched on from the couch. Zim lazily stroked Minimoose’s head, a please humming like sound vibrated through the tiny creation. Gir kept himself busy with running around the human’s legs trying to figure out what all the fuss was about. Com had taken up a position in a nearby arm chair, a new addition to the living area’s furniture. He had commented that he would like a spot to sit which wasn’t so close to the lovers, or had been witnessed to their activities. The comment had lead to the pair blushing a dark color, and for Dib to remark with they hadn’t done anything on the couch...yet. The android was currently flipping through the newspaper trying to occupy himself in the meantime. The pair had gotten back from their school trip to the ski lodge, and now were waiting for Dib’s mentor to arrive. The young genius had stated he did not want to wait any longer, feeling they needed to talk now rather than later. He made an off handed comment about wanting to do this right.

Zim wasn’t sure about all of this, but was trying to keep his emotions in check for both of their sakes. He would rather not have a stranger in his base. After all, this was Zim’s only escape from the world beyond his front door; here he was free to be himself. He did not have to pretend to be human or a normal high skool student. Which was why he was nestled into his large couch, disguised fully off as they waited. What made his nerves even more on edge, was the fact Dib did not go into any further detail about who was coming over to speak to him on the subject matter of The Order. The only hint the Irken was able to ascertain was the person arriving soon was Dib’s mentor. All of this was infuriating to say the least. Why couldn’t his boyfriend simply explain the whole situation from start to finish instead of needing someone else to do it? Zim chalked it up to possibly being a chain of command type of issue. That was a fact the alien could get behind. After awhile, Zim could no longer take the growing tension slowly building in the room. “Would you please sit down, Dib” he sighed heavily.

“I can’t,” Dib replied, running a hand through raven colored locks. “He can be here any moment.”

“You could always inform me more about this supposed mentor of yours. What does he do?” questioned Zim with a narrowed ruby eye and a tilt of his head.

“I wish I could explain, but I think it is best you receive the full story from him. He has been working for The Order longer than I have, and has more insight into it. I only know the bare minimum since I am not a full member of The Order.” Dib stopped burning a straight hole in Zim’s floor to look over at his boyfriend. The human sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck before continuing, “It is rather complicated to explain, which is why I think he should be the one to inform you about what is going on.”

Zim was about to reply with a comment when the ringing of the doorbell cut him off mid sentence. The Irken watched from his position as Dib rushed to the door to throw it open, and reveal Keef standing in the doorway with a large smile on his face.

“Hey guys,” he said moving into the living room. “How was the trip? Heard you guys got an extra day up there due to some bad weather.”

“Oh hey, Keef,” greeted Zim. “Listen you caught us at a bad time. We can’t hang out tonight, but maybe some other time?”

“Actually...” muttered the human from besides Keef. “I invited him. This situation involves him too?”

“How does the situation involve him?” Zim pressed feeling even more curious and on edge. The Irken did not appreciate being kept in the dark for so long.

“What is going on?” the redhead questioned looking between the two nervously. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah something did, Keef, while we were at the lodge,” piped up Dib as he ushered Keef further into the house to take a seat next to Zim. “Everything will become clear once William shows up.”

Keef snapped his head towards Dib, looking the young genius in the eyes. “So, Zim knows now? About William and The Order?”

“Wait how does Keef know about your creature hunting organization before Zim?” Zim snapped placing Minimoose off to the side. The Irken shot up from his seat, marching himself right up to his boyfriend to glare at him dead in the eye. The realization of Keef knowing the truth instantly soured Zim’s mood.

Dib raised his hands up to try and pacify his boyfriend who looked like he was about ready to tear his head off. “Listen it wasn’t by my doing that Keef knew about the organization before you did. He only knows because he is now part of it as well, in a way. The people who took him in are part of The Order.”

“You better explain yourself now, Dib,” Zim commanded in a harsh tone, a finger jabbing up into the human’s face.

“I told you everything will make sense once my mentor from The Oder gets here to fill you in on everything.”

“Zim is your boyfriend, Dib Membrane,” Zim huffed. “How does our friend who we just met know your secrete before I even do? I have known you way longer than he has. Plus I have shared with you a lot of personal things.”

“Look if it were up to me, Keef wouldn’t have known before you did. It was just how things played out. The situation was out of my control I swear.”

“Does your family even know what you get up to? Do they know what I am, besides Gaz?”

“No no no they don’t,” Dib frantically shook his head while waving his hands. “My father doesn’t know anything about The Order, and neither does my sister. If my father found out about The Order he would surely have a meltdown. Gaz knows the supernatural exists to a certain extent, but she doesn’t know how deep it really goes. You are the first supernatural being she has come in contact with, and it is obvious she doesn’t care that you are an alien.”

“Maybe I should just leave,” Keef said weakly from the side, raising from his position. The young looking android felt like World War three was about to happen right in front of him any second now.

“Just sit your ass down, Keef, the lovers will cool down eventually,” came a gruff voice from the front doorway. Everyone turned their attention to the new person entering the base. William rubbed at his stubbled jaw silently contemplating what he had gotten himself into. The hunter was dressed in his casual wear of worn denim jeans and a leather jacket. No one had noticed his knocking on the door besides the dark haired android who went to answer the door. Com closed and locked the door behind the detective to take his seat back in the armchair.

Zim stared at the older human was a curious look as he raked his brain for information, trying to place the familiar looking human. “Wait you are that detective we met before,” Zim said when he realized who the hunter was. “Detective William Mullen, we spoke with one another on the Hawkins incident.” A mixture of emotions flashed across the alien’s face before it settled on a look of pure anger. He rounded back on Dib in a split second. “So this man is your mentor?! He knew all along what Zim was, and you didn’t tell me about him then and there?!” Zim turned his attention back towards William. “Are you even a detective?”

“Yes I am which is also why The Order recruited me. Now can we all just calm the hell down and sit down as well. I promise everything will become much clearer as I explain everything.” The older man waited for everyone to settle back down around him. Keef sat to one side of Zim while Dib took his seat on the other side. William could tell from his student’s body language that he was tense as fuck. The hunter mentally said a silent pray they could all make it through this evening without anyone dying. William stood in front of the large group of mismatched beings, a look of exasperation written across his features. “Dib and I work for a secret organization called The Order. We work alongside all the governments of the world to hunt down monsters, extradimensional, or extraterrestrial threats which might want to cause harm to our planet's inhabitants. We are a group of professional hunters that follow the orders from our board of directors. The board of directors are made up of five members which used to be four until within the last decade when the fifth representative arose. Each of the directors represent a different lifeform coexisting alongside human life. We work outside the law to keep mankind ignorant to what is really going on. If humans discovered the fact of monsters existing things could really go to shit. Mass chaos would erupt across the world and those creatures wanting to live in peace can become a target of violence. There will always be fear in the world, because there will be those who do not want to understand, or those who believe that all creatures of the same race are that way." William watched Zim visible flinch at this statement, the hunter fully understanding why such a reaction was warranted. The Irken race was a hated and feared race. Something some members of the board of directors still brought up on the discussion about Zim's citizenship on this planet. While some members agree that Zim was not to be feared; the representative for the extraterrestrial races, who all had fled to Earth in hope to find refuge, argued that Zim was still Irken. Still a member of a ruthless race who only sought to destroy planets.

To say Zim was upset was the understatement of the year. The longer Willam’s explanation went on, the more Zim’s mood seemed to intensify. Dib nervously glanced over at his boyfriend trying to gauge his mood besides the obvious displeasure. The petite Irken sat on his couch with arms crossed over his chest, and a death glare focused solely on the ground. His antena pressed firmly to the top of his green skull in frustration while his mind whirled with thoughts. Bit by bit Zim was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together to see the bigger picture. Keef, on the other hand, shared Dib’s nervous expression wondering when all of it would come crashing down around them.

"I will explain the board of directors later, because they are not prevalent to the story at the moment. Dib joined The Order around the age of sixteen when we reach out to him. Dib showed immense knowledge on the supernatural, and he showed promise as a hunter. He has been training with me ever since. His first solo mission was to watch and observe you. We were unsure of your goals upon receiving a signal about your entrance into our solar system. If you meant us hard we were to eliminate you upon discovery of your plan. We were also aware of your kind being known for domination over a planet. Along with the information on your kind performing an organic sweep of the area to insure no further unwanted lifeforms were around once you took over the planet. Shockingly to our organization you meant us no harm and are a refugee just as much as the rest of the alien races who have come to Earth.”

“Hold on a second,” Zim said pinching his brown between his fingers. “So since the moment I entered Earth’s atmosphere everyone knew what I was. I put on a show and a dance to appear human for no reason at all. Were you lot just laughing this whole time behind Zim’s back!” he snapped. 

“No, Zim, I wasn’t laughing at you,” Dib reassured, trying to place his hand on Zim’s shoulder only to get his boyfriend to stand up away from him. “You have to understand where I am coming from Zim. I had my orders just like you did when you were sent to conquer your first planet.”

“But that mission was a joke, Dib!” Zim said throwing his arms up in the air. “You know my original mission was a fake one to send Zim away from the Irken Empire so I couldn’t mess up their plans on Impending Doom two.” The Irken froze for a bit looking his boyfriend over with an expression of shock on his face. “What else did you tell them?”

“What do you mean, Zim?” Dib asked raising from his own spot on the couch.

“I mean what other secrets did you tell your Order about Zim? What secrets did I share with you, in confidence, did you then turn around to share with your leaders? ...That was the only way Zim was allowed to keep my life huh?” Zim brought his hands up to his face, feeling tears of hysteria prick at the corners of his eyes. “You told them I was defective so I couldn’t be a threat to them?”

“No Zim that wasn’t what I told them,” Dib tried again to soothe and consoul his boyfriend.

“I can assure you that wasn’t what he told us originally,” chimed William from the side. “Actually, this is the first I am hearing about you having another planet to conquer before fleeing to Earth. Dib’s report stated you were a refugee running from your own race after a falling out you had with your leaders. It was thanks to Dib’s report that you were able to live so long without being brought before the directors to plead your case. When you showed no signs of violence towards Earth, the directors came to the agreement you could live here on Earth in peaceful ignorance. What lead to you knowing about the truth surrounding The Order was the Hawkins case. You lot nearly blown your own cover about the existence of aliens. We could not keep the secret of Dib’s involvement with you in the dark any longer after that. So the case opened up a whole other can of worms on the subject matter of you finding out about The Order. Till the directors came to a decision Dib was told to keep you in the dark.”

“How does, Keef fit into all of this?” questioned Zim a bit calmer now.

“I kinda accidentally discovered him out and about on a hunt,” sheepishly responded Keef. The redhead nervously played with his fingers unable to look anyone in the eye. “I was ordered to follow Dib while my creator watched you from a distance. That was how I found out about Dib’s secret.”

“So all that time I thought you were leaving to go be with your father; you were actually out hunting creatures? You lied to me,” Zim said turning his attention back towards Dib. “At any moment you could have told me the truth about all of this, and we could have simply acted like I didn’t fully know. What would have happened if the directors come back with the decision to not have me know about this organization. Then what? Would you continue to act as if you are not living a double life? What if you don’t return home one day Dib? Then what?”

“I don’t know okay!” shouted Dib, taking Zim a bit by surprise at the sudden volume.

Zim took a step back away from his boyfriend, a frown etched deep into his features. Without another word, the Irken matched himself over to the hidden elevator to the lab. The platform detached itself from the floor to hover down deeper into the depths below.

“Wait, Master!” Gir cried after Zim with a failing of his arms. The SIR unit jumped into a hidden shoot that would take him down to the lab as well. The little robot squirmed in the shoot with a few grunts before managing to slip down it to follow behind Zim. 

A moment of silence encased the remaining members of the household. "Well that went swimmingly," commented Com from his seat as his eyes drifted around the room to each individual. The male android removed his glasses, wiping them with a cloth he pulled from his pocket. "Not much we can do now until our Master decides what he wants to do from here," he said, replacing the accessory back onto his face. 

“You know when I said not to piss off your lover all those weeks ago?” commented William turning his attention on a frustrated Dib. “This is what I mean.”

“And what do you suggest?” Dib snapped at his mentor. “This is all The Order’s fucking fault for dragging their feet on the subject matter. If they didn’t require obedience with their rules; then, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Is it really The Order’s fault Dib?” replied the older hunter with a raised brow. “The Order might require obedience, but we all know that rule is being broken every second of everyday with immense consequences happening because they do. We want order and law for a reason, but were you not telling him the truth because you feared this outcome? Well it is here now, Kid. Are you running away from your problems again, or are you going to face them this time around. If you really care about that Irken I would be getting my ass down there right now to talk with him. I know The Order isn’t perfect, and yeah this is a cluster fuck of a mess they dumped on you. But it is up to you two to make this situation right. Now give it a bit then go down there to talk to him. I have some business to settle with the rest of these folks here.”

Zim stomped off of the platform to storm over to his workbench. The alien, in his rage, started to slam around the items scattered across the desk’s surface in an attempt to find something to distract himself with.

Gir came running up to his master a few seconds later. “Why are you angry at the big headed human Dib?” Gir asked Zim, his eyes down casted in a sad expression. The SIR unit didn’t like seeing his owner and friend upset with the only other person who could bring Zim happiness. “He only kept secrets from you because he was told not to. He was following orders like we did before. You said a secret is a secret for a reason and can’t be spoken if it means we get hurt.”

“I know what I said before, Gir but this is different,” Zim said sternly. The Irken picked up random metallic items, sorting through the gadgets and the blueprints stacked to the side. “I understand what it means to receive and obey the orders of your superiors. We are not on a mission which requires us to go behind enemy lines and infiltrate their defenses. Dib and I are in a relationship. I was expecting some level of trust between us.”

“But he does trust you and you trust him. You two have been together this whole~ time and not once did he do anything bad to hurt, master. He even saved you. Don’t you trust him? Haven’t you ever told him things you haven’t told anyone else before? That is what the people in love on the TV do.”

“I have told him personal information, or else he wouldn’t know about us,” Zim said pressing his lips together in a thin line.

A long pause fell between the pair before Gir started talking again, his arms moving wieldy in the air while he talked. “TV taught me sometimes when people keep secrets it is to protect the other person. What if Dib was only trying to protect you like he did before with the one bad guy. But doesn’t this just show how much he cares about you? This means he loves you. He loves you! He loves you so much!!” Gir cried tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He knelt on the ground beating the tiled floor with his small metal fists.

“I know that, Gir,” Zim sighed heavily as he placed what he had in his hands down. “I know that all too well. I am not angry at him for following orders.” The alien turned around in his spot to look at his tiny robot. “I am not mad at him at all which only makes me angry even more, because I understand where he is coming from” Zim leaned against the workbench with crossed arms. 

“Oh~...I don’t understand,” Gir said rather bluntly. “Why are you all mad if you are not mad at him for keeping secrets?”

“I don’t know!” Zim snapped throwing his arms up in the air. “All these emotions are new to me. Zim never had to deal with this type of anger before. I know what anger is but not this type. This strange mixture of emotions which accumulate into Zim being angry at his actions for not concerning himself about his well being, or the people that care about him. I feel like I should be furious yet I am not. I am...more upset than anything. I am upset about him making me worry about him mostly,” Zim huffed. “All this time he was going behind my back to fight against these creatures. He is putting his mental, emotional, and physical well being at risk simply to keep up appearances and make everyone happy...” Zim trailed off at the end looked away with a down casted glance. His antennae drooped against his head as he hugged himself tightly. “I blame myself partly for making him push himself.”

The tiny SIR unit did not know what to say to make his owner and family member feel better, but at least he could try to comfort the Irken. Gir moved up to his master, wrapping his arms around Zim’s legs, he gave a tight squeeze. Zim smiled to himself, and knelt down to return the hug the robot was giving him. “Does this mean you will makeup with Dib? You two should hug it out! Hugs always seem to work best.”

“Yes, Gir, I will talk to Dib and we will make this all better," Zim assured with a small smile. “Thank you for talking some sense into me.” A happy hum of affirmation was all the alien received in response. The pair pulled away from one another when they heard the descent of the elevator reach their ears. Zim looked up from his kneeling position to see a sheepish looking Dib come walking up to the duo.

“Hey...can we talk?” Dib asked glancing everywhere else only to settle his amber eyes on ruby ones.

“Gir, head up back stairs okay?” Zim said looking at his SIR unit who gave a happy nod, and a wave to the pair as he exited the lab. The two lovers stood awkwardly in silence; waiting to make sure they were officially alone.

“Listen you can yell and scream at me all you want later, but I figured before you do that; we should at least have a private conversation. Try to talk this all out, and get our emotions out on the table. I know I messed up big time, and I understand why your would be angry. I want to share my side of the story if you are willing to listen.” Another round of silence encased the pair as they stood looking at one another. It was Dib who made the first move again, opening his arms up to Zim in a silent request. If the Irken did not want any form of contact he could understand that. If Zim wanted them to continue standing there facing one another he could understand it as well.

Zim’s shoulders slumped with a breathy exhale, his arms unfolding from across his chest. The sound of Zim’s boots clicking along the floor was deafening to Dib’s ears. The human wondering what the alien was about to do or say; all the while Zim kept a blank expression on his face. Zim wrapped his arms around Dib, nestling into the young genius’ chest. The Irken could hear a small sigh of relief from his lover as Dib enveloped Zim in his own. Here Zim felt safe, protected, and loved within the strong embrace of his partner.

“I am sorry I lied to you,” Dib said resting his cheek on top of Zim’s head. “I shouldn’t have kept what I do a secret from you.”

“No you shouldn’t have, but I can understand what it means to follow orders,” He muttered into Dib’s chest, taking a moment to listen to Dib’s beating heart. “I am not angry at the secrecy. I am angry about you not caring about your safety. You forget I have seen all the scars across your body. You are human Dib... You can get seriously injured. Any one of those scars could have been a finishing blow to you. What would happen if you died on one of your missions?”

“Please don’t bring up the human issue,” Dib groaned slightly. “I know I am human. I wake up everyday knowing what I am. I don’t have a healing factor like you do Zim, but you get hurt just as much as I do. You have recklessly thrown yourself into harm's way simply to protect me. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel helpless when you do that. You have broken my fall several times now and in the process hurt yourself. But I have had training just like you; maybe not since birth, but I have still trained with The Order. They make us hunt in pairs so we can watch each other’s backs. I promise you I am safe...most of the time.”

Zim pulled away slightly to glare up at Dib with a firm pout on his lips. “Zim will not accept your recklessness, Dib. You need to think about the consequences of your actions. Who you are leaving behind if...something bad happens to you,” Zim’s eyes shifted away, his antena pressing flat against his head. He didn’t want to think about losing Dib. The Wendigo almost got him, if Zim wasn’t there to injure the creature then Dib wouldn’t be standing there in this moment. Zim would never again feel his arms securely around him, holding him close in a warm embrace. Never again feeling the touch of their lips in a sweet heart melting kiss. He would never heard Dib muttered his name like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Dib held Zim tighter to him, afraid to admit what he knew next. The words were hard to form on his tongue. “If I died on a mission The Order would either fake my death...or erase everyone’s memories of me. Faking someone’s death is easy for The Order, but it means there is the possibility of loose ends. There might be someone out there trying to discover what really happened. So the sure fire way to ensure no one gets curious, or starts looking too deep, is to erase their memories. I am not sure how they do it. William told me it was handled by the magic division of The Order. When I was initiated into The Order, they had explained the importance of this matter. Truth be told I didn’t mind being erased from everyone’s memories when I died. I wasn’t leaving a lot behind really. My family would be better off without me in my opinion. I mean my sister didn’t want anything to do with me. I was a failure of an experiment and a son to my father. The kids a skool didn’t give a fuck about me. So what did it really even matter? Maybe this could be the greatest gift, and accomplishment I could ever give anyone. It was a win win situation in my book. I could cease to exist in a single moment. I was happy to know this. I was overjoyed really,” Dib chuckled weakly. “The only thing I had going for me was The Order. I got out of bed each day, looking forward to my training and nothing else. I didn’t care about anything except my future with The Order. All the while I would be content to know that if I died my wish of simply not existing anymore would come true. The Order would make sure I left no trace behind in my death.” Dib paused for a long moment, feeling tears blur his vision. “But then you came along, Zim. You came along and changed my whole outlook on life. You gave me a reason to come home. You gave me, for the first time ever, a place to call home and a family. For once I stopped faking a smile for everyone around me, and started to smile for real. You accepted all of me; never once turning away from me in repulse like everyone else. You showed me that my family isn’t all bad, and they do care for me in their own way. I looked forward to returning from hunts so I could be with you. William even yelled at me for being reckless and trying to rush jobs to be with you. Now...I don’t want to be erased from other people’s memories. I want you to always remember me.”

Zim pulled away from Dib slightly, reaching up he pushed the human’s glasses up on top of his raven hair head. Clawed hands gently wiped at teared streaked cheeks before leaning up on the tips of his toes to kiss away those same tears. He shushed his boyfriend, doing his best to help soothe his emotions. “There is no chance in hell Zim will ever forget you. I will make sure of it. I don’t want to forget you. I don’t want to lose you Dib. I love you too much to simply let you go.” The pair held onto one another tightly as if the other was about to be pulled out of their grip. “Zim will do whatever it takes to make sure he gets into The Order with you. They have to let me be your partner after everything we have fought together. If I am in The Order with you; then, there is no way they could possibly wipe out your existence. We can watch each other’s backs and make sure we both return home safe and sound. Home would never be the same without you, Dib. You have changed my outlook on life as well. Zim never expected to fall in love with this little planet of yours. I thought I would live out the rest of my life in isolation. Yet you came along to draw me out into the world beyond my front door. You helped open my eyes to the beauty of this world. So I want to protect this world as well with you.”

Dib chuckled feeling his mood lift slightly. “I think William has been working on it. He told me before the council of directors was debating on the matter of you joining. Not sure how it is going but I have my hopes up.” 

“Well it isn’t like they have a choice now,” Zim smirked. 

"I think they do, Zim," Dib said with an eyeroll.

Zim huffed, placing a hand on his chest. "When it comes to the Mighty Zim any organization is lucky to have such a skilled warrior and brilliant mind on their side. They will be begging for me to join them in no time."

"Okay sure," Dib laughed taking Zim's hand in his and leading them back towards the elevator. "Thank you, Zim, for talking this out with me. I hope you can forgive me."

"I already have," he smiled up at him. "I am sorry for losing my temper as well and storming off." 

Dib placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. They soon returned to the large group upstairs, all eyes turning to look over at them when they entered.

"Judging by you two holding hands again, I am guessing you two made up," William said with a small smirk. Gir cried out in joy while Keef smile a wide goofy grin at the lovers. "Well while you two where down below, I got a call from The Order. Zim will be joining the organization soon, once he is done all the initiation work. He has been cleared to work alongside us as a member of the agency. He will be your new partner Dib and my new student. Though I am not sure how much I can teach you fighting wise. But for the moment you lot will report to me. Keef will be joining the group as well."

"I get to fight monsters?!" Keef piped up, moving to stand up from his seat. The android was practically vibrating with excitement. "I get yo have a purpose?"

"Yeah yeah," the older hunter said with a wave of his hand. "There is a few more details that need to be settled but welcome to The Order," he said with a large grin.

"This is great!" Dib exclaimed scooping Zim up to spin him around. The human gaze up at the happy expression on his lover's face. A chorus of happy cheers erupted from everyone in the household. Dib set Zim back on his feet, the young paranormal investigator beaming happily. "Are you ready for our next greatest challenge and adventure? I mean it is about fucking time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Zim smiled, pulling Dib down into a sweet passionate kiss overflowing with joy. "Looks like Zim finally has a purpose as well, and a future to look forward to. I think I am actually going to enjoy my time here on Earth even more." 

The future that once filled the Irken with fear had now melted away into endless possibilities. The unknown certainty of his own fate, weighed heavily on his own shoulders like a crushing mass. He didn't have a direction or any idea where his life was going. He felt as if he was a drift in an endless dark void without a hope of ever seeing light again. Zim would not admit it, but he envied Dib, with the human knowing what he wanted to do with his life. Zim feared one day Dib would move on, leaving the alien alone in the darkness once again. But now he had hope. The endless inky darkness now shown with a ray of pulsating colored light. Zim realized he wasn't alone in that void. He failed to see the loving people surrounding him in the darkness, because he never chose to look for them. They never once left his side. He had their support and love, giving him the strength he needed to continue on. Zim didn't need a light within the darkness anymore; he became his own light. He would light up the sky, blazing a path of shifting color in his own way. He did not have to be like his race; the same race which disgraced him, and disowned him for being different. Earth gave Zim the chance to be something more. And so he would be. He will become more than the stars above, the ones he felt were so out of reach. But he wasn't alone in his path across the night sky. He had his friends and family standing there right alongside him. Together they all had a chance to become something more than what they originally were. They all will become the Revontulet which lights up the night sky on the coldest darkest of nights, a magical anomaly.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue for the first part of the series is finally here! I didn't feel right to call it a chapter since the three separate accounts I wrote follow three different people. I wanted to take a moment to look at what is going on in the universe, and hint at what is to come within the series. I have also posted a "Next time on" excerpt which has a few entries or teasers of events the second part will contain just as a bit of an incentive to continue, if the series holds your interest. With that bit I have also written some author's note just to discuss where I plan for the series to go or what I have planned to write within it. As always I hope you enjoy this little epilogue and thank you for the support!

Detective William Mullen was alone on his drive back to his apartment. A sense of peace enveloped the interior of the car, while the music from the radio was nothing more than background music to keep him company. There were not many cars on the road this late at night. The street lights above him lit the way down the dark barren streets, casting yellowed hallows on the objects standing under their sickly glow. After one hell of a night with explaining what The Order was to Zim, along with receiving the news of the Irken’s recruitment into said organization; he was ready for a long night’s rest. The human drummed his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, contemplating if he should make a phone call. The thought picked at his brain for several long minutes with the need to gather more information about what the Board had decided. Giving into his desires, he turned down the radio in his car and dialed the number. The phone rang for a few seconds, making the hunter wonder if he was going to have to leave a voicemail.

“Hellllo,” came a voice on the other end.

“Ah Madam Director, sorry to be calling you so late-” William hurried along a bit taken aback that he had even managed to get her.

“Cut the Director shit, I am off the clock,” the female voice laughed lightly, cutting the man off mid sentence. “It is just Moira now. Oh shit!”

William heard the sound of a buzzard along with the clanging of metal objects coming from the other end. “You alright there?” he questioned after a long pause and the sound of more items being moved about, and what seemed like something large being opened.

“Yeah yeah I am fine. The timer on my oven went off. Had to get the muffins out before they managed to burn.”

“Don’t tell me you are back at the shop after spending hours in a meeting,” William groaned.

“Well it isn’t like my cafe is going to be taking care of itself,” Moira huffed. “Someone needs to be here and get the morning scones, muffins, and donuts ready. I am not having the police chief bite my head off because I don’t have his morning coffee and donuts ready. Then again I rather not stand between a lot of my customers and their meals. I thought I was the type to get hangry,” she laughed. “But yeah my people need me back here in town.”

“Director and representative for Magic within The Order, owner of a The Crystal Flower Cafe, and Mythpeak’s own town witch. I am beginning to wonder how you do it all.” William smiled into the darkness of his car, memories flooding into the front of his mind. The old hunter was beginning to recall old images of when he first met each representative on the board of directors, for their organization, and the shock he was in for when he did. 

“Ha! How do any of us live a double life?” Moira said, her voice drawing the human back to the present. “Then again, it isn’t like I have to suffer through that particular situation on a daily basis. I do not envy you, Detective. My whole town is aware of the truth. I do not have to keep up appearances to appease the masses. I simply have to make sure outsiders don’t get too noisy about our little town. But I am free to continue my work here and watch over the town. Not like The Order calls me into headquarters all the time for meetings. I can handle my work from home at least. Which brings up a very important subject. How did breaking the news to the Irken Zim go?”

“It went a bit rough to say the least as well. He is willing to accept the truth and fight for our cause. He seemed very eager about it to be honest.”

“I was hoping you would say that. Director Naut was not pleased to hear us out vote them on the matter. I can understand where they are coming from. They along with many refugees have witnessed the devastation of the Irken Empire first hand. They stated Zim was not to be trusted. I on the other hand believe this to be wrong. After receiving the report about how Zim risked his life to protect everyone, including destroying the weapons Hawkins was planning on selling on the blackmarket; my mind was made up. No Irken would risk their lives for another, or protect the masses from a weapons deal. Director Naut did not like me displaying this piece of evidence in Zim’s case. To counter the evidence, they offered to share their memories with the board to further prove their point. So I did a full dive on their memories and saw everything as if it were my own. Still can’t shake the feeling of terror clinging to me. If I didn’t perform the spell for the memory dive then...”

“You would be openly admitting that Zim is just like all the members of his race. A cold blooded ruthless killer hiding in wait for the perfect time to strike.”

“You got it, but I still didn’t back down from my decision. I stand by my feelings and my thoughts.

“Having a gut feeling about it?” William questioned knowing all too well about that particular sensation.

“In a way. More like I have had visions on the matter.”

“You had visions?” William questioned feeling his grip tightened on the steering wheel. This conversation was getting more serious than he had originally thought.

“Flashes of images here and there when I am using divination magic to gain insight. I see a lot of events and tribulations surrounds those two. Zim and Dib I mean. Each vision is never without the other; meaning they have a very strong connection. Anyways, I was able to convince the others to allow Zim entrance into The Order on one condition.”

“I don’t like the sound of this,” William groan wanting to slam his head against the back of his headrest.

“Well you and that oddball team of yours will be working for me now. You lot fall under my jurisdiction and became my responsibility. The Intergalactic branch does not want you guys at all considering Director Naut runs that division. Director Rafael Andersons took Naut’s side on the matter, and doesn’t want your group either. So sorry to say but you are being kicked out of the human division branch, because of your rag tag team. Your group doesn’t qualify for the Superlative branch or the Divine branch. So here you are now with me, welcome to the Magical divisions branch. Strap yourselves in because it will be one hell of a ride.”

William could just hear the smile spread across the woman’s face, in turn so did his. “Well I am looking forward to working with you Director. I hope my team and I will fulfill our missions to your satisfaction.”

“I have full hope that you all will. But you do know what this means right? No more training wheels, William, these boys need to face the truth of what our organization holds. I don’t like seeing the crushing reality of what the truth holds weighing on others, but it will happen eventually. Seeing the light fade from another person’s eyes is devastating. These recruits come in all bright eyed with the hope of protecting others only to find out there will always be casualties. You start to see some shit out there, realizing life isn’t fair and the truth is a bitch.”

“I think these boys are well aware of that fact. There still the plan of going cross country during the summer?” William asked remembering his discussion with Dib before.

“It is still set in motion, just putting the final details on the plan. They need to experience what it is like to be true hunters if this is still something they wish to continue with.”

“I don’t see either of them backing down any time soon.”

“That is exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

The two said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Moira leaving first after a comment about something else in the shop needing her attention. William drove the rest of the way in silence, his thoughts buzzing about his head like static white noise. The constant question of what was to come ever present at the forefront of his mind. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Several light years away, the Irken Armada hovered over an alien planet. Another planet had been conquered in the Irken Empire’s name, one that didn’t manage to become compromised in Zim’s breach of security. Some members of the Empire were on the lookout for the wanted criminal, who had escaped their wrath right before a trial could take place. The Tallest had better things to worry about like trying to put the pieces of their Armada back together. Once their top secret information was exposed to the enemy, many rebel forces fought back against the Empire causing a devastating blow to their armies. Now the race was trying to rebuild what they lost.

“So this is the poster boy of galactic conquest?” Almighty Tallest Red questioned looking down at the stout Irken, Skoodge. "You have got to be kidding us."

Purple lazily sipped from his straw, enjoying his cold sweet beverage. "There has to be some mistake," he commented finally turning his attention towards the eager looking Invader.

"No my Tallests there is no mistake," piped up another Irken who stood off to the side, scrolling through a tablet. "Invader Skoodge is the one who was assigned to conquer this planet."

The two leaders continued to stare down at the Irken who beamed happily up at his rulers. His hand pressed to his forehead in a salute. "Yes I am the one, my Tallest. I have followed your order and claimed another planet in the name of our Empire."

A heavy pause fell amongst the group while they all looked at Skoodge. "Replace him," Red said with a wave of his hand as he turned around in his spot to leave.

"B-but my Tallest,” Skoodge tried to get out, feeling his heart sink. “I did what you asked of me. I followed your orders and claimed another planet. You promised I would receive all the glory that comes with the takeover this time around.”

"Listen, it isn't us it is you. We can not have the face of our intergalactic conquest be someone so...ugly." Red said, eyeing the Irken over with a grimace. Purple commented with his agreement before shoveling more sweets into his face.

“I did everything you asked of me,” Skoodge rushed out trying to chase down his leaders. “All my assignments I completed with flying colors. I even went through rigorous training for several proportions; you all passed me up for dispite you promising I would receive the advancement upon completion. All my work has been taken from me to be given to another member of our race who isn’t even an Invader.” Skoodge started to feel hysteria bubbling to the surface, a feeling he had never felt so strongly before. The Irken prided himself in being able to keep his emotions in check, what little there was of them. “Everything I so tirelessly worked for is being taken away from me at each turn of events. I have done nothing, but been a devoted follower to my Tallest. I was given the title of Invader for a reason yet here you are taking everything that an Invader is away from me.”

A long exasperated sigh erupted from Red as he turned himself around to look down at the short Irken. “If it will make you feel better we will assign you another planet?” When he received no answer but the teary eyed expression of the Irken Invader, he looked around him for something. Snatching a pen off a nearby desk he offered it to Skoodge. “Here a special pen to...sign things with...go crazy.” The ruler tossed it to him, not minding if the pen hit the Invader in the face.

“Can we please find someone else to fill the roll of this planet takeover?” called Purple with a mouth full of sweets.

Skoodge gazed down at the pen on the floor, his mind spinning with thoughts. Emotions which were long since programmed out of him, bubbled to the surface. He was feeling upset, defeated, angry, shocked, and so much more. Most of all he was fed up with being treated this way. He remembered catching Zim before he fled to wherever he was going. They had talked briefly then, Zim trying to act normal despite the truth having yet reached the attention of the public. He remembered Zim saying he was different than other Irkens. Maybe these feelings are what made him different. These feelings gave Skoodge the courage to do something many of his race would not dare to do. “Zim was right,” Skoodge said, muttering to himself slightly.

That name seemed to finally catch the attention of his rulers, freezing them in their tracks. “What did you say?” Red said in an almost chilling voice. The rulers walked back over to the Invader to gaze down at him. The entire control deck got eerily quiet, feeling the tension grow thick in the air.

“You heard me,” Skoodge said in a rough voice, not once looking up from his spot. His eyes ever focused on that damn pen. “Zim was right all along. You do not care about any of us besides yourselves. You do not care who you have to step on to fulfill your own self proclaimed glory. This war is not bettering our lives. It is only bettering your lives alone!” Skoodge snapped looking up at his leaders.

“Traitor!” Purple shouted pointing a long clawed finger at Skoodge. “Take him to a holding cell!”

Guards swarmed Skoodge in a matter of seconds. Cuffs were slapped onto his wrists, and he was dragged kicking and screaming the whole way. He was a naive happy Irken yes, but he would not stand for this type of treatment no more. He was a member of the elite Irken military team. He had trained so hard since birth to reach the position he was in. In the vain hope of glory and the false reality of him bettering their society. He refused to stand there, allowing his leaders to do what they pleased with him. Skoodge begun to formulate a plan, sure his plans were halved baked but at least things always seemed to work out of him. Most of his race didn’t see him as a threat, do to his stout form, which allowed for him to take many people by surprise. He knew they were getting close to a set of escape pods, meaning his best chance of escape was fast approaching. The Irken needed to act now. In a matter of moments Skoodge shoved the guards off of him, stealing the key to his cuffs in the process. He ran at breakneck speed as the guards shouted for assistance behind him. The alien’s heavy footsteps clanged down the metal hallways. His eyes frantically searching for the escape pod bay, while in his head he ran through all the possible places he could flee to. As luck would have it, he managed to find a ship he could use. The Armada might be able to track him if he vanished to one of their claimed planets while running away with one of their ships. He could disable the tracking device on the ship, but the problem would still remain that he is now a wanted criminal. Skoodge hopped into the ship hurriedly typing at the control panel. He needed to think of someplace somewhere he could be safe at. That was when a sudden flash of coordinate entered his head. He remembered something from his time with Zim, during the Irken's planned escape. 

Less than a year ago, Zim was called back to the Empire along with many of the Invaders. Their rulers did not state what was wrong, or why such an order was being issued. All the Invaders were told to report back to the Armada; their assigned planet would have to wait to be conquered for now. What came to light within the next few weeks, was all Invaders were being invested for a breach in their security. Zim, who was the cause of it, already knew it was his fault. The Irken had to sneak behind everyone's backs, trying to formulate an escape plan. Zim never stated what he uncovered in those documents or what information he let slip to the enemy. 

During this period, Skoodge had happened upon Zim, wondering exactly what his ally was up to. Zim seemed to be acting strange causing Skoodge to feel worried about, what he considered, his friend. He had witnessed Zim searching through a list of planets; desperately looking for something. Skoodge continued to watch from the shadows afraid to step out, and startle the other Invader. When Zim beamed brightly with the discovery of something, coordinates popped onto the screen in front of him. It was only until later when Skoodge finally put two and two together. Zim had fled to that planet in an attempt to hide from the Irken Empire. Considering the Empire had no idea Zim had escaped to that area, it was Skoodge's best hope in freedom. Punching those same directions in, the Invader now turned traitor was taking off in that given location. Skoodge could still hear the angry shouts and alarms wailing in the distance in his great escape into the great void of space.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

“No. No! No!! NO!!” shouted a female voice. One by one planets were marked off with a large blaring ‘X’, along with the shrill sound of a buzzard. “Where could he have gone too?” A gloved fist slammed itself down onto the control panel of the Irken spaceship. Purple eyes narrowed in anger and a mumbled curse was uttered in Irken. “Mimi!!” called Tak waiting for her self constructed SIR unit to appear at her side. “Set a course for the next planet on our list,” she ordered with a growl. The little unit saluted its master before disappearing into the shadows of the Spittle Runner. Tak turned back to the map running over the possibilities once again. “Where could you have gone to Zim? No matter where you flee I will find you,” she hissed grinding her teeth in irritation. She will find the Irken that has caused her years of torment. Oh and when she does, it will become the greatest day of her life. She will have Zim begging on his knees for the sweet release of death after the nightmarish world of torment she will unleash on him. Tak’s eyes drifted over the large holographic map of the galaxy, her eyes scanning for any other possibilities. Spending weeks on each planet was starting to become tiring and it irritated the female Irken to the core. The more time she spent on these fruitless searches the more time Zim had the ability to hide or flee. The galaxy was huge to say the least so where could he have gone to. He would not be so foolish to hide on one of their planets or has he? No no he would take refuge someplace else. Somewhere out from the Empire's eye, and somewhere very far away. Her eyes scanned the map finding a lone little solar system at the far end of their galaxy. It was an uncharted solar system, who knew if it could even sustain life, but that didn’t matter to the female Irken. "Change of plans, Mimi. We are heading here," she said with a large menacing grin.


	27. Next time on the Revontulet series

**Part Two- Black Sun**

Dib fumbled for his phone, feeling his fingers shaking with nerves as he typed in the name of the game. He strolled through the titles that popped up on his search till he found what he was looking for. Zim did the same with his phone wanting to complete his own research as well and not be left in the dark. The pair read through the instructions, taking note of how to play the game. Dib’s face went pale when he read the warnings when playing this game. “Gaz...” he said turning towards his sister. “Tell me you followed these instructions to the letter.” When his sister gave no reply, Dib stepped forward trying to meet her gaze. The human girl stood firm yet her body trembled slightly, she never once made eye contact. Dib knew his sister has a rough exterior, and she was never one to show fear. But the way she hugged herself, her painted nails biting into the flesh of her arm told him everything the young genius needed to know. “Tell me you ended the game properly.” When she continued to stay silent, Dib felt his stomach drop, his blood running cold. If they did not end the game this creature would ruthlessly hunt each person down until there was no one left. His sister would become its next victim.

**   
  
  
**

Zim scanned the surrounding area, wanting to make sure that they were truly alone. When he saw that the hallways were barren, the Irken leaned up to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips in greeting.

“Um, Zim, what are you doing?” Dib asked nervously glancing around them, moving to take a step back.

“Kissing my boyfriend what else?” the Irken replied with a raised brow as if his lover was crazy. He moved in to wrap his arms around Dip and try to plant another kiss on him.

Dib quickly grabbed Zim’s arms forcing the alien to stop his movement. “Yeah about that...” the human muttered looking down at the floor nervously. “I think we should break up,” he managed to rush out after a long awkward pause.

Zim huffed stepping away from Dib with a firm pout and an angry glare. “If this is some kind of joke it isn’t funny.”

“This isn’t a joke Zim,” Dib said firmly. “We should break up because there is someone else I have feelings for.”

There are moments in a person’s life when it feels like your entire world shatters. It feels like the floor is giving out beneath you, and darkness seems to swallow you up. In this moment that was what Zim was feeling like. He was adrift in that same black void once again which threatened to devour him whole so many times before. How could this be true? How could this be happening?! Dib doesn’t love him anymore?!

Keef narrowed his eyes at the human standing before them. “Something is wrong. Dib, you can’t really mean this right? You and Zim have been together through so much. Why would you break up with him?”

“Ugh,” Dib groaned loudly. “Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don’t have feelings for Zim any more.”

**   
  
  
**

Moira stood before the young human sitting on the couch, her eyes looking Dib over as if trying to make something out. She watched Dib continue to text away on his phone without a care in the world. Supposedly whoever he was talking to was more important than paying attention to what was happening around him. The witch muttered a spell under her breath while her hand traced arcane symbols in the air. Her eyes flashed a silver light before fading back to their natural color. It was hard to detect if someone wasn’t looking for the shift in her eyes. The crowd around her stood in silence waiting for her to finish her examination. Moira blew out a heavy sigh turning to face the rest of the group. “I have good news and I have bad news. Good news is I know what it is. Bad news is I know what it is and it is a bitch of a spell to break.”

  
  


Zim felt the knife digging into the soft flesh of his neck. He was not worried about being tied to a chair, on the contrary, he could easily break out of it. But he needed answers, and hopefully this girl could explain what was happening. Once he obtained what he was looking for he would break out of his bonds. The only thing the alien was nervous about was the pool behind him. Why did he always have to find himself in these situations? He wasn’t sure how well his waterproof lotion could hold up against a large body of water, but he didn’t want to find out.

The disheveled girl nervously paced the area in front of him, muttering to herself over and over again. Her prom dress was stained with blood, along with a few rips in the gown from where she struggled with her victims. Several stray pieces of hair escaped from the perfectly done updo. “It should be me not her! I should be crowned Prom Queen! She doesn’t deserve the crown I do! I am the popular one!” the girl screamed rushing back up to Zim with the knife once again pressing into his flesh. “And everyone will know it once I am done getting rid of the competition. So sorry you had to get in my way Zim, but I won’t tolerate having loose ends. Be glad you are going out this way and not like the others.” She grinned a broken smile, her hand shaking with the already bloody knife.

“ZIM!!!” cried a voice as the doors to the pool where slammed open.

**   
**

**   
**

**   
**

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone, I wanted to take this moment and talk a bit about the series. I mostly wanted to give people a pre warning of what is to come. I ask that you please keep your mental health in mind with the warnings I will post within the second part of the series. I do not hold my writing skills to that high of a standard to freak people out, but I still wanted to warn others. The next part of the series will be diving deeper into the world of Revontulet. This means more monsters, more hunts, and more casualties, but don't worry it isn't to our precious group of hunters. I honestly don't plan on killing off any major chracters. That being said, the series will be taking a look at things like death, mental instability or mental breaks, dismemberment, murder, violence, blood, gore and even mentions of rape. Once again please don't worry about the rape part. I feel like it is something to discuss on since Zim within my story has become an advocate for concent. If he finds out that someone was touched without permission; oh boy is he ripping something off of that person as a form of justice. I do not plan on any one of the chracters being forced into a situation like that against their will. But don't concern yourself too much on all these darker moments. There will be plenty of fluff and lighter moments to brighten up the darker parts of the story. Adorable Zim and Dib moments give me life! And of course there will be smut within the story. I already started working on the second part of the series and they get right down to it in chapter two. Speaking of smut, I will also be writing more about my version of Zim's Irken biology. This does mean I plan on writing in our loveable Irken having a heat. I have had this part of Zim's biology planned from the start, but I felt like it didn't need to be touched on in the first part of the series. Since the pair was developing their relationship I wanted to focus more on that part rather than Zim's biology. During the second part of the series someone will explain what is triggering his heat and why. I will be adding more into my notes at the bottom of a few chapters in the second part of the series to explain more as time goes on. For now I thought these points deserved to be mentioned before I got into the next section.


End file.
